


Deal With It

by Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All the Smut, Alpha!Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Biting, Body Worship, Bottoming from the Top, Cesarean Section, Dominant!Eren, Eren beating some douchebags to bloody pulps, Eren loves it, Fluff and Smut, I really mean he takes it cos he wants it, Knotting, Knotting Fic, Levi is a flirtatious little fucker, Levi is a pushy Omega, Marking, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern AU, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Levi, Possessive Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scent Glands, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underground!Levi, because Levi Ackerman is no man's bitch, bottom!levi, brought to you by har fucking har, but when I say submissive, ereri, feat. Eren freaking out in a waiting room, fluff for days, possessive!eren, protective!Eren, some violence, submissive!Levi, teasing!Levi, thug!levi, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 138,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/pseuds/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi are mates. They bicker rather than coo and murmur, and Levi is always complaining because Eren is his Alpha and that is incredibly unjust. Eren is a brat and he knows it, and Levi is a diva and he shows it. Omega or no Omega, this raven-haired drama queen won't let anybody push him around or give him orders.<br/>...except for the stupidly handsome, often grinning, generally dopey brat that just so happens to be his mate. His Alpha. His everything.<br/>Fuck.</p><p>Or, the omega!Levi x alpha!Eren boyfriends fic that nobody asked for but you're getting anyway because it's fic Christmas! (not really, I just needed an excuse to write this to de-stress from UNI)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at the Alpha/Beta/Omega verse thing after reading so many great fics and oneshots. So here this is, and it's not exactly a oneshot (because apparently I'm cursed and can't write oneshots) but it won't be very long.  
> This has not been beta'd, other than by me :p if you see an awful mistake, please let me know.  
> So then, here's what you need to know: Levi is an Omega born and raised in the slums of the city of Sina, the underground is the place that he has called home for most of his life. Eren is an Alpha from the same city, only this bright-eyed brat has only been down into the underground slums once in his life. This unlikely pair are, in fact, mates. That's all you need to know.  
> Other than Eren is 20 in this and his hair is kind of shaggy, more like his titan form. There will be flashbacks.  
> Enjoy!

“Pass the jam, would you Petra.”

“Strawberry or apricot?”

“Both. Both sounds pretty good.”

It was 12:34PM according to the digital clock on the microwave, the only clock currently available in the kitchen of the share house on Jensen Street. Busy as always, this house in particular was home to several individuals. Several friends, most of which were attending the nearby college of Sina Arts and Sciences Academy.

Weekdays like today were always quite busy for the students, many of which had different time tables to keep up with.

Mike Zacharius, Alpha. Strong instincts; living in a house with mostly Betas put the Alpha's mind at ease the majority of the time. Majoring in Chemistry, this colossally tall male had sandy-blonde hair, sharp eyes and a blunt nature, although Mike was not an overly aggressive being. He was usually out of the house most afternoons from 2:00PM to 5:00PM, except for one later lecture that went until 6:00PM.

Petra Ral, Beta. This petite young woman had mostly morning classes and afternoon tutorials. She was following her dream to get involved in the music industry. She played the flute.

Moblit Berner, Beta. Light brown hair and a pleasant nature made this young man a great mediator between the occasional fuming Alpha or two, although not much of that sort of trouble came to their house. Moblit was taking a course on finances and business studies and had most of his classes from around midday to four o'clock most days.

Hanji Zoe, Beta. This brown-haired woman sported thick-framed glasses and a manic smile most of the time and she had the most rigorous schedule of all, studying a range of subjects from Chemistry and Biology to Social Sciences and Human Studies. Thankfully the woman made up for her insane scheduling by getting all the human interaction she needed around the dining table.

Erd Jinn, Beta. This male had dark blonde hair and spent his days from 3:00PM till 9:00PM working odd jobs for Sina Council. The pay was usually decent and it allowed Erd to pay his share of the rent, a simple fifty dollars a week. He had dropped out of college after completing his first year of economic studies, preferring to work and earn a wage than spend money and remain in school.

And finally, Levi Ackerman, Omega. The only Omega living in the shared house. Not participating in college, the dark-haired male had come from the slums of the city; a place built beneath the city itself and crawling with low-lives and the poor souls who couldn't afford to live anywhere else. Having escaped some years back, the raven-haired, often sour-faced man of about five foot three had himself a job at one of the local bars where he worked night shifts three weeks a month. Every fourth week...well...the raven usually stayed in his room during that time.

The six occupants of the shared house on Jensen Street got along just fine for the better part. Most weekdays, Erd and Levi had the house to themselves, and Levi ended up home alone when his blonde housemate went to work. Weekends were somewhat hectic, with most everyone home for the better part of both days, unless Erd got called into work.

Now, though, the day was Thursday and the end of the week was slowly drawing near. Or crawling near, that's what it felt like.

Five of the six housemates were gathered around the little table in the open kitchen; Mike was busy cooking eggs over by the stove, Petra was buttering toast for those gathered, Moblit was scolding Hanji for not chewing her food enough, and Erd was shaking his head as he often did during breakfast.

Well, this late it was more of a brunch.

The commotion of brunch consumed the room, the murmur of talk and hushed laughter rising and falling every so often as those gathered about the kitchen table chatted away. Hanji adjusted her glasses, her messy brown hair tied back in a sloppy ponytail, and she grinned around her every mouthful of food as she cast amused glances at the door that could be seen at the end of the hall.

It was a white door, white to match the paint of the walls, and it was the door behind which the sixth of the housemates was currently located. Levi had not so much as cracked the door open to croak out a 'hello', but everyone at the table knew why.

Petra, the petite girl with hair like autumn leaves, got this knowing smile on her face whenever her brown-haired friend smirked over at that doorway.

“When do you think they'll come out?” Hanji's voice hissed in a poor attempt at whispering.

“Oh, not any time soon.” Erd muttered over the rim of his coffee mug.

More hushed chatter, Petra passed the plate of toast around the table.

“How long has it been?” The chestnut-haired female asked, her amber eyes flicking over to glance at the infamous door for a moment.

“Oh dear, it's only been a day.” Hanji said with a sympathetic smile towards the far door. “Levi's heat started just last night. Poor thing woke up not long after heading in for sleep.”

A murmur of sympathy went around the table, even the usually stoic Mike grimaced a little for his friend. Heats were rough for Omegas, being both mentally and physically draining on the host. As an Alpha, Mike could somewhat relate to what his petite friend was going through, as dominant males went through a similar process of rut, but still the tall blonde knew that it wasn't the same.

Ruts were annoying and lasted about a week much like heat did, but heats were distressing and, without a mate to starve off the peak of the stress and cravings, there was nothing to do but bear with it and wait it out.

“He called Eren, though?” Petra's voice piped up again, laced with concern.

“Mhmm.” Hanji answered, nodding and not seeming at all as worried as the auburn-haired female. Then again, the bespectacled woman knew better from experience that Levi would probably be fine. “Precious thing, that Eren. He was here in a heartbeat. Practically beat the door down to get in, went straight to Levi's room and they haven't come out since.”

As if on some universally timed cue, the door at the end of the hall edged open. The entire company around the table stilled, holding their breaths as they waited.

Shortly afterwards a form slithered out of the gap in the door before closing it behind them, and a lean, mussy-haired brunette with dazzling Caribbean eyes stumbled sleepily in the direction of the kitchen. A hundred and eighty-five centimetres tall with shaggy, dark brown hair; the young man was built of long, lean muscle and skin of gold and caramel. This was Eren. Eren who had driven over from his flat at one in the morning like a madman after receiving a call from a certain raven-haired Omega.

A certain raven-haired Omega by the name of Levi, who was currently curled up in bed behind the white door. Eren's Omega.

“Huzzah!” Hanji cried joyously, throwing her arms into the air haphazardly and grinning. “You're still alive!”

Eyes closed and sporting the classic half-asleep, dopey smile that the brunette always wore during Levi's heat cycle, Eren waved aimlessly at the gathering of friends. One teal eye peeped open as the young man trudged nearer, rubbing at his other eye.

Eren Jaeger, twenty years old and one of the biggest little shits that Levi had ever met. Or so the raven claimed, that was. Levi seemed perfectly happy to endure the brunette's company during the week or so when his heat would strike each month.

It was no secret that the raven-haired Omega was furious that, out of the two of them, Eren had turned out to be the Alpha. Not just an Alpha, but also Levi's mate.

Just perfect. After years of knowing the kid, of giving him shit and prancing around in front of the boy just to tease him, after all that time where he had played the 'you'll never touch this' card day after day to mess with the over-eager, horny little shit that was Eren...

...woe was the raven-haired male to discover one morning upon waking that the sudden intense wave of potent Alpha scent in the air belonged to the very same brat that he had been teasing for years. Sure, Levi had scented the boy before for shits and giggles and the occasional bout of curiosity, but when the hell had the kid started to smell _this good?_ As in drop-your-pants-and-bend-over kind of good?

Admittedly, coming off of his heat suppressants at the moment when puberty had apparently decided to smile upon the brat had been a terrible idea. Levi had only stopped taking the damned medication because he'd been getting headaches of late; little had he known that this was due to the fact that his mate, the one true gift from the universe, had been so very close by. And it had been playing havoc on the raven's body; his mind unaware of the heat trying to break through in answer to a scent that the petite raven hadn't even identified yet.

Until he did. One whiff and it was like a shock of electricity jolting its way through his veins, boiling in the Omega's blood. Eren had never heard Levi cuss so much in one go until the moment they found themselves standing across from one another, both in opposite doorways, staring wide-eyed and shocked as realisation had set in. They were mates; written in the stars, destined for each other according to the universe, mates.

And when that realisation had set in, the brunette had learned more than a few choice words and phrases from the raven that day.

Of course, Eren had an absolute ball parading around with his new-found weapon and possibly the only thing that could make Levi Ackerman lose his focus; the thick scent of a mature Alpha.

More importantly, however, was the scent of _mate_ that he carried with him. That was infinitely more important. After all, Levi had been resisting Alphas for years and not just any dominant scent could turn the raven's head. But the smell of mate, of home and safety, that was something that even the sour-faced male couldn't resist. Although he certainly tried.

How adorable.

Levi absolutely loathed Eren for it, for strutting around like the little shit that he was and waiting for the raven to come to him instead of being a gentleman. If the brunette had to be the raven's Alpha then he could at least do his fucking job and take care of him. He could at least spare the Omega from having to ask...to seek him out. But then again, Levi had been vaguely aware that he was being a little petty.

Maybe more than a little.

But Eren was relentless. He wouldn't go to the raven, and Levi's head was turning every time the brat walked by. The shitty, teal-eyed _brat_ of an Alpha was content to wait until Levi came crawling over with his tail between his legs, to apologise, maybe even to beg. And Eren was so smug about it...and the Omega couldn't even hate him for it. Not really.

Because Eren's smile had been such a strangely lovely thing to see, even proud as it was in the moments when the two males were around one another. And the damned brat was just so handsome, and even Levi could admit that the younger man wasn't exactly being cruel to him. Eren wasn't denying the raven anything. He wasn't saying 'no' or 'bad omega' or anything hurtful. But both males knew that there was no way that Levi was getting out of this with his pride intact.

Those memories of their early times together, when a relationship was only just beginning to blossom between the two males; it never failed to make Eren smile whenever he thought of them. After all, without all of their bickering and the slow progress of figuring each other out, they might not have made it to where they were today.

And the young Alpha was very pleased with how his life was going with Levi in it. Just a few years ago he would have thought anyone mad if they had told him that one day the raven-haired Omega would be his.

Yet there they were.

“Morning, all.” The brunette blinked his teal eyes open, though the half-lidded look didn't leave his face.

It had been a long night, not that Eren minded at all. He was very pleased with himself, knowing that Levi was well cared for after their latest coupling. Although with the look that Hanji was sending his way, the brunette wondered if perhaps his and Levi's actions had gotten a little louder than they had planned for.

“Afternoon, actually.” The bespectacled woman supplied with a smirk, watching with no small amount of amusement as Eren shrugged and blew a raspberry at her as if to say, 'whatever, same difference'.

Hanji's attention narrowed straight in on the young man, her eyes flashing in equal parts mischief and curiosity. She had always been curious about the habits of an Omega in heat but Levi would never cough up any details. Sometimes, though, a happy, love-drunk Eren would let slip a sentence or two about his surly mate.

“All done in there?” The brown-haired woman called almost teasingly, smiling over at the brunette.

Eren only sent her a wry smile and Hanji knew that he was onto her this time. Dammit, Levi must have said something before sending him out. That sneaky little urchin. But of course Hanji knew that Levi had to send Eren out because the raven refused to leave his room until any and all traces of his heat were long gone. It was kind of endearing.

“Alright, alright, Mr Silent Treatment.” Hanji pouted, determined to wait for another time to interrogate the brunette. “What _are_ you doing, then?”

“Just making the poor thing some tea,” Eren supplied on his way past to get to the kettle, but then he smirked, “the little doll's all tuckered out.”

If he could hear him, the raven would very probably slaughter Eren on the spot for daring to refer to him as a doll. Still, it seemed enough information for the bespectacled woman sitting at the kitchen table. Hanji let out a squeal, clutching her hands together and trying to imagine a sleepy, happy Levi. It had to be interesting. She wondered if he still frowned when he was asleep. Or when he was being...well... _taken care of._

“That's my boy!” The brown-haired woman cheered across the kitchen, even going so far as to applaud the brunette.

From his place by the steadily heating kettle, Eren shot her a sheepish grin and pushed a hand up his neck and into his shaggy hair idly. It was still odd how invested Hanji was with their relationship, but at least she was enthusiastic.

“So how's Levi?” The brown-haired woman asked with a smile, lacing her fingers together to perch her chin there.

“I promised not to gossip.” The young man murmured, but he was smiling as he gazed at the kettle. “You know how he gets.”

Eren moved to pull down a pair of mugs from one of the cupboards, adding sugar and a teabag to one and a spoonful of coffee granules in the other.

“I would if you'd tell me.” Hanji grumbled, slumping listlessly against the table top.

Something told Eren that she would recover. It was probably the fact that every other time that this sort of thing had occurred, Hanji had recovered. She would be bouncing again in no time. Probably before he even got back to Levi's room.

Speaking of Levi...the brunette's head turned at the thought of the raven, his eyes brightening as they zeroed in on the door he had come out of. Levi was still waiting behind that door, still groggy from sleep. Eren wondered if his mate would want anything to eat? The raven hadn't had any food since dinner, and they had fucked three times since then. Four, including this morning's round.

The brunette smiled at the thought.

Waiting for the water to boil, Eren sauntered over to the fridge to take a quick gander at what they had. He spied a great pot of soup that Levi had made (he had even let Eren help him this time) for 'emergency provisions' while his heat passed. Levi was smart like that, thinking ahead to have easily-consumed food ready. Stuff like that didn't always occur to the Alpha, but it certainly made sense the more the young man thought about it. While fucking like rabbits for a week was fun (for Eren, it certainly was) it was also incredibly draining. The brunette was sure that Levi would spend at least a day or two just catching up on sleep once his heat was over and done with.

But, until then, it was Eren's job to take care of him.

The young man moved about the kitchen, still rubbing at his drowsy eyes, and he fetched a bowl from the cupboard. Heaving the soup pot out of the fridge, Eren removed the cover after setting the pot down on the counter and proceeded to dish out a healthy serving of the cold soup. The mixture was thicker while cool, more like some weird vegetable-filled jelly, but it tasted good and would do wonders for his mate. The food was heated and Eren grabbed a spoon and a slice of bread for Levi to have with his soup before the brunette turned back to remove the screeching kettle from the stove top.

Levi liked his tea strong, except for when he was in heat. During the week or so when the raven was bedridden and craving his mate, Eren would bring the smaller male his tea with two and a half teaspoons of sugar and milk added. Neither of them could explain why the sudden shift occurred, and neither even bothered to think it through really. The raven chalked it up to some weird craving of his body looking to get as much nourishment as it could to deal with the stress that his heat brought on.

Food and drink in hand, Eren hurried back past the table of merrily chatting friends, ignoring the not-so-appropriate comments from Hanji, and made a b-line for the raven's door. With any luck, Levi would still be asleep.

 

The door crept open and Eren was met with the sight of a wary Levi sitting up rapidly in bed, hair still a little wild from sleep and...other things. The brunette may have gotten a little carried away tugging on those beautiful black locks. Eh, no matter, the Omega hadn't complained.

Even just opening the door had a rush of scent-heavy air whipping up around the brunette and Eren winced when he felt a hot lick of arousal pool in his gut. The young man's fingers trembled a little, causing his grip to automatically tighten on the plate and cup he was carrying. Levi would kill him for sure if he made a mess.

But it was a solid test of his self control just managing to stand there. The smell was almost impossible to ignore, even now after they had already joined several times during the night. If anything, the smell of their scents mixed together only made it more difficult not to drop everything and rush over to the sleepy raven. But his eyes were denied the expanse of milky skin that the brunette had been expecting, thus distracting a little from the twitch of interest that his cock gave in response to the Omega's heat-sweetened scent.

Levi was, surprisingly, wearing a t-shirt and boxers now, which was odd considering that clothes normally offended the raven's skin when his heat struck. Eren summed it up to the commotion outside the room; Levi didn't want to be caught vulnerable by anyone, even his own friends.

The smaller male's instincts were acting up again. Grey eyes were open, wide and alert at the threat of anyone coming into his space. The raven was all but nested in his room, completely at home amongst his blankets and bedding, and anyone who intruded upon that space was considered a threat.

“Hey, it's just me.” Eren murmured, his voice quiet so as not to startle the smaller male.

Bleary-eyed and sleepy, the Omega scented the air, his nose crinkling curiously.

Levi's posture relaxed at the familiar scent and the raven let out a relieved sigh upon recognising the intruder as Eren, as mate. Not an intruder at all, really. The petite male slumped back against his pillows and blew a puff of air towards his fringe.

Only then was it okay for the brunette to edge into the room through the gap in the door, closing it quickly and quietly behind him. Eren's hands threatened to tremble as they held the bowl and cup, but he fought back the urge to rush. In Levi's current state, the raven's senses were twice as in tune as they normally were, and so any loud or unexpected noises or rapid movement could easily startle the smaller male. Best to take it slow.

The other reason for coming and going as quickly as possible, at least in and out of the room, was to keep the majority of Levi's smothering scent inside. Eren's mate was delightfully potent most of the time. When the raven's heat struck, it was all the brunette could do not to pounce on Levi every chance he got.

Even now, inhaling the first deep breath of scented air since leaving the room, Eren had to swallow and remind himself that he was carrying food and hot liquid.

“Are those vultures still out there?” Levi's voice muttered, sounding dry.

Striding into the room and heading for the nightstand, the teal-eyed young man gave a hum in answer, the sound a confirmation that yes, the vultures to which the raven was referring to were still filling the kitchen.

Apparently it was a custom for all the housemates to stay back later than usual on the first day of their friend's heat. It had been somewhat of a tradition, at least before Eren had come along. The group had banded together and worked together to care for their friend, making sure that Levi wouldn't be left alone in his suffering.

Old habits died hard, it would seem.

Grey eyes closed as Levi groaned, pushing a hand up through his hair and only succeeding in fluffing the dark locks further. Eren had to bite his lip to keep from commenting on how cute it made the Omega appear.

“What the fuck are they doing out there? Having an orgy?” The raven complained, scowling up at the ceiling.

Eren gave a snort at the comment.

Levi had been waiting for his friends to 'fuck off to work already', as he had so eloquently phrased it, for the better part of the morning. Until the house was empty, the smaller male was determined to remain cooped up in his room. If Eren was the only other soul around, then the raven would have no problem walking out to get his own water or food or heck, even take a damned shower.

“I don't think they're into that sort of thing.” The brunette informed the raven, smirking away at the thought anyway.

“Well what else takes this long?” Levi snapped half-heartedly.

Eren laughed at that, glad that he had already set down the raven's breakfast. The food and tea were sitting safely on the nightstand by the bed, next to a glass of water with a toothbrush in it. That had been there beforehand, as the raven liked to be able to at least brush his teeth without having to leave his room.

On the bed besides him, Levi let out a longsuffering sigh and stretched out with a little groan.

The teal-eyed young man felt a fond little smile quirk his mouth up into a crooked smile at the sight of him, reaching out to flick playful fingers along the creamy skin of Levi's stomach where his shirt had ridden up. The action earned him a watchful stare from the raven, gunmetal orbs blinked open to regard their mate with interest. Even Levi was having trouble ignoring his mate's scent, it seemed, but Eren could hardly blame him for that. It was only the first day of his heat and already the raven looked a little drained, his skin a tad paler than usual and little circles beginning to darken beneath the smaller male's eyes. Levi looked tired, his usual glower gone from his features and replaced with an oddly serene expression. It instantly stirred up a protective urge in the brunette's gut; the instinct to care for his mate boiling strong in his blood.

Levi chose not leave this room, except in the dead of night to use the bathroom, and so it was Eren's duty to make sure that the raven was kept hydrated and fed.

“They're eating at the moment.” The brunette supplied in form of an answer as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, aware that he had remained silent for longer than was normal for conversation.

The raven didn't bring it up, if he even noticed at all.

“Still?” Levi sat up a little to stare incredulously at the door. “You've got to be fucking kidding me.”

Exhaling through his nose, the brunette glanced off towards the door, his lips curving up almost wistfully. “Let's just pretend that it's normal.”

“Normal? They've been out there for hours!”

“ _Hush_ , just ignore them.” Eren said, and if his Alpha tone came out a little, neither of the males mentioned it.

It was only a gentle tone, nothing like the fierce command the words could have been. The brunette didn't use his Alpha authority often and never in the form of any unreasonable command, but from time to time it would bleed into simple little sentences. Like now, when Levi was beginning to get himself worked up and distress was growing noticeable in the raven's scent, Eren could feel his own hackles rising in response. So he stepped in before either of them could get riled up enough to argue. A little Alpha persuasion in the young man's words had the raven's mouth snapping shut, grey eyes thoughtful for a moment, before Levi huffed and flopped back against the mattress.

Not following an order, just agreeing with his Alpha. It was a healthy compromise.

Quiet enveloped the two and Eren could feel grey eyes boring into the side of his head as he gazed over at the door. He took the hint, reaching over to rest a hand over the raven's toned stomach and smiling softly at the content sound that caught in Levi's throat.

A slight tilt of his head granted Eren a nice view of his mate and the young man pushed his hand from its place on Levi's stomach up to the raven's chest, hiking up the smaller male's shirt as he did so.

“Like what you see?”

Teal eyes flickering up, Eren met the cool grey pools staring at him with interest. Guarded interest, even now.

“Is that a trick question?”

The Alpha let his tongue drag across his lower lip, bright eyes roaming over the muscles of Levi's torso. For an Omega, Levi had incredible form. Most submissive male's still maintained the softer qualities, much like that of the more common female Omegas. Soft and quiet spoken, that was just the way they were built. But Levi hadn't had the spoiled, cushy life that most Omegas were rewarded with just by being what they were. Growing up away from the sun and privilege, having to fight to survive, Eren's mate was tough. He was strong, all hard muscle and icy glares, but Eren loved him all the more for it. A lot of people might have been put off by the solid little ball of harsh glares and bad temper that Levi was, particularly the Alpha he belonged to. Omegas were supposed to be gentle and submissive, not rebellious and certainly not capable of fighting back.

But Eren had always loved a challenge.

Still pretty, as Omegas often were, Levi's angular features were both mean-looking and beautiful in their own way. Elegant, the Alpha supposed, with his thin eyebrows and sharp cheekbones, that strong jawline and his thin lips, pink and ever so soft. The more Eren thought about it, Levi's mouth was probably the softest thing about him (except for the filthy words that came out of it). That, his gorgeous hair and that shapely ass that the brunette worshipped.

Eren gave a low hum, letting his fingertips trace along the raven's sensitive flesh just to watch his mate try to keep his breathing even.

“You do make a lovely sight.” The brunette smiled languidly.

He didn't fail to notice the way his Omega's eyes flashed with satisfaction, pleased that his Alpha agreed that he was desirable. Shifting, the raven-haired male stretched out and let his eyes slip shut, feeling as though he was almost floating and the feather-light brushes of Eren's fingers were the only things anchoring him to the Earth. The smell of his Alpha's scent swam in Levi's head, leaving him in a pleasant haze with every breath of air he took.

“Kiss me.”

The words that left Levi's mouth were bold, but they were nothing short of perfectly suited to his personality. Omega or not, the raven-haired male had always been unafraid to voice his thoughts, his wants. And it was clear that Eren didn't mind in the slightest when the bed dipped a moment later, the mattress shifting as the brunette's weight was redistributed.

Warmth hovered close, the comforting weight of _mate_ pressing up against Levi's body. Not enough to crush the smaller male, but enough pressure to make the raven feel safe. The smaller male had long since given up on feeling ashamed or irritated at his body's response to Alpha, to Eren. No matter how capable the raven was of taking care of himself (at least outside of his heat) his instincts always told him that he was safest whenever his mate was around.

The Omega's lips parted as Levi sucked in a breath, his eyes still closed as he waited for the warm press of Eren's mouth. It came after a moment, soft and faintly sweet with the taste of mate. Chaste and brief, the brunette remained hovering until gunmetal eyes opened once more.

Eren smiled a crooked smile, teal eyes clear and bright.

“Your tea will get cold.” The young man murmured after a moment.

It made the raven let out a little scoff of laughter, the sound an amused one, and the Omega reached a hand out to push at Eren's chest. The gentle press was enough to signal the brunette that Levi wanted to move and the Omega guided his Alpha back enough so that he could prop himself up a little. The smaller male stretched up for another kiss, capturing his mate's lips once, then twice, before he twisted his body to reach for the nightstand.

“I fucking love you when you get like this.” Levi sighed appreciatively as he leaned over to scoop up the mug that Eren had brought him.

The brunette arched a brow, finding a better place for his hands on either side of the Omega's torso. “Like what?”

Tea in hand, Levi scooted back a little to settle against his pillows. Thin lips parted slightly as the smaller male blew steam from his drink, grey eyes watching Eren all the while.

“You know,” the raven paused to take a sip of his tea, giving a hearty sigh of contentment before continuing, “all doting and shit.”

What a poetic son of a bitch his raven-haired mate could be. Sometimes the brunette wondered if their roles should have been reversed and Levi should have been the one holding the dominant gene.

Eren scoffed, smiling away. “Aren't I always?”

Gunmetal eyes narrowed and Levi swallowed around another mouthful of his tea before speaking.

“Only when you want sex.” The raven accused, watching the younger male flop onto his side.

The brunette only shrugged, resting the side of his head against Levi's chest and listening to the steady thrum of the Omega's heartbeat. A beat which steadily quickened with the Alpha's proximity.

Eren smiled, eyes closed. “Is that really so bad?”

“Yes.” Came Levi's dry response a moment later.

Eren only scoffed again, nuzzling the raven's chest. “Love you too, asshole.”

The Omega harrumphed and muttered something inaudible, but the brunette was sure that if he opened his eyes right now he would find Levi's face painted with a dusting of pink. The raven always got that way when Eren started to talk about feelings and the Alpha loved to tease him with sappy comments.

“Shut up and let me eat my food.” Levi groused, pushing half-heartedly at Eren's head. It only succeeded in earning the Omega a doe-eyed glance from the young man when the brunette blinked up at him.

“You should smile more, Levi.” The teal-eyed Alpha murmured, watching the raven.

Levi grimaced, choosing to pointedly ignore his mate's comment.

“Whatever. I can feel my heat wanting to kick back in.” The raven griped.

The Omega pushed against the brunette's shoulder with earnest this time, shoving him roughly and upsetting the young man's balance on the edge of the bed. The raven sure did hold an impressive force in that petite body of his. Eren tumbled gracelessly to the floor with a thud and a muttered curse.

Levi watched the brief flailing of tanned limbs and rolled his eyes, running a hand over his face. “If you're gonna eat anything then do it now.” The raven muttered. “I can promise that you won't be going anywhere for the next few hours.”

A mop of fluffy brown hair appeared after a moment when Eren sat up, rubbing at his head with a pout.

“Why are you so mean to me?” The young Alpha asked, aiming his very best puppy dog eyes at the raven.

Levi only stared down at him, unimpressed and stoic as ever. “Because you're a little shit.”

Eren's pout grew as the brunette pushed his bottom lip out playfully, dusting himself off and crawling back up onto the bed. “You know, sometimes I feel like you only love me for my dick.” The taller male accused.

“For your knot.” Levi corrected just to be a little shit, hiding a cheeky smirk behind the rim of his teacup. “The rest of you...meh, I can deal.”

“So cruel.” The brunette murmured, grinning wolfishly as he slinked up the raven's body, ducking his head to nip here and there at creamy skin. “You should be nicer to me.”

The Alpha glanced up, watching Levi set his mug aside to better focus on the brunette hovering above him. Eren ducked his head as if to kiss the raven, but paused with a tiny space still between them just to watch Levi squirm as he resisted the urge to lean up to chase his kiss.

Lips quirking up a little, the Alpha cocked his head to one side. “I might just decide not to fuck you after all.” The brunette muttered, waiting for a reaction.

It certainly got one.

The raven let out a bark of laughter. “You? Being able to resist my ass?” Levi scoffed, grey eyes alight with amusement at the thought. “Good one.”

Not exactly the reaction that the younger male had expected, but at least the Alpha knew that he had some time before the next wave of heat peaked for the raven. If it had been nearer, the Omega might have been a little more distressed at the thought of his Alpha denying him relief.

Then again, the raven knew well enough that the brunette's resolve was awful when it came to his mate.

Eren gazed down at a smirking Levi for a long moment, feeling his chest tighten with warmth at the mirth swimming in grey orbs. Surly or not, even a scowling Levi could be figured out through his eyes. Even this smug, smirking raven was happier than he let on and Eren couldn't help but feel giddy at the knowledge that he had even figured something like that out.

The teal-eyed man shrugged. “Okay fine, you've got me there. It _is_ a pretty sweet ass.”

Understatement of the century. If Eren had the time, he would build a freaking altar to worship Levi's ass. Alas, he had not the time nor the funds required. It was probably a good thing.

Levi feigned offence. “ _Pretty_ sweet?” The raven crossed his arms. “Excuse you.”

“Sorry, sorry,” the taller male grinned, leaning down to peck the raven's pouting lips, “I meant perfect. The sweetest, really.”

For a moment the pair just stared at each other, silence hanging in the air between them.

The Omega blinked at him. “You sap. Fuck off and eat your breakfast before I kick you out myself.”

Teal eyes rolled playfully and the brunette ducked again, sucking Levi's bottom lip into his mouth just to hear the smaller male groan. It didn't last long, just a cheeky kiss and Eren was pulling back.

“Yes, Sir.” The younger male purred, nudging the raven's head to one side to expose Levi's throat and place a fleeting peck to the Omega's scent gland.

“Fuck you, you shit.” Levi half-moaned, barely managing to keep his glare in place as a grinning brunette kissed his way down the raven's body before jumping off the bed and hurrying off to get his own food.

The Omega rubbed at his neck, where he could still feel Eren's kiss on his heating skin, and the raven felt his features twist in a mix of irritation and longing. The scent gland that the brunette had kissed was tingling, but Levi tried his best to ignore it, turning to where his food sat on the nightstand.

The cooling soup disappeared steadily, along with the bread that the raven dipped into his bowl. He hadn't realised just how much his body had been craving food until the smell of sustenance was right there. Eating quickly, the Omega cast frequent glances towards the door, waiting for Eren to return.

He could hear the brat tearing around on the other side of the door and the thought of the brunette rushing to get back to him was almost enough to make the raven smile.

Levi's scent was thickening in the air already, another wave of his heat drawing closer to peaking, and Eren was only half paying attention to what he shoved into his mouth at the kitchen table. Hastily-buttered toast smeared with an uneven splattering of jam disappeared quickly. Eren consumed several slices this way. Hanji watched the young man with cheeky eyes, only resisting the urge to swamp Eren with questions due to Moblit's quiet murmurs of 'not now, dear' and a few reprimanding glances from Petra. Mike was thoughtful enough to make a round of coffee, watching with a tiny smirk as the brunette managed to swallow his in four huge gulps before tearing off towards the bathroom. Levi would be pissed if Eren didn't brush his teeth, and the teal-eyed male managed a quick, cold shower too. As much as the brunette hated to lose the raven's scent from his skin, it was worth it knowing that soon it would be replaced.

 

Eren was taking longer than the Omega had expected. The raven had eaten all of his food, swallowed down his tea and even brushed his teeth. He had rearranged the things on the nightstand twice now. Where the fuck was that brat of an Alpha?

Levi sat impatiently on the bed, sniffing at the air and grimacing at the smell of mate still lingering. Eren's scent was everywhere and it was playing havoc with the Omega's senses. The smell of the brunette was in the air, mixed up in the sheets, on Levi's clothing. Eren, Eren, _Eren_.

Grey orbs were lost behind lids when the raven closed his eyes, reaching down to tear his shirt up and over his head with a huff. The petite male had had just about enough of clothes, hell he'd only put them on in case Hanji got it in her head to barge into his room. It wouldn't have surprised him, even if the threat of Eren tearing into her was very real.

Levi got a little smug smile on his face at the thought of just how worked up his brat got at time like this. It was the Alpha in him, the bone-deep instinct to protect his mate, his Omega, even if both males knew that even a heat-dazed Levi could knock in a few teeth if need be. There was a good reason why nobody came near the raven's room during his heat, and it wasn't all out of fear of the Omega and his mood swings. The ever-bouncing brunette brat became a fucking nightmare to deal with if he was provoked. And they had all found that out the hard way, learning quickly to give the raven's _nest_ a wide birth. It didn't take much to distress the Omega, and the second that panicked scent reached the raven's Alpha all Hell would break loose. Someone could simply sniff at Levi's door and Eren would be on them in a second, all fierce eyes and ferocity. Mike had found that out the hard way. The sandy-blonde-haired man still had the scar from where the brunette had bitten him, too lost in the fierce desire to protect his mate to worry about taking on another male, another Alpha, twice his size. Eren had apologised profusely afterwards, terribly shaken by his own behaviour, but then again Mike was the only other Alpha in the house. It had only been natural that Eren's inner Alpha would perceive the man as a threat.

And the _sound_ Eren made...it was a feral growl that Levi had only ever heard once or twice in those rare moments when the brunette got protective, really protective, of his mate. As in 'back the fuck up this second before I tear your head off' protective. It just about made the raven roll over with want. That sound...Levi remembered the first time that he had heard that growl.

That day in the underground, the awful place where the raven had grown up until he had fought his way out. Levi still went down there, just to help out his old friends. The raven knew how horrible it was down there, skulking about in the filth, fighting for your life more often than not and scrambling for every scrap of food. Even just seeing the sunlight was a struggle. So, when he could, Levi would rescue the odd straggler and bring them up to the surface. It wasn't hard, all he had to do was grab his target, haul their ass out of trouble and drop them off at Farlan and Isabel's house where they would be taken care of.

His friends, Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia, had escaped the underground along with Levi some years back and the pair had been taking care of whatever poor pups that their dark-haired friend managed to pull from below ever since.

But he digressed.

The very first time that Levi Ackerman had heard the sound of Eren almost completely consumed by his Alpha instincts...just so happened to be the same day that the two males had finally become a mated pair. He had known the brat for several years, had only recently learned that he and the brunette were compatible as no other had ever been, but Levi had been stubborn. He hadn't gone to Eren, hadn't wanted to have to seek him out.

And then, in the middle of the maze of underground alleyways and back streets, it had happened. Caught by his heat suddenly, the raven had been trapped and surrounded by a half a dozen lusting Alphas the second his scent caught their attention. It had been overwhelming, the force of his heat unlike anything that the Omega had felt up until that point.

He really should have sought Eren out before then.

In all honesty, the raven had been...well...he had been terrified. His senses had sharpened and grown hazy all at once, his legs weak as the first wave of heat crashed over him. It was like a fire had been lit within him, burning and scorching his insides with the most terrible ache. Levi hadn't been able to stand, his legs had trembled too much to keep him upright. Wet and surrounded by Alpha scent, the petite male had been sure that he wouldn't make it out of there with his dignity intact.

He'd be lucky to leave with his life...

...but then that sound had reached his ears; a low and deadly growl that somehow held more fury than the loudest roar. Deep, animalistic, and so, _so_ familiar. Mate. Levi had known it in a second, had blinked and searched and might have even cried out a pathetic sound or two.

A few sickening crunches and howls of pain later, and there stood Eren Jaeger.

The cheeky, shitty brat that had followed the raven around like a puppy dog for years had followed Levi down into the slums (probably not for the first time) and had known the second that the smaller male had been in trouble. They had already known that they were compatible as mates. Levi's pride had kept the pair from bonding together as a pair. But Eren still recognised his scent. More importantly, smelling Levi in the throes of his heat had been all that the brunette had needed to recognise his mate as the source of the sweet scent. It was mate who was distressed and in trouble, the one he was supposedly fated to meet, and Eren had seen red.

Levi saw red too...a lot of it. Just not in the metaphorical sense. His red had been quite literal.

The raven had known well enough to stay back from the brawling Alphas, had known well enough to curl himself into a corner behind a stack of crates and hide, panting and too warm, too wet all of a sudden. On fire. He was vaguely aware of the brutal crunch of bone breaking, of horrid wailing and squealing that could have easily been Eren.

But only one of the Alphas walked away from that fight without a single bone broken. Scratched up? Sure. Bruised? Well duh. But it was the lean, tanned hands of Eren Jaeger that had scooped Levi up and off of the cold ground. The young man had been shaking with adrenaline and barely concealed rage, but somehow the raven had never felt safer.

He hadn't had the strength to complain about the scarlet stains that marred his pale skin when a bloody Eren had picked him up some minutes later, when the only thing surrounding the two males was a pile of groaning Alphas beaten half to death. The brunette had carried Levi to the safety of the raven's home and hadn't left. Not even when Petra came home and heard his story, insisting that the brunette go to a hospital just in case he had worse injuries than he thought.

It had been a distressed Levi that had begged the battered, teal-eyed young man to stay.

And Eren stayed for him. Bruised and sore as he was, tired from the fight and the absence of his adrenaline, the brunette had gotten the raven to his room and a half-hour later Levi lay curled up in his bed, warm and with his back curved snugly against the chest of his Alpha, claimed and sated. His neck bore Eren's bite and the brunette held him, lean arms tight and protective even after the poor kid passed out.

It had certainly been a day to remember. But there had been plenty of those beforehand.

Still, Levi never forgot that damned near predatory growl that had somehow come from the brat he had known for years. Even now, just recalling the deep resonating sound got the petite male's thighs squirming, rubbing together eagerly.

The raven shifted, rearranging himself onto his stomach when he felt his hole beginning to grow slick in response. That dull ache was back; Levi grimaced to himself, reaching back and letting his fingers slip against his entrance. Wetting up already, the man's long fingers slid easily through the slick mess that was beginning to drip along his thighs.

Shit. Where the fuck was Eren?

Levi was beginning to consider seeking a little relief even before the brat came back. His cock was already hard and the raven pushed his hips into the sheets beneath him to stop the aching. Fuck he would need to clean these sheets. Actually it would probably be easier to just throw them out. And burn them. Yes, that was a good plan. Especially with the way his hole was leaking slick. He really should have brought some towels in, fuck. The raven shuddered as a fresh pulse of the sticky substance oozed between his thighs.

He couldn't help it, the thought that Eren would be back soon (he hoped), that Alpha would be back just to take care of him, to please him, had the submissive male clenching his thighs together. And that encouraged his body to create more slick. And that, in turn, made his scent even stronger, something that the raven hoped would get his mate's attention _soon_.

Levi was never like this. He hated being an Omega, having to answer to some shitty Alpha and surrender himself to instinct every month. But that didn't mean that he couldn't use what he had to his advantage.

Besides...Eren wasn't such a terrible Alpha, as Alpha's came anyway.

Speak of the devil, Levi perked up as he watched the door handle turn and a crack of light appeared between the door frame and the door. The waft of air that blew in through the door confirmed that it was, in fact, Eren, but Levi whined aloud in complaint when he caught the smell of soap that came with it.

“You showered?!” The raven cried in protest as the brunette ducked inside, shutting the door behind him.

Eren cast him a sheepish glance, wrapped in a towel and presumably wearing nothing else. The young man's hair was still damp, only briefly towelled dry, and while Eren looked fucking edible the brunette's scent had lost some of its potency to the soap.

“I know, I'm sorry.” Eren tried to pacify the smaller male, loosening his towel. “I just felt sticky and gross.”

Usually Levi would praise the kid, but his instincts...the Omega inside him was crying when he couldn't pick up his own scent mixed with Eren's.

“ _You_ feel gross?” Grey eyes narrowed dangerously. “ _I_ feel gross, you shit. And don't even get me started on sticky.”

“I said I was sorry.”

“Fuck you.”

Pushing his irritation aside, Levi bit his lip to keep himself from uttering anything else. Another lungful of Alpha scent had his asshole clenching urgently, pulsing fresh slick, and suddenly the Omega's skin felt too hot. Bickering would only prolong the time it took to get his Alpha's cock buried snugly inside of him.

Just the thought had the Omega's gut clenching with need.

The raven swallowed back any further complaints and pushed up onto his hands and knees to turn himself around. Levi was quiet as he arranged himself just so; hips hiked up in the air, chest pressed to the mattress, his back arched in a sinful curve as he presented his ass to his Alpha. It was almost impossible to resist such a display of obedience, of submission, from one's Omega. Maybe that was a little advantageous of the raven, but the smaller male had never agreed to play fair.

The brunette swallowed audibly and Levi felt his lips curving up into a smug little smirk at the choked whimper that escaped the brat's guard.

Levi shifted, giving his hips a cheeky wiggle. “So do I have to take care of this myself, or..?”

Eren was on him in a second, towel discarded almost violently as the teal-eyed young man surged forward.

Levi made a startled sound when the brunette almost knocked the smaller male over in his rush to scramble onto the bed, managing to catch himself before he could be flattened to the mattress. The raven turned to glare over his shoulder, opening his mouth to chastise the over-eager brat, but he grew distracted by the strong hands gripping his hips to pull him closer. The young Alpha had ducked his head to bring his lips to the raven's ass. Eren's tongue licked a stripe from Levi's perineum up to his twitching hole. The hot, wet muscle slipped against the raven's heated skin, catching the warm slick eagerly, and a filthy moan escaped the smaller male's mouth in the place of reprimand.

That was more like it.

Eren was pulling him back for better access, tan hands clutching possessively at the raven's milky skin. The brat was fucking lapping at the slick glistening on Levi's thighs, working his way up to push his tongue against his entrance, working that hot muscle in past the tight ring and _that was more like it_.

Levi rearranged himself, shifting his elbows to better support his weight and panting as his Alpha sucked hard, lips smacking against wet skin. The raven let his head hang between his shoulders, listening to the lewd slurping noises that Eren had to be doing on purpose. There was just no way that the brat honestly needed to make that much of a racket, but it made the Omega's cock twitch regardless.

The chuckle that Eren gave shortly afterwards made the raven wonder if the brunette had noticed. The hand that crept along his throbbing length a moment later made Levi positive that Eren had noticed.

“Fuck, don't...” the raven groaned, shifting again in a fruitless attempt to squirm away from Eren's teasing hand without losing the feeling of the brunette's tongue on his skin, “don't, Eren, or I'll cum before you fuck me.”

Levi's eyelids fluttered closed when the taller male flicked his tongue against his needy hole, playful but not enough. The teasing action only made the raven's heat flare up, fierce and demanding, and the smaller male started panting heavily. Eren didn't stop that flicking motion until Levi whined high in his throat, his back arching even further in a silent plea, a prayer that his Alpha would stop playing and take care of him. It would be an entirely different situation had Eren gone into rut at the same time that Levi's heat kicked in; it had only happened once in the time that they had been a mated pair and it had been _intense_. Intense as in breaking the bed kind of passion. Thankfully they had been at Eren's flat for that particular escapade, so Hanji hadn't been able to say shit about it.

The velvet caress of the younger male's tongue was back and Eren curled his hand around Levi's throbbing length.

“I'm serious, Eren, cut it out.” The raven tried to snap, but it came out too breathy to be in any way intimidating.

Not that Eren's inner Alpha would be intimidated by him at any rate. If anything, he would be amused.

Eren certainly sounded amused when he spoke next.

“You don't want to cum?” The brunette enquired, his tone a mix of curiosity and disbelief as he let his hand roam back a little to cup Levi's balls, fondling the tender pouch gently.

The Omega shivered, the shudder rolling down the length of the petite male's spine.

“I'll be perfectly happy to cum when your dick is in me.” Levi muttered, or at least tried to mutter. The higher than usual tone of his voice kind of took a lot of his usual drawl out of the words as his Alpha returned his attention to the smaller male's cock, thumbing the head. “Eren, I'm not kidding, I'm really going to blow a load right now if you don't-”

“So do it.” The brunette encouraged, crooning against creamy skin. “Then you can just cum again.” Eren said and Levi could hear the smirk in the kid's voice.

Of course Eren loved pleasing his Omega, but it often became a game of just how many orgasms he could give the raven. Levi supposed the dominant male just liked having him trembling and spent, wrecked and helpless already even before he got the brunette's cock.

Another groan sounded and Levi tossed his head. “Do you have any idea how draining that is?”

“You get to cum, don't you? That and the knot you want so much, hmm?” The brunette pressed a kiss to the base of the smaller male's spine, delighting in the brand new shiver it sent rolling through the raven. “Stop complaining.”

Levi huffed petulantly. “I'll stop complaining when you hurry the fuck up and knot me.”

Eren actually paused at that, silent and thoughtful.

“You don't want any prep?” The Alpha asked in a gentle voice a moment later.

The raven felt like crying.

“ _No_ , Jesus, Eren.” Levi all but whimpered, wiggling his hips pleadingly.

It took a moment while the younger male deliberated, considering whether or not Levi was telling him the truth. After all, nothing would distress the Alpha more than the knowledge that he had hurt his Omega.

The raven all but keened in excitement when Eren crawled closer then, trailing kisses up the smaller male's spine and spoiling the Omega side of him with gentle hands running over the man's hot skin. Levi squirmed, backing up to get closer. The brunette caged the Omega in with his limbs, a hand gripping the petite man's left bicep to steady him. A few nips of teeth here and there earned a little rebellious growl from the raven, but Eren kept his mate in line with the threat of teeth grazing the flushed skin of Levi's throat. The sound of the raven's anxious swallow sent a surge of satisfaction rushing through the brunette's veins as his inner Alpha rejoiced at his Omega's obedience. Levi wasn't the submissive little doll that Eren had seen many Omegas behave like, but for his Alpha the raven-haired male was prepared to be a good little bitch even if just to watch the brunette squirm.

Besides, a little of the right behaviour always got the raven what he wanted. And Levi Ackerman wouldn't lay down and behave for just anyone.

Only for Eren and only ever when he wanted to.

The brunette licked gently at his mate's scent gland, listening to the reluctant moans that the action tore from the raven's lips. Levi was trying his best to keep quiet, not at all eager to provide a vivid soundtrack of their little escapade for the nosey housemates who were probably _still_ eating their goddamned brunch. It was tricky keeping his voice down, though, when his Alpha knew just what he liked, knew all the little tricks to pull out. A few feather-light flicks of his tongue against the raven's scent glands, the gentle nip and nibble of teeth along the shell of his ear and those mischievous, nimble fingers that slid around beneath the smaller male to toy with perky nipples.

It was all the raven could do not to collapse right then and there.

“You want my cock, Levi?” Eren's voice purred suddenly, right by the petite male's ear.

The warmth of the young man's breath washed over Levi's already over-heated skin, accompanied by trailing fingertips and the brush of Eren's chest against the raven's back. Close, deliciously so, and yet still not enough.

Levi nodded, his legs slipping a little further apart subtly. “Mhmm.”

Pushing back again, the raven pressed his ass against the brunette's groin to try and invite Eren to just fuck him already. The Alpha's cock slid between Levi's ass cheeks with ease, aided by the slick that pulsed out of the needy hole that was so desperate, trying to catch Eren's dick just where he wanted it but failing every time. The Omega bit back a frustrated whimper, panting.

“Eren.” Levi groaned, wondering why he was still aching.

“Ah-ah,” the cheeky, teal-eyed little shit reprimanded, “what do we say?”

The raven fought back the urge to squirm, panting eagerly at the thought of what was to come. Even though his Alpha was a right twerp, Levi couldn't help what got his blood going. The freaking universe had decided that they were right for each other, and that would have to be good enough for the raven. Eren would make the ache in his gut go away, he would break his heat and everything would be okay again. It might make him a sap, but the knowledge that Eren would take care of Levi made the raven feel warm inside.

Levi rolled his eyes at himself; trust a shitty brat to turn him into a complete sap.

Damn Eren and his stupid face. What? Levi wasn't even sure of half the things that he was thinking, his mind so clouded with want and bombarded with sensation. Turning his head, lust-filled grey eyes sought out hungry teal orbs and Levi held his mate's gaze.

“Come on, Levi,” the brunette crooned gently, lips pressing gentle kisses against what skin the young man could reach, “what do we say?”

Eren pinched one of the raven's pert nipples between his thumb and index finger, rolling the sensitive nub about while he waited.

“Ah...fuck you.” Levi muttered, his brows furrowing as he panted.

“That's not very nice.” The brunette chided, pushing his hips forward to drive his cock into the slippery warmth between the Omega's ass cheeks.

It pulled a frustrated whine from the petite male's throat and he considered thrashing for a moment, but Eren's body seemed to curve about him as if anticipating a tantrum.

So the Omega gave in, if only to get what he wanted.

What he needed.

“Please,” the raven answered, exhaling in a breathy plea, “please, Alpha.”

That ought to do the trick.

A simple 'please' would have been more that enough and Levi knew that Eren wouldn't be so inclined to keep teasing him if he pleaded Omega to Alpha rather than Levi to Eren, boyfriend to boyfriend. It was a primal thing, deeply instinctual, and probably a little advantageous of him but fuck it. Eren was a twerp that would tease Levi for hours on end if he had his way, but Alpha...Levi's Alpha...a little pleading and he would be putty in the Omega's hands, so to speak.

Teal eyes darkened with want, tan fingers gripping the raven's skin a little harder.

“Good,” Eren managed to murmur, shifting, and Levi let out a shameless whine when he felt the blunt head of the brunette's cock nudge his needy, twitching hole, “good boy.”

The raven's gut clenched in response to the praise, his Omega instincts singing with happiness at having pleased his Alpha to a degree, and fresh slick pulsed from Levi's ass. Warm and sweet and fragrant, the slippery essence oozed over the head of the younger male's length, mixing with precum and drawing a deep groan from the brunette. Levi's entrance twitched, clenching helplessly around nothing as the raven tried to tempt his Alpha in, into his tight, waiting heat where he could draw his cock in further, trap him in and keep him there.

“Please, Alpha.” Levi managed to push the words out again on a breath of air.

In the next instant, Eren pushed into the raven's slick heat with a wet sound, burying himself to the hilt in one easy motion.

The action coaxed a moan from both males; Eren's short, and the raven's long and almost shocked in his pleasure as he was filled. Groaning as he was stretched, Levi felt his limbs tremble and he fought to keep himself from collapsing. But holy damn, it felt so _good_ to finally be filled.

Levi hadn't been lying when he had told the brunette that he didn't need any preparation; the smaller male's ass accepted the intrusion greedily, walls clenching as if to invite Eren in further. But the Omega still let his head loll between his shoulders with a low groan as he adjusted, relishing the nuzzling kisses that his Alpha rewarded him with.

“How bad is it this time?” Eren murmured in a low voice, running a soothing hand along one of Levi's arms.

The raven grimaced, clenching around the length buried inside him spitefully, knowing that the brunette wouldn't dare move without Levi's say so. His Alpha groaned at the sensation, the younger male's hips shifting desperately as he fought to remain still. It was petty of the raven and Levi knew that, but he couldn't help it. The smaller male hated to have Eren worrying over him and it made Levi self-conscious whenever his mate asked about the stages of his heat. Just because he had to live with his heat didn't make the Omega any less uncomfortable talking about it.

But the raven answered anyway. “Not quite burning yet.”

Eren gave a soft hum to let his mate know that he had heard.

The worst wave of heat wasn't due to hit until somewhere in the middle of the raven's cycle, but that didn't make the Omega feel any less uncomfortable at present. Still, as long as Eren took care of him shortly after each wave of heat struck then the raven would be fine. Heat was only a real nightmare if it was left unattended, especially for a mated Omega.

“Levi?”

“M'fine. Just move already.” Levi rasped, stretching out so that his back arched enticingly, and pressing back against where he and Eren were joined.

Eren's crotch was slippery with Levi's slick, the sweet and fragrant substance dripping down both male's thighs. It made the raven feel like velvet and satin inside, so smooth and hot around him.

At a murmur from the raven, the brunette pulled completely out of that delicious warmth, drawing out a low whine from the Omega. Eren paused a moment to appreciate the sound before driving his cock back home with a sound of relish while Levi choked on a moan.

“God yes...” the petite male let out a breathy sigh of contentment.

It became a game of rinse and repeat from there.

Eren worshipped the raven with long, steady thrusts, out so that just the tip remained within, trapped by Levi's desperately clenching hole, and then back in. Rinse, repeat, rinse, repeat. The Omega didn't even complain, too busy sighing at the way the ache in his body was soothed with each push and press of Eren's hips. The teal-eyed Alpha smiled breathlessly at the way Levi rocked back against him, so well behaved as the raven never was outside of his heat. Breathless, mouth open to pant against his mate's creamy skin, the taller male nipped at his mate's throat just to hear the smaller male gasp.

There was already a dark mark marring the otherwise smooth flesh of the raven's neck; the claiming mark of Eren's bite from where the Alpha had bitten Levi during their first coupling in the early hours of the morning. The brunette probably wouldn't bite him again, not while the Omega was still sore and recovering from the last time. Maybe in a day or two, when the raven's heat acted up again more fiercely, then Eren would sink his teeth into that soft skin once more.

Odd as it might seem, an Alpha's bite was mostly a comfort thing, even while in theory the act seems somewhat violent. When done correctly, during a heat cycle, being bitten was less painful than it might normally be due to an Omega's heightened senses. When in heat, a submissive's body was especially attuned to scrounge out as much positive sensation as possible to make up for having to make it through the heat itself. So then, rather than adding another burden to the submissive male, a dominant's bite became more of a privilege. It let an Omega know that they were spoken for, that their Alpha's wanted and desired them enough to leave a visible sign of their devotion. A sign to ward off other males and competition. It was worth the pain, much like enduring the somewhat distressing process of being knotted by one's Alpha.

Worth it, worth any pain, to know that you were safe, protected, never to have to face fear or loneliness or weakness again.

And shit, he was getting sappy again. Goddammit.

“Eren...m-more.”

The young Alpha groaned against Levi's shoulder, snapping his hips forward.

“Mm...Levi.”

At the raven's request, Eren started thrusting in earnest as he sought for the right angle, looking for that hidden trigger of pleasure that would bring his Omega relief.

Some careful aim and a tiny shift later, and Eren found the perfect angle at which to assault the raven's prostate. One direct hit had Levi lurching forward with a cry that was almost startled and Eren knew that he had struck gold. The Alpha continued to thrust and grind against that bundle of nerves ruthlessly, smiling fondly at his Omega trying so hard to be quiet. Levi had to bite his hand to muffle the wanton moans that threatened to rip free from his throat, but the petite male rocked himself back onto Eren's cock with abandon. He wanted to scream and keen and wake the neighbours with his cries of ecstasy. The raven was not shy, and he was usually quite a vocal partner, but both males knew that with the house full of their friends...nothing of the sort would happen.

Levi's dick was throbbing and ready to burst, a string of beaded precum dangling from the swollen head of his cock. His balls felt both tight and heavy between his legs, and when Eren reached around to palm at the aching red organ throbbing in between Levi's thighs it became too much. The raven's whole body tensed and he made an almost shocked sound, half crumpling under his own weight. The burning coil of pleasure in the raven's gut snapped, sending him sprawling into release, and Levi's cock jerked against the brunette's palm, spilling jets of pearly fluid over tanned fingers. Levi clenched hard, gasping and managing to stifle a hard groan into one of his pillows.

Eren's jaw clenched to keep in his own blissed out moan when the raven's walls contracted around his length, and Levi's sweet scent intensified tenfold with the smaller male's release. Still, he managed to hook an arm beneath the Omega's stomach to hold him up, his own abdomen beginning to feel the dull ache of strain from keeping them both upright. Eren growled low in his throat, snapping his hips into his mate's ass as he felt his knot beginning to swell and catch at the rim of Levi's reddened hole.

Groaning, the raven wanted nothing more than to go limp and not move again for the next hour or so, but Eren hadn't finished yet. The petite male jerked, a yelp escaping his guard when Eren struck his prostate again. Hot and overstimulated, Levi couldn't even think to squirm when the brunette dragged him even closer to bury his swelling cock deep inside the raven's ass. The overwhelming jolt of pleasure coupled with the throbbing of his abused hole as it stretched to accommodate his Alpha's knot had the Omega gasping, his voice breathy and high in pitch. Wrecked. It was enough to have the smaller male's gut tightening once again, and Levi gave a high, cracking whine as he came for the second time, emptying his release onto the bedspread. Drained, yet sated, the raven went as limp as a rag-doll while Eren cursed at the impossibly tight heat caressing his throbbing cock. Thrusting erratically once, twice more, the brunette hissed out a breath as he came, spilling himself inside his mate. Tanned arms held up Levi's shaking form, keeping the smaller man balanced as he settled back down to the mattress while the brunette struggled to hold in his desperate moans with each spurt of seed from his cock.

Feeling the young Alpha's knot swelling and stretching him, filling him up so that not a drop of Eren's release would be able to escape, the Omega within Levi practically purred in contentment. It should have hurt, hell sometimes being knotted hurt like a son of a bitch, but doped up and riding the high of release as he was, Levi felt nothing short of wonderful as his Alpha stopped thrusting at last, unable to really, and settled for grinding instead.

The smaller male made soft sounds as he was moved and guided gently to lie on his side with Eren behind him, so that they were kind of spooning. Well...more like sporking with the way the brunette was still balls deep in Levi's ass, grinding away with a rosary of quiet moans as he spilled hot cum into his mate.

It was in moments like this, when Eren was breathless and moaning and desperately trying to be gentle as he rode out his orgasm, that Levi was most fond of the brat. His Alpha's soft, stuttered moans fell hot against the raven's nape and Levi settled comfortably against his mate, closing his eyes when Eren began to kiss and nuzzle his nape.

The young Alpha's arms circled around the Omega's middle, holding the raven tight and trying to get closer to Levi even though they were about as close as was physically possible. The damned adorable twerp that he was. Hushed whimpers of the raven's name left Eren's lips every so often, each utterance had a curl of satisfaction licking at Levi's gut. He stretched, pale limbs flexing out, his legs tangling with Alpha's. The raven tipped his head back, seeking, and was rewarded with the soft press of Eren's mouth against his.

“I love you.” The brunette murmured against Levi's lips once their kiss broke.

The raven swallowed, fighting back the urge to pout and grimace at the same time. Trust Eren to corner him like this with his sappy bullshit, when they physically could not separate.

Levi huffed a sigh, twisting back a little more to nuzzle the side of the brunette's face tenderly.

Eren understood well enough; with Levi, actions spoke louder than words. Besides, his mate had been a man of few words anyway. But, with the way the raven nestled back against his Alpha, letting the young male hold him, it was clear that Levi returned Eren's affections. Their bond ran deep, and the raven knew that no words he could say would ever be able to describe how deeply he felt for the teal-eyed twerp. Thankfully Eren understood that, but it didn't stop the brat from murmuring those three little words in quiet, intimate moments.

What a sap. Levi smiled to himself.

“Jesus, have you been saving up for me or something?” He muttered, smirking when Eren sputtered behind him.

The Alpha was still rotating his hips, the younger male's length still spurting his seed within the raven.

“I c-can't help it,” the brunette said, his face heating up, “you know that.”

“Hn.”

With Eren's knot swelled to its limit, the pair got themselves comfortable to wait it out. Neither of the two males would be going anywhere any time soon and it could take anywhere from forty minutes to an hour for Eren's knot to shrink down enough for them to separate.

Thankfully for the raven-haired man, this meant that he had forty minutes to an hour to take a nap, before he had to worry about his heat acting up again. Usually after being knotted, Levi's heat would subside for a few hours. Just cumming didn't buy all that much relief; it was his Alpha's knot, his seed filling him up from within that the raven's body craved.

And sweet Jesus did it feel _good_.

A half-dazed sound left Levi's throat as he stretched out for a moment, his muscles contracting briefly, and Eren whimpered behind him when the raven's walls clenched around his length. The sound made a shudder of satisfaction curl its way up Levi's spine, his inner Omega rejoicing at the knowledge that he had pleased his Alpha.

“G-” Eren began, pausing to swallow and clear his throat a little, “good?”

A little smile curved the raven's lips and he nestled back against his mate in response, giving a content hum.

“Better.” He agreed, relishing the feeling of Eren's lips brushing against the skin of his nape.

The brunette mouthed lazily at the skin of Levi's neck, stifling his whimpering moans against ivory skin as he ground rhythmically against the raven's ass. Nose buried in the shorter strands of the Omega's undercut, Eren inhaled scent-heavy lungfuls of air and shut his eyes, tan arms winding around Levi's middle to hold the male snug against him. The smaller man was settling to rest, letting his tired eyes slip closed and focusing on the hot spurts of his mate's cum deep inside him to distract from any discomfort. He hadn't even made it through the first twenty-four hours of his heat and already the poor raven felt drained. But lying there wrapped up safely in Eren's arms, the petite Omega knew he was in good hands.

Levi was asleep within minutes.

Eren continued to smile lazily against his mate's skin, letting his own eyelids droop as fatigue began to settle in his limbs. For now it would be okay to rest and his Alpha instincts were satisfied for the moment, now that his pretty little Omega was sated and dozing.

Settling to rest a while, the brunette let a tiny sigh escape his lips.

It was going to be a long week.


	2. First Impressions Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here T_T  
> Chapter 2!  
> No smut this time, instead we go back to before Eren and Levi met to follow the shenanigans from there.  
> Enjoy!

Five years ago...

 

“You're going out, big bro?”

Turning back from the front door, grey eyes landed on a mop of wild red hair.

Isabel Magnolia, Beta. A ball of bouncing, energetic cheer with reddish-brown hair and soulful eyes, Isabel had been a known pest in the underground for some years before Levi had met her. She was seventeen years old, only a year younger than the raven who had taken her in. Agile, with nimble fingers perfect for pick-pocketing, and light on her feet, the red-head had been the perfect new addition to Levi's...well, he supposed they were the closest thing to family that he had left.

“Levi?”

The raven came back to with a hand waving in front of his face and gunmetal orbs drifted up to meet wide teal.

“You've got that far off look on your face.” The read-head stated. “Whatcha thinkin' about?”

Bouncing anxiously from foot to foot, Isabel had her big, puppy dog eyes locked onto the petite Omega whom she insisted upon calling brother. After having lived together for so long, fighting for survival together, they might as well have been family.

“Don't worry about it.” The raven murmured, ruffling the girl's hair as he passed by.

A third individual appeared, a young male with short-cropped blonde hair who stepped into the little kitchenette.

Farlan Church, Alpha. The last member of the infamous underground trio, this young Alpha had sandy-blonde hair and pale blue eyes. More brains than brawn, the blonde teen could hold his own in a fight but it was his ability to read his opponent that made him such a formidable opponent.

Together the three, Levi, Farlan and Isabel, had battled it out and had managed to survive long enough to escape. It was a miracle that they were only famous in the districts below the city; up here people were less forgiving of thug reputations. Thankfully no one had so much as looked their way since the group's arrival. It was still a case of watching each other's back, because no one else was going to take care of them.

At least nothing had changed in that respect.

Farlan yawned, rubbing idly at the back of his head while he set a kettle on the stove.

“Hey, Farlan, maybe you know where big bro is going?” Isabel cried, bounding over to the taller male.

The sandy-haired youth dealt with the girl's energy with a long-suffering sigh, catching the red-head when she all but slammed into him.

“He's got that interview, remember?” The blonde reminded, sending a little smile Levi's way.

Righting herself with a little help from Farlan, the teal-eyed girl spun back around towards Levi.

“Yeah?” Isabel perked up, spinning around to dash over to the Omega. “You're really going for it, bro?”

Levi clicked his tongue in brief annoyance when the red-head’s hasty movements jostled him, but it was only fleeting irritation. He pried the girl's hands from his shoulder, smoothing out his rumpled coat before answering.

“That's right.” The raven nodded, gunmetal orbs moving between the two individuals in the kitchenette.

“That's great!”

Isabel and Farlan. Together the trio lived in a cheap apartment complex. It wasn't much but the rent was low and Levi kept the place practically sparkling clean, so they managed. Anything was better than...

...than down there.

It had been a month since the three gangly teens had escaped from the underground district and thus far they were coping. But the money that the trio had been steadily stealing from the thugs down below would only last them so long up here.

Up in the city with the rest of the population. Above ground there was no fighting and squabbling for food. Up here, people had jobs. They earned their money, they bought their food. So Levi couldn't just go around stealing things up here. He would have to work for his place here, just like they all would have to. Somehow, though, they would make it.

Because there was no way...no way in _Hell_...that they were ever going back to the underground.

“I'll be back soon.” Levi promised.

“Go get 'em, big bro! We're counting on you!”

With a wave, the raven was gone.

 

Levi got the job.

It was nothing extraordinary, just moving equipment at one of the down town construction sites, but it would do. The raven may have been an Omega, but he was strong. The heavy-lifting was nothing, hardly even a chore, and his boss paid him well for doing enough work for three ordinary workers. It meant that the burly employer didn't have to hire more staff and that saved him money. In return, the man could afford to pay Levi extra.

In the end, it all worked out rather well.

A few weeks after Levi got employed, Isabel and Farlan started going for job interviews as well. It wasn't easy, after all the trio didn't exactly have sparkling resumes or even higher education. They had learned only what was strictly necessary, reading, writing and obviously speaking.

It was enough to get Isabel a job at one of the local daycares, although it probably helped that she was amazing with children. Farlan often teased the girl, saying that the only reason she controlled the tiny brats so easily was because she was still a child herself.

“Did you cry saying goodbye to those midget nightmares this time?” The blonde-haired teen smirked, ruffling Isabel's hair as she came through the front door to their flat.

Bright eyes snapped up in a second, flashing dangerously.

“ _Hah?!_ ” The red-head glared fiercely, hands curling into fists. “How dare you!”

With a blur of movement, Isabel pounced on Farlan from across the room, sending them both crashing to the floor.

“Ack! Get off me!”

“Never! I must defend my honour!”

“Honour? Are you kidding? I was just messing around.”

“It was only a few tears and only on the first day!”

“Ah-hah! So you did cry!”

“ _Shut up!_ ”

More than once Levi had pulled the two of them apart after a brawl due to similar petty arguments. But what was family for?

Farlan got himself a job washing cars, as well as taking odd jobs here and there; delivering newspapers on some days, mowing lawns and even helping one of their neighbours build a sandbox for their kids. The blonde-haired teen built a few things for Isabel's daycare, including repairing the tree house there.

Together, the trio managed to get by just fine.

 

Four years ago...

It had been a year since the trio had escaped the underground. Things had gotten better; Levi was still working around the construction sites popping up all over the down town area and he brought a steady income, Isabel had gotten a second job as a baby-sitter so she was away from the flat quite a bit, and Farlan still floated about picking up jobs here and there.

Levi couldn't remember what day it had been, only that it had been a weekday. If he had to guess, it would have been a Monday probably. The raven had been heading home, walking along the streets that had become familiar to the Omega in the year that he had spent travelling back and forth between the flat and work. Levi was tired, he just wanted to get home and spend the rest of the afternoon dozing on the sofa with a cup of tea. In fact, the raven had been so absorbed in his thoughts of how to spend the rest of the afternoon that he didn't even have time to get out of the way when-

_CRASH!_

Something slammed into Levi's side with enough force to upset the raven's balance. Still, he managed to catch himself before he could topple over, turning a fierce glare on the insolent little fucker who had dared to ram into him.

Gunmetal eyes slitted dangerously, the raven scowled up at the not-so-little fucker; a boy with mussy, chocolate brown hair, a nice tan, somewhat gangly limbs, and eyes...eyes that reminded Levi of Isabel. Only there were stars in this brat's wide orbs.

Huh...cute brat.

But Levi was still pissed.

“Oi,” the raven shoved the twerp away from him after untangling the kid's limbs from his own, eyes slitted moodily, “watch it, you shit.”

The brunette stumbled back, eyes wide and shocked as he looked back at the man he had stumbled into while running home.

“S-Sorry.” The kid stuttered, but then his eyes widened for a whole new reason as he took in the raven before him. “Whoa...”

The Omega's brows furrowed a little at the look of appraisal he was getting from the younger male. Those teal eyes were wide, honest in their regard, and the scrutiny made the raven shift his feet, taking a stance that was almost defensive.

“What?” Levi glared, narrowing his eyes at the brunette. “What the fuck are you gawking at?”

“You're hot.” Came the almost shocked response as the younger male blinked over at Levi.

Well that was forward.

The raven's eyes widened a little, thin eyebrows raised at the bold comment from the young brat. Nostrils flaring, the dark-haired male sneered at the lack of any real scent to the brunette. This kid wasn't anything yet, hadn't gone through a heat or a rut, but there was no Beta smell on him either. Not mature enough yet, it seemed.

After further scrutiny, Levi identified a backpack hanging off one of the boy's shoulders, presumably a schoolbag. Great, some prepubescent little shit.

And so, cute brat or not, the raven wasn't interested.

“That's nice, twerp.” Levi muttered, too drained from the day to bother with any real venom in his words as he gazed off down the street towards the flat.

The Omega started off again, intending on simply avoiding further conversation, but his ears soon picked up the steady pattering of footsteps following behind him.

“What's your name?” The gangly brunette called, suddenly beside the raven.

Levi managed not to jump, having heard the kid following him, but he did turn an unimpressed glower on the boy, arching a thin brow. Why the brunette wanted to press for information despite the increasingly threatening scowl building on the older male's features was a mystery to Levi.

But the brat wasn't running for the hills at the sight of his glare.

“Who wants to know?” Levi found himself asking, although the Omega's hackles stirred a little in suspicion regardless.

He couldn't help the instinct, something that he had honed from years of living in the underground. Everyone was a stranger up until the moment you met them, but Levi had learned the hard way that not all strangers can be trusted. Suspicion had saved the raven's life many times over and it wasn't exactly an easy habit to shake.

If the boy was put off by Levi's shady avoidance of his questions, he didn't bring it up.

“I'm Eren.” The brunette stated, watching Levi with his wide eyes and holding out a hand in greeting as he trotted alongside the Omega. “Eren Jaeger.” Eren said, just to clarify.

Slanted gunmetal eyes stared blankly at the boy's extended hand for a long moment. “That's nice, brat.”

It wasn't his intention to be overly rude exactly, but fuck knows where this brat had been and what grimy germs lingered on the brunette's skin. As per usual, the petite male's attitude was nothing personal. Levi hated touching anyone, would avoid it at all costs if he could, and unless you were familiar to the raven then it was often best to just stay back.

After a moment, Eren shrugged and retracted his hand, stuffing it back in his blazer pocket.

“Not the friendly type, are you?”

It was more of a statement than a question, but the raven's lips curved up into a wry smirk regardless.

“That coming from the creeper following some stranger down the street.” The older male accused.

“Who's following anyone?” Eren rolled one shoulder casually, kicking idly at a rock as he strolled along. “I'm just walking home; this is the way I always go.”

Home, huh? By the looks of the boy, with his fairly casual attire except for that dark navy blazer, Levi's best guess was that this Eren kid had to be still in school. What the hell kind of school kid went around telling people that they were hot? And right after nearly bowling them over?

Levi decided that someone must have dropped Eren Jaeger on his head several times as a child.

“Oh yeah?” Levi's eyes slid over to look at the brunette, the mistrustful grey orbs watchful and wary even though there was nothing, _nothing_ , intimidating about this twerp. “Then why haven't I ever seen you around before?”

The younger male looked Levi's way with his big doe eyes wide and innocent, like the kid had no idea that the raven was insinuating that he was lying.

Well...maybe not lying. But it was true that this was the first time that the Omega had ever bumped into this particular brat on his way home. That didn't mean that Eren was lying, it was equally possible that Levi had just been unobservant. Every day. Up until now.

Yeah, no, not so possible then.

The brunette still didn't seem to be getting the message.

“I walk this way quite a bit too, _Eren_.” The petite raven emphasised the other male's name.

It certainly got the kid's attention, teal orbs blinking owlishly in Levi's direction. Something stirred in that innocent gaze and it seemed to finally sink into the brat's thick skull what Levi had been saying. And yet there was no anger in those starlight orbs, not judgement on Eren's part after learning that the raven did not trust him.

Then again, they were strangers after all.

The boy only shrugged, not at all phased by Levi's suspicious nature. “I usually hang around a bit at the school bus bay before heading home. Sue me.”

There was humour in the younger male's tone and Eren was looking at the raven when Levi glanced over.

At the very least, Levi's suspicions of Eren being a school-going brat were confirmed. The boy must have been somewhere in the mid to low teens then.

Cute and not a stalker. Not bad. Maybe Levi had been a little harsh on the kid, but it had been a really long day and the raven's temper was fragile at the best of times. Still, for someone who could have been a dick right back and gotten his head bitten off, Eren had taken Levi's moodiness rather well.

For a good few minutes the pair walked in companionable silence, strolling along side by side like a couple of old friends rather than the complete strangers that they really were. The city passed them by, surrounding the two with the soundtrack of honking cars and angry drivers shouting at one another in the late afternoon traffic. A breeze whipped up, ruffling their hair and clothes with its gentle caress and making Levi wish that he had brought a proper coat and not just the flannel shirt he was wearing over the top of his grey tee.

A barking dog made Levi jump and Eren's bubbling laughter sounded to the raven's right, killing whatever the older man had been planning to snap in favour of not interrupting the pure sound. It didn't stop Levi from sneering and grumbling to himself about shitty brats and their stupid faces.

Eren pretended not to hear him.

Teal eyes flickered over the raven's form curiously and Levi was beginning to contemplate calling the twerp out for staring when the kid spoke again.

“You're an Omega, aren't you?”

Levi's eye twitched and he exhaled. So much for their comfortable silence.

The comment stung as it always did; it was no secret to anyone who knew the raven that Levi despised being an Omega. The knowledge that his very DNA was hard-wired to submit, to surrender and give in, made the raven's blood boil. Levi Ackerman was not going to lay down and let some proud bastard Alpha decide his future. He wasn't going to be some praised little housewife and he certainly wasn't going to be anybody's bitch.

Levi was his own man, his own person, and no one else was going to dictate his actions for him.

But all that aside; the fact that even this little prepubescent twerp could pick up that he was an Omega was curious. Curious enough to suck some of the raven's initial irritation right out of him.

“So what if I am?” Levi found himself asking, not even completely sure why.

The raven had been quiet for a while, but Eren didn't seem to be bothered by the long silence or the abrupt response out of nowhere. For a kid, this boy was remarkably good at taking things in stride.

Eren didn't even bother tip-toeing around the subject, coming right out with his thoughts. “I've never seen one like you before.”

The words had been spoken honestly, but Levi still eyed the brunette from the corner of his eye, pupils narrowing as the raven searched for any hidden meaning behind that statement. Only...there didn't seem to be any malice or mockery in the bright eyes looking over at him.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Levi asked.

Well, half-snapped really. For whatever reason, the brunette didn't seem put off by that.

“You don't seem like an Omega.” Eren continued by means of an answer, teal orbs flickering up and down the raven once more.

A thin brow cocked up in response to that. “No?” The raven uttered, his tone holding a note of challenge.

The brunette only shook his head, as if he was completely oblivious to the raven who was steadily growing close to being hostile. Curiosity killed the cat, after all, and Levi was quickly learning that this Eren was a very curious being.

“Nah, too confrontational.” Eren chattered away, tapping two fingers against his mouth in thought. “Any Omegas that I've seen are kind of...” the boy trailed off there, his features crinkling briefly as he searched for the right word.

It must have been a tricky search, because the brunette didn't speak again right away.

“Kind of?” Levi prompted after the brunette remained quiet for a moment.

Teal eyes drifted back to meet narrowed grey orbs.

“They're timid, I guess.” Eren supplied at last. “Shy. But you, you're nothing like that. It took me by surprise, that's all.”

Such an honest response; Levi decided that he couldn't really blame the brat for assuming that all Omegas would share similar traits. After all, almost every other Omega that the raven had met himself had been fairly withdrawn and quiet. That could easily be mistaken for shyness. And, while Levi was in no way shy, he still didn't enjoy confrontation or even interaction with most other human beings. So maybe that was a part of his Omega nature? Something that even he couldn't shake or train himself out of?

“Well there's a lesson in that for you, brat.” Levi muttered dryly, eyes focusing up ahead. “Don't assume things about people.”

“I'll try to remember that.” The boy's voice sounded a moment later. “So...if you're an Omega...and you don't have an Alpha, what do you do when...you know?”

Levi did, in fact, know what Eren was rambling about. He chose not to go there. In fact he chose to avoid going there altogether.

“What is this, sex-ed one-oh-one?” The raven grumbled, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants. “You just got _out_ of the learning prison, kid. Haven't you had enough for one day?”

The brunette shrugged, still watching the Omega closely. “Armin says it's important to always ask questions.”

“Who the fuck is Armin?”

“My friend.”

Gunmetal eyes rolled sardonically. “Of course.” The raven muttered dryly. “And I need to know this because..?”

Eren had this look in his eyes, like he knew exactly how annoying he was being...and he had no intention of letting up.

“You asked.” The boy supplied. “I answered.”

And yep, that was definitely mischief swimming in those teal eyes. The little fucker was being a doofus on purpose, trying to get a good read on Levi most likely. The boy's curiosity seemed real at least, but there was a playfulness to the way he kept goading the raven.

“Cheeky shit,” Levi muttered, eyeing the brunette from the corner of his eye as he walked, “I only asked because you threw it out there.”

Eren smiled and that sneaky curve to the boy's lips told Levi that the boy had known full well what he was doing in tossing about seemingly random questions. In truth, now the raven knew that Eren had a friend called Armin who was presumably also a curious person. And Eren knew that Levi was impatient with people who asked a shit tonne of questions.

Clever brat.

“Where's your Alpha?” Eren's voice piped up again with yet another question.

Levi sighed, but answered anyway. “I don't need one.” He replied.

The brunette's eyebrows rose up, but he took the comment in stride. “So you don't have an Alpha?”

“No.”

“Or a mate?”

“No.”

“And you just...walk around by yourself?” Eren surmised, looking at Levi like he was some great mystery to be solved. How curious could one kid be? “Aren't you worried?”

The Omega frowned at the question, turning to better eye the brunette. “Why would I be worried?”

“That...I don't know, that someone might try to...” the boy trailed off.

Levi understood then, this kid had known that he was an Omega and the fact that he was just walking around so casually without an Alpha or at least some friends had drawn the brunette's curiosity. So naturally, if it had been someone other than Eren, their curiosity might have been gained as well...but not necessarily for such innocent purposes. Levi was sure used to that sort of response from most people, the underground had taught him plenty about the _intentions_ of others. Of course, down there the raven had had Isabel and Farlan with him most of the time, so at least he hadn't been alone. Up here, however, the risk was far less substantial.

The raven almost smiled when he realised that this Eren had probably come over because, in his own roundabout way, the boy was worried for someone who he had thought was helpless. It was kind of sweet.

“I can take care of myself, kid.” Levi muttered after a moment.

A brief laugh sounded, just a quiet chuckle before the brunette spoke again. “I believe that.”

Levi glanced over at the kid, curious at the boy's tone. Eren looked nothing short of impressed. The raven was different from anyone the boy had ever met before, he was unlike anything that the brunette would have imagined anyone with a submissive gene to be like. Levi's scent very clearly identified him as a submissive male, an Omega. But his attitude, the way he held himself, even the challenge in his eyes spoke so differently.

The admiration shining in Eren's eyes caused an odd sensation to curl itself in the raven's gut. The Omega wasn't sure why the starry-eyed brat made his stomach twist the way it did, like something good had just happened.

He pushed the thought aside and kept walking, just as Eren did, and paid attention to the rhythm of their footsteps.

“So what do you do, Mr Omega?” The brunette spoke again, walking with a little spring in his step.

The question escaped the raven for a moment and he blinked over at the kid. “...I don't follow.”

Eren only smiled to himself, looking at the path ahead as he explained. “I mean, if you don't have a mate to spend your time with then what do you do all day?”

The raven blinked again. “I work.” He answered.

“What kind of work?” The brunette pried.

Levi's eyes narrowed again, his old suspicion rearing its head again. “Why do you want to know?”

“Just curious.” Eren replied with a smile and another casual shrug. “You said you come this way a lot, and so do I. So my guess is that we'll be seeing more of each other. I might as well ask you about yourself.”

It was a good excuse, Levi had to admit that. But just because Eren could explain his persistence in questioning didn't mean that the raven had to vomit up details about himself.

“Heh. Nice try.” The Omega said wryly.

Eren blinked over at him, doe-eyed. “But-”

“Look, would you stop with the twenty fucking questions?” Levi cut off whatever new thing the boy had to say with an exasperated sigh. “I'm kind of busy.”

The brunette was quiet for a moment, but the raven could practically hear the boy's bemusement.

“Busy doing what exactly?” Eren asked after the quiet had dragged on for a moment, a tiny undertone of smugness in his voice.

“Avoiding talkative brats.” Gunmetal orbs narrowed and Levi pointedly avoided looking at the brunette, keeping his gaze ahead.

When Eren next spoke, it was clear that he was smiling. “You don't seem to be doing a very good job with that.”

A sigh rustled past the raven's lips. “Yeah, I noticed.”

Eren laughed, of all things, but he nodded, holding up his hands in a pacifying gesture at the weary expression on the Omega's face.

“Alright, I'm going this way anyways.” The brunette said with a vibrant smile, grinning over at Levi as he half-turned to head off down the new path. “One more thing?” Eren asked over his shoulder in a hopeful tone. “Please?”

The raven ran a hand up through his hair in exasperation, but he paused to hear the brat's question. “Ugh. What is it?”

The boy's smile widened for a moment. “What's your name?”

Eyebrows rising up, the Omega stood in silence for a moment.

“You really want to know, huh?” The raven murmured, wondering to himself.

The brunette's smile was still in place, but his brilliant eyes were on fire all of a sudden. Eren remained quiet for once, only looking over at the raven with fiercely determined teal eyes full of starlight.

“Persistent little shit.” Levi muttered under his breath, but he sighed. “Call me Levi.”

  
  


And thus it began.

Eren Jaeger had brown hair and eyes like an aurora. Levi learned that the boy was fifteen years old and he went to one of the local schools somewhere between Levi's work and his home. He knew this because every weekday without fail the brat would meet up with the raven on his walk home. The raven's shift ended at 3:00PM, after which he would pack away any equipment laying about before heading off. The brat's school got out at 3:15PM and Eren was always waiting at the intersection by the bakery for Levi. The Omega was sure that Eren must have run to get there early, because the brunette usually had some sort of goods from the bakery by the time Levi sauntered along.

“I told Sasha about you.” Eren announced one afternoon, speaking as soon as the raven was within earshot.

Glancing up with a little frown, the Omega arched a brow. “Huh?”

“Sasha. My friend.” The boy clarified without waiting for Levi to ask. “We walk here together because her parents own the bakery and she's been asking about the guy I keep meeting up with. You.” The brunette paused in his explanation to point a finger at the raven. “So I told her.” He shrugged. “Just thought I should let you know.”

For a moment, the Omega just stared at the kid.

“You sure are a special case.” Levi muttered, shaking his head slowly.

If Eren was offended by that comment, he didn't let it show.

“Do you want anything to eat?” The boy asked instead, glancing up.

Levi blinked. “What?”

“Just that I can get discounts thanks to Sasha,” the younger male went on, ignoring the raven's confusion, “so if you want something just ask.”

The raven stood for a moment, observing the boy.

“You're awfully friendly to someone you've known for all of a month.” Levi muttered finally.

Eren only rolled his shoulder casually. “Pretty sure you aren't a pervert or anything, or else you would've tried something by now.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Levi was sure he heard glass shattering.

The raven deadpanned, pointing to himself. “Omega, remember? It's the Alphas that you have to watch out for.”

Levi was only half joking, not that he expected Eren to know that because the raven was pretty sure his face hadn't changed at all in the last two minutes.

“You never know,” the boy murmured, looking up without a trace of humour on his face, “you could have been the one Omega creeper out there.”

The words were spoken so innocently that the raven wasn't sure if the kid was joking around or actually being serious.

He opted for liberal use of sarcasm. “Gee thanks for that.”

“You're welcome.”

Levi barely resisted the urge to smack himself in the face with his palm. Something told the raven that Eren wasn't just an obtuse little fuckwit; the brat knew that what he said ticked Levi off and for some reason it had become a game. Little oh-so-innocent Eren Jaeger was smarter than he made out.

And it drove Levi up the wall most days.

“So you don't want anything?” The boy asked, just to be sure.

The raven shook his head, running a hand up through his hair with a sigh. “I think I'll pass, today.”

Interactions like that became more common place the more that time passed. Levi was eventually worn down by the brunette's offers to accept and allow Eren to buy him something on the condition that Levi paid for it. That conversation had taken far longer than it had needed to and the Omega had a headache by the time the boy had agreed.

The brat had bounced off into the store and returned with two sweet-rolls. If anything, at least the quiet of them both eating had helped to starve off Levi's headache a little.

And so a new routine was born; the two males would meet up at the bakery on their way home (mostly because Levi couldn't have been bothered trying to find another way to get to the flat to avoid the brat) and they would both get something to snack on. That was how the Omega had ended up meeting Sasha, fellow school chum of Eren's (and a baker in training) and by extension Sasha's boyfriend at the time, Connie.

It briefly occurred to the raven that he was already immersed in Eren's life a lot more than he had expected. Being introduced to the boy's friends, getting to know Sasha's parents, building the familiar routine of having teal-eyed company on the walk home, Levi probably should have noticed sooner. But he pushed the thought aside.

At first Eren's constant offering had been annoying, but after a while the raven just gave up. Eren was persistent, to say the least, and it wasn't like the kid was paying for anything himself. Levi always made sure of that, and it still cost less because of the brunette's friend in the bakery. After a week or so it became common for Levi to get a whole loaf of bread to take back to the flat.

“Admit it, I'm useful.” Eren sang one afternoon after the pair had visited the bakery and were currently strolling along on their usual route.

Grey eyes rolled but Levi didn't deny it.

“You're not as bothersome as I first thought.”

The brunette fist-pumped not-so-subtly off to one side. “Success!”

“Still pretty bothersome, though.” The raven murmured, just to get a rise out of the boy.

“Aw!”

It worked like a charm.

  
  


Levi learned where Eren lived. It certainly hadn't been something that the raven had expected to happen, but fate was funny like that. Ha.

There hadn't seemed to be anything different about that particular afternoon. Levi had finished work, spoken briefly with his boss about the break in construction that would be happening for the next two weeks, and then headed out. The Omega had met up with Eren outside the Braus Bakery just like every other day and the two had started walking.

The raven had been strolling home as usual, the eager twerp babbling away beside him as per usual, when suddenly the talking stopped abruptly. Most of the time, Levi wouldn't even question it. Eren often lost his train of thought, it was normal for someone who's brain was going a million miles an hour with no brakes. But this time the boy's words had just cut off abruptly, so Levi turned towards the kid.

“What's the matter, brat?” He muttered. “Finally ran out of shit to rant about?”

The younger male's teal eyes were wide and focused on something ahead, but the brunette didn't look scared. In fact, the more Levi looked, the kid looked more irritated than anything.

“Seriously, Eren. Cat got your tongue, or what?”

“It's nothing.” The boy said, still looking ahead with that same grimace. “Listen, I'm gonna go this way today. Sorry for bothering you.”

The kid turned to go, taking a step towards an adjacent street.

“Wait a second, brat.” Levi seized the brunette's arm, stopping Eren's retreat. “What's going on?”

Jaw clenching, the younger male shook his head. “Nothing.”

Grey eyes narrowing, the raven turned to look down the road ahead of them. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary...but there was a group of kids. Kids about Eren's age, by the looks of them. There were three of them, just chatting apparently. One had two-toned hair and a cocky smirk plastered on his face as he conversed with the other two; an enormous, burly blonde and a taller but leaner giant of a kid with dark brown hair.

“Hey,” Levi began, still observing the group of teens up ahead, “you know those twerps? Is that the problem?”

Eren didn't answer right away, causing the raven to turn back to look at the kid. The brunette wasn't looking at him, but his jaw was set stubbornly. Levi knew that look. Pride.

Tightening his grip on the kid's wrist, Levi spoke. “Oi, I asked you a question.”

Swallowing, the brunette gave a single nod.

“Yeah...I know them.”

Something in the brat's tone had Levi's eyes narrowing, an odd feeling twisting in his gut that he couldn't quite explain. Not quite possessive, but maybe...maybe it was a protective urge. The raven's grip on Eren's arm tightened a little more.

“Are those brats messing with you?”

Finally, the brunette's features relaxed a little and he let out a longwinded sigh.

“Nah,” the boy drawled, not quite pouting, “they're just...I don't know. Macho. The blonde one, that's Reiner. His tall friend there is Bertholdt. And that fucker who looks like a goddamned My Little Pony experiment gone horribly wrong...that's Jean. Jean and Reiner are both Alphas already. Lucky fuckers.”

Levi could feel his upper lip curling into a sneer at the very mention of the term...Alpha. What a fucking joke.

Eren was sighing again. “Anyway, I've got to get home before someone misses me-”

But the smaller male was having none of that. Long fingers snatched at the brunette's wrist, the cool grip fierce. Eren eeped in surprise.

“Levi?” The boy hissed in a startled tone.

“Come on, brat,” the raven muttered suddenly, stalking off down the street with Eren in tow, “just because someone gets to flaunt some schmancy dominant gene doesn't mean shit.”

The brunette was sputtering anxiously, not sure what Levi planned to do.

“B-But what are you-”

“I'm walking you home.” The smaller male explained, hoping that Eren would stop panicking once he understood. “If your pals over there have a problem with you walking this way, then they can take that up with me.”

Starlight eyes blowing wide in disbelief, Eren gaped at the raven. “But you're a...you're a...”

“What?” Levi looked over his shoulder as he walked, eyes narrowing. “An Omega? Congratulations, brat, you're nose is working. We established that already, didn't we?” Gunmetal orbs rolled as the raven looked forward once more. “What should it matter?”

“Aren't you worried?”

“Worried? What the fuck for?”

Eren just stared at him, apparently the boy didn't have anything to say on that matter. But there was so much surprise in those teal orbs that Levi didn't bother chastising the brunette for his assumptions about Omegas. Mostly because most of them were true.

Trust Levi to be the exception.

Gunmetal eyes swivelling back around to look ahead, the raven's lips set into a grim line.

“They don't own the road, kid.” The older male muttered, his grip on Eren's hand tightening just a fraction. “You can walk wherever the fuck you want.”

Levi started off briskly, grey eyes narrowed as he strode forwards, pulling the brunette after him. Eren remained tense for a moment, but he stumbled along after the raven despite his concerns. Something stirred in the Omega's chest at the sound of the brunette's shaky breathing, a tightening feeling that he didn't like one bit. The boy was scared, maybe not for himself but it was easy to tell, but the raven knew that problems only got harder to handle if you ran away from them. Eren was no sissy; if he could stand up to Levi then he could stand up to his peers too.

“You'll be fine, Eren.” Levi found himself murmuring, his voice low and barely loud enough for the boy to hear.

Releasing the brunette's wrist, the Omega turned his head just enough to make sure that Eren was still following him. He found the teal-eyed boy trotting along beside him, eyes flitting anxiously about.

It didn't take long for the trio to notice the approaching pair, the three teens shifting to move out of the way of the passers by.

That was, until they noticed just who it was.

“Well, well, well,” the least tall of the bunch, Jean according to Eren, began with a cocky grin spreading over his features, “if it isn't Eren Faeger.”

The boy's tone sounded less than friendly and the sneer of a smile on his face didn't help much either. Levi's eyes narrowed to slits at the way this Jean had addressed the brunette. Faeger? Either that was one hell of a lisp or Levi was missing an in joke.

That had to be a nickname and, judging by the sneering smirk on Jean's face, it hadn't been a nice one. The raven inclined his head in the brunette's direction, one thin brow arched up in silent query. The boy grimaced, but explained anyway.

“It's an insult, if you couldn't tell by the tone.” Eren muttered, but he didn't sound angry, just fed up. Like this sort of thing had happened enough times for him to have accepted it. “Jean thought it would be funny to combine 'faggot' and my last name together. And now you know my nickname. Aren't I lucky?”

The brunette gave a longsuffering sigh.

“You're gay?” The raven murmured, eyes flickering briefly over to the boy.

“Pansexual.” The brunette supplied.

Levi's respect for the brat sky-rocketed at that, not to mention his attitude towards the problem. Even while being teased, the brunette just looked around it.

“And they're making fun of you for it?” Gunmetal eyes slitted dangerously, focusing back on the group of boys.

Or, more accurately, their ringleader.

Eren shrugged. “They're guys, it's what they do. I could break their faces for it, but believe me when I say that road doesn't lead anywhere good.”

There was something more to that sentence, the raven was sure of it. No fifteen year old kid could just say something like that without there being some kind of experience. Had Eren been a violent kid once? Did he have some kind of temper? Some kind of stress-induced problem? There were a lot of questions that the Omega wanted to ask and Levi would have commented on that, but the My Little Pony reject was talking again.

“Who've you got there, Faeger?” Jean stooped a little, pushing off from the fence he had been leaning on to mock-squint at Levi. “Your boyfriend?”

Levi didn't like that tone one bit. It reminded him of some underground merchant scum and anyone who spoke like that to another human being didn't deserve to be living up here in the fresh air.

“Oi, want to shut your fucking mouth?” The raven muttered, his question coming out flat in his monotone.

And yet somehow more intimidating for it.

Eren's eyes widened and he swallowed audibly, but looked on regardless. It was too late for Levi to take the words back, but the Omega didn't seem to be regretting them. There was a fierce light in the raven's grey eyes, a light that the boy hadn't seen before.

The brunette had to wonder...what kind of things had this Omega seen...or done...to manage to make such a vacant expression seem so frightful? Levi wasn't frowning, or sneering. He wasn't doing anything.

And that look of calm calculation was probably the most frightening thing that the younger male had ever seen. And yet...the raven only looked like that...

...because he protecting Eren.

“You with the horse face.” Levi's eyes flashed when the Jean kid looked at him, the brat's face a mix of incredulous and confusion. “Yeah, you.”

“Yeah?” Jean leaned casually back against the chain fence, appraising the raven-haired stranger with curious brown eyes. “What was that you were saying again, mister?”

“I told you to shut your fucking mouth.” The Omega stated plainly, feeling nervousness coming off of the brunette behind him in waves.

_It'll be okay, Eren, just leave this to me._

“Thought that's what you said.” The ashen-haired teen said, scratching idly at his jaw as he regarded the stranger. “Big words for a little man. Hey, who are you anyway?”

There was no malice in Jean's eyes, no rage or even an eagerness to fight. So this kid really was just a bit of a bully, then? Well good, that made things a lot simpler. Not that Levi wouldn't have been able to bash in a few heads if the need had arisen.

“He's just a friend, Jean, leave it alone.” Eren pleaded.

“Just a friend who's been hearing that you three...” Levi paused to level all three of the teens with a particularly icy glower, “have been giving Eren a bit of a hard time.”

This time something stirred in Jean's eyes: annoyance.

“That so?” The ashbrown muttered, his brown eyes wandering over to glare at Eren.

From the way the teen's glare grew the longer he stared past Levi's shoulder, Eren must have been glaring right back.

Jean tutted in irritation, crossing his arms over his chest. “You've been talking shit about me, then, Faeger?”

Levi wasn't sure why exactly he snapped, but Jean's words seemed to break something deep within him and suddenly the Omega was a little less concerned with how many years he would spend in jail if he broke this kid's jaw.

“Say it again.” Came the low murmur a moment later.

It took all of the gathered company a moment to realise that it had been the raven who had spoken.

“Huh?” Jean frowned, aiming his confused stare back at Levi. “What's with you, man?”

The dark-haired Omega had passed the point of idly chatting, his grey gaze seeming to shock its way straight through the ashen-haired teen. Jean stood a little straighter.

“How many teeth would you say you've lost?” Levi asked, his tone almost absent.

The horse-faced brat seemed to pale a little at the question, still confused but beginning to pick up a few things. Like just how scary the raven's tone was becoming.

“...what?” The boy managed.

Levi's eyes flashed golden in the afternoon sun, momentarily ethereal. “You heard me.”

Jean swallowed then. “N-None?”

Good. That was Levi's favourite answer. If this kid had never lost any teeth, then the raven's upcoming threat would be all the more powerful because Jean had no idea what it was like to lose a tooth. And a fear of the unknown was the best way to convince a bully to back the fuck up.

“Is that so?” The raven commented idly, inspecting his nails for a moment before icy grey orbs snapped up to meet startled brown eyes. “Well, if you'd like to keep it that way then I don't want to ever hear you spouting that 'Faeger' bullshit again. Not here, not at school. And if I find out that you're still causing trouble...you'll be the youngest person in history to wear dentures.” Levi paused to flick an invisible speck of dust from his shoulder. “Is that in any way unclear?”

If Jean had been any paler, the raven might have questioned if the kid was even alive.

“N-No, Sir.” The boy managed to get out shakily.

The raven felt a lick of triumph when he caught sight of a bead of sweat sliding down the misfit's face. One bully thoroughly scared? Check. Mission accomplished.

“No indeed.” Levi's icy glare cut right through the ashbrown even as the raven turned back to keep walking. The Omega inclined his head back towards Eren without ever tearing his gaze from the front. “That's your cue to keep walking, brat.”

Eren said nothing, falling quickly into step with the Omega.

The two males walked away in silence, making it a good few metres away before the sound of laughter echoed through the air. Not at them...but at Jean.

“Dude, you just got owned. By an Omega of all things! Wait until everyone hears this!”

The taunts could be heard more than a block away.

Once Levi and a somewhat shaky Eren were several blocks away from the three classmates, the brunette let out a huge breath...and laughed. The kid was laughing, the force of it shook his shoulders and almost kept the brat from being able to walk at all. Levi regarded the spectacle with a dubious glance, wondering if maybe the tension had broken the brunette.

“I...I can't believe you just did that.” Eren said finally, grinning and breathless from his laughter.

Levi just turned to look ahead, frowning at himself for having acted so fiercely...and all for a shitty kid he barely knew.

“I don't like jerk-faced little shits who think they own the world.” He muttered by way of an excuse.

It was true, of course it was, but...there had definitely been some other drive, some force, that had pushed the raven to butt in like that. He liked to blend in, to be invisible and unnoticed.

So why make a scene? What had he been thinking? What had he gained from that?

“That was awesome!” Eren exclaimed suddenly.

Looking over at the brunette again, Levi wondered...was that vibrant smile currently plastered on the boy's face the reason he'd interfered?

“Yeah?” The older male murmured, watching the brat bounce around elatedly.

“You just...talked.” The boy was babbling, like a little kid who'd just seen their first magic show. “I'm pretty sure Jean shat his pants back there and all you did was talk to him.” Eren spun around, his eyes wide and serious for a moment. “Are you Jesus?”

Levi would have snorted if he had been able to stop deadpanning.

“Jesus doesn't make a point of making school kids shit their pants.” The raven stated bluntly. “So no.”

Eren was still grinning, practically prancing along beside Levi now. “You know, for an Omega you sure are one scary mother.” The boy informed the raven, saying the words as if they were meant to be a compliment.

This time Levi did scoff. “Glad you noticed.”

“I mean...just...wow.”

Eren continued to babble as they walked, apparently in awe of their previous encounter. Levi had to admit to himself, it was good to see the kid with a look of wonder on his face in place of the worry that had previously been etched on his features.

Letting the brunette lead the way, the Omega glanced around a lot, committing as many details to memory so that he would be able to find his way back once the boy was safely home. At least the neighbourhood they were in seemed nice enough, with picket fences marking the perimeters of front yards and carefully pruned trees and hedges. Nice, but not one of the upper-class areas. Somehow that comforted the raven, knowing that Eren wasn't a spoiled little brat of privilege. Levi hadn't really suspected that sort of thing just judging by how the boy was in character, all honesty and wide-eyed wonder.

“Uh, this is me.” Eren announced suddenly, pausing outside a pleasant looking two-storey house.

Levi spared a moment to look at the place.

It was nothing huge and extravagant, just a cosy home with chipping white paint and a plain wooden fence that came up to about Levi's waist. The lawn needed mowing and the paint on the house was beginning to fade, but there was a tree house in the front yard, built in a big pine tree, and a hammock set up amongst the lower boughs of the tree. Those parts, at least, were well loved.

“So, um...thanks for what you did back there. And thanks for seeing me home, that was thoughtful.”

“Don't get used to it, I'm not usually like this.”

“I know, it's pretty unlike you.” The brunette laughed and Levi found himself at a loss for words. “Well thanks anyway, I guess I'll see you around.”

Eren turned on his heel with a smile and a wave, jumping over the little wooden fence instead of using the perfectly functional gate a few steps away. Typical teenage boy.

Looking around at the Jaeger house, Levi couldn't help but think that it looked like home. And maybe it was because the raven had never had a proper home, because he started speaking again almost without meaning to.

“You know,” Levi began, instantly regretting opening his mouth when the brunette turned back to him, aurora eyes bright and hopeful. The raven couldn't bring himself to stay quiet then, he couldn't disappoint those brilliant eyes, “if your mom ever needs someone to get some new paint on those walls,” the raven tossed a glance at the house and smirked briefly, “just...let me know. I've got a couple of friends who could use a little extra cash. We work cheap, don't worry.”

Eren looked back at him, lips parted in surprise and eyes wide. “R-Really?”

“Really.”

A beam curved the brunette's lips and his face brightened. “I-I'll go tell her!”

And that was how Levi, Farlan and Isabel came to spend weekends over at the Jaeger home.

  
  


The initial arrangement was to only ask for twenty bucks or so. Mrs Jaeger was supplying the paint, all they had to do was get it on the exterior. Besides, it wasn't as though the trio needed excessive funds by that point. However, when the school holidays rolled around leaving Eren at home, Mrs Jaeger offered to pay them more if they would mind her son while she was at work. Well...she offered to pay Levi to do the job.

“You just seem to have a way with him.” The woman had told him and he hadn't bothered to argue.

Levi was the only one free to do the job; Farlan and Isabel still had their jobs to go to as it was only the raven who was on break. The Omega supposed that he didn't mind knowing that at least he would have something to distract himself with for the couple of weeks until his boss called to tell him when work would be starting up again.

After all, Eren Jaeger was nothing if not a good distraction.

“Great, stuck with baby-sitting duty. Just my luck.”

Not that the raven would ever tell the kid that.

“I'm not a baby!”

“Aren't you?”

Of course Levi had agreed, mostly because they were already going to be there so what point was there in agreeing to do one job and not the other? The raven had no work on at the time, waiting for another site to be opened up somewhere down town, so he promised Eren's mom that he would keep an eye on the boy.

That was probably the turning point, the point where it became too late to remove himself from Eren's life. After all, there was only so much running that Levi could do. He had already run away from one life, this was supposed to be a new beginning.

So the raven supposed that he would just have to accept what came his way. Anything was better than having to worry about facing a new threat around every corner. That didn't mean that the Omega was any less careful. Just because he was as good as free up here didn't mean that he could let himself get soft or weak.

Besides, the raven had kind of grown fond of Eren. He wasn't sure how to describe the feeling, some sort of Omega bullshit was his best guess. The brat was practically a pup in Levi's eye, it made sense that his instincts would imprint the urge to protect someone younger and weaker than himself. That in itself was weird as fuck to acknowledge; he knew that Eren already had a mother and the fact that he would have any parental urges at all was dizzying.

Levi had long since given up on the idea of kids, mostly because he was terrible with them and also because up until recently things had been far too dangerous. The underground was no place for kids and so the thought of a family had rarely crossed the Omega's mind.

According to Farlan, going by Levi's standards, the raven had practically adopted Eren already. Anyone else would have ended up a mere stain on the pavement, or so Farlan stated.

Hell, he was probably right.

But the raven got to learn a lot more about the boy's life in those long afternoons working on the Jaeger house.

For one thing, Eren lived with his mom, but not his dad. There was a story behind that, Levi was certain, but he didn't pry. So it was just Eren and his mother in the house, his often suspicious mother, Carla Jaeger, who made no effort to hide the fact that she did not like the look of the sour-faced new friend that her son brought home. The woman had no problem with Isabel and she accepted Farlan well enough, probably because those two were better equipped to deal with people than the raven was. So Carla's suspicious looks were reserved only for Levi and only really whenever she found him around Eren. Not that those situations were ever Levi's fault, the kid wouldn't leave him alone. Well, it wasn't that Mrs Jaeger didn't like Levi, it was just that her motherly instincts made the woman naturally almost-hostile towards anyone attractive that Eren came home with.

That only served to make Levi wonder how many people Eren brought back to his house anyway. What a little player that brat was turning out to be, lazing about in his hammock in shorts and a singlet with his sunglasses and a glass of lemonade, playing Marvin Gaye through that shitty little radio that the kid loved so much.

And all the while chatting away to Levi while the Omega took a break from painting the house, sipping his own lemonade on the wooden steps of the porch.

Levi would be lying if he said that he hadn't snapped a few shots on his mobile. Photos that the raven still had.

“You'll give your mother a heart attack with those lady-killer rumours, brat.”

It was a grinning brunette that sat up in his hammock, somehow managing not to tip himself over.

“Is that jealousy I hear?” The boy called teasingly.

Grey eyes rolled. “In your dreams, you shit.”

“Too bad, I guess someone else will get all this glory.”

The Omega didn't dignify that with a response, but he did smirk briefly. At least Eren was confident, unlike so many kids his age were.

“You should throw that thing out.” The raven muttered, working paint into the corner of the door frame, brows furrowing in concentration.

Eren gasped in mock-horror, clutching the radio closer. “How dare you! This thing is almost as old as I am.”

Levi glanced over, shaking his head at the sight of the appalled brunette, mussy-haired and damned near glowing under the afternoon sun with his sunglasses halfway down his nose from when they had slipped.

“Exactly,” the Omega muttered, “it's old as balls. Get a new one, those speakers are practically shot as it is.”

Eren only cradled the radio in his arms, pouting. “Don't listen to him, darling, he's just a mean old man.”

Levi's left eye twitched. “Old? I'm eighteen, genius.”

Grinning wolfishly, the boy's eyes flashed. “That sounds pretty old to me.”

Grey eyes narrowed. “You little fucker.”

Levi may or may not have started the ensuing paint fight between them, although the raven would deny anything profusely once Mrs Jaeger got home.

It had been all too easy to snatch his brush closer and pounce straight for the teal-eyed brat. Eren was fast, Levi learned. The kid's eyes widened in equal parts shock and excitement and then the kid was off, tearing across the yard with a yelp. Eren had been the one to provoke him, but it had been Levi to chase the brat around his front yard for a good five minutes promising a quick demise for the kid once he was caught.

Tackling the brunette to the ground earned what was probably the most unmanly squeal that the raven had ever heard from the boy. But it wasn't quite over, as Eren was straight away trying to scramble out of arms reach when they finished tumbling. To no avail, though, as a strong hand closed about the brunette's shoulder and tugged him back, rolling the kid over onto his back.

Eren had looked especially cute when he was pinned at last, starlight eyes wide and a blush colouring his cheeks with Levi straddling the boy's chest. Triumphant and smug, the raven had dabbed the very tip of the boy's nose with his paintbrush, leaving a little white dot behind.

“You lose. Too bad, brat.”

Who could have known that a few years and an untimely trip to the underground would see the boy in Levi's place and the raven pinned to the ground?

A car engine sounded and the pair quickly dispersed, dashing off before Carla could come through and chastise them.

“Enjoy the victory while you can,” Eren hissed quietly, grinning, “next time it'll be my win!”

“Heh. Dream on, space cadet.” Levi muttered back.

  
  


Watching Levi strut about in jeans and a tank top, his hair kept back with a bandanna and sweat glistening on the raven's muscles where they could be seen, Eren decided that it was then that he had completely fallen for the Omega.

It had started back on that day when Levi had confronted Jean; the boy's admiration for the raven had spiked something fierce on the afternoon when Levi had shown him not to be afraid of who he was.

And it had only gotten more complicated from there as the raven started visiting more often to help paint the house. Levi was around a lot, mixed up in Eren's life; strutting about in the front yard, lounging in the backyard during his breaks, and even wandering about inside when the brunette had confirmed that he didn't mind if the raven came in. Levi had even been in Eren's room, only because he had come looking for the boy and had ranted for days afterwards about the state of the kid's room. The raven had spent a whole hour tearing about in there tidying things up, tossing clothes into the hamper, folding clean clothes, re-making the bed and then putting on a load of washing.

Eren had jokingly asked if the smaller male would prefer to just move into their house and become a maid, but the brunette had been able to smell the Omega's scent for days afterwards when he went to sleep.

It was very...enlightening. And not in an innocent way.

But having Levi around his house, sauntering around like his perky ass wasn't the biggest distraction keeping the brunette from his homework, those were the days in which Eren fell.

And he fell hard.

  
  


That afternoon, after the brief game of chase and the paint fight, had definitely been the turning point. The brunette only got more confident around the raven as the days passed, following the Omega around while he put down a second coat of paint and then went about the house looking for any spots that had been missed.

Eren was getting worse. And by worse, Levi meant bolder. The kid was hardly phased at all by the raven's glowers nowadays. All Levi could think was thank God that Carla was at work during the week or she would have surely seen her son purposefully provoking the raven into chasing him about. Of course Levi did it to teach the kid a lesson when he was being insufferable, but somehow Eren seemed more pleased than defeated whenever he ended up pinned by the Omega.

Of course, a little flirting could shut the twerp up in an instant.

“Hey, Levi?” Eren called from under the tree in the front yard, lying on his back and eyeing the raven from upside down. The boy frowned a little when Levi ignored him. “Levi? Hello..? Mr Stoic? Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-”

“That's a cool shirt you've got.”

The comment came so abruptly that all the brunette could do was stare for a moment.

Eren blinked, momentarily thrown. “Huh?”

“Your shirt, kid. I like it.”

Levi understood exactly why his comments had such a reaction on the brunette, mostly because his features remained as stoic as ever even when he was handing out compliments (which was a rare thing in any case).

“O-Oh.” The boy stammered, glancing down at the shirt he was wearing. “Uh, thanks.”

Eren's tone was mildly confused, but the raven knew that the boy wasn't confused by the fact that Levi hadn't even looked at his shirt before complimenting him. It didn't matter, the Omega already remembered the shirt's picture referencing some video game that was probably popular at the moment. What did matter was that Eren had no idea what to say after that.

Resisting the urge to smirk just yet, the raven paused for a moment to appraise the boy before speaking again.

“Your face isn't bad, either.”

The reaction then was always the same: the kid would blush and duck his head, not necessarily in that order, and then wander off. It was as simple as that. Another victory to Levi.

Once, and only once, the brunette had wolf whistled when the Omega had stooped to grab a new tin of paint. The raven had stiffened, snatching up the can by its handle and casting a stoic stare over his shoulder.

“See something you like?” The Omega arched a brow, partly in question and partly in challenge.

Eren's response was only half as confident as the boy's features. “Maybe I do.”

There was hesitance in the brunette's tone and Levi instantly knew that he had won.

“Heh, that's cute.” The smaller male had muttered, letting his hip pop out to one side and placing a hand there.

Instant sass pose; Eren must have known that something was coming because he swallowed loud enough for Levi to hear it.

“Unless you plan to tap that, I'd keep your mouth shut. _Brat._ ”

An icy glare shut the kid right up.

Eren may have been a cute brat, but Levi didn't have time to be chasing teal-eyed twerps around. The brunette was just a kid still, so anything other than...whatever they had, acquaintanceship or something...anything other than that was out of the question.

  
  


The holidays ended and with it, so did Levi's time at the Jaeger house.

Mostly. The raven was back at work, but he still walked the brunette home most days.

It wasn't just Eren, but Eren's life that Levi ended up learning about. For example, the boy's school life. The brunette would often chat about the day's happenings while they walked, mostly making up for the fact that Levi didn't bother talking about his own days very often. Levi learned that that Jean kid he had told off had actually copped a lot of crap once the rumours spread that he had backed down from a fight with an Omega. That wasn't exactly how it had gone down, for one thing Levi had never actually threatened to fight the kid. He had only promised that his bullying habits would lead to the kid owning a few less teeth.

And yet, despite his less than cool behaviour, the ashbrown found himself with an unlikely ally during his new-found tough times.

“You actually befriended that little shit?” Levi asked, his tone half amused and half knowing.

Eren shrugged, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the ground as he walked. “I couldn't just let him face all that alone.”

The raven smirked, thinking back to that fateful day when it had been the brunette in need of a little support.

“Been there and done that, huh brat?” Levi murmured knowingly, sending the kid a lopsided smirk.

Eren smiled a little smile in response. “Yeah, I guess so.”

The brunette (and, by extension, his horse-faced _friend_ ) went to Rose High, a local high school that was located somewhere between Levi's work and his flat. The boy's house was only about a ten minute walk from the raven's apartment complex, but the Omega wasn't about to tell Eren that.

But the thought amused the raven.

It really was a small world after all.

  
  


Eren asked if Levi would mind helping him to paint his tree house.

Levi said yes.

It was a weekend when the raven turned up, dressed in old faded jeans that wouldn't suffer from a little paint and a Ramones t-shirt he'd found at a garage sale. Eren was waiting, as usual, leaning against the little wooden fence and frowning at the pavement as if in thought.

“Don't hurt yourself.” Levi called, smirking in amusement when his voice caught the boy by surprise.

Eren jumped about a foot in the air with a sound of alarm, looking about rapidly. But the classic Eren smile lit up the kid's face when he finally spotted Levi.

It made the raven feel odd, both guilty that he should be the one to get such a reaction out of Eren when they had only known each other a little while, but also strangely pleased as well.

“You came.” The brunette beamed.

“I said I would, didn't I?”

“Yeah.” The brunette smiled, looking at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck.

Choosing not to think about what looked like a blush on Eren's cheeks, the raven tossed a piece of cloth at the boy. Catching it, the kid raised his eyebrows. A bandanna, just like how the raven wore.

“Put it on and let's get started.” Levi said, walking past and prodding the bemused brunette between the eyes as he went.

Bandannas securely in place, the pair went to work. Eren had picked the colour he wanted the tree house to be (a shade of gold) and the two males agreed to paint from the top. The brunette trotted off to fetch a ladder while Levi pried open the first tin of paint and went about setting brushes out.

The raven claimed the ladder to work on, beginning to paint the roof of the tree house. Eren, the smug little shit, only needed a chair to reach most of the wall of the tree house so the brunette started to paint that spot.

“Oi, start at the top or you'll end up with paint all over you!”

Eren only responded by climbing into the damned tree to reach the roof.

“Don't come crying to me if you fall, you little ignoramus.”

Eren didn't fall, thank Christ, and the two worked quiet well together apart from the occasional insult back and forth. By this point, Levi figured that it was just the way they communicated.

The brunette finished his side of the roof first (albeit sloppily) and ran into the house with a brief mention of going to get them some food. Levi switched sides to fix up the brat's messy work, moving back to his original place before the boy had even returned. They took a break to eat the fruit salad that Eren came trotting back with, the pair of them lying out under the warm sun and enjoying the cool fruit.

It was after that break, when Levi had already started back up the ladder to resume work while Eren returned from taking their bowls inside, that the brunette first asked...

“Hey...um, Levi?”

He should have known from the boy's uncertain tone that something had been up. But, of course, Levi was never good at that sort of reading.

The raven managed a sound of acknowledgement around the paintbrush in his mouth; the tool was only there in the first place because a) it was brand new and perfectly clean, and b) he was climbing a ladder to reach the higher parts of the tree house just under the roof.

Quiet dragged on long enough for the raven to pause on the ladder, plucking the brush from between his teeth and eyeing the bare wood that still needed painting.

“You going to go anywhere with that train of thought, kid?” Levi muttered once his mouth was free to form words again, paintbrush in hand as he smeared a good line of paint across the exposed timber.

After mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'I'm not a kid' under his breath, Eren tried again.

“I was wondering if...um...”

The brunette trailed off again with a frustrated exhale. For someone who usually seemed to have no trouble speaking his mind or stating his feelings, Eren sure was having a hard time of it now.

“Could you grab that tin for me?” Levi asked idly, recalling the forgotten paint can he had left at the base of the ladder. “I'd get it myself but seeing as I'm already up here and you're already down there...”

The Omega left the sentence open, knowing that he didn't have to ramble on any further to get his point across.

“Sure.” The teen replied after a brief moment.

It was when Eren was handing the tin up to Levi, standing right next to the ladder and reaching up, their fingers brushing by accident. It was then that the boy asked.

“Do you like me, Levi?”

By some miracle the raven's fingers tightened on the paint can instead of loosening and dropping it; he could only imagine what Carla would have said if he'd gone and spoiled a nearly-full tin of paint. But none of that seemed even half as important as the question he was being posed.

Teal eyes stared up at the raven with fierce determination, nothing like the carefree little twerp that Eren usually was. There was more than just a query of friendship there and Levi knew that. And it worried him.

Fuck. He should have known. He should have known better than to help the brat out. The banter, walking the kid home, meeting his friends, offering to come and paint his house, bringing _his own_ _friends_ into Eren's life, sitting around on the porch chatting. Could he have put out a better invitation? Of course, the Omega should have foreseen that Eren would form an attachment.

Helping people really could be such a hassle sometimes.

Eyeing the boy carefully, the raven blinked. “You're alright.”

Eren made an exasperated sound, shoving a hand up through his hair in frustration.

“That's not what I mean.” The boy said, shooting a look at Levi that was almost a glare.

The Omega decided to play dumb. “Then why don't you tell me what you mean so I can give you the answer you deserve?”

Throwing his hands in the air incredulously, Eren repeated his question. “Do you like me?” He said it again. “I mean as more than just a friend-”

“Oh, so we're friends?” The raven attempted to deflect.

“Shut up, of course we're friends, asshole.”

Levi couldn't help but smirk at that.

“But I mean,” Eren paused, inhaling and exhaling again as he tried to collect his thoughts, “would you ever consider...maybe...being something more than just friends?”

“Like fuck-buddies?”

“ _Jesus_ , Levi!”

Eren proceeded to have the closest thing to a heart attack without actually having one, staggering about on the grass like he'd just found out that he was pregnant or something.

The Omega started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this baby has plot as well as porn. Who would have thought?  
> Sorry for taking this long, the archive was playing up earlier (the site was loading on my phone but not my laptop? I don't even know)  
> So we'll be back in the present with the boys next chapter. I'm pretty sure this will be a smut, flashback, smut, kind of thing. Probably. I've never been one for rules or patterns, so who knows? Anyway, feel free to drop a comment on here on tumblr (haberkonium.tumblr.com) to let me know what you think, point out a mistake, anything really. If there's something you want to see in this fic, TELL ME. I listen, I promise.  
> Other than that, catch you next time!


	3. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Free time happened. So here's smut chapter no.2, NSFW, don't read this around people. Grade A advice right there :p  
> Anyway, this is shorter than the last two chapters mainly because there's no exposition here (I plan to cover exposition and story/relationship details will mostly be covered in the flashback chapters, which means that this chapter is focusing mostly on the present for Eren and Levi and our poor baby's heat).  
> This is not beta'd. Not even a little bit. Not even by me. I'll go back over everything to check for mistakes once all the chapters are posted, but if you spot a horrible typo/error then let me know and I'll get right on that.  
> Enjoy!

Friday. Peace and quiet at last. With the usual occupants of the share house out either in classes or lingering about the university to suck up the free Wi-Fi, the house was finally in a pleasant lull. Naught but the two mates were still at home, currently lounging in Levi's room. The Omega's relief was practically palpable; his scent finally proving more calming than arousing to the young Alpha for once.

With no one else around, the brunette wondered if Levi would be less opposed to leaving his room to eat breakfast today. Eren could make him omelettes and coffee, maybe spend some time lounging on the sofa instead of being cooped up. They could air out Levi's room a bit, leave the doors and windows open and let his smothering scent dissipate while they watched some TV. Maybe the Alpha could even coax Levi through a quick shower.

The raven was often paranoid that someone would disturb them and his instincts were on high alert during his heat, making Levi three times as paranoid as he might usually be. Not that Eren could blame him; after living amongst thieves and criminals for most of his young life it was no shock that the Omega would be suspicious.

Eren stretched with a little yawn, careful not to wake his dozing mate. The poor raven had finally gotten more than four hours of uninterrupted sleep and the brunette did not want to rob Levi of his beauty sleep. Glancing about the room, teal eyes followed little specks of dust, watching them glint golden in the sunlight that shone several rays through a gap in the curtains. Levi's head was buried beneath his blankets for now, so the light hopefully wouldn't bother him. The thought of food crossed Eren's mind again, and briefly he considered whether or not he would be able to leave the bed without waking the raven. His Omega wasn't currently clinging to him, so perhaps the brunette could get away with it.

Edging subtly closer to the edge of the mattress, Eren all but held his breath as he got one foot free of the blankets, then two, and finally managed to slide off the bed without jostling it too much. In his bundle of blankets, Levi stirred.

The brunette winced, waiting with his hands hovering in the air as he watched the tiny movement like a hawk.

Levi shifted under the sheets, stretching briefly before rolling over. Still asleep, then.

Eren breathed a hushed sigh of relief.

Sneaking out into the kitchen, the brunette started preparing breakfast. Cutting up onions, mushrooms, potato and bacon, Eren started frying up his ingredients. His original plan to make simple omelettes had been swapped for frittatas instead the moment he had opened the fridge. There were so many things within arms reach that for a moment Eren had felt lost. The smell of cooking food filled the kitchen, probably enough that it would wake Levi soon but it was getting on towards midday so the Alpha didn't feel quite so guilty. He had only just finished making two mugs of coffee when the sound of a door opening reached the brunette's ears, the Omega's scent creeping up on him moments later.

“Morning.” Eren murmured, glancing over his shoulder.

Levi stood in the doorway in all his pale glory. The smaller male had only bothered to pull on a pair of briefs, not that Eren would dream of complaining. It wasn't every day that the brunette got to shamelessly ogle Levi's form.

“It's still morning?” Levi asked, rubbing at his left eyes drowsily and yawning.

“Yep.” The brunette's lips curved up at the sight of the raven padding over to him. “There's still about twenty minutes left until twelve.”

Turning to face Levi fully, Eren welcomed the smaller male into his embrace when he reached him. Sleep Levi was the brunette's favourite, one of the warmer and more docile versions to the double-edged sword that the raven usually was. The Omega was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes as his Alpha embraced him. One arm around the raven's waist and his free hand pouring the egg mixture into the pan to cook, the brunette glanced at the food as a contented hum built in his throat.

“Breakfast will be ready soon.” The young man murmured, tucking Levi's head beneath his chin to nuzzle the raven's unkempt hair, the black locks in disarray from tossing and turning.

“How long?” Levi grunted in response, letting the brunette support most of his weight while his eyes slipped shut for a moment.

Eren pressed a kiss to the top of the Omega's head. “A few minutes.”

Levi's nose wrinkled, not because the food didn't smell amazing after going so long without sustenance but because of his sluggish train of thought. He had just woken up but even in his dazed, barely awake state the raven could identify that he felt gross.

“I kind of want to shower first...” the smaller male mumbled into the brunette's chest, mostly to himself.

The comment did not go unnoticed, though.

Eren gave a chuckle. “And here I thought that I'd have to convince you.” He smiled, bending to nuzzle the top of Levi's head gently.

Levi might have rolled his eyes, but both males knew that he adored the attention. And Eren never failed to leap at every chance to shower his mate with attention of the most affectionate nature. Initially, it had been odd having an Omega with abs of steel. Eren had been perfectly fine with that, he had always admired how strong and independent Levi had been, but his Alpha instincts had been mildly confused to begin with once the brunette had learned that the raven was his. Even though the younger male had understood that Levi had had no ordinary upbringing, his deep-rooted instinct had been expecting something different. The raven wasn't the meagre, soft little Omega that the Alpha in Eren had imagined and for a while it threw the pair off-kilter.

Similarly, the brunette had not been built at all like an Alpha until his eighteenth year when the adolescent had begun to grow and fill out. Now Eren was a whopping six feet while poor Levi remained the same five feet and three inches that he had been since their day the two had met. Even if it occasionally pissed the raven off, his inner Omega was happy that Eren finally looked like the big, strong Alpha he was supposed to be. It reassured the raven's submissive instincts to know that his Alpha could protect him.

All it had taken was a little time, a little adjustment. Nowadays the younger male had adapted, getting his own instinct under proper control so that he could better appreciate his mate. And vice versa, Levi had grown more accustomed to having a dominant in his life. They were both strong and independent on their own, equals at last.

It certainly made the occasional bouts of wrestling more interesting.

“You should eat something first,” Eren murmured, his grip about Levi's waist tightening minutely, “I'll clean you up later.”

The Omega made a face, but agreed easily enough.

A few minutes later the two were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, Levi having snagged a towel to sit on just in case his heat kicked in again before he was done eating. The pair air in relative silence, just enjoying the quiet of the house.

“Aren't I supposed to be the domestic one?”

“Probably.” The brunette said with a chuckle. “Then again, social norms have never really been our thing.”

Levi scoffed. “You can say that again.”

Eren washed the dishes when they were done, leaving the raven to pad off towards the bathroom. The blast of the shower jet reached the brunette's ears as he was dropping his empty mug into the sink and the Alpha's lips curled into a lopsided smile. Sometimes it was a challenge just getting Levi out of his room during his heat cycle, mostly because the raven didn't want to stink up the place with his pheromones. The brunette had made sure to open every window just to make sure that none of Levi's scent would linger, but even so it was more than likely that the others would be able to smell something once they returned. Mike would be able to detect it, for sure.

The thought made Eren's hackles rise briefly, but he shook his head at himself. Mike was his friend and there had never once been a threat of rivalry between them, but the colossal man was still an Alpha. Usually the brunette was fairly good at dealing with his urges, but it was hard not to be protective when the heat-thickened scent of his precious Omega hung in the air.

Dismissing thoughts of Alpha duties, the teal-eyed young man finished up with the dishes and hurried off to find Levi. The Omega was still in the shower, just standing under the stream of water while steam whispered around the pristine, tiled room.

Levi hadn't even bothered to yank the curtain over and his grey eyes watched Eren as he lazily shed his clothes and stepped into the shower. Gunmetal orbs stared up at him from under a dark fringe, the sodden locks dripping under the shower spray. Levi didn't hesitate to melt into his mate's embrace, practically purring his contentment as long fingers trailed over his skin.

“This isn't helping me wake up.”

“I could always shut the hot water off?”

“Do it and I'll kill you myself.”

Eren chuckled, reaching for the soap blindly as he ducked to kiss from Levi's temple, down the side of his face and along the smaller male's jaw. Hand managing to close around the soap, the brunette brought the slippery bar to the Omega's skin.

Steadily the smell of lavender filled the room, mixing with the wafts of steam as the pair washed up. The gentle aroma was Levi's favourite, not so overpowering that it would block out his own scent and distress his Alpha, but enough to leave him feeling clean. Eren worked the suds into the smaller man's skin before rinsing them away, doing the same with shampoo massaged into the Omega's black locks. After rinsing out Levi's sudsy hair and making sure that the petite raven was scrubbed clean, Eren made hasty work of getting himself clean too.

Stepping out of the shower, the pair towelled off and headed back towards Levi's room without bothering to pull on any clothes. There was no one home and they would only end up undressing again shortly.

Entering the raven's room bombarded both males with a heady mix of their mingled scents. Levi staggered a little as the smell hit him and he cursed under his breath when Eren had to catch him.

“We need to change those damn sheets. Pronto.”

Turning his attention on the Omega, Eren ducked to scent his mate in his concern. “Are you okay?”

“I won't be in about ten minutes.” The raven muttered, grimacing at the way his hole began to dampen as his body responded to the smell of his nest. “Hurry up and help me get this bed stripped.”

The Alpha nodded, making sure that the smaller male was able to stand on his own before surging forward to tear the dirty sheets from the mattress. For a short moment Levi had to sit on the floor when the flurrying sheets stirred their scents up, but he was on his feet again in no time. They made short work of the task, with Levi remaking the bed while Eren tossed the old sheets into the wash and setting a load to run. By the time the brunette returned with two glasses and a bottle of water, the raven was already padding about on the mattress, fluffing the pillows until he was satisfied.

Levi let himself collapse onto the mattress, having pulled all the sheets back to avoid dirtying them too much so soon after remaking the bed. Eren had brought an armload of fresh towels with him which the Omega snatched up as soon as the brunette was within arm's reach. The pair spread out the towels to cover the majority of the mattress for when Levi's heat would act up and at last the two males collapsed onto the bed.

“There.” Eren huffed, rolling to one side and pulling his mate against his chest. “All clean. Happy?”

Levi only gave a lazy hum in response. He supposed he was happy enough, finally lying atop clean sheets and pressed snugly against the comforting warmth of mate, wrapped securely in strong arms.

The Alpha gave an amused chuckle that sounded so much lower to Levi from where his ear was pressed against the dominant's chest.

“Good talk.” The younger male said, sounding very much like he was smirking.

Hearing Eren's voice like this was nice, it seemed more intimate although the raven had no idea why that was. All of a sudden, the Omega felt like talking.

“Remember when you first asked me out?” Levi asked suddenly, a little smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

The memory was fond in the older man's mind now, sweetened by the passing of time and enriched with the sound of his own laughter while the brunette had panicked at some crude comment the raven had made.

Eren gave a quiet snort. “I don't remember actually getting to that part. But I do recall the first time I _tried_ to ask you out. And then you just had to throw sass in my face.”

“What?” Levi shrugged. “I panicked.”

A sceptical look was sent the raven's way.

“That was you panicking?” The brunette blinked incredulously at the Omega. “Your face didn't even change a tiny bit.” He accused. “You still looked like you'd been waiting a week to take a shit.”

Levi's eyebrows shot up at that comment and he chuckled. “Heh. Clearly you've been around me too long if that's how you talk.” The smaller male smirked, reaching to prod the younger male between the eyes gently.

“Hn.” The taller male gave a hum in agreement, smirking when he leaned to nuzzle his cheek against the raven's hair. “You're a bad influence.”

“You think so?” Levi asked, tipping his head back to meet his mate's aurora orbs.

Eren looked oddly smug. “Uh-huh.” The young man murmured fondly, leaning in to peck the raven's lips once, then twice. “The worst.”

“If I'm so awful then why are you so smitten with me?”

Leaning back, the brunette raised his eyebrows. “I'm not smitten.” He defended.

Grey eyes didn't looked convinced. “You're fucking smitten.” The raven accused.

“...”

“...”

The pair stared each other down for a long, quiet moment, Levi's smugness clear in his eyes.

Teal orbs drifted off to one side as the young Alpha chewed the inside of his cheek sheepishly.

“I might be a little smitten.” The brunette admitted.

Levi chuckled gently. “I knew it.” He smirked. “You always were a stubborn thing, setting your mind on a goal and fighting tooth and nail for it.”

“What can I say? Some goals are just worth fighting for.”

The raven chuckled softly, tipping his head back to kiss Eren's jaw. It earned him a hum of contentment, his Alpha's arms tightening their hold around the Omega's chest. The brunette had always been like that, so affectionate, so ready to dish out attention even if he wasn't in the best mood.

Even in the not so smooth times of their relationship, both before and after they had actually become an item, the young Alpha remained both ready to forgive and forget, while still being that stubborn little shit that he had always been.

Consistent as always...sometimes the Omega wondered what he had done to deserve such a reliable, down to earth person for a mate.

“Why were you so...persistent?” Levi wondered aloud, frowning off towards the door. “Even when I was dating Erwin-”

A low growl cut off the raven's words and Levi smirked at the vice-like grip that his Alpha suddenly got, all moody and possessive at the mere mention of an ex boyfriend's name.

Erwin Smith, rich-boy-McGee in the brunette's fine opinion. The guy had been smooth as an alley cat and as intimidating as a shark when he wanted to be. Levi remembered the appeal, the reason he had even decided to give Smith a test drive in the first place. He was smooth and charming, sly as a fox, absolutely minted and built like a fucking mountain. Security was something that the raven had always been concerned about, both financially and physically, and for a few months Levi had thought that maybe Erwin could give him both.

Eren Jaeger, however, had had another idea. And now here they were, working through life together. Levi couldn't find it in himself to complain; he was more than happy with how his life seemed to be panning out.

And not only had the universe granted him a mate, but such a strong and fiery one. And so, _so_ possessive. It sent a thrill through the Omega, like an electric current tingling under his skin. Eren's face was tucked against the corner of the smaller male's shoulder and neck, lips ghosting along the bruise from his last bite mark just to comfort himself by knowing that it was there.

Reaching back, Levi placed a hand over the young Alpha's bicep, squeezing soothingly.

“Easy there, babe.” The Omega murmured.

“That fucking pretentious ass.” The brunette muttered, obviously still caught up with the whole issue of Erwin, but the younger male's grip loosened a bit. “He was so smug every time you were around, prancing about like you were some show pony. I always wanted to tear his goddamned head off whenever he got that cheesy-ass smile. Even before you two were dating, it was like he fucking _knew_ that he was going to get you someday and-”

“ _Eren_.”

Squeezing the dominant's arm, the raven's use of his mate's name seemed to finally bring the brunette out of his unpleasant reverie. The Alpha paused, inhaling in his shock and catching a hint of distress spiking in Levi's scent. Only a little, of course, but any distress in his Omega was enough to stir concern in the young dominant. Scooting back a little, Eren let the raven roll onto his back before the Alpha moved back in, hovering over the smaller male, caging his Omega's head between his hands. Teal eyes searched grey orbs, the brunette's starlight pools repentant.

Eren sighed. “I'm sorry.” The brunette leaned down to peck Levi's lips once, then twice, before he flopped back onto his side next to the raven. “I just never could stand him.”

Scoffing, the Omega reached up to bop the younger male on the nose with a finger. “I know.”

“What did you even see in that fucker anyway?” Eren enquired, wrinkling his nose where Levi had prodded him.

The raven rolled his eyes at the young man's question; they had been over this before more than once but for some reason Eren got insecure the moment Erwin's name was mentioned.

“Oh, let me think, maybe because he's hot?” The Omega replied, tongue in cheek, just because the brunette had made such a silly inquiry in the first place.

The young Alpha made a face, looking almost disdainful. “Says you.” The brunette muttered.

“Or was it that he was a monster in bed?” Levi pretended to wonder aloud, biting back the smirk that threatened to ruin his serious façade.

Eren groaned at the thought. “Gee thanks, glad I've got that mental image burning itself into my brain.” He complained.

“Hung like a fucking horse.” The raven continued to tease.

“Ugh, alright, alright, I shouldn't have asked.” The brunette grumbled, pouting as he moved to rest his chin on the smaller male's shoulder.

Levi was chuckling, a low sound in his throat, but Eren only glanced across the room.

“Come on, don't get all mopey on me.” The raven rolled his eyes fondly at the brunette's despondent display, reaching up to ruffle the younger male's hair. “There's no competition between you and him, it's not even worth thinking about.”

Eren only harrumphed, pouting off to one side. Levi chased after him, relocating himself over his mate's chest and kissing his pout away.

“Erwin isn't the one who gets to hold me now, is he?” The raven murmured against his Alpha's lips, pecking that pliant mouth again before trailing kisses along Eren's jaw to whisper in the brunette's ear. “ _He's not the one who makes me scream._ ”

“Damn right, he isn't.” Eren muttered, so calmly in fact that it made the raven laugh.

“Well fuck me, here I am trying to seduce you out of your tantrum and you're already over it?”

The brunette shrugged, managing a little smile. “I'm not overly upset with Erwin as a person, it's just the fact that he had his filthy hands on my property before I even knew that it was mine.”

“Oh yeah?” Levi could feel a smirk building on his face, shifting to better align his body with Eren's.

Settling his groin over Alpha's, the raven bit his lip a little at the feeling of his flaccid dick pressing against the brunette's. Eren's cock felt big even when it was still soft, but that was the case with most dominants. The young Alpha was thicker and longer that Levi, not that the Omega was complaining. After all, he got to take that sweet Alpha cock in the end.

“So I'm your property, am I?” Levi teased, watching Eren's eyes begin to darken.

Even lacking any extreme sensation while not erect, it felt pleasant to be connected skin to skin like this with mate. With the way they were pressed up against each other, the raven suspected that neither of them would be soft for long.

“Then I suppose these lips are yours, then?” Levi wondered aloud, running his thumb across his bottom lip to draw the brunette's attention to the area.

Eren swallowed audibly, not at all an anxious sound, as he regarded the raven's waiting mouth with hunger building in teal orbs when the Omega's pearly teeth bit into the skin of his bottom lip enticingly.

“They are.” The Alpha answered, sounding surprisingly steady despite his darkening pupils.

The urge to grin tugged at Levi's lips at Eren's blatant admission of ownership, but he fought it back. If he played this right...then the Omega could ensure that he and the brunette would have a very good time. All he had to do was play to the Alpha's possessive tendencies.

“These eyes too?” The petite male pushed further, lowering his lids seductively. “Are they also yours?”

Nodding enthusiastically, the brunette reached up to curve his arms around the smaller man's waist.

“Mine.”

This time the raven couldn't stop himself from smirking a little, nodding once in approval. “Uh-huh. What about this body?”

“Mine. All mine.” Eren snarled greedily against the raven's lips, letting his hands run freely over creamy skin.

Every touch felt like a brand, and Levi wasn't even in a proper state of arousal. Each laboured breath and scorching moment of eye contact was a claim, an assurance from the raven's Alpha, a reminder of who he belonged to.

Breathing steadily growing closer to animalistic, the brunette slid his hands over the Omega's hips to grip the curve of his ass, strong hands digging into the soft flesh of Levi's shapely globes.

“This ass is _mine_.” Eren growled low, letting his Alpha authority seep into his tone as he squeezed the raven's ass cheeks.

Levi managed not to gasp, but his breath did hitch as his hips stuttered forward as Eren's touch. With his cheeks coaxed apart by the Alpha's eager grip, Levi's moistening hole clenched at the cool air the raven was exposed to due to Eren's actions. Feeling hot slick pulse free from his ass, the smaller male let go of a shudder.

He had caught Eren's possessive mood in perfect time for the next wave of his heat to start acting up. Glorious.

“You'd better remind me then,” the Omega forced out the words, unable to stop himself from moaning as his dick hardened beneath him, “show me who I belong to.”

The raven's world spun for a split second when Eren rolled them to the side, landing Levi on his back and leaving the brunette hovering above him. In an instant, the sense of power the younger male possessed seemed to intensify tenfold as he caged Levi in with his body, nudging the Omega's head to one side to expose his throat.

Levi swallowed as Eren nosed at his neck, scenting him before licking a stripe along the smaller male's scent gland. The action tore a ragged moan from the Omega's throat, his cock leaking precum where it lay against his abdomen. A whine slipped past the raven's guard when his Alpha pressed their hips together more snugly, slowly rutting his own arousal against Levi's and making the Omega male go limp in submission. Eren may have been a little shit (a six foot little shit) but he knew how to push all of Levi's buttons.

Forced against the mattress with his Alpha's cock rutting against his own, smaller length, the raven let out a whimpering sigh of satisfaction.

The Omega loved getting his mate like this, worked up to the point where his inner Alpha was practically out of his cage and ready to smother his mate with claim. Strange, how being owned by Eren seemed nothing like the horror Levi had always imagined an Alpha's ownership to be like. The Omega still despised the thought of that control, of the abuse it could potentially allow, but with Eren...everything was gentle, respectful...

...unless Levi asked otherwise.

And right now, with a particularly nasty wave of heat rushing up on him, the raven was prepared to ask otherwise.

A carefully pleading whimper granted the Omega a kiss, hot and lazy as Alpha's tongue stroked Levi's own, sucking at the wet muscle for good measure. The smaller male squirmed a little, feeling Eren press more of his weight against him to stop the raven's movements. Excellent, so the brunette was already assuming that level of control? Levi couldn't have planned this better if he had had a week to plan.

Which he had.

The Omega was just about ready to writhe in excitement, anticipating a good, hard fuck to come. Levi only got sex like this when Eren was worked up or in rut. And holy shit was it _good_.

The thought alone had the raven's ass leaking slick, entrance twitching eagerly, gut clenching in anticipation. Letting his head loll to one side, the older male let his mouth hang open to pant. He wanted to get the most out of this, so drawing in as much of Eren's scent for his body to react to was the first step. The Omega rolled in his Alpha's scent, metaphorically at least seeing as Eren wasn't allowing him all that much movement. It was all the raven's fault, of course, for it had been him to get the brunette worked up this much in the first place.

Eren had him pretty well pinned down, something that Levi almost wanted to rebel against just to be a twerp. There was no Omega instinct to that at all, that playfulness was all Levi. But he wasn't in the mood for a tussle, not with the delicious way the young dominant was pressing up against him.

His Alpha's hips were still rolling against his, their abdomens a slick mess of precum by now, and while it felt good to have Eren's thick cock sliding against his length...Levi wanted more.

“Alpha...” the Omega moaned out the word, nuzzling the side of Eren's face where the brunette was mouthing at his scent gland.

Stiffening at the soft call from his mate, the brunette huffed out an unsteady breath. He understood what the raven wanted, understood what he was hoping to achieve by calling for his Alpha, and the dominant male was all too ready to give the smaller male exactly what he wanted.

Eren shifted his weight off of the black-haired man to allow him movement, almost smiling at the way Levi hurriedly clenched his thighs together to encourage his body to secrete more slick before the Omega brought his legs apart to present himself for Alpha to do as he pleased. And Eren had every intention of doing just that. There would be no teasing today, no play or banter. Levi winced a little when the younger male lined himself up with the raven's twitching entrance and shoved himself in with a single thrust. This was the reason that the Omega had made sure to have plenty of slick at the ready, to make his Alpha's eagerness easier on himself.

Pulling out with a lewd sound, the brunette's hips snapped back with enough force to have a surprised sound leave the raven's lips. From there, a savage pace was set. Eren wasn't thrusting particularly fast, his rhythm was even and unhurried...but the force of each push of his hips had Levi panting in moments, struggling to keep his balance as every thrust sent him reeling.

The Alpha's hands came to rest beneath Levi's calves, lifting the smaller male's legs up and removing some of his purchase. Vulnerability was an important part of this particular play and Eren wanted Levi to know that he was at his Alpha's mercy. The brunette bent forward, practically folding the raven in half with the movement, and set his teeth to the Omega's nipples. Not bothering to hold in his desperate moans, the dark-haired man let Eren hear his body sing for him. And sing it did. The sounds coming from Levi were absolutely filthy, wrecked. The Omega whined and keened and howled at every nip of teeth in the right place. Eren licked and sucked and nipped at the raven's nipples until they were sore and swollen, any sensation too much, at which point the young Alpha only moved upwards to begin an assault on the older male's collar bones.

Hands teasing up his sides rendered the raven almost ticklish, accompanying the bites trailed from Levi's collar, all the way up the Omega's neck and jaw to his ear. Eren paused there to nip at the shell, sucking at the smaller man's earlobe and kissing the tender skin below.

The Omega wanted to arch up into his Alpha's touch, but with the force of his mate's thrusting he figured it would only jar his back. For now just having his mate all over him, so desperate to leave his mark, his claim, would have to be enough. So much sensation radiated throughout his body, spreading warmth and a glorious tingling throughout his limbs.

“Mnh...Alpha...” The raven sighed aloud, letting out a hearty moan at an especially brutal thrust.

Eren gave a hum of acknowledgement, sucking enthusiastically at the sensitive skin of the Omega's throat before he pulled back, his engorged cock slipping free of the raven's ass with a wet sound.

Levi whined at the loss and the sudden emptiness, reaching for Eren in confusion. Before he could put his arms around the brunette, though, tanned hands suddenly clutched at his waist and flipped the raven onto his stomach. Levi's world spun, his heat-dazed mind caught in a moment of dizziness as he settled into the new position, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it.

Eren's hands returned, their grip strong as the brunette's tanned fingers curled around the raven's pale hips.

A choked sound left the smaller male's mouth as his young Alpha tugged him back with a firm grip either side of his waist. Feeling the younger male's cock nudge back against his entrance, the raven barely had enough time to suck in a breath before Eren was pushing back in. The brunette buried himself back in the heat of Levi's ass with a sound somewhere between a huff and a growl, rolling his hips in a slow circle as he tried to centre himself. Levi had gotten him so riled up that he had let his inner Alpha take hold, if only to show the raven who was in charge. Eren didn't want to control his mate, not in an unhealthy way, but it served the smaller man right for pushing him this far.

Besides, the brunette thought to himself as he rocked his hips back and forth with greater rhythm, it felt so _refreshing_ to let loose once in a while.

Catching himself on his hands, the Omega's mouth fell open. Eren's hands closed about his hips with bruising force as the Alpha began to thrust in earnest, driving the air from Levi's lungs with every push.

Groaning, the raven sucked in what air he could between the brutal thrusts Eren was pounding him with. He wasn't complaining, though; this was exactly what he had signed up for. Long, hard groans fell from the older male's lips, the sounds torn up from his throat and let out with relish.

A direct hit to his sweet spot had the Omega writhing, his voice keening high in his throat as the young Alpha snarled his satisfaction and started an assault on the raven's prostate. The shock of pleasure flew up the Omega's spine, zapping through his limbs and leaving him weak. Limbs shaking, the older man trembled with each new ribbon of pleasure that curled through him, pooling in his belly and moving like an electric current under his skin.

Levi found his wrists ensnared suddenly in the brunette's grip, held up above his head. The action took away the Omega's support where he had been leaning on his elbows, leaving the petite male half sprawled under his Alpha. It didn't seem to bother the brunette all that much, in fact Eren seemed to be enjoying the added vulnerability. The smaller male managed to recognise that struggling would not be in his best interests, not that the raven would dream of trying to break free of such a sweet prison. It wouldn't be long now, with the way Eren's brutal assault was going he would probably explode. Levi's cock sure felt about ready to explode, hanging heavy between his legs and throbbing. Slumped as the raven was, his aching dick kept rubbing against the towels under him and the friction was really starting to get to him.

Two more jabs of his prostate had Levi cumming, jolting as his arousal throbbed and jerked, spilling his essence onto the fluffy towels that had been placed down beforehand. Whimpering when his overstimulated cock was pushed into the towels below him with Eren's every thrust, the Omega lay practically flat atop the mattress, ignoring the dampness of his own release meeting his skin as his Alpha's rhythm began to grow erratic. The raven's hole was throbbing, leaking sweet slick, and Levi detected the swell of Eren's knot beginning to swell. He would be finished soon, too.

Sensing his orgasm fast approaching, the younger male pushed his cock as far into the welcoming heat of Levi's ass as he could get and began to rotate his hips. Shifting ever so slightly, the brunette grinned wolfishly when his Omega wailed out in shock beneath him, writhing as much as he could as Eren ground the blunt head of his cock against Levi's prostate. His reddened hole stretching as the brunette's knot became swollen coupled with the bolts of burning pleasure shooting up his spine had release sneaking up on the raven in moments. The submissive male gasped out a string of pitching pants, jerking a little as his second orgasm was coaxed to completion. By the time Levi's ass was clenching for the second time, the Alpha was cumming.

And there it was...that sound. That growl. Eren snarled, deep and long, right by the raven's ear as the young Alpha came and claimed his Omega yet again. Heat filled the submissive male's ass in spurts, the soundtrack of Eren's shaky panting like music to the raven's ears.

Somehow the brunette managed not to collapse atop his mate, holding his weight up on his elbows while he rode out his orgasm.

“Do you...have any doubts now...Levi?” The brunette murmured out between ragged breaths, biting at Levi's ear. “You are no one else's...but mine.”

Tired, spent and panting, the Omega still managed to curve his lips into a smug smile.

“I think you'll have to teach me again.” The raven-haired man muttered, glancing over his shoulder to meet his mate's gaze. “The first lesson didn't quite sink in with me.”

Another growl sounded, the noise making Levi press himself into the mattress a little but not enough to wipe away his simper.

“You'd better not regret those words...when you can't walk tomorrow.” The brunette responded dangerously.

A tingling of excitement ran its way up Levi's spine as he panted eagerly.

This would be an interesting day. The Omega could only hope that his friends would not come back for a good many hours.

“Show me your worst, brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there were mistakes in that, I have half of the next chapter written already so I'll try to get it posted either tomorrow night sometime or on Monday if I don't make it tomorrow.  
> Anyhoo it's twelve thirty AM here and I've had a hectic week so I'M GOING NOW but if anyone has any questions about elements of Levi and Eren's past/relationship development then let me know through the comments or message me on tumblr if you'd prefer (haberkonium.tumblr.com) and I'll see if I can explain/answer or include anything in the next chapter. If not, I'll definitely work things into future chapters :)  
> Thanks for reading, I love and adore you all and I'm SO SORRY for the long waiting on all my fics DX with any luck I'll have time to write SOMETHING over the next two/three weeks. Hopefully I'll be here again very soon! Wish me luck, and best wishes to you all from me as well! xoxo


	4. Merry-Go-Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS BITCH IS 31 PAGES IN MY SHITTY WORD DOC O_O 13, 500+ words and one HELL of a ride. God bless my beta.  
> Wow...there are bits of this chapter that I'm proud of...and bits that make me want to facepalm. See if you can spot them :p I'm 90% sure that the time stamps in this are correct. Too tired though, I was up till three writing this only to find out that I have today off :p  
> Technically this has less words than chapter 2 (I'm pretty sure at least) but there's more dialogue so it seems longer. All of this was necessary, though, I actually had to cut back a little but I like the ending better the way it is now ^_^  
> Enjoy!

Three years ago...

 

It had become somewhat of a normal thing for Eren to swing by Levi's flat, although the raven could not remember when that sort of thing had started for the life of him. Eren sort of started to bleed into different elements of Levi's life, first with their walking home together and now with it seeming perfectly natural for the eager brat to turn up on his doorstep.

What the hell was happening with his life?

Isabel absolutely adored having Eren over (which was probably one of the main reasons that the teal-eyed twerp had for coming back again and again) and the two of them got on like a house on fire. It turned out that the boy was as good with kids as Levi's red-headed maniac of an almost sister, which was something that had been discovered when Isabel had brought one of her little brats home to babysit.

In actuality, it was probably a miracle that had sent Eren there that particular afternoon because if the brunette hadn't turned up then Levi would probably be in jail right now paying a life sentence for brutally murdering a child. In his defence, this was more of a demon than a child (at least in the raven's eyes). The tiny twit would. Not. Stop. Screaming. No matter what it was doing, be it angrily demanding for someone to play with it or squealing in happiness, the miniature brat might as well have had a megaphone. Levi's headache started the moment Isabel had walked in with the tiny thing in her arms and it had steadily grown over two hours until a knock sounded at the door. The raven had had just enough time to wonder whether or not the Police had read his mind and found all the murderous thoughts directed at Isabel's 'guest' and had come to arrest him, before Farlan tugged the door open.

Standing just outside was a grinning brunette and Levi might have groaned further had the teal-eyed teen not managed to send their troublesome toddler to sleep half an hour later. It turned out that Eren had done quite a bit of baby-sitting himself and was well-trained in the art of tuckering out children with games and stories.

Levi was so happy to have peace and quiet again that he wondered if he actually might cry.

After that point, the raven was a lot less begrudging about Eren's frequent visits.

Together, the brunette and Farlan would waste hours playing video games that Eren brought over. The trio were still being as careful as they could with their money, but after Farlan had spent an afternoon at Eren's house messing around with video games he had his heart set on having his own set-up at the flat. Levi had been against the idea, stating that they weren't rich big shots who could blow money on whatever they wanted.

Eren ended up giving some of his old gear to Farlan instead, at which point the two became thick as thieves. Which was rich, considering that Levi, Farlan and Isabel really were thick as thieves, having had to steal to survive before they had managed to secure a life under the sun.

But Eren didn't need to know that.

 

Levi started hearing rumours that his employer was in the shit and planning to abandon ship sooner rather than later. When the rumours continued to build, the raven quit his job before the hand that fed him could turn traitor and slap him in the face with a termination of employment letter.

The Omega was only unemployed for a week, after which he managed to land a new job. Bartender this time around, the raven had been quick to learn how to pull beers and mix drinks. Levi thanked his lucky stars that no one properly qualified for the position had turned up for the interviews or else he would still be unemployed. Somehow he had managed to impress the manager of The Sina Rose Club, receiving instructions to come in again the next day to get his licence for serving alcohol before he could be given actual shifts.

And that was that; the Omega had a steady source of income once again and his life felt firmly under control.

Two days after the raven was hired, Sina Council closed their next construction campaign with announcements of 'budget cuts'. Five hundred and three individuals found themselves without a job and Levi thanked his lucky stars that he had been paranoid enough to pay attention to those rumours.

His new place of employment, The Sina Rose Club, was a surprisingly classy joint despite its outer appearance. The building was large, sure, but it was practically a big charcoal block plopped smack dab in the middle of finer restaurants and an art gallery. Its name was written in large, gold font, boasting splendour yet simplicity with its bold font and gleaming colour. The interior had a black and red theme that Levi secretly loved; the walls were painted black with the occasional strip of burgundy to liven things up. Brilliant fiery red lights were built into the walls, snaking along the blackness like molten rock and casting a glow over the rooms.

The bar that Levi worked behind most nights fit right in with the inner volcano thing that the rest of the place had going on, with the neon lights creeping their way up from the floor to merge with the glowing red counter that rested atop black wood. Even the lights in the refrigerators were shades of red and the Omega had to wonder who thought up this whole scheme of colour in the first place. Whoever it was, they had been dedicated.

Levi didn't mind working at Sina Rose, he found himself impressed with the establishment's policies. They had exotic dancers who would perform strip teases, and despite the raven's concerns nothing ever got vulgar. The patrons were respectable and left good tips and Levi had only had to throw one gentleman out so far for harassing another patron.

This was nothing like the raven could have expected, not even if he had dreamed for a hundred years. There were strippers in the underground too, of course, but most of them doubled as whores just to get enough money to put food on the table. Isabel had almost fallen into that trade herself before she, Levi and Farlan had met. It was a horrid world they did live in, and yet...above the ground and out of the shadows...life was so different.

Up here there was sun and respect, honourable living, dreams to be chased down...and tan-skinned, teal-eyed embodiments of all those things.

Speaking of Eren...

The teen had been disappointed to learn that Levi would no longer be waiting for him on weekdays and the way the brunette had tried so hard to play it cool made something uncomfortable pull at the raven's chest.

Sometimes Levi would go out of his way to meet the kid after 3:15PM. After all, his shifts were after 6:00PM and the raven didn't have much to do during the days, unless he was working an odd job or obsessively scrubbing the flat to pass the time. It was worth going out of his way to see the brunette's face light up.

Levi had no idea why that smile meant so much to his peace of mind.

 

Life was strangely good. The bills were paid with relative ease, the past was remaining solidly in the past, and working at the club really livened up a lot of the raven's nights.

One month in and Levi got promoted to bouncer. Personally, the raven found the thought hilarious; anyone who looked at him would laugh if they heard he was paid to keep unruly patrons under control. Size didn't matter to the raven, especially if it meant that people would underestimate him. That would be their mistake and it only made his job easier.

Curious patrons weren't always a bad thing, but they were an unwanted hassle. Levi learned this one night after an encounter with an...interesting client. The raven had known that this guy would be a talker from the very first glance, feeling the scrutiny, the curiosity, behind that inquisitive blue stare. The man didn't look too much older than Levi, but he was dressed in a grey suit that spoke volumes of difference.

“You don't look like a bouncer.”

Not exactly the most flattering of words for a first encounter, but the raven took them in stride.

“Is that a fact?” Levi glared pointedly up at the stupidly tall man who had paused to speak to him.

This man didn't look like he wanted to start anything, there was no confrontation in his eyes or his stance. The curiosity was a little off-putting, but Levi looked past it in order to deal with the guy and get him to move his sorry ass along.

“I could always prove you wrong?” The raven suggested, arching a brow in challenge.

The big man only smiled, his crisp blue eyes seeming to dance with amusement as he observed the petite spitfire leaning against the wall. It wasn't every day that one found an Omega who bit back.

“I apologise if I came across too strong,” the man rumbled in a deep voice that suited the blonde perfectly, a curl of authority licking at the tone, “it was not my intention to start any trouble.”

Running his tongue across the back of his top row of teeth, the raven eyed the larger male carefully. “Oh yeah?”

Levi inhaled discreetly, but he already suspected that this guy had to be an Alpha. It was in the way he held himself, so full of casual authority that the raven had to bite back the urge to sneer. He chewed the inside of his cheek to hold back any unfriendly expressions, or worse – comments, that might have otherwise slipped through his mask.

“You gonna stand there all night?” Levi questioned dryly.

The patron swept one of his giant hands up through his blonde hair, somehow managing not to mess up the immaculate styling, and another knowing smile crossed his lips.

“I was just intrigued to find an Omega working security;” the man informed Levi, a spark of honest interest glowing in the blonde's eyes, “that isn't something I can say I've ever seen before.”

“Well you've seen it now. Congratulations. Cross that off your bucket list and go and enjoy your night already. I'm busy.”

“Are you?”

“Yes.”

“That's a shame, I was going to suggest that you join me for a drink.”

Levi hesitated, blinking. An odd sensation swept his body, like a call he wasn't sure how to source or respond to. Licking his lips to wet them, the raven hoped that his scent didn't give away his anxiousness.

“I'm working.”

“So I can see. Well, if you're on duty, I guess I'll just have to pester you some other time.”

“You do that.”

“Have a good night, Levi.” The blonde said, his eyes flickering between the raven's name tag and his face briefly.

What a smooth motherfucker, Levi thought to himself as the blonde-haired man turned on his heel and began to stroll away like he'd never stopped to chat in the first place.

“My shift ends at one.” The Omega found himself stating before he could properly think it through.

Glancing back over his shoulder as he walked, the blonde gave a small smile and nodded to acknowledge that he had heard.

The night seemed to fly by and before Levi knew it he was strolling out the front door of the club. He was surprised to find that same patron waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

Well then. The Omega wasn't quite sure how to proceed, but he promptly decided not to bother with any pleasantries. This man was a stranger, if he wanted Levi's respect then he would have to earn it.

Strutting ever-so-casually down the steps, the raven let his eyes appraise the Alpha. He was a tall-ass motherfucker, but if it came down to it Levi would fight him. There was no fear in the Omega at the thought, only an inconvenience. So far, however, this Alpha had displayed no hostility towards him.

“I didn't get your name.” Levi stated bluntly, meeting the taller man's eyes once he reached the bottom of the steps.

The man smiled, his lips curving up pleasantly. “Erwin,” the blonde stated, “Erwin Smith.”

Erwin held out his hand in a friendly gesture, as if he planned to shake the raven's hand in greeting. A delayed introduction. The blonde's massive paw practically swallowed up Levi's hand when the petite male reached out.

Erwin lifted the raven's hand to his lips, brushing them against pale skin in a chaste kiss. “And you?”

Levi swallowed, unsure what to make of the oddly intimate gesture. So he responded harshly, as always.

“You can call me Levi.” The raven muttered, extracting his hand elegantly and folding his arms loosely over his chest. “When you drop me back home in one piece, maybe you'll get to know my last name.”

Maybe dishing out the diva act wasn't the best of ideas, but this Erwin didn't seem put off by the raven's attitude. If anything, he seemed intrigued.

“A compromise?” The blonde behemoth murmured in query, waiting for Levi's nod before he continued. “I see, well then I'd best get you home. My car is just around the corner.”

They walked together, side by side but Levi let the blonde lead the way a little. The guy kept up a casual conversation, mostly simple questions to get the raven talking.

In all honesty, Levi had expected some funny business. This guy, this Erwin, was too smooth to be real. The raven kept waiting for the man to attack him, but they made it to his shiny Maserati just fine. Erwin even held the door open for the Omega, how fucking quaint. Levi rolled his eyes at the display.

On the drive back to his apartment the smaller male kept a sharp eye on both Erwin and his surroundings, waiting for the blonde to accidentally take a wrong turn, park in some alley, and jump him.

It never happened.

Even when they finally pulled up in front of Levi's apartment complex, after Erwin opened the door for him and walked him to the fucking door...there was nothing. No sly comments, no suggestive banter, not even accidental contact.

It was weird...but a relief nonetheless.

“Well then...I guess I should thank you.”

“It was no trouble.” The man smiled, glancing around. “I didn't think you would live in such a humble place.”

Levi barked a laugh at that, smirking up at the complex. “Are you saying that you thought I'd be a rich, poncy scumbag or that you now think I'm street trash?” The raven asked with dry amusement, folding his arms over his chest as he waited.

To his credit, Erwin looked thoroughly surprised. “Neither.” He assured quickly. “But the cheap end of town isn't where I would have expected someone like you to dwell in.”

Levi's smirk grew lopsided. “Someone like me?”

The blonde opened his mouth to respond, but paused. He sighed instead. “Are you always on the offensive?”

The raven scoffed a quiet laugh. “That depends,” he glanced up at the taller man, “are you always politely insulting?”

There was a noticeable pause before the blonde exhaled his amusement, shaking his head.

“That's an interesting thought.” Erwin murmured, regarding the raven.

Levi nodded to himself. “I'll take that as a yes.”

Erwin smiled, holding the Omega's gaze. “Will you tell me your name now?” The big man asked, his eyes dancing under the street lights. “Or do I have to earn it some other way?”

The raven brought a hand up, tapping a finger against his lips as if in contemplation.

“Hmm...now that you mention it, I never promised to tell you.”

Levi had never played any sort of games like this before, he'd never had the chance, and the Omega didn't see any harm in drawing out this process. Maybe he would get to know Erwin. Maybe he would be a good man.

Maybe not. The point was that now he had the time to mess about a little. He might as well catch up on missed fun.

Something amused swam in Erwin's ice-blue orbs, like he had anticipated something of this ilk from the raven. Was this all just some strange game to him? Was he actually willing to mess about? The man certainly seemed to be waiting for something, so the raven tossed his head and started up the steps to the complex foyer.

“I'll tell you what,” the Omega began, turning on his heel at the top of the stairs, “meet me at the Sina Rose after my shift ends tomorrow and I'll tell you my name.”

It wasn't a promise of anything other than what the raven had said, but they could always barter for further...compromises.

Erwin's eyes flashed with something akin to triumph, but he managed not to smirk.

“The same time?” The Alpha's deep voice rumbled.

“Hn.” Levi nodded, making a sound of confirmation.

This time Erwin allowed himself to smile, giving an odd little bow of his head. “I'll see you then, _Levi_.”

“Sure, fancy pants.” The Omega muttered, clicking his tongue as he stared down at the other man. “Don't keep me waiting.”

And with that, the two went their separate ways for the night.

 

Levi hadn't thought much of the previous night's encounter when he had gone inside and headed for bed. The raven had had a pleasant, dreamless sleep and an uneventful day up until the point when he walked down to wait outside the Braus Bakery for a certain eager brat.

“Levi!”

Sure as a sunrise, the brunette came tearing up the pavement, waving like a manic like the raven could possibly have missed him in passing. The twerp was already a good ten or eleven centimetres taller than the Omega, and still growing. And besides, there was no way to miss something that bright.

The raven handed the breathless brat a sandwich when the kid skidded to a stop almost close enough for Levi to worry about a collision.

Eren grinned, still panting for breath from running, as he accepted the food. “Buying me food now?”

“Shut up. I know for a fact that you don't bother packing lunches, you lazy shit.” Levi muttered, shooting the twerp an accusing look before turning on his heel.

The brunette's grin morphed into a pout and he whined as the raven started walking again.

“Don't tell my mom?” The boy pleaded, tugging on the older male's sleeve with his free hand.

Grey eyes rolled. “If I was going to tell Carla, why would I bother making you a sandwich?” The raven asked, shaking his head at the brunette.

“Out of the kindness of your heart maybe?” Eren replied, smiling before the realisation set in. “Wait, you _made_ this?” The kid took a bite, chewing for a moment. “It's good!”

“Yes, I made it. No need to sound surprised.” The Omega cast the younger male a smirk, shrugging. “It's cheaper than buying a pre-made sandwich. Probably nicer too.”

Eren nodded fervently in agreement as he trotted alongside the raven.

“You can say that again.” The younger male uttered around another mouthful, giving an appreciative groan. “Fucking marry me.”

Levi gave a snort. “Brat. Where's my ring? What a shitty proposal.”

“Well excuse me for being poor.” Eren muttered, but when Levi glanced over the brunette was beginning to grin. “I'll give you my Ipod instead and meet you at the altar, then?”

The brunette yelped in shock when the smaller male smacked him up the back of the head.

“You're too young to be married, idiot.”

Eren only shrugged. “I'm not hearing a 'no'.”

Grey eyes rolled sardonically, not for the first time. “I'm not accepting some shitty Ipod in place of a ring.”

“But you'd accept a ring?” The brunette pressed, teasing.

“Yes.” The Omega said, freezing when he realised his mistake. “Fuck-no, that's not what I-”

Too late though, as the boy was already strolling along smugly.

“That was easy.” Eren said, turning to grin at the raven. “Well I'll see you in church on Sunday. I'll be the man in white. Don't forget your dress.”

Gunmetal orbs narrowed to slits. “Fucker!”

Levi swiped at the boy, just barely missing his shoulder when the brunette ducked and started to run for it, laughing as he went.

“You shit!” The Omega hissed. “Get back here!”

“Not a chance,” the brunette called over his shoulder, excitement etched on his face, “you'll have to catch me!”

The Omega chased Eren halfway home, giving up on his mock-threats of murder in favour of just running. Somewhere along the line it became a race and the two males collapsed on the front lawn of the Jaeger home after leaping the fence.

“Who won?” Eren gasped, his chest heaving with every breath he sucked in.

“Fuck...knows...” the raven panted, reaching over to shove at the younger male's shoulder playfully.

“Draw?” The brunette suggested, turning to meet the Omega's gaze.

“Agreed.”

The pair shook on it before Eren had to go inside and Levi had to head home to shower and prepare for work. Walking at a leisurely pace after running so far, the Omega made it to his flat with plenty of time to spare. He made it through the shower in five minutes, got dressed in three, and was heading down to The Sina Rose in no time.

“In early today, Levi?” The raven's boss, Pixis, greeted the Omega when he strolled in.

“It would seem so.” Levi agreed.

“Well if you want to start early, I'll see to it that you're paid extra.” The bald man stated, catching the raven's attention. “The dancers are going on early today due to an...incident on the weekend.”

Grey eyes narrowed in thought, spying the few individuals rushing about to prepare for an early show.

“I see.”

Levi didn't do weekend shifts usually, so he had not been present for whatever incident that had occurred. But he did know most of the dancers there by now, it paid to be able to recognise his colleagues, and they were quite friendly. For someone who had spent most of his life protecting himself and his family, the raven was less than pleased to hear about some fuckwit trying something with any of his work peers.

“We'll also be maintaining this change in the schedule.” Pixis informed the Omega, who nodded.

“That's probably for the best.” Levi agreed, promising himself that he would talk with the dancers after this. Sour puss or not, the raven cared. In his own way. “In that case, would you be happier if I came in earlier from now on?”

Pixis glanced at the raven, managing a smile. “If it won't be a bother. I'll increase your pay to include the new hours.”

“Of course, Sir.”

This loyalty and dedication to his work was one of the reasons why Pixis had hired Levi in the first place. He would drop everything to be there if needed. It was a rare quality to come by.

“You wouldn't, by any chance, want to join the show?” The manager asked.

Levi smirked. “How many times are you going to ask me that, you old pervert?”

Pixis was a schemer and always tried to plan ahead. In Levi's case, there were a whole lot of things that the raven could contribute to the establishment. He was smart and a quick learner, which had gotten the Omega hired. Levi was tough, strong enough to crack skulls together if the situation called for it, which had gotten him promoted. But the raven was also attractive in his own way and the aging manager was certain that there would be people out there amongst their patrons that would pay good money to see this boy strut.

But the man laughed and patted the raven's back at his knowing smirk.

“Hey, I'm just thinking of today's youth.” Pixis chuckled, determined but not enough to force the raven into anything. He doubted that he could if he tried. “I'm sure you'd pull in all sorts of customers.”

Ah, Dot Pixis. Honest as honest came, if he had a thought he wouldn't hesitate to inform the one it was directed at. That was something that Levi rather liked about his boss.

Levi gave a snort at the older man's comment, shaking his head. “No one wants to stare at a scowling motherfucker in a few strips of cheap leather.”

“Hey now,” Pixis chuckled, “it's not _cheap_ leather.”

It was enough to draw a huff of a laugh from the raven, which was more than he usually displayed.

“Some other time, Sir.” The raven hummed, heading for the main room.

“I'll keep asking, boy!” Pixis called.

“I'm sure you will.”

The best form of a pep talk that Levi could give the dancers at least seemed to cheer them up. Knowing that they had Levi's support should something go wrong was definitely a comfort.

Work went by smoothly, with not an incident going awry. By the time the raven was leaving The Sina Rose after his shift ended, the last thing on his mind was potential suitors. Until, of course, his eyes landed on one Erwin Smith waiting ever-so-patiently by his car right outside the club. Another suit donned the blonde, suave as the first time the raven had seen him.

“Oh.” The raven said, pausing halfway down the stairs. “I didn't think you'd show.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow. “I said I would, didn't I?”

True enough, but Levi had learned a long time ago that a man's word couldn't be trusted without trust being earned.

“Guess so.” The Omega agreed at last.

That seemed enough of a response for the blonde as he started speaking shortly afterwards.

“So, Levi,” Erwin began, “if it would be acceptable...I'd like to take you home.”

Levi's eyebrows rose up at the other man's words, trying to interpret the tone behind them. There was a hidden playfulness to the suggestion, which made the raven wonder.

“Home, huh?” The Omega muttered, biting the inside of his cheek in thought. “Yours or mine?”

An approving smile curved the Alpha's lips at the raven's response. “I'd prefer mine.” The blonde admitted. “But if you ask, I'll drive you to your flat.”

Well that was fucking generous.

“Leaving the choice up to me?” Grey eyes flickered up and down the larger male's form, his features blank as ever. “What a gentleman.”

“I would like to know your name, though.” Erwin said, offering a friendly smile.

Still after a name. Were guys like this even real?

“Ackerman.” The raven supplied, trotting down the last few steps.

Blue eyes watched him approach, sharp and meticulous in their scrutiny.

“Levi Ackerman?” The Alpha tested the name out, offering a smile that could charm birds right out of the trees. “Well then, would you be opposed to coming back to my place?”

It was then that the Omega began to realise why he hadn't put much thought into the notion of Erwin actually showing up. Even if he did show, it was pre-meditated. There was no real surprise in something like that; if Erwin showed up, then he showed up, but if he hadn't shown up that would have been acceptable too. They were both strangers after all.

Levi wasn't sure if he wanted calm planning after the haphazard life he had lived, and he was sure that that was what the blonde was offering with his invitation to come to his home.

“I really don't think that would be a good idea.” The raven replied, clicking his tongue in thought. “I'm not exactly fine company.”

Erwin offered him a casual smile. “Let me be the judge of that.”

“I'm telling you now, bozo,” Levi said sharply, “we'd make a shitty couple.”

This guy needed to know that he wasn't about to have some sunflower and daisies picnic with your run of the mill submissive. Levi might smell like an Omega, but he wasn't some doe-eyed puppy ready to roll over and take orders.

The blonde was frowning a little, just a tiny furrowing of his brow. “Why would you think that?”

“You're a dominant.” The smaller man stated simply.

For a long moment the blonde was quiet, but Levi almost smirked at the confused look that crossed Erwin's face. Victory for the raven to have made that colossal dork wear an expression other than amusement or calculation. There was a long moment of quiet between the two.

“I don't see your point.” The blonde finally said. For whatever reason, the raven suspected that Erwin Smith didn't say that sort of thing often. “Is that a problem?”

“Damn right it is.” The raven said.

Erwin only looked further confused. “I don't understand.” He said again. “Could it be that you don't like dominants? Are you saving yourself for your mate?”

Gunmetal eyes rolled. “I've given up believing in such romanticised things.”

“That's a shame.” The blonde murmured, sounding oddly genuine. “I'm sure they believe in you, wherever they might be.”

“That's enough children's stories for now.” The Omega muttered, growing tired of the conversation. “I don't like Alphas, never have. You might as well know that since you're so determined to chat me up.”

“You're an Omega, Levi,” Erwin reminded the smaller man, “surely there will be some middle ground upon which we can agree.”

Levi found himself fighting back a smirk as he thought up the proper response. “I might be an Omega, but that doesn't mean I'll lie down and be your good little bitch.”

Nailed it. The raven found himself suddenly realising exactly what he was doing in responding to this man's invitations. It really was a game, playing to see how far this dominant would be willing to go after learning that Levi was a fighter. He was going to roll over and take whatever some dominant planned to dish out, nor was he going to let anyone push him around. That would be the real challenge here and the raven found himself tingling in excited eagerness to begin this game.

But first he needed a response.

“I think I'll take my chances.” Erwin uttered after a moment.

Levi found himself smirking as he looked at the ground and gave a nod.

“Don't say I didn't warn you.”

 

One month later...

One weekday afternoon found Eren strolling along on the way to his home. He was in a good mood, even though Levi hadn't met him at the bakery today. The raven must have had something to do, he was there most days with his dry comments and cheeky banter. Levi seemed to have taken it upon himself to bring the brunette food, even though Eren assured the Omega that he was taking his lunches with him. It was no lie either, but the teen was quite pleased with the attention.

This particular afternoon Eren kept walking past the turn he would usually take to head home and continued on. He had a message to deliver to Levi and his friends, which would have been easier to tell the raven and let him communicate it to Isabel and Farlan. But since the Omega was not there, Eren figured he would just have to seek him out. He knew the way to Levi's flat, having been there plenty of times by now. Sometimes he would help Isabel mind the toddlers she brought home, other times it was to play video games with Farlan. And other times...it was just to see Levi. The brunette didn't mind the insults or the glowering stares whenever he was being a cheeky shit. It was just nice to be there, Eren didn't know why and he didn't care. Being around Levi gave the boy a warm feeling, like being around his friends or his mum. There was no way that something like that could be a bad thing.

Trotting up the steps to the raven's apartment complex, the brunette hoped that at least one of the trio was home. Not that the exercise of walking all this way for nothing would kill him, but Eren would still be disappointed nonetheless if the flat was empty.

It took no time at all to climb the few flights of stairs and come to stand outside the correct door, reaching out to rap at the faded wood. The brunette could hear chattering inside, filling him with relief at the knowledge that someone was home. The loud thunder of eager feet soon reached Eren's ears and he smiled to himself, instantly knowing that it would be Isabel to answer the door.

The brunette was not wrong, greeted by a wild mop of red hair and brilliant eyes similar to his own.

“Eren!” The girl greeted merrily, springing forth to wrap the boy in a crushing embrace. “Good to see you, squirt.”

“I'm not a little kid, Issy. Please don't call me that.”

“Aw, but it suits you.”

Eren made to laugh, opening his mouth to make some sort of response, when his attention was caught by an odd shape further in the apartment. It was the sofa that had the brunette puzzled and as he looked, the problem made itself clear.

The usual occupants of the little couch were usually Levi and Farlan, the pair most often arguing over the TV. That made one blonde and one raven, which there was currently.

Only...Farlan was nowhere to be seen. So who was the newcomer?

More importantly...what was he doing so close to the Omega?

Teal eyes seemed to both widen and narrow in the same instant, zeroing in on the enormous blonde stranger in Levi's flat...and the all too comfortable way the raven was nestled in the newcomer's lap. Familiar, comfortable. Clearly this man and Levi were no strangers, it was only Eren out of the loop.

“Who's..?” Was all the boy managed to get out.

Pulling back, Isabel looked confused.

“Huh?” She asked, glancing in the direction the male was looking. “Oh, that's Erwin. Levi's new boyfriend-fuck-buddy or whatever. No idea why they're both here, usually Levi goes over to rich boy's place.” The red-head shrugged.

The sting that whipped its way through the brunette's gut was undeniably recognisable: jealousy. It was no secret to any of the trio that Eren liked Levi, he had already made one attempt at asking the raven out, but even the brunette was shocked at just how awful he felt seeing the Omega in another man's arms. His gut was tying itself in knots, his chest tightening uncomfortably and Eren felt his throat close up.

What surprised the boy next was the knowledge that hurt wasn't the only thing he felt.

There was something more, something that clawed its way to the surface and threatened to tear its way right out of the brunette's throat. White-hot blinding rage. Eren couldn't even begin to explain the feral rage that crawled just under his skin, promising violence, maybe even bloodshed...and all from seeing Levi with another man.

Sniffing the air, the teal-eyed teen barely held back a growl at the scent of a strange Alpha in the flat. The brunette wanted to tear this bastard's burly arms off for even touching Levi, he wanted to rip those calm blue eyes right out of their sockets just for having laid eyes on the raven. Eren wanted to do terrible, awful things to this man, this stranger, but he had no idea where the beastly instincts came from...

...and it scared the hell out of him.

“Eren?”

Blinking back in Isabel's direction managed to pull the teen from his frightening train of thought and the brunette found the redhead waving her hand in front of his face.

“Huh..?” Eren managed, realising with a start that he was trembling a little.

His hands were shaking slightly and his legs felt like they might give out. Was that how strong his anger had been? What would he have done had Isabel not distracted him?

Thankfully, the girl was still talking. “Whoa, you spaced right out on me for a second there.”

She didn't know the half of it.

Shaking his head to clear it, Eren pressed the heel of one palm to his left temple. “Sorry. I've just been distracted today, I guess.”

His head was throbbing with the surge of sudden rage that had all but consumed him a moment ago and suddenly the boy didn't feel so good.

“Aren't you going to come in?” Isabel questioned, frowning her confusion.

“I...” the brunette hesitated, suppressing a near-overwhelming urge to stare back at Levi and his new _pal_ , swallowing to stop himself from snarling under his breath, “...actually I was just stopping by to let you know that my mom is having some kind of end of summer celebration...” the boy mumbled, this being the news he had planned to tell Levi, “and she wanted to know if you three would want to come along? It's the least we can offer after all the work you guys did on the house.”

Isabel's eyes lit up like the fourth of July. “A party?” She lunged forward to grip the brunette's shoulders. “We'll definitely come along to your celebration!” Wrenching her head back around to look over one shoulder, the redhead called out. “Right, Levi?”

The raven finally looked up from his place on the couch, confusion written across his brow like he hadn't even noticed that someone had been at the door.

“What?” Levi muttered.

Isabel was bouncing from foot to foot in her excitement. “We'll definitely go to Mrs. Jaeger's celebration, won't we?”

Grey eyes flickered over to meet teal for a moment, wondering at the odd look swimming in those starlight orbs.

“I'm not the party-going type.” Levi answered after a brief pause.

“ _Eh?_ But Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiii!” Isabel whined out the man's name.

“Quiet already,” the raven complained, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I said I don't want to go. You can go if you want.”

“But Carla has invited us!” The red-head continued to argue, not ready to take no for an answer. “She even sent Eren here to tell us!”

“It's okay, Isabel.” Eren murmured, managing a smile when the girl turned back with her eyes wide. “You and Farlan are still welcome to come if Levi isn't feeling up to socialising.” The brunette swallowed thickly. “I understand. I can explain to mom.”

It took some convincing to get Isabel to calm down. The brunette wasn't sure why he bothered easing her distress, it would have served Levi right to have had to deal with the girl's berating. But he was, unfortunately, a nice person.

Nice enough to calm a distressed friend for another friend's sake.

Nice enough not to make a scene.

Yes, Eren decided to be a nice person that day, but it didn't stop him from leaving the flat with a sour taste in his mouth. So much for a good day.

 

Eren stopped visiting the flat; Farlan went over to the Jaeger house for game nights nowadays. Things were still busy at the trio's flat and a certain Omega was craving a breath of fresh air. One that a simple walk around the block would not satisfy.

“I think it would be best if I moved out.” Levi stated one morning.

The trio were enjoying their morning coffee, none of them in any rush to get some place due to the fact that it was a weekend. Farlan and Isabel's heads snapped up at the comment, however.

“ _Eh?_ ” Isabel's incredulous eyes turned from Farlan to Levi several times as her features twisted in confusion. “You're really leaving, bro?”

“It's getting crowded here with all your toddlers and Erwin, heck even Eren comes by often enough that I wonder whether we should give him a damned key.” The raven sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. At least Eren used to come round a lot, there had been a lapse of late. “I'm not trying to make you upset, so hear me out. We all make a good living and we aren't drowning just by trying to get by any more. I've met some of Erwin's friends who are thinking of getting a share house close to the university.”

Farlan's brow smoothed out a little in relief. “That's not too far away at least.”

“Exactly.” Levi replied with a nod. “It's not like I'm going to pack up and move to Africa. I just want a change. The place they're looking at is pretty close to Sina Rose, too, so it would be a convenient move.”

“And...we'll be able to come visit you, right bro?” Isabel asked, directing big eyes brimming with tears at the raven.

“Christ, don't cry.” The Omega pleaded, letting the girl practically throw herself at him in an embrace. “Of course you can visit. I wouldn't abandon you guys for anything.”

“We know.” Farlan offered the raven a smile, always less dramatic than their third comrade. “I guess we're obliged to help you pack, though?”

Levi regarded his friend, taking in the familiar lopsided smile and the cheeky brow arched up playfully. Trust Farlan to make light of things to break the tension. It was a quality that Levi had always admired.

“Thank you for understanding.” The raven murmured, low and reverent.

Farlan smiled. “What is family for?”

 

The day of Carla's festivities had arrived and Eren was miserable. He had been visited by Farlan and Isabel several times, both of them promising to convince their surly friend to make an appearance. At this point the brunette wasn't sure if he even wanted it to happen or not, but the boy had convinced himself that the raven wouldn't show up.

Maybe that would be for the best. The teen's heart ached bad enough without him seeing Levi, he had no desire to feel any worse pain.

Eren pulled on his faded ripped jeans, letting out a colossal sigh as he pulled white converse sneakers onto each foot.

It had been a stupid idea to let those two try to convince Levi to come. Of course the raven would decline, having his shiny, new, larger than life boyfriend to fawn over. Just thinking of the blonde made Eren's stomach twist uncomfortably.

Maybe he would just tell Carla that he felt like crap and stay in his room all day? No, that would never work. A lot of his friends would be over for his mother's famous food and there was no way those guys would let him mope alone.

Getting dressed and heading downstairs seemed like the only option left, so Eren hauled himself off of his bed with a groan and went looking for a shirt. The boy grabbed a white long-sleeve shirt, tugging the soft material over his head with a grunt. There, at least he was halfway presentable now, Carla would have no reason to screech at him.

Making his way sullenly downstairs, the brunette made his way to the living room where his mother was already talking to the first guests. A few relatives, neighbours and a bunch of his school friends had already turned up. Bertholdt was there with Reiner by his side, they had brought their pal Annie along. Jean and Marco had also arrived, as well as Connie and Sasha.

“I should have known you'd be here, Jean.” Eren rolled his eyes at the ashen-haired lad stuffing his face with the snack food that had been placed out.

In truth, Sasha had probably eaten more of the food than anyone else but the ashbrown usually copped the brunt of the brunette's sass.

Jean grinned with his mouth full, probably on purpose. “Anyone who's had your mom's cooking is going to be here, man.”

True enough, if the grins Eren was receiving from Sasha and Connie were anything to go by.

“Eren, don't just stand there,” Carla turned suddenly, sending her son a smile that meant she wanted help, “be a good boy and get some more pastries from the kitchen?”

The brunette sighed, but nodded. “Yes, ma.”

“And the punch isn't quite right, would you check on it for me?”

“Sure thing.”

The boy headed for the kitchen, snatching up an array of plates filled with mini-pies and sausage rolls, skewered meat and fruit and some apple turnovers. These were just starters, the main meals would be brought out later in the day. For now, Carla only wanted snacks set out. These Eren balanced carefully with his arms and transported them to the living room where he was greeted by a round of cheers.

“God bless Eren Jaeger!” Sasha cried, barely holding herself back from pouncing on the brunette carrying the offering of fresh food.

“You should be a waiter!” Connie announced with a grin. “No one else could balance so many plates.”

Marco and Annie were kind enough to help Eren unload the plates and he thanked them profusely.

Heading back for the kitchen, the brunette paused at the sound of his mother greeting some new guests. He sighed. Great, more people to feed. Eren decided that he had better get new plates from the kitchen if there would be even more mouths to feed, silently thankful that his mother made _so much_ food for gatherings like this.

“Oh, Levi?” Carla's voice sounded, and down the hallway Eren froze in his tracks.

What? Was...was he really..?

“This is a bit of a surprise,” his mother's voice continued, lighthearted and welcoming, “my son seemed sure that you wouldn't be coming along today.”

It couldn't honestly be happening, could it? Had Levi really come? Was he _really_ there?

“I wouldn't want to insult you or Eren by declining an invitation when it was extended so politely.” A voice that was _definitely_ Levi's floated down the hall, reaching the brunette's ears and making him stiffen further.

The boy wasn't sure if he was excited or panicking. It sure felt like panic.

“Politely?” The sound of Carla's bubbly laughter floated down the hall. “Are you sure it was my Eren that you were talking to?”

Eren heard Levi chuckle.

“Unless he has a clone or a twin I don't know about?”

“You must have made an impression on him then.”

It hurt to hear the amusement in Levi's voice, like everything was the same as it had been when the raven had come over to paint their house only to end up bickering and chasing Eren around the back yard.

Another voice joined the mix and the teal-eyed youth felt his face fall at the sound of one Erwin Smith being introduced to his mother. At least Eren knew the guy's last name now, having heard it fall from the man's own mouth just a moment ago and echo down the hall. Along with Levi's voice. Erwin and Levi...fucking grand.

Biting his lip hard, the brunette turned on his heel and strode off in the direction of the kitchen. Maybe he would help with that punch after all, anything would be better than facing blondey-Mc-douchebag right about now.

Ignoring the ache in his chest, Eren went straight to the enormous bowl of his ma's famous punch. He tasted a little from a spoon, coming to the conclusion that it needed more sweetener. The citrus was too strong otherwise.

“Has anyone seen Eren?”

The brunette's shoulders slumped at the sound of his mother's voice. She was looking for him...which had to mean that-

“He's in here, Carla.”

-she wanted him to come and greet the new guests.

Turning, teal eyes landed on the form of the petite raven leaning against the doorway.

“Levi.” Eren greeted, nodding towards the Omega.

Levi's mouth curved up into what could have been a smirk, but could also...maybe...pass for a smile.

“Hey, squirt.” The raven greeted.

If anything could get a mopey Eren to stop pouting, it was a pet name like 'squirt'.

“Not you too!” The brunette groaned.

Levi's smirk grew.

Even the time between when they had last seen each other had allowed the boy to change. The kid had gotten taller again, dammit, where did he get time to sprout up like that? His eyes were magnificent as ever, if a little dull. Levi wondered what had the kid so down to make him look like that.

“Long time, no see. What the hell happened?” The raven asked, crossing his arms. “You just disappeared.”

Eren swallowed. “I was around.” He replied vaguely, watching the Omega's face carefully.

If anything, Levi looked almost confused...if that's what that shade of blankness on his face translated as. The smaller male opened his mouth to speak, but it was Carla's voice that sounded.

“Eren? Could you bring the bread rolls please?”

“Yes, ma!” The brunette called, scooping up the basket of rolls in question and ducking out past the raven.

Dropping off the new food, Eren snatched a can of soda from the table before heading outside. He didn't look at many people, avoiding the mountain that was Erwin like his life depended on it, and trudged out front towards his tree house. He needed some space, some air, some music that he didn't understand a word of because what words could matter with the hollow ache in his chest.

Radio playing softly, Eren let the day go by. Some of his friends came out to see what was going on, moving back and forth until the brunette managed to convince them all that he wasn't lonely, he didn't need more food and he was fine with the drink he had.

Just what the fuck was wrong with him? Getting this worked up over someone who was clearly in a relationship was stupid, so why couldn't he stop aching? Eren knew that there was nothing he could do; Levi had rejected him before and would probably do it again if he asked. He knew that...and yet he still couldn't give up.

The brunette threw an arm over his eyes dramatically and groaned. “Fuck...”

Taking a long sip of his soda, the boy was completely prepared to mope for the rest of the day. If only the day were willing to be wasted.

“Keeping all the good jams to yourself, hmm?”

Levi's voice sounded so suddenly that Eren managed to both choke on his mouthful of soda and simultaneously almost upend himself from the hammock.

Steady at last, the brunette shot a vicious glare at the raven.

“Dude!” The younger male snapped. “You nearly killed me! Twice!”

Scoffing, the petite raven's lips quirked up a little to one side, lending him a crooked smirk. “I doubt even you're talented enough to die twice so easily.”

Still coughing soda out of his lungs, Eren watched begrudgingly as the Omega plopped himself down on the grass at the other end of his hammock. Levi stretched, letting out a little huff as he settled, and reached to fiddle with one of the dials on Eren's old radio absently.

“You really should throw this thing out.” The older male muttered, prodding at the offending piece of technology with a pale digit. “It's practically ancient.”

Apparently the Omega would not be ignored or avoided. Thanks, universe, thank you very much.

“I'll throw it out when it dies.” The brunette mumbled.

Levi only scoffed out a laugh, shaking his head. “I don't think so.” He shook his head, smirking away. “Not even then, you'll have this thing until _you_ die.”

Teal eyes rolled. “What a charming subject.”

The raven was dead right, though. Eren was never going to throw away that radio, not when it had been such a loyal friend over the years.

“Well if you'd rather focus on the music?” Levi offered, his tone bordering on playful.

“I would, actually.” Eren huffed, folding his arms over his chest as he laid back, listening as the raven switched channels. “I didn't even know you liked k-pop.” The brunette murmured, wondering why his tone came out so accusing.

Levi glanced up with a little frown of confusion, probably wondering the very same thing, but he returned his gaze to the radio shortly.

“I didn't even know what the fuck it was,” the raven confessed, exhaling deeply and leaning back on his hands, closing his eyes, “but then some brat kept playing shitty love songs in my flat, not to mention wasting the internet I paid for to find them in the first place,” one grey eye opened to stare accusingly at the suddenly sheepish brunette, before the orbs closed again, “until one day the shitty songs stopped being shitty.”

The raven gave a longwinded sigh that seemed too big to have fit in his small frame to begin with, and Levi let himself slump onto his back on the grass, blowing a puff of air upwards to shift his fringe out of his eyes.

“And now here we are, a couple of idiots under a tree listening to foreign music. Such bonding, much connection.”

The words would have seemed so utterly and completely wrong coming from the raven, if not for the dryness of his tone as the older male drawled out his words sarcastically. It might have been enough to make Eren laugh under normal circumstances, but the brunette was currently wondering just what Levi was doing hanging around him when he had gone to the trouble of bringing his boyfriend along.

It didn't make sense for the Omega to abandon his partner to a house full of strangers just to hang out with a teenager...but Eren wasn't complaining.

“It's not as lame as you make it sound.” The brunette defended.

Levi gave a dry chuckle. “Isn't it?” He challenged, raising a sceptical brow. “I know the fucking lyrics to this shit.”

The pair sat discussing each other's taste in music, even singing a few of the songs that came on. It was weird as hell hearing Levi the stone-faced wonder singing along to BigBang's 'Bad Boy' but Eren didn't complain, choosing instead to commit the sight and sound to memory.

Levi explained to the brunette that he was moving out of the old flat.

“You're moving out?” Eren gaped at the smaller male in disbelief.

“Yeah,” the raven confirmed, flicking some speck of dirt from his pants that only the Omega could see, “I want to be able to give the guys some extra space. Besides, a change of scenery will be nice.”

Nodding in understanding, the brunette gave a hum. “So you told them then?”

“Ages ago.” Levi confirmed with a nod, looking up at the boy. “I've even got a place in mind. I'll be moving in at the end of next month with some of Erwin's acquaintances.”

The boy's face fell a little at the mention of the raven's shiny new boyfriend and he sighed.

“I guess it will be nice...you know,” Eren mumbled, picking at the edge of the hammock, “for you and Erwin to have space to hang out. And...other things.”

Another lick of jealousy tore its way up the brunette's spine and he shivered.

“Don't sound so down, Christ.” Levi said, glancing at his feet where they were folded in front of him. “Besides, I don't see it lasting between Erwin and me.”

It took a little while for the raven's words to properly sink in, but the second Eren understood he turned on the Omega with a wild fiery hope in his eyes.

“Eh?!” The brunette all but exclaimed in his shock.

Levi flinched at the sound, casting a quick glance at the house to see if anyone had heard the commotion. When no one appeared immediately, the Omega turned on the brunette with a snarl.

“Keep your voice down!” The raven hissed, rubbing his ear and scowling.

“What happened with Erwin?” Eren hissed back, mindful to keep from shouting this time around.

He did almost topple out of his hammock in an attempt to switch ends and sit closer to the raven.

Levi shrugged, ignoring the brunette's flailing. “A lot of things. I mean, the sex is great,” Eren felt himself turn red all the way to his ears, “but it gets a little repetitive when douchey-mc-eyebrows doesn't want to liven things up. At all.” The raven let a sigh rustle free from his lungs. “Guess I got bored.”

Eren hated the way his heart skipped a beat at that, the aching in his chest evaporating to be replaced with the flame of hope. Levi was bored with Erwin and he didn't seem like the kind of guy to stick around with someone who was a bad fit for him. The thought that a man like Erwin could be a bad match for anyone made a rush of smug glee wash over the brunette.

If things continued to unfold in this promising matter, then the boy's moping days would be over.

“Bored with what?” The younger male prompted curiously, leaning precariously over the edge of the hammock.

He had to know, had to find out what Erwin had done to make the Omega grow tired of him.

Clicking his tongue, Levi inhaled. “Honestly? Everything. I'm sick of everything being planned out meticulously. There's no mystery to that guy whatsoever, no matter how much all the fancy thought and strategy might trick you into believing otherwise. Erwin...he plans everything. There are no on the spot decisions, no in the moment actions. He's just not very...spontaneous.” The raven sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

The brunette grinned down at him. “Not like me?” He teased.

The Omega huffed a weary laugh. “No, not like you. Christ, Jaeger spontaneity is enough to give me a heart attack most days.”

Eren couldn't do anything but beam, feeling lighter than he had in ages.

“Hey, better than Commander Boring.” The boy reminded, leaning over with a cheeky grin. “Better than nothing.”

Levi couldn't disagree, so he just nodded with a wistful little smile.

“Yeah, better than nothing.” He murmured, prodding the brat between the eyes to send him flopping back onto the hammock with a rather undignified giggle.

Seeing that dorky smile back on the brunette's face had Levi wanting to smile too. For some reason, the world seemed right again.

“Levi?”

The two males looked up at the sound of a new voice, Eren's features twisting into a sneer when he spotted Erwin leaning out of the side door.

“Is something wrong, Eren?” The blonde asked, concern lining his brow as he stepped outside.

“No, he always looks like that.” The raven replied casually as he pushed up from the ground, leaving the brunette to sputter indignantly behind him.

“And what were you two up to?” Erwin asked, a little smile beginning to curve his lips as the raven drew nearer to him.

Levi rolled out a one-shouldered shrug. “Nothing much. Did something happen?”

“Mrs Jaeger was wondering where her son got to.” The blonde informed the two. “I offered to seek him out.”

“Of course you did.” The Omega sighed, running a hand up over his face and into his hair.

“I'm surprised to find you here,” Erwin commented, his blue eyes flickering between the raven and the boy still over by the tree, “and socialising at that?”

True enough, it was a rare thing for Levi to go looking for anyone, especially to seek company.

“What can I say?” He shrugged again. “It happens.”

“With teenagers?” Erwin continued, arching a brow.

“Fuck up.” Levi muttered, his tone clipped. “One teenager who I've had the misfortune to have known for several years isn't going to drastically change any assumptions you've made about me.”

Both of the blonde's eyebrows rose as the smaller male's almost hissy-fit, the big man still having not adjusted to an Omega with the spine for disobedience.

“I see.” Erwin murmured in that deep tenor of his. “So you do take time to warm up to people? I suspected as much.”

Levi groaned, smacking a hand against his forehead.

“Analysing again? Hurray for me. Honestly, two brats is almost more than I can manage.” The Omega rolled his eyes and let go of a deep sigh, glancing over his shoulder. “Oi, Eren, you coming?”

Attention caught at the mention of his name, not to mention the raven's voice calling it, Eren huffed petulantly. It was a reluctant brunette who heaved himself off the hammock to follow after the raven, but he followed nonetheless.

Turning to Erwin with a smug little smirk, the raven leaned close.

“At least one of you knows when to follow an order, instead of just dishing them out.”

 

Levi ended things with Erwin a couple of weeks before he moved house. It had been something that the petite man had been expecting to happen for a while, but he had given Erwin one last shot. The guy wasn't an idiot, usually anyway, and he was easily capable of taking care of the raven for the foreseeable future. But the raven was constantly pushing at boundaries, it was just how he had always been. And Erwin didn't like that. The Omega had given the relationship as much as he could, but in the end the blonde Alpha had expected to be able to train Levi out of his so-called disrespectful behaviour. In the end, the raven told Erwin where to shove it and left his sorry ass. It was the most refreshing conversation they'd had in weeks.

Now the Omega could focus on moving into the share house that would serve as his home unless something better came along. He hadn't bothered to take much more than clothing and essentials to the new place, and so it only took a single trip to transport the raven's things to his new home. It was a house on the corner of Jensen Street that was currently full of busy college students who were also bringing their possessions. The Omega had already met the other occupants who would be living with him and he found that he liked them all. Hanji, Moblit, Petra, Erd and Mike were their names and Levi found himself getting along with all of them.

Furniture could be brought in later; Levi didn't mind sleeping on just a mattress for a few nights. If anything that would help him to settle in.

Two days after the move, Levi answered the door to find a familiar face that shouldn't have known how to find him yet.

“Oh, Levi, fancy seeing you here.”

But where there was an Eren Jaeger, there was a way.

Levi shouldn't have been surprised to see the grinning little shit, but he couldn't find a single word to respond with after opening the front door only to find one Eren Jaeger standing in the frame.

“Of all the stubborn brats...” the Omega muttered to himself, staring at the sky as if to question the choices of the heavens, but he let the kid inside anyway.

The brunette learned where Levi's new home was, of course he did. He then proceeded to stop by. Frequently. Not that the Omega could find it in himself to complain about the company.

The raven was astounded that the brunette had even bothered going to the trouble of finding out where his new dwelling was, although he heavily suspected that Isabel or Farlan had had a hand in it. Probably both of them.

Levi couldn't strictly blame Eren for stalking him or anything of that ilk, for as it happened the haphazard brunette was already acquainted with two of the residents of the share house. Moblit and Erd had both attended the same school that Eren had and the two knew Jaeger well from their days as seniors. The teal-eyed teen seemed all too comfortable lounging about in the house while Levi panicked to himself for no reason that he could identify.

The Omega supposed he was in a panic because Eren was there...so suddenly. No warning, no thought to the matter. He wanted to be there, so he came. There was the spontaneity that Erwin had lacked. No wonder the raven had found himself missing the presence of starlight eyes and sunny smiles in the weeks that Eren had been absent from his life.

Absent no longer. Levi had no lack of sunshine over the next few months.

 

Eren's seventeenth birthday came and went, after a couple of months that the brunette had spent away with relatives, marking another year gone and another one to come. Levi knew this because Isabel and Farlan had practically dragged him to the Jaeger household to celebrate, claiming that it was their present to the birthday boy to ensure that the Omega make an appearance. Truth be told, the raven only pretended to be disgruntled about coming, fussing because Eren's smile would be even brighter if he wasn't expecting Levi to come.

One relief of the situation was that the raven had already met quite a few of the people there, most of them being Eren's friends or relatives. The Kirschtein brat was there much to Levi's surprise, however the Omega was even more shocked to learn that Eren and Jean were actually quite good friends now. Even if they still got into arguments every couple of minutes. More twerps, like a little blonde boy who was constantly looking startled and a raven-haired girl who would. Not. Leave. Eren's. Side.

Even Levi got frustrated at the sight. Still, Eren seemed happy around them. But that was all after the raven's first impression of the brunette after seeing him again.

Carla seemed oddly invested in his relationship progress, giving him advice that he didn't need in that motherly way she did everything. The raven wondered why that made his heart ache the way it did.

“Don't worry about that Smith boy, dear,” Eren's mother smiled, squeezing the Omega's shoulder to comfort him, “he wasn't right for you.”

Levi managed a scathing sound at the memory of bringing Erwin _here_ of all places, but smirked a little. “You're telling me.”

“Everything happens for a reason, though.” Carla continued, smiling gently like she were discussing a tale of stars and the lovers they smiled down on. “You were probably meant to take something away from it.”

“Financial security isn't everything?” The raven drawled sarcastically, taking a sip of his drink.

Carla actually laughed at that. “Maybe that's not quite the message you were meant to take away.” She beamed, honeyed eyes shining. “But happiness is better than being well off and miserable, wouldn't you agree?”

That was an interesting point...one that the raven wasn't so sure he was ready to answer.

Not yet anyway.

“I'll be sure to let you know if I find someone to be happy with.” Levi muttered dryly.

A smile was sent his way, motherly and all too knowing.

“You'll get there.” Carla promised him, as if she were imparting a great secret. “Probably sooner than you think.”

Levi might have said something to that, but it just so happened that his first sight of the bouncing brat of a birthday boy decided to walk into the kitchen at that moment.

The Omega's first thought upon seeing the brunette was something along the lines of 'Jesus Christ this brat got big'.

Eren had grown. Not just a little bit, a whole lot. The twerp's gangly limbs were even longer than the raven remembered, but just where the hell had that muscle come from? Sure, it had been a while since they had seen each other but seriously? The brunette wasn't ridiculously bulky or disproportionate, but the lean muscle he seemed to be made of now seemed infinitely more attractive under the teen's tanned skin. Those starlight eyes seemed to hide nothing, just like always. Eren Jaeger, the open book. He hadn't cut his hair in a while, Levi could tell, and the shaggy brown locks lent the youth a slightly wilder look.

As much as it burned the raven to admit it...Jaeger boy was _hot_.

“Fuck me...”

It was at that moment that the raven noticed the teal gaze regarding him.

“I, uh...I mean...” Levi tried to salvage that slip up, but opted for smacking his palm against his face and retreating down the hall and into the kitchen instead.

Carla certainly seemed a few shades paler than she had been a moment ago. Levi would make sure to apologise before he left.

The Omega was contemplating beating his head against the fridge when he heard someone come into the kitchen behind him.

“That was less than smooth. Not exactly what I thought you'd say when I saw you.” An amused voice sounded behind the raven.

Levi spun around, knowing already that it would be Eren who had followed him.

“You.” The Omega managed, blinking dumbly at his own ridiculousness.

“Me.” The brunette confirmed, a cheeky smirk pulling at his mouth before the expression softened some. “It's good to see you.”

Levi blinked. “Yeah?”

That smile didn't waver. “Yeah.”

The raven swallowed, glancing at the boy's feet to escape his eyes. “Likewise, I guess.”

Eren huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. “Same old Levi.” He grinned.

For a moment the two didn't speak. It was just Eren looking at Levi and Levi awkwardly wondering what the fuck to say to this not-so-little ball of confidence and model-worthy looks.

“So...seventeen?” The Omega managed in the end.

Christ he was smooth today. Eren seemed to think so too with the way he was beaming away.

“Yup.” The brunette grinned, strolling further into the kitchen to lean against the counter.

“You really shot up since I last saw you.” Levi admitted, not wanting to let silence creep back in.

“Mhmm.” Eren had this invigorated smile on his face, his eyes twinkling merrily. “A hundred and seventy-five glorious centimetres.” He informed the raven with glee.

“Glorious, huh?” Grey eyes roved over the youth playfully, indulging in the boy's game. “I suppose you're alright.”

Teal orbs flashed in mischief. “Dating material?” He asked, tongue in cheek.

Levi instantly felt the urge to roll his eyes. Eren may not look so much like a brat, but he hadn't changed a fucking bit. The sense of relief was staggering.

“You're really going to ask again?” The raven found himself asking, almost teasing.

No doubt they bother recalled how the boy's first time asking Levi out had gone. Yet here Eren was, very probably about to go for another attempt.

The brunette's eyes seemed to glint with something that the raven couldn't identify.

“I might.” Eren answered.

Levi nodded to himself, eyeing the taller male carefully.

“And what if the answer is still no?”

He had to ask. After all, just how stubborn could one brat be?”

Eren paused, chewing the inside of his cheek for a moment as he considered the raven's question.

“Then I guess I'll ask anyway.” The younger male replied. “And then I'll ask again next year.”

Very stubborn seemed to be the answer.

Levi managed a disbelieving chuckle, shaking his head at the situation.

“I admire your determination.” He admitted, feeling as though he owed it to the boy to tell him so. The Omega's tone seemed almost weary. “It's wasted on me.”

Eren shook his head once. “I don't think so.”

Clicking his tongue, Levi tossed his head. “You don't _think_. That's the problem.” He muttered.

“Will you go out with me?”

There it was again, out of the blue. Even though they had been discussing it a moment ago the raven felt surprised that Eren would actually put the question into words.

Levi found himself smirking.

“Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean I'm obliged to say yes.”

Eren shot his own cheeky smile right back.

“I know that.”

“Buy me a ring, Jaeger.” The Omega uttered, only half joking, as he felt an actual grin threatening to creep onto his face. He fought the urge back. “Until that happens...I guess there's only one thing I can say.”

“And that would be..?” The brunette waited, ever the hopeful twerp.

“...Happy Birthday, Eren.”

The taller male sent the raven an unamused look.

“Man. Getting my hopes up like that and then tossing a birthday wish at me? Not cool.”

Levi hid his grin behind a hand.

 

Two years ago...

Things had gotten hectic in Eren's life ever since he started his final year of school. Suddenly the twerp was all about studying and getting decent grades and the raven barely saw the kid.

Eren had turned eighteen a couple of months back, but the raven hadn't been able to attend thanks to a nasty cold that had snuck up on the Omega and left him bedridden for a week. He still heard about the kid from others, though. There were times when the brunette would disappear for several days at a time, locking himself up in his room. Levi didn't question it, sometimes a kid just needs space.

Although Eren was barely a kid any more. The teal-eyed adolescent had continued to grow, now standing at a whopping six feet according to Farlan. Levi had no idea where the brat was getting all those growth hormones from but it was almost intimidating to see him now. Hell, even Erwin might think twice about messing with the Jaeger boy now. Something about that thought made the Omega's gut twist...but not in a bad way.

Levi didn't think too much into it.

Living in the share house was becoming more familiar with every passing day. For the first few months Levi had felt strange staying in a house with more than two other human beings. Five house mates seemed like a lot at first, but the raven steadily grew accustomed to the new group.

One morning while the Omega was preparing coffee for everyone, one of said house mates stopped by the kitchen.

“Eren is coming over for game night.” Erd called as he passed by on the way to his room.

The raven gave a hum of acknowledgement.

It had been a long while since the brunette had had any time to visit for any longer than a few hours, mostly to play games with Erd, Mike and Hanji. The four of them would have contests and Levi found himself noticing that he missed their banter (not that he would admit that to anyone). It would be nice to have Eren stay for a night and bring his bright existence into their home for a while. Levi wondered how the kid was doing and whether or not the big dope had grown out of his bratty tendencies.

Probably not.

The day crawled on and as it did the raven's head began to develop an odd ache. It was gradual at first, but the longer it stayed the worse he would feel.

“Not this again.” The raven gritted his teeth.

Levi was beginning to get headaches. Not just the occasional one, most days his head would start throbbing at some point or other and the raven had no idea why. Yet another horrid ache had settled in the petite man's skull as he trudged into the kitchen, grunting in response to the bright greeting that Hanji gave him on the way past.

“You don't look so hot.” The brown-haired woman informed him, prodding the smaller human's shoulder. “What's up with you lately?”

He groaned in response, shoving the woman's hand away. “My fucking head is trying to kill me.”

“Oh?” Hanji grinned, nudging the male with her elbow. “On the grog last night, were you?”

The raven scoffed, padding over to the cabinet that held all of their medicine. Cold and Flu, painkillers, lozenges, the works; everything was available.

“No. I barely touch the stuff.” Levi wrinkled his nose at the thought. “Once you see the shit it does to patrons, alcohol starts to lose its appeal.”

“Huh...” the brown-haired woman wondered aloud, tapping a finger against her mouth, “do you usually get headaches?”

“No.” Levi replied, still searching through the packets and bottles in the cabinet.

“Have you been keeping hydrated?”

“Yes.”

“What about your sleep schedule?”

“It's fine.” The raven replied, rolling his eyes. “What does a guy have to do to get some paracetamol? Jesus Christ.”

Meanwhile, the bespectacled Beta leaned against the kitchen table, caught up in her thoughts. At last, an idea struck her.

“Do you take suppressants?” Hanji questioned after a moment, waiting for the Omega to look at her. “For your heat?”

Levi paused in his search, glancing over his shoulder at his friend. “Yeah.”

The woman smiled as if she had found a solution to an evasive problem. “How long have you been taking them?” She asked.

The Omega gave a sly smirk. “Well I used to steal them until I was seventeen.” He informed, watching intrigue light Hanji's eyes. “I've been paying for them since then, cross my heart.”

The brown-haired woman shot the raven a knowing smile, she didn't judge him. Survival wasn't a noble art and everybody knew that.

“So you've been taking them for how long?” She continued in her former line of enquiry.

Levi turned back to the cupboard. “Several years.”

“I see.” The bespectacled woman murmured, handing the petite raven a glass of water while he rummaged about in the medicine cabinet, finally pulling free what he was looking for.

“I don't understand why this is happening now.” Levi grumbled, tossing back a couple of painkillers and guzzling down the contents of his glass. “I've been taking them for years and nothing like this has occurred.”

Hanji gave a contemplative hum. “You might want to try going without for a few months, let yourself sweat it out so to speak.”

The Omega grimaced, recalling the last heat he had gone through. It had been a long time since then, but the memory was unpleasantly lodged in his brain. Still, he supposed that enduring a few cycles of heat would be less unpleasant than having a headache plague him every damn day.

“I'll guess that's not the worst idea I've ever heard.” Levi sighed at last.

“That's the spirit, honey.”

And so the Omega skipped taking his suppressants that evening, taking comfort in the knowledge that at least he could lock himself in his room for a week if by some awful chance he was struck with heat tomorrow.

Slipping into bed, the raven could only hope that a good night's sleep would cure him of his migraine.

 

Morning came with an unexpected alarm, this one with no sound whatsoever. It was a creeping smell, one that found its way into the raven's room gradually and pulled the Omega from his dreamless slumber.

Grey eyes blinked open blearily, the raven tossing and turning as his brain tried to catch up. It didn't take long.

That scent...it hit him like a truck going at forty miles an hour. Levi's eyes flew open and he had tumbled out of bed before he was fully aware of what was happening. Nostrils flaring, the Omega's head whipped about as he inhaled and there it was again. Rich and yet like lightning, the smell crept into his nose and flooded his senses, sizzling through his veins like he had been electrocuted. It was so unexpected that the raven staggered a little.

He caught himself on the door, turning the handle and shoving it open out of instinct. He had to know, had to see who owned that scent, had to understand why it was so important in his mind, in his blood.

Freezing, gunmetal orbs stared wide at the figure standing across the hall in the opposite doorway.

“Eren..?” Levi blinked in surprise.

Eyes full of starlight stared back with just as much shock, and the two males scented the air simultaneously. The raven's eyes grew wider still, more of that intoxicating scent pulled in through his nose as he finally understood why it was so familiar.

Eren's scent...it was Eren's scent that he was smelling. But there was something different, stronger and far more potent. Dominant. Eren finally smelled of something...and Levi couldn't believe what his entire being was telling him with that scent.

 _Alpha's_ scent...undeniably so...but unlike anything that the raven had experienced before.

Mate...Eren smelled of mate. Impossible.

Levi had found _his_ Alpha. Eren...Alpha. _Eren?_

“Omega...” the brunette uttered suddenly, realisation settling in the boy's aurora orbs.

The raven's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

“Son of a _bitch!_ ”  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long week and I wanted to share the mental image of Eren and Levi singing BigBang's 'Bad Boy', okay? That is as OOC as these characters will ever get in this fic but c'mon, it's a modern au and I'm sure this isn't as unlikely as I think it is :p  
> Anyway, I'm sorry. Happy? Good, moving on.  
> Where the frickety frack did all those damned feels come from? DX This was supposed to be funnier or something, but dem feels came swimmin' in and I didn't notice. At least Levi knows that he has a mate now ^_^ even if it is a brat. This is going to be so much fun to write XD  
> So yeah, Eren's going to be a mischievous, playful little shit in the chapter after the next one so if anyone has a suggestion of how Alpha should play around with his newfound Omega then let me know! Ideas are always welcome!


	5. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I resorted to fanfic reading and Nine Inch Nails to get this written. What does this say? I don't know, I tried not to look to much into it :p  
> Shorter chapter, lots of smutty goodness though.  
> Prepare yourself for some control play! (the good kind, I promise)  
> Enjoy!

Saturday. Yet another day that saw the share house empty of its usual occupants. The morning sun barely reached the inside of Levi's room, with a few rays fighting their way past the folded curtains.

Eren woke to the sight of Levi hovering above him. It was enough to make the brunette start, letting out a soft yelp of surprise at the unexpected proximity so soon after waking. The raven had thrown the sheets back, leaving the cooler air of their room to stir his mate from slumber. Satisfied that the younger male was conscious, Levi seemed to decide something before he plopped his ass down atop Eren's stomach, settling with his knees either side of the Alpha's torso and his hands splayed over the dominant's chest for support.

Well that was new. Not to mention forward as fuck.

Eren congratulated himself for the terrible pun.

Starlight orbs blinked blearily. “Mrph...morning to you too.” The brunette mumbled, bringing up a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes.

He had only just woken up and already his Saturday was not going at all like the Alpha would have expected.

Not that Eren was opposed to being straddled first thing in the morning, but it was odd coming from a man who shouldn't have been able to think that far ahead. Apparently his heat was taking a break from running the raven ragged.

Eren propped himself up on his elbows, enough to sit up a little without upsetting his mate's balance. The brunette wondered when Levi had woken up. It couldn't have been that long ago seeing as the raven's hair was still in a wonderful disarray after a rough night. The Omega had woken Eren twice in the night with distressed whimpers, with each incident being about four hours apart. The worst of the raven's heat would likely strike today or tomorrow judging by how out of it Levi had been.

The other occupants of the house had arranged plans to spend the night elsewhere, at least for last night and very probably tonight as well. They still had their study to keep up with, of course, and it would be somewhat annoying to be woken up by wanton moaning every four hours.

Not to mention embarrassing as fuck.

A little half-whine escaped Eren's mouth as he yawned, covering his mouth with the back of one hand as he observed his mate with sleepy eyes.

There was an odd look on Levi's face today, something other than his usual calm mask or glowering scowl. The brunette wondered what was up with him. If something was wrong, the raven would have told him by now. Levi was stubborn but not stupid.

Eren opened his mouth to speak, intending to ask his Omega what was going on. However, the moment his lips parted Levi slid forward until he was laid out over the brunette, his legs bent at the knees. Hovering close to the younger male's mouth, the smaller male leaned in slowly, holding his mate's eyes as he dabbed their mouths together. Eren wouldn't dream of denying the Omega a kiss, feeling his toes curl when Levi licked his mouth. The initially sweet kiss turned into something languid and Eren's eyes fluttered closed when the raven sucked on his tongue like he'd been born to do it.

Pulling back at last, the Omega's breathing had only grown minutely uneven. Levi rearranged himself, folding his arms atop the Alpha's chest so that he could relax against his mate, leaning until his mouth touched the younger male's lips, but the movement was not a kiss.

Eren smirked at the raven's behaviour and feeling a fond warmth bloom in his chest.

“Fuck me.” Levi said suddenly.

Suddenly it wasn't only the Alpha's chest that was warm; his whole body felt a wave of heat wash over it like sheet lightning. The sensation left his skin tingling. The raven had uttered the request so simply that it left the Alpha reeling for a moment, still waking up. Eren couldn't help but make a bemused sound.

“You don't want to at least eat first?” The brunette mumbled, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“ _Hush._ ” Levi uttered against the young man's mouth, the word leaving on a sound somewhere between a hiss and a growl.

It instantly had Eren's attention, if only because his hackles were raised at the sudden display from the Omega that had planted himself on the younger male's stomach. Levi pushed up into a sitting position and shifted his ass against the brunette's gut. The young man's eyes grew wide with understanding when he felt the wet warmth that slipped against his skin.

If Levi could speak, then he must have been having a brief moment of sanity amidst the hurricane of his heat. Eren believed this because there was a challenge in the raven's eyes, a game being set afoot.

Eren's Omega wanted to play.

In his own way, of course; Levi's games were very different from the cheeky rounds of chase that the brunette would engage in with the raven when the mood struck him. With the way the smaller male was grinding his ass against Eren's stomach, working his slick into tanned skin, the brunette could only assume that Levi was making him aware of his heat to rile him up. And sweet Mother Teresa it was working. Eren could already feel himself swelling, his hips shifting a little against the mattress as he anticipated what was to come.

But before the brunette could think about rolling to switch their positions, Levi leaned forward. Eren hesitated, wondering what his pretty Omega was up to, and as he paused the raven slid a hand about each of the brunette's wrists. The movement confused the dominant male, still not giving him any clues as to what Levi wanted from him. Fortunately for him, the Omega had no intention of making the Alpha figure out what to do with himself. Guiding those strong hands up and over the dominants head, the smaller male curled his mate's fingers around the bars of the headboard.

Something flickered in aurora eyes, a flurry of confused thoughts tearing about in the kid's head.

Leaning over the brunette as he was, Levi smirked and leaned down to peck his mate's plump lips, enjoying the confused look etched onto Eren's brow.

“Stay.” The raven murmured against the dominant's mouth.

The Alpha's jaw clenched at the command, a warning growl stirring in his chest before Eren could think to stop it. Levi only scoffed, pinching the brunette's left nipple in reprimand.

“Bad Alpha.”

Eren's hands closed around the bars, squeezing tightly or else he might flip Levi over right there. Almost every fibre of his being wanted the Omega on his hands and knees, learning that his place was not to give orders. That was his inner Alpha stirring, but Eren had always loved a challenge, and the urge to dominate was mostly his instincts talking. There was another part of the brunette, the part that wanted Levi happy and cared for, that kept him grounded there while the submissive male gave him orders like the cheeky little shit that he was.

Levi was the one having to endure heat, Eren had no right to deny him his fun.

The young man swallowed, biting his lip hard to quieten the whimper that crawled up his throat when the Omega slid his ass back and settled over Eren's groin. His dick was already swollen and eager, twitching as Levi's ass moved along its length, coating the appendage in sweet slick. The raven allowed Eren shallow thrusts, just to let the young Alpha push his cock between the slippery warmth of his Omega's ass cheeks.

Gazing serenely at the panting brunette below him, Levi leaned to hover over his mate's face.

“You want this ass?” The raven questioned, pressing said ass against the younger male's groin.

The angle wasn't exactly doing wonders for the smaller male's back, but it was worth the discomfort to see his Alpha's features twist in muted pleasure.

“Mhmm.” Eren responded, toes curling at the look in the older man's eyes, while his hands tightened around the bars above his head.

Levi pinched the brat's right nipple this time around.

“Words, Jaeger.”

“Yes, Sir, I want it.”

“Hmm...” the raven paused as if to consider the situation, somehow managing to keep that mask of apathy in place, “well then you'll have to be a good boy and stay just like that. Can you do that for me, Eren?”

“Y-Yes.”

Stormy eyes slitted, the Omega leaned close to hold the younger male's gaze. “Are you sure...Alpha?”

Eren swallowed once, twice, before he could answer with certainty. “I'll try.”

“Good boy.” Levi praised, bending to kiss the brunette's mouth and grinding his ass against the younger man's cockhead. Eren let out a long moan against the raven's smirking lips, beginning to pant as he held Levi's gaze. “Let's see how long your good behaviour can last.”

The Alpha pouted, curling his toes to distract himself from the urge to rut his hips up against the delicious warmth above him. His crotch was an absolute mess; Eren could feel the Omega's slick running over the pouch of his balls, lighting sensation in its wake and oozing between his thighs. His cock was wedged delightfully between the raven's ass cheeks, slipping easily through the wet heat there but so far Levi hadn't allowed him to penetrate. The Alpha wondered if his mate intended to make him cum before he even got to taste that sweet ass, figuratively speaking.

“Your being surprisingly docile.” Levi noted, regarding the squirming brunette as he continued to rock against him, sliding a hand across his chest to toy with his nipples because his Alpha wasn't allowed to.

Not yet.

Eren huffed, biting his bottom lip hard to keep in an unruly growl. His inner Alpha was sulking at having been denied the privilege of touching his Omega, not even being permitted to hold him. For the moment at least the brunette wasn't acting out, but the more Levi got him worked up, the harder it would be to hold himself back.

“It's not without effort.” The young man mumbled, grunting when the raven raked blunt nails across his abdomen.

The dull burn of it was nice, especially with the contrast it created compared to the sinful glide of the sweet ass against his cock.

Sliding up against the brunette's body in one lithe motion, Levi could see the thoughts running through Eren's head. The poor thing looked like he wanted to run away, but that was probably because of the look on the Omega's face as he came to hover centimetres from the Alpha's mouth.

“Oh yeah?” The raven's lips broke into a lazy grin, one of the rare sights that made challenges like this worth every torturous moment. “I bet you'd rut me raw if you had your way.”

A whine tore its way free of Eren's throat at the image the older male's words conjured in his mind, the Alpha's hips bucking up in response.

“Hit the nail right on the head, didn't I?” The Omega chuckled, tilting his head to the side like some inquisitive animal. “Maybe I'll let you do that later, hmm? You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

Eren swallowed thickly, salivating at the thought. “Yes.”

Honest as always.

“Yes what?” Levi asked, his voice low as the raven tugged idly at one of the boy's earlobes.

“Yes please.” The brunette pushed the words out in a breathy plea, his tone uncertain but eager.

Another thing that the raven adored about this brat: he was so willing to please, but only for him, his mate. _Only_ for Levi.

The Omega gave an amused hum, leaning in close to trace the brunette's lips.

“'Yes, Levi' would have sufficed.” The raven said fondly, stroking pale fingers over Eren's mouth and humming when the younger male's tongue crept out to lap at the long digits.

Shifting his weight, the raven allowed his own cock to run through the mess of slick pooling around Alpha's groin before sliding his length against Eren's needy dick. It was much easier to move like that, less straining on the Omega's back than trying to keep grinding while stretched out the way he was. The younger male seemed quite pleased with the new friction, if his sudden tensing and desperately squirming hips were any indication.

“Like that?”

“Mhm...” the brunette managed a short noise in confirmation, nodding fervently while he clutched at the bars above his head.

“Good, Eren,” the Omega praised, exhaling a satisfied breath when the dominant male bucked his hips up involuntarily, something for which he would not be punished this time around since he had the decency to stammer an apology right afterwards, “my good boy.”

The younger man was panting already, inhaling good lungfuls of his mate's scent with every breath. His dick was rock hard against Levi's belly, probably aching to be buried in the Omega's ass by now, but the brunette had refrained from complaining thus far.

However it was clear that impatience was beginning to tug at the young Alpha's mind as well as his body. He was squirming, trying to keep himself still and failing miserably. It was endearing really, watching the brat working so hard to follow a command.

“Are you going to touch yourself?” Eren asked suddenly, his voice sounding surprisingly wrecked already.

Even in the state that Levi was, feeling his heat creeping up on him like a snake waiting to strike, the raven had to smirk at that.

“Not right now.” The older male murmured, bending to peck the younger's chin. “Wouldn't want you to cum early.”

Eren made an indignant sound, flushing to the tips of his ears.

“I have more stamina than that.” The brunette pouted, staring off to one side petulantly for a moment before glancing back and swallowing.

There were so many things that he wanted to do, but most of them involved being able to touch his Omega. Eren would have been happy even being allowed to hold the raven, just to put his hands on his waist. The brunette swallowed, letting his eyes roam over pale skin that he wanted to darken with hickeys and love bites, collar bones that he wanted to nip at, nipples that he longed to suck and nibble at until they were sore and swollen under his attention. And that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Starlight eyes met low-lidded grey and the younger male felt his throat close for a moment.

The brunette wet his lips with a swipe of his tongue. “C-Can I-”

“Keep your hands to yourself,” Levi cut off Eren's question, anticipating what it would be, “just like you said you would.”

Eren sighed, the sound tapering off into a frustrated whimper towards the end. The Alpha shifted his hips, wishing that he could do something, wishing that he could at least have Levi in his arms. Whimpering pleadingly, the brunette aimed a pleading, doe-eyed look up at the raven in the hopes that he might receive mercy.

To the Alpha's relief, it worked like a charm. Levi took one look at the younger man's hopeful eyes and exhaled, resigning himself to the fact that he would never be able to say no to this kid when he looked at him like that. The raven pressed a kiss to Eren's mouth that seemed to last for a lifetime, humming at the way the dominant sucked at his tongue eagerly. Pushing up to better sit atop the brunette's abdomen, the Omega caught and held his mate's gaze as he raised his hips up and took hold of Eren's cock, relishing the eager whimper that the brunette made when Levi lined his dripping hole up with that aching length. The Alpha's body shook with tremors as Levi toyed with him, rubbing his swollen cockhead around his entrance to tease.

“Please, Levi,” Eren gasped out at last, uncaring of pride or dignity or anything so trivial when his mate was right there and he needed so desperately to be buried in him, “please can I fuck you?”

Approval lit the raven's eyes, making those grey orbs look bright. The Omega huffed out all the air in his lungs when he sank down onto the Alpha's length, taking it in to the hilt in one smooth motion that had Eren's back bowing off the bed with a gasp of 'fuck'. Levi heard the sound of the brunette's blunt nails scratching against the metal of the bars he was holding, the dominant's body trembling from the need to buck his hips but fighting himself to please his mate. A startling sound left the younger male's mouth, the feral noise somewhere between a snarl and a rasping breath. It caused a shudder to wrack the raven's body in response, his hands shifting where they rested atop a tanned chest.

Feeling himself stretch to accommodate the gift that was Alpha's cock, the smaller male clenched just to watch Eren writhe. And writhe he did; the brunette's hips jerked in response to the slick heat constricting around his dick, the motion lodging his length minutely deeper as his back arched. Levi's own cock jumped at the harsh jab at his insides, panting happily at the delightful fullness Eren gave him. A fond warmth spread in the raven's chest when he noticed that the brunette was still clinging to the bars of the headboard, even though he must have been just about ready to cry with the need to grab at his Omega by now. Such a well behaved boy. The raven's skin tingled with every unruly sound that slid out of Eren's throat, an odd sense of satisfaction surging through the smaller male at the knowledge that he was able to get away with such insubordination. Sometimes Levi couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Eren for a mate. Exhaling a whispering breath, the Omega let his head tip back and closed his eyes.

Teal eyes blinked open after having shut tightly at being accepted into Levi's tight heat so suddenly. The younger male's breathing shook, unsteady, as he fought to keep himself in check.

Atop him, Levi had tossed his head back without so much as a sound. He stuttered out a breath now, though, and let his head loll forward to meet the Alpha's gaze. Levi's cheeks were flushed slightly, his mouth open to regulate his breathing and draw in his mate's scent. The raven relaxed, letting go of a deep sigh that seemed to come from his very core, and Eren noticed that the Omega's mouth had turned up a fraction.

The sight took the Alpha's breath away.

Levi was happy with himself, having hardly needed any preparation after the first day or so of his heat, his abused hole remaining loose enough that only his slick was necessary for a comfortable fit. It was usually like that during his heat cycle and neither male was complaining. That was very useful at times such as this, when Levi had no desire to bother wasting time with unnecessary foreplay. Teasing Eren was all very well and good, but the raven's heat was beginning to get to him. All the Omega wished to do was ride the shit out of his Alpha while Eren was helpless to watch. And that was exactly what he planned to do.

Levi made himself comfortable, giving himself room to bounce if he wanted to. For the moment, however, the raven rocked his hips in a delicious roll, allowing Eren's throbbing cock to slide almost all the way out of him before he pushed back, accepting that girth again. He moaned, long and shameless, repeating that same motion over and over and over again. Sweat beaded at his temple, running down the side of his face, and the Omega relished the sounds Eren made beneath him. A mix of whimpering keens and frustrated growls spilled freely from the brunette's throat, his hips rocking up as much as they could to meet the rhythm that Levi had created. The faster the raven moved, the more noise Eren made. Levi was bouncing in no time, his own aching cock bobbing between his legs and leaking precum. The neglected length throbbed, letting the raven know that he wasn't going to last very long anyway. Judging by the look of agonised bliss etched on Eren's face, the Alpha wouldn't fair any differently.

Eren tossed his head to get sweat-dampened hair out of his eyes. His skin, with its alluring shade of golden caramel, glistened thanks to the exertion of thrusting without being able to use the raven for purchase. His muscles ached with fatigue, his hands sore from holding the headboard so tightly, but it wasn't enough to beat down the ecstasy pooling in his gut, licking through every last bit of his body. Knowing that the house was empty, the Alpha didn't even try to keep his voice down, groaning freely.

A particularly wrecked moan spilled from the Omega's lips, snaring the brunette's attention. The younger male's hungry gaze met with the older's heated stare.

“Such a good boy...” Levi groaned, hissing out a sigh as he ground his ass down with fervour, rocking in close to lick the brunette's open mouth for a truly filthy kiss.

Both males were breathless by the time they next parted, saliva glistening on Eren's plump lips invitingly. Levi couldn't resist leaning in to bite them, causing the younger male to yelp but that sound melted into a groan when the raven sucked the abused lip into his mouth to lap at with an apologetic tongue.

“This is why you're my mate, Eren.” Levi confided, his voice feathery in its breathy quality.

The Omega inhaled sharply, almost gasping, and his words had the Alpha's every ounce of attention. Eren was trembling, maintaining a white-knuckled grip on the bars overhead in a desperate attempt to follow Levi's instruction even though he had to fight his own urge to dominate.

“This is why Erwin never stood a chance,” Levi rasped in the younger male's ear, allowing the whimpering dominant to latch onto his neck as a reward for being so very good for him, “...he never did know...how to take orders.”

Their fronts pressed together, the angle a little tricky but the Omega managed to keep rocking his hips without his mate's cock slipping out. His own cock rubbed against Eren's belly, leaving a sticky mess of precum but Levi didn't care because that friction had him so close.

“Not like you.” The Omega crooned, his voice barely above a murmur.

Eren choked on a moan, the sound muffled against Levi's skin.

“Not like my Alpha.” The raven moaned in return, his eyes slipping shut for a moment as he bit his lip.

Climax rapidly approaching, the Omega snapped his eyes open and sought out the dominant's gaze. Eren was panting out high breaths, shaking with need.

“I want you to cum for me now, Eren.” The order fell from parted lips, along with breathy pants and airy moans that stammered their way out past the raven's defences as he held his mate's stare. “Fill me up, come on, let me have it.” Gunmetal orbs held aurora eyes sternly. “But don't you let go of those bars. Is that in any way unclear?”

Head thrown back when the Omega clenched around him, Eren let out a high string of cries, all of them Levi's name.

“Levi Levi _Levi!_ ”

Levi let out a helpless chuckle. “I thought not.”

Feeling his orgasm rapidly approaching, the brunette keened, writhing as his hips bucked involuntarily. Eren's hands flexed out, fingers uncurled from the bars for a moment, palms still pressed to the metal but not holding it. Levi's eyes snapped up, instantly noticing the movement, and the raven watched his Alpha with excitement glinting in his dark eyes. The Omega didn't so much as pause in his grinding, stormy eyes daring the brunette to let go, to touch him.

It was a difficult battle; Eren could feel himself teetering on the edge, his knot beginning to stir as his dick throbbed, ready to burst.

A high whine choked its way up and out of the younger male's throat and he squeezed his eyes shut as the burning heat in his belly rushed up and over the point of no return. Knot swelling, buried in his mate's ass and making Levi whimper, Eren snapped his hands back around the bars as his cock throbbed and spurted scorching jets of cum deep inside his Omega. The Alpha gripped the headboard bars so hard that his knuckles ached in protest.

Levi groaned, his lips by Eren's ear.

“I-ungh...” the raven let out a desperately high moan and suddenly the brunette felt wet warmth splatter across his stomach, Levi's breath coming in shaky pants, “I fucking love you.” He rasped.

Arms shaking from the effort of holding himself up when he wanted nothing more than to lie boneless, the raven huffed and met Eren's dazed gaze.

“For Christ's sake, touch me.”

The plea had barely left his mouth before the Omega's world spun as the brunette moved with more speed than Levi would have thought possible directly after climax. Eren surged forward, somehow landing the smaller male on his back without hurting him or breaking away from where their lower bodies were connected, and the Alpha's shaky breaths fell on Levi's overheated skin as the younger male set his mouth to creamy skin.

“I love you.” Eren said after sucking a mark into the raven's throat, one arm sliding under the Omega's lower back to try and pull Levi closer still, the brunette's free arm carding reverently through dark locks. “I love you.”

Peppering the raven's face with kisses, the Alpha pecked Levi's temples, his cheeks, his jaw, even his eyes when they closed. Eren licked at the raven's scent glands, sucking on Levi's earlobes and nipping at thin lips until the Omega was breathless.

“E-Eren...”

Wide grey eyes met blown pupils lined by rings of starlight. “I love you, Levi.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“ _I love you_.”

The words became a mantra: a frantic, chanted promise.

Seeing the Alpha like that, practically smothering his Omega with affection after the distress of not being able to touch him, it didn't take a genius to figure out why Levi loved his controlling games so much. Eren loved him more than anything and that showed in everything the brunette did. But that affection grew whenever the raven asked him to hold back, building up until he overflowed much like now.

Clutching the Omega as close as he could, Eren chanted his confessions and promises of love while Levi basked in the attention, sucking and mouthing at the column of his Alpha's neck. It continued for a good measure of minutes, Eren's frantic touches calming once his mouth settled against Levi's own and the smaller male soothed him with slow kisses and a strong hold around tanned shoulders. They kissed until they had to breath, parting for just long enough that they weren't gasping for air before surging back for another kiss. Eren's arms wound around the raven, one around the middle of his back and the other at his lower back, holding the Omega flush against him. Levi didn't even complain when the brunette let them settle that way, keeping the raven under him and resting with his head on the smaller man's shoulder, nose buried in the corner of his neck. The young Alpha's breath was warm against the Omega's cooling skin, Eren's breathing steadily evening out.

“Don't fall asleep on me.”

“M'tired.” The brunette complained, licking idly at the raven's throat.

Surprisingly, Levi did not chide him for it.

“Just stay awake a little longer?” The older man asked, his voice quiet. “I'm not tired yet.”

“Alright, alright.” Eren mumbled drowsily, leaning to press a smacking kiss against his mate's neck.

The young Alpha gave a content hum, nuzzling the Omega's shoulder and giving a happy sigh when the raven brought a hand up to stroke long fingers through the dominant's shaggy locks. Raking his nails against the younger's scalp lightly had Eren exhaling pleased little sighs as his muscles let go of their tension, the raven's ministrations calming the brunette. It was a good way to get the brat to relax after sex, especially when he had been worked up more than usual.

“Good thing we kicked everyone out yesterday.” Levi muttered, stretching with relish as he smirked at the brunette. “Otherwise they would have had to endure you being a sap.”

A lazy chuckle sounded.

“You love it, you little urchin.” Eren grinned sleepily, nuzzling his face into the corner of the raven's shoulder and ducking his head beneath the older male's chin.

Levi hummed in response, continuing to run his hand through his mate's hair soothingly.

Eren was asleep within minutes, his breathing evened out at last and teal orbs closed peacefully. The raven thanked God that he wasn't a weakling or else he might have been crushed by the sleeping brat. As it was, their position wasn't horribly uncomfortable and the Omega was too tired to complain even if he had wanted to.

Levi nestled his chin against Eren's hair, exhaling through his nose. “Tch, fucking adorable idiot.” He muttered, holding the kid tighter.

The Omega let his eyes close, feeling Alpha's warmth covering him, seeping into his skin like their souls were attempting to become one. Levi shook his head at the mushy thought, careful not to wake his sleeping mate, and let his mind go blank.

He hoped that Eren would be there once he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making your hot Alpha boyfriend your bitch for the day? Ah, c'est amour!  
> I never know whether or not I should feel guilty about writing these...meh, not going to dwell on it :p  
> So next chapter we get to see lots of interaction between Eren and Levi now that they know they're mates ^_^ Good times ahead!  
> Throw me suggestions if you want to see something specific happen between the boys and I'll see what I can do :)


	6. A Lesson In Obedience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues on from chapter four, I didn't time skip I promise :)  
> Levi and Eren kind of figure out this whole being mates thing. Somewhat. Lots of domestic goodness and maybe a game of chase ;) Pun. Most. Definitely. Intended.  
> Enjoy!

“Mother fucking, cock-sucking son of a turd-sniffing assbag-”

Introducing the Levi alarm: loud as a cat giving birth, proven to have a hundred percent success rate of waking up anything in the near vicinity, and ninety-eight percent expletive-derived.

Eren stood, eyes wide in several kinds of shock, as the raven across the hall passionately cussed his heart out. The older male's cussing had been going on for a good thirty seconds now and showed no sign of letting up any time soon.

Clearly Levi was not taking the news very well.

“-of all the sorry fucking ass-munchers out there-”

Then again, maybe that was just how the Omega expressed himself? Eren didn't know him _that_ well, and who could tell, really?

“-if this is some fuckmonkey's idea of a joke I swear they'll be eating cactus needles for a _week_ -”

Levi really was giving it his best shot too, no doubt the rest of the house would be awake in no time. The brunette couldn't imagine explaining why he was standing across the hall from a seething Levi currently putting sailors to shame with his creative vocabulary. Then again...maybe he could just say that the raven was rehearsing for an interview with the navy?

If it were any other time, the boy might have patted himself on the back for the humorous little thought. But at that moment Eren couldn't find it in himself to care about that. He didn't care about jokes or puns or even the very real possibility of the whole street being woken up by the raven's shouting.

Not when his nose was filled with the undeniable smell of mate. Levi smelled of pine needles and fresh forest air, of sandalwood and the crisp threat of oncoming snow. Refreshing, clean; the Omega had always smelled this way...only now it seemed to have increased tenfold. There was a sweetness to the mix suddenly, something that reminded Eren of honeysuckle, that had only just appeared in the raven's scent now. The brunette could safely say that he had never detected such a scent before...and yet he knew without a doubt what it meant.

Mate. His very own Omega, the person he had been destined for since birth. Odd that Levi would be born before him, but it did happen occasionally. Eren didn't care about age, he would've loved the man if he had been thirty.

Something surged within the brunette's chest, warm and so strong that for a moment Eren feared he might fall over. Or explode.

It took him a moment to realise what the almost crushing sensation was.

He was happy...so happy that it almost made him ache inside. Suddenly the previously intimidating sight of a surly Levi cussing his throat raw across the hall didn't seem so threatening and Eren's feet were moving before he really thought it through.

“-mother's unsaintly aunt, I'm going to...Eren, what are you-?” Levi's words cut off completely when he found himself enveloped in Eren's arms, the scent of Alpha and mate surrounding him on all sides, invading his nose and leaving him weak. “...Eren.”

“Levi...” Eren breathed, his voice so close, rich in the raven's ear. The brunette sounded awed, stunned to have Levi in his arms...to have his mate in his arms at last. “Levi...you're my...you're really my-”

“Don't say it!” The raven snapped suddenly, cutting off the boy's dazed words as he tensed. “If you say it, then it's happened.”

It couldn't be true, could it? Eren, the shitty, over eager brat...he couldn't be Levi's Alpha. Even if the Omega's nose, nay his whole being, said otherwise.

There was a moment of quiet in which Levi could practically hear the brunette's confused frown.

“But-” the boy began, only to be cut off.

“No!” The raven cried, struggling to break free and wondering why his limbs were reluctant to push the kid away, why his hands wouldn't let go of the fistfuls of Eren's pyjama shirt they had snatched onto.

“It's okay.” Eren tried to soothe, biting his lip in a poor attempt to fight back a smile.

“Like hell it is!” The Omega hissed, but he supposed that he probably looked quite ridiculous trying to appear hostile while clutching onto the brat's shirt.

He couldn't bring himself to let go, his hands twisting further into the material.

“Let go.” Levi muttered, feeling an odd pang of wrong in his stomach after saying the words.

He didn't want Eren to let him go...and yet he was arguing, resisting.

The brunette only pouted. “No. You let go.”

The raven was ready to groan at such a petulant display, but he had no room to judge. And then-

“Levi? Eren? What's wrong?” A voice other than Eren's cried out, getting closer rapidly.

Levi yelped, leaping back to flatten himself against the wall when Hanji came tearing into the hallway brandishing a frying pan. The woman was still in her pyjamas, for once not donning her usual thick-rimmed glasses, and looked ready to knock in the head of the first threat she saw.

“What the fuck, four-eyes?” The raven hissed, watching Hanji turn to squint at him.

Her eyesight wasn't _that_ bad, but she had just woken up. To a bunch of shouting, not to mention.

“Nothing's wrong.” Eren started, bringing the pan-wielding woman's attention to him.

The kid was beaming so happily that Levi wondered if the boy would cry.

Hanji's brow furrowed in confusion, the pan in her hands still raised ridiculously.

“Then what was all the shouting about?” She asked.

“Levi and I, we're-” the brunette started to explain, before suddenly a pale hand clapped over his mouth.

Levi had half-climbed up the taller male to cut his words off, able to look down at the brat a little from the height advantage that clinging to the boy's waist with his legs gave the Omega. Slitted gunmetal orbs glared so fiercely into teal eyes that Eren actually shrank back a little, wide-eyed.

“Not. A. Fucking. Word. Jaeger.” The raven all but growled, his voice low.

Hanji's brown eyes narrowed for better focus, flickering rapidly between the two males. Something was up, there were secrets afoot here and the brown-haired woman wanted in.

Eren's eyes narrowed and for a short moment the two males stared each other down. Until the Alpha opened his mouth and licked the raven's palm. It was a dirty move and he knew it, but it worked like a charm.

Levi reeled back with a curse, stumbling as his feet reached the ground again. He turned rapidly, swearing up another storm and scrambling off to clean his hand while Eren turned back to Hanji with a smile that could bring angels into existence.

“Levi is my Omega.” The brunette said, feeling an immense wave of pride surge through him at being able to say the words and have them be true.

Hanji was quiet for a moment, only the intense shining of her eyes giving away that she had heard the boy speak at all. Her fingers shook around the pan they were gripping and a smile began to creep across the woman's face. And then she was surging forward with a joyous cry, pan discarded with a clang. Hanji threw her arms around the brunette, nearly squeezing the life out of him before pulling back, clutching at Eren's hands and smiling.

“You're mates?” The Beta asked, nearly shaking with barely held back excitement. Hanji's eyes shone with tears, but her smile told Eren that they were tears of happiness and not sorrow or distress. “Levi actually found his mate? And it's you, of course, oh this is too funny.” The woman chuckled before looking back at the boy. “How do you feel, hon?”

How did he feel? He felt like a King. The brunette felt like he could make the universe bow to his wishes if he so desired and make it give him anything.

Then again...that wasn't so different from what had just happened. The boy would thank the universe later, profusely and many, many times. For now, though, he had better answer Hanji's question.

Meeting the woman's exuberant brown eyes, the Alpha found himself smiling as well.

“How do I feel?” Eren exhaled a breathless laugh. “On top of the world.”

 

An hour had passed since the discovery that Eren Jaeger was not only an Alpha, but _Levi's_ Alpha, and Levi was pissed.

Or panicked, he couldn't quite decide.

The raven had locked himself in his room, refusing to come out for any reason. Sitting on his bed in what was absolutely _not_ the foetal position, the Omega rocked back and forth with his head in his hands.

Eren was his Alpha. Eren, the brat that he had been teasing for years, who he had turned down more than once, was his fucking dominant. His mate.

Well this was just fucking great. The universe never tired of fucking around with Levi's life.

Oh God, Carla was going to kill him. She would very probably slay him dead regardless of her son's wishes. Levi had no doubt that when Eren's mother had told him that he would find 'the one' sooner than he thought, she had not had her son in mind for the role. Mrs Jaeger was a nice woman and she liked Levi. He had helped her out in the past and, to her knowledge, was a decent young man. However that opinion could very well change once she learned that her son, her precious baby boy who was barely a few months past eighteen, had found his life partner in a shady Omega that just so happened to be a whole three years Eren's senior.

Just. Fucking. Perfect.

Levi made a sound somewhere between a groan and a whine and let himself slump onto his side, staring glumly at the drapes covering his window.

He stayed there for a long while and sure enough, one by one, the rest of the share house's inhabitants came by to check on him.

First it was Hanji, unsurprisingly.

“Levi? You'll miss breakfast.” The woman called through the door, promising hot food if he would just come out.

“I'm not hungry.” The raven grumbled.

Strike one, then.

Erd was the next to come knocking, calling out something ridiculous.

“Hanji's performing experiments on the plumbing again.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Nice try.”

Strike two. And clearly not the last.

Some time around one o'clock, another knock came at the door. Levi waited, refusing to scent the air to find out who it was outside because the smell of Eren hadn't dispersed yet.

“Levi, you really should eat.” A gentle voice murmured.

The Omega sighed, rubbing at his left temple. “Petra, I am not hungry.”

It was beginning to become a lie. Levi was hungry, but he had no desire to sit around the breakfast table with a smug Eren and all of his friends in the know. Having an Alpha? Was it really so different from being owned?

Levi mentally berated himself for even thinking that, feeling a pang of guilt shoot through him. Eren had never been awful to him and the boy didn't deserve his moody thoughts now. The raven glanced at the door...but no matter how long he stared at the handle, he couldn't bring himself to open it.

Some time around three in the afternoon, another quiet rapping sounded on the other side of the door. Three soft taps...it had to be Moblit.

“Are you going to stay in there all day?” The man asked in that concerned voice of his.

“Yes. Fuck off.”

Levi felt bad for the harsh tone that his words sailed out of his mouth on, offering a mumbled apology a moment later. Thankfully for the Omega, Moblit was probably the most forgiving person he knew. Then again, the man was dating Hanji. One had to learn a certain kind of tolerance.

“It's not healthy to skip meals, you know.” Moblit called again, strangely persistent where the others had moved on almost right away.

The raven sighed, reminding himself to thank Moblit later.

“Thanks for the tip.” Levi murmured instead, rolling over to face the window again.

More quiet followed, leaving the Omega to his thoughts for a good, long while. The muted thud of footsteps caught the raven's attention a little while later, the steps pausing right outside Levi's door. No words came, no plea for him to give it up already and come outside, no threats that Hanji was about to perform some sort of sacrificing ritual in their microwave, nothing. Just pointed silence.

Levi could feel the scowl building on his face the longer the quiet dragged on. He rolled over, grey eyes slitted as they focused on the light coming in under the door. More importantly, the dark shape of feet blocking out some of the light.

“...”

“For Christ's sake, Mike, I know that's you.” The raven groused, glaring pointedly at the shadows of two feet at gap at the bottom of the door. “I'm not coming out.”

There was the soft shuffling of fabric as the big man moved, probably shrugging.

“Can't say I didn't try.” The man rumbled in that deep voice of his.

Eventually the footsteps carried him away again.

Well that was all of them, every single one of his house mates had given their best shot at getting him to come out of his room. And they had all failed. It didn't come as a surprise; Levi was stubborn at the best of times.

“Levi..?”

Ah...that was right. Not everyone had had their turn yet.

The raven winced at the sound of Eren's voice outside the door, a muted noise confirming that the brunette had placed a hand over the wood. He didn't bother checking the handle, knowing that it would be locked, but somehow that simpler action made the boy's longing all the sweeter. It hadn't even been a day yet and the Alpha was pining, missing his Omega even though they were so close, in the same house even.

“Will you let me in?” The question came softly, just a murmured plea.

Levi hesitated at that, wondering. While everyone else asked the Omega to come out...Eren asked to come in.

“Please, Levi?” The Alpha tried again.

It was so strange to hear a dominant plead like that. Eren had every right to shout and growl and command his Omega to open the door and then beat it down if the submissive male refused to comply. Instead he offered murmurs of 'please' and gentle tones the raven felt he didn't deserve. He was an awful excuse for a mate, locking himself away from his Alpha. But...what the hell was Levi supposed to do with a dominant that was his own?

The thought of Eren as his, instead of only thinking of himself belonging to Eren, made the raven sit up in bed. That was right, this was a two-way deal. Levi had a right to his Alpha just as much as the dominant had a right to his Omega. A mutual ownership.

“Are you going to ignore me all day?” Eren's quiet voice piped up again. “Because I'll wait out here as long as it takes, Levi.”

The Omega sighed, running a hand through his hair wearily. It shouldn't have been so hard to deny someone, but the fact that it was Eren made sitting there idly seem more tiresome than actually moving to open the door.

“Go away, brat.” The raven murmured in a small voice.

He didn't want to have to deal with anything right about then.

Eren wasn't giving up though. “I just want to see you.”

“I need to think.” Levi found himself saying, a sigh rustling free of his lungs. “This isn't something I was ready for.”

Dealing with Alpha's in general was a task and a half for the Omega; he had no idea what to do with one of his very own.

A sad little hum sounded on the other side of the door.

“You think that only applies to you?” Eren said then and Levi froze.

Of course, how selfish of him. If he was having a hard time learning all this, then what could the brunette be going through.

“I'm eighteen, Levi.” Eren reminded the Omega in a small voice. “I haven't even finished school yet and I've found the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. I'm happy, don't get me wrong, but it's still a huge thing to find out.”

Levi pinched his nose, wanting to punch himself in the face for not thinking of the kid in all this.

“Christ, kid, I'm...I didn't mean to...” he tried to find the words to apologise, but it seemed irrelevant.

Flimsy apologies couldn't take back actions.

“I know you weren't purposefully shutting yourself away to punish me.” Eren's voice reassured the Omega through the door. “It was a shock for both of us.”

A dry chuckle slid past Levi's lips and he sighed. “You're telling me.”

There was quiet then as the raven sat on his bed and Eren stood just outside his room. The Omega felt an odd sense of reassurance knowing that his Alpha was close by, but the thought of letting him in still distressed the raven.

“You smell nice, Levi.” Eren said after the quiet had dragged on for a long moment. “Really nice.”

“Heh.” The older male gave a wry chuckle. “That so? Your scent isn't so bad either.”

Understatement. Levi wanted Eren's scent all over him, wanted to roll in it. But he wasn't about to tell the kid that, Lord knows his ego was bad enough as it was.

The brunette laughed, sounding pleased that the raven would admit that he smelled good.

“You're not going to open the door, are you?” Eren asked, his voice still warm from laughter.

The raven sighed, knowing that the boy probably knew what the answer was going to be. “Afraid not.”

He had asked anyway. Levi didn't deserve this twerp.

“I won't try anything stupid, I promise.” The young Alpha promised, scratching at the door. “I just...I don't know.” Eren made an odd sound, almost like a whine had caught in his throat. “It feels wrong not to have you in my arms.”

Something tugged at the raven's gut so fiercely at Eren's words that he was on his feet and by the door with no memory of even getting off his bed. His hand was around the doorknob, fingers flexing out to let go of the handle before he could do something stupid. Like opening the door.

He had to salvage the situation, quickly.

“That is without a doubt the sappiest shit I have ever heard. In my life. Ever.”

Nailed it. In true Levi style.

Eren only scoffed. “It's true.”

“Whatever, kid.”

There was a huff that could have been petulance or laughter, but without seeing Eren's face it was impossible to tell.

For a moment there was a pleasant quiet in which neither of the two mates spoke. The silence lasted long enough that Levi wandered back to his bed, flopping onto the mattress and swinging his legs back and forth over the side.

“Hey, Levi?” The young Alpha called gently through the door.

“What?” The Omega exhaled, stretching out on his back and staring at the ceiling.

There was a pause and Levi should have _known_ that the twit was about to say something cheeky but he gave the boy the benefit of the doubt. Foolishly.

“ _Now_ will you go out with me?”

What a little shit.

Levi's eyes narrowed and his lip curled in a little sneer.

He should have fucking known.

“Fuck you, Jaeger.” The Omega growled.

“Any time.” Came the cheeky retort.

The sound of quiet snickering told Levi that the brunette had been hoping to get a reaction out of him. What a little shit.

Spitefully ignoring any of the brunette's further comments, the raven stomped back to his bed and pull the covers over his head with a huff. It was warm in there at least and the blankets covering his head would at least block out the tempting smell of Eren somewhat.

Levi lay there for hours, ignoring his stomach when it growled in protest, trying to convince him to go and get some food. Finally, the Omega managed to drift off to sleep once the warmth of his bed finally seeped into his limbs and pulled his eyes closed. Soft colours swam at the edges of the raven's mind, light and swirling like smoke for the longest time before they began to form images. Levi wasn't surprised to find Eren in his dreams; he would have been more surprised if the brunette hadn't showed up, what with his scent still finding its way into the raven's room. The Omega dreamed of a house where he and the boy lived together, his mind supplying the exact same scenario that had transpired that morning. Even with no one else around, the raven's reaction was the same. He shouted and cussed until Eren's embrace shut him up. For some reason that comforted him: knowing that he wasn't just acting up because there were other people about. Even completely alone with his Alpha, he had ranted instead of jumping the dominant.

When Levi opened his eyes again, it was dark in his room. The Omega pushed the covers back, finding that there was no light trying to sneak past his curtains any more. The sun must have set.

Glancing at the clock on his nightstand, the raven's eyes widened when he discovered the time. 11:00PM. No wonder the house was quiet as a graveyard; everyone else must be asleep by now.

Mother of fuck he was hungry.

Rolling himself out of bed, the Omega briefly straightened the covers before padding over to the door. He wanted food, but he also wanted a shower. Hell, even brushing his teeth would be nice.

A click sounded as the raven unlocked his door, twisting the doorknob and pushing. He frowned when he was met with resistance. The door refused to open.

What the fuck?

Pushing harder, Levi got the door to budge a little but froze when a protesting whimper reached his ears.

Levi couldn't believe it.

Eren was asleep on the other side of the fucking door.

“Oi!” The raven hissed through the crack in the door, keeping his voice low so as not to wake the others. “Eren? _Eren!_ Wake the fuck up!”

A sleepy grumble sounded, but soon enough something shifted and the door was able to be pushed open with ease. Stepping outside and shutting the door behind him, Levi glowered down at the mess of tanned limbs on the floor. Eren hadn't even bothered getting himself up properly, only sliding over far enough to let the raven escape the confines of his room.

Teal eyes blinked sluggishly up at the Omega, a sleepy smile curving the boy's mouth.

“Levi.”

Eyes closing once more, the brunette grew still after a few moments. Asleep again, the bastard had drifted off. Levi cast a weary glance at the ceiling before he crept off towards the kitchen. He ate his way through four slices of bread and half of the left-over scrambled eggs from breakfast before fleeing to the bathroom. Showering quickly and brushing his teeth, it was a refreshed Levi who made his way back to the sleeping brat outside his room. The kid was still asleep, so it was easy for the raven to duck into his room to find clean pyjamas before he returned to regard his mate.

Something pulled at Levi's heartstrings as he stared down at the brunette, the feeling enough to make him head for the kitchen for a brief moment before returning. The Omega carried a glass of water with him, taking a nip of the clear fluid as he sank down the wall next to a dozing Eren. The water was for the brat, of course, but he wasn't going to complain when he wasn't even conscious. If the kid really had been there all day, then no doubt he would be thirsty.

Exhaling through his nose, Levi cast a glance at the tanned boy. Eren was warm beside him, radiating heat at such a close distance. Although the way he was slumped against the floor looked very uncomfortable, so the Omega didn't hesitate to prod the tender part of Eren's side to wake him.

The Alpha stirred with a soft sound of alarm, sitting up in a flurry of limbs and fluffy hair. Spotting another person so close to him, the brunette inhaled sharply but quickly calmed when he identified the smell of mate.

“Levi.” The boy rasped, shuffling himself onto his hands and knees to crawl closer.

Levi stiffened when Eren relocated himself on top of him, nudging the smaller male's head to one side gently in order to scent him properly. The Omega's face felt hot, flooding with blood as his Alpha nosed his scent gland. So close, the boy's hot breath fanned out across Levi's skin, leaving goosebumps behind.

A low hum sounded in Eren's throat, a pleased sound, and the young Alpha relaxed, bending to bed his head atop Levi's shoulder.

“Y-You can't just fall asleep on me.” The Omega accused, mentally cursing himself for stuttering.

He'd never had an Alpha that he didn't despise get so close before. The raven had been scented before, many times, but it had never felt so achingly intimate. Breathing in a shaky breath, Levi's breath hitched when he got a lungful of Eren's scent. Swallowing, the raven forced himself to relax a little and leaned into the Alpha's mop of shaggy hair just below his chin, inhaling.

It felt like a shock of electricity had sizzled under his skin.

Eren smelled like any Alpha should, a little musky, rich enough to make Levi want to let his eyes roll back in his head. But he also smelled like meadow grass and mountain air, as well as less tangible things...home, safety. All of it together spelled mate, plain and simple. There was no denying it...Eren Jaeger was his fated, written in the stars, mate.

“I'd just about convinced myself that you weren't real.” Levi murmured, his voice so quiet that the Omega wondered if Eren would have even been able to hear the words.

The kid was probably asleep anyway.

“Ye of little faith.” The boy mumbled happily a moment later.

Awake after all, the younger male curled himself closer.

“I don't suppose you'd let me sleep in your room if I let you get up?” The brunette murmured a drowsy question into Levi's shoulder.

“Nope.” The raven answered right away, feeling himself smirk at the little complaining noise that it earned him.

“So cruel.” Eren huffed, nuzzling his face against the older male's shoulder. “I'm tired, I just wanna sleep. I won't try anything, I swear.”

Levi gave a low hum, sounded unconvinced. “Uh-huh.” He muttered, eyeing the brunette. “You say that now, but I don't fancy getting dry-humped at four in the morning.”

The boy only whimpered. “I wouldn't.”

“Sure.”

“I'll sleep on the floor if that's what you want,” the Alpha pleaded, one hand clutching at the raven's pyjama sleeve, “just don't make me stay out here. Please?”

Eren whimpered, his hands clutching little fistfuls of Levi's shirt and eyes wide, pleading, as they blinked up into stormy orbs.

The Omega's chest tightened at the sight of his sleepy, pleading Alpha imploring his mate to be allowed to sleep near him. Deciding to think on his poor choices later, the raven let himself give in to wide doe eyes.

“I swear to God if I wake up spooning, I'll kill you myself.” He muttered, giving his consent in his own way.

Eren made a happy sound, holding the Omega tighter.

Levi rolled his eyes. This kid would be the death of him.

 

Saturday morning and the share house was emptying of people. Hanji and Moblit had already headed off for the library on campus to mooch off the free internet, Mike was preparing to go visit a friend, Erd had a bachelor party to be at in an hour and Petra was planning to spend the day at the city mall with some old friends she hadn't seen since high school.

Every single one of the house mates had seen Levi exit his bedroom trailed by a love-drunk Eren smiling away and it had taken a good ten minutes to convince everyone that they hadn't done any funky business.

“Shut up, Hanji,” the raven snapped moodily, “Eren slept on the floor.”

The bespectacled woman grinned across the table at him. “Ooh, so you did it on the floor?” She asked, unperturbed by the petite raven's death glare. “Man, you guys must have been quiet cos I didn't hear a thing-”

“ _Fuck off we did not do it on the floor!_ ” Levi exclaimed, somehow managing to both shout and hiss at the same time.

The brown-haired woman only smirked all-too-knowingly. “If you say so, dear.”

Petra was even worse. Somehow.

“He's your Alpha, Levi.” The amber-eyed woman smiled sweetly, like she could somehow convince the raven that she was on his side even though her accusations were the same as Hanji's. “We're not going to judge either of you for following basic instinct.”

“Not you too, Petra?” The Omega groaned, turning to Mike. “Please tell me that you believe me? Do I smell like sex?”

The sandy-haired Alpha paused in his task of reading through the morning's paper and turned to glance at Levi, then Eren. He sniffed the air briefly before shaking his head and calmly returning to the cereal in front of him.

“Thank you!” Levi exclaimed, slumping in his seat a little with relief. “Jesus Christ, at least somebody is on my side.”

In the brief moment of lull, the raven scooped up his coffee mug and took a sip.

“Maybe their sex doesn't smell like sex.” Hanji offered suddenly, leaning across the table to chat with Petra.

The Omega made a scandalised sound, choking on the mouthful of coffee he had taken.

“It could be the deodorant messing up the pheromone overload.” The chestnut-haired woman agreed, nodding along with Hanji.

Even Mike gave a hum of agreement.

Levi threw his hands in the air before tugging at his hair, turning a pleading look on his Alpha across the kitchen. The brunette only smiled, glancing down at the coffee he was stirring.

“They could have gone somewhere else to do the do.” Hanji was still rambling away, far too invested in Levi's sex life for the raven's liking.

Petra nodded, adding on to the ludicrous story. “Like a hotel or something?”

“Yeah!” The bespectacled woman exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air and almost knowing Erd's toast from his plate as he walked by.

The raven's eye twitched irritably.

“Maybe they're secretly assassins too?” The blonde man contributed in passing, once he had secured his toast's safety.

“Oh for fuck's sake!” Levi snapped at last, kicking Hanji hard under the table and turning to stare at the brunette over by the counter. “Eren, tell them, please.”

All eyes turned on the brunette as he sipped casually at his coffee, apparently unperturbed by the sudden attention. Swallowing his mouthful of caffeine, Eren shrugged.

“Sorry, guys.” The kid apologised, fucking _apologised_ for _not_ having sex, and sighed. “We really did just sleep and let me tell you, that floor is way uncomfortable.”

Eren made show of rubbing his back, sending the raven-haired Omega a cheeky look.

Erd gave a snort from the other room.

“Shut up, Jinn.” The raven bit out.

Hanji made several loud complaints while Levi sank into his seat, sighing with relief. Petra smiled knowing into her mug, choosing not to comment on the way the Omega had called Eren to his rescue, even in such a simple way.

That had been breakfast. Now, though, everyone had gone on their way and left Levi alone in the house with a cheeky Alpha adamant to follow him everywhere.

“Shouldn't you be getting back home?” The raven asked, arching an eyebrow at said Alpha.

Eren sat at the kitchen table, swinging his legs back and forth like some teen.

“Mom won't mind me staying an extra day.” The brunette murmured by means of an explanation.

Grey eyes narrowed a little in suspicion. “Won't she freak out when you don't come home?”

It was petty of him, but Levi sometimes suspected that this kid fibbed to him to get his way. The raven knew he was being ridiculous, but Eren was there around the share house an awful lot. Levi wondered why Carla even allowed it.

“I called her this morning.” The young Alpha shrugged. “She said it was okay for me to stay tonight.”

Levi's eye twitched and he gripped the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

“Don't you have to study?” The Omega challenged. “Or vacuum your damned bedroom or some shit?”

The brunette's lips curved up into a smirk. “Nope.”

Levi's eyes rolled and he threw his hands into the air. “Well fuck.”

“We can do that, if you'd like?” Eren said with a cheeky grin.

Snorting at the comment, Levi turned to shoot the kid a wry smirk. “Whatever, I'm not messing around with any virgin brats.”

This time it was the brunette's turn to look smug.

“Who says I'm a virgin?” Eren asked, bobbing his eyebrows at the raven.

That comment caught the Omega's interest. Levi turned then, an eyebrow arched in challenge, but the brunette had the smuggest grin on his face.

“You sly mother fucker.” The raven muttered, clicking his tongue. “You'd better not be bluffing.”

Eren raised his eyebrows. “You don't believe me?”

The odd thing was that Levi had no trouble believing the boy's words. He was just trying to decide whether he should feel jealous or proud. The raven settled on a healthy mix of the two.

“I guess you're good looking enough for it to somewhat believable.” The Omega admitted, giving a casual shrug. But he was curious. “How many?”

The question seemed to take the Alpha by surprise if the way his eyebrows rose up further was any indication.

“I didn't exactly keep a tally.” Eren said after a moment.

The answer made Levi chuckle. “Come on, it can't be that many.” He smirked. “At least tell me status details.”

For a long moment the brunette seemed to deliberate on whether or not to tell Levi anything. It was almost enough to make the raven start tapping his foot.

“Betas.” The dominant coughed up one detail at least, after a good moment of consideration.

As expected, Betas were the most common option for an young Alpha experimenting with their new-found physicality.

“Not bad.” Levi admitted, giving a slow nod as his eyes flicked up and down the brunette's form. “Any Alpha's come sniffing that ass before you filled out?”

At this, the boy blushed. “Uh...yeah actually.”

A beat of silence passed.

The Omega blinked. “You're shitting me?”

“I am not shitting you.” Eren grimaced where he sat. “I wish I was shitting you.”

Levi threw his head back with a bark of laughter, his shoulders shaking with the sound.

“Ah fuck, that's priceless.” The raven wheezed, slapping a hand against the counter top. “Did you go for it?”

“ _No_.” Eren said and he looked so offended by Levi's assumption that the Omega burst into a new round of laughter.

Teal eyes narrowed minutely at the older male's chuckling, but the raven couldn't help himself.

“Sorry, sorry.” Levi apologised once he had a better control over himself, hiding his smirk behind a hand.

Eren looked unconvinced and he stated as much.

“You don't look very sorry.”

The raven gave a snort, managing not to dissolve into a giggling fit at the imagery of Eren being flirted with by another dominant.

“So Betas were your only game.” The older male stated, smirking. “You didn't go after any Omegas?”

In truth, that was something that Levi was very interested in knowing. For a lot of Alphas, Omega's were irresistible whether they were male or female. Female Omegas were more common, but male Omegas were prized in their own way, being rare for their ability to lubricate extensively as well as maintaining the ability to carry children. Personally, Levi didn't even want to know how a man could carry a child to term. His policy on that matter was not to ask. Ignorance is bliss.

But he digressed. Rather than waiting to find their own Omega, their mate, many Alphas would seek out any submissive that they could find just to know what it was like. Submissive males were often more intriguing with their ability to create slick, but not all Alphas were a fan. Omega's were infinitely better fucks than Betas who didn't possess the advantage of lubricating when the need arose, either through arousal or, if needed, when forcibly penetrated. Whatever the case, an Omega's body was designed to make sex as comfortable as possible, as quickly as possible, in almost any situation.

Because of all this, Levi wondered if Eren had thought of...experimenting.

“I had my hopes set on you.” The brunette said, rubbing a hand through the shorter strands of hair above his nape. “It would have been a little insulting for me to go around chasing Omega tail that wasn't yours, wouldn't you think?”

Something hungry licked at the raven's insides at that comment, rolling with satisfaction at the knowledge that _his_ Alpha had not sought out any other submissives than him. So Eren did possess an ounce of self control? Good.

“I'm flattered.” Levi snorted, shaking his head with a smirk. “But come on, you weren't ever tempted?”

“Levi.” Eren said suddenly, his tone almost one of warning. “How many times do I have to tell you? The only Omega's ass that I am interested in belongs to you.”

“That so?” The raven smirked, cocking his hip out to one side suggestively. “Well I hope you're prepared to work for it,” Levi's pupils narrowed as he held the Alpha's stare, “cos I'm not easy game like your Betas.”

“Good.” Eren shot back, sending the raven a mischievous smile. “I like a challenge.”

And there ended that conversation. Eren ducked down the hall to find something in his room while the raven made himself a cup of tea. It was much more refreshing that coffee, although the Omega often endured the stronger caffeine to wake him up in the mornings before indulging in his preferred beverage.

Some time into his second cup of tea, Levi heard his Alpha calling out something.

“What?” The raven shouted out down the hallway.

“You're meant to say, 'I beg your pardon'!” Eren retorted like the cheeky shit he was.

“Fuck you.” The Omega responded dryly, sipping his tea again.

A dark chuckle sounded. “One day you'll say that and I'll remind you of the importance of manners once my dick is buried in your ass.” The brunette vowed.

Levi didn't usually blush...but apparently Eren threatening him with sex was enough to do it. Today was full of interesting occurrences.

“Anyway, I said I've got a brilliant idea!” The brunette shouted again.

“Yay.” Levi drawled, downing the last of his tea and setting the mug aside.

Usually when Eren Jaeger had 'good ideas' it was best to immediately put down any breakable items.

“Let's play tag, Levi.” Eren called from somewhere down the hall.

“Tag?” The raven murmured to himself incredulously, shaking his head in disbelief. “How old are you, ten?” The Omega called back down the hall a moment later.

Brief laughter ensued.

“I'll give you a fair chance,” the boy promised, still somewhere out of sight, “let's say thirty seconds? Ready?”

The raven rolled his eyes, running a hand over his face in exasperation. This damned brat; he learns that he's an Alpha and then what does he do? Take care of his Omega? No. Play fucking games all day? Bingo.

“One...two...three...”

“Don't you have something better to be doing?” The older male snapped moodily. “Something useful maybe?”

“Six...seven...”

Levi gritted his teeth and held his ground, ignoring the instinct deep within him that whispered for him to make a run for it. Eren was still Eren, of course, but the Omega could sense the Alpha prowling about too as the boy's voice grew a little louder with each step he took down the hall.

“Nine...ten...”

Alpha...it was still so fucking weird to think of Eren as that, as a dominant. Anything would have suited the brat but that, Beta, hell even an Omega. But of course the cheeky little shit would suddenly prance around with that stupid Alpha scent of his, that goddamned tease. Levi could only thank his lucky stars that he hadn't gone into heat at the first whiff of Eren's scent, no doubt he would have never lived down the humiliation.

The raven was shocked out of his thoughts, straightening when something bumped into him gently, and the Omega's lips parted around a breath when he identified the warmth pressed up against his back as Eren. Bold as ever, the brunette didn't seem even the slightest bit uncomfortable as he pressed against the smaller male a little. Levi fought back a shiver, hating the way the boy's proximity affected him now. He knew that it was just Eren, the brat he'd known for ages now, that was crowding in on him like that but he still had to suppress a decently strong urge to make himself smaller. All these instincts were brand new, something that the raven had never felt before. He was learning, that was for sure, and it was a pain in the ass finding all these new weaknesses.

“You know, Levi,” Eren's playful voice sounded right by his ear, low and warm and smooth, “it's no fun at all if you don't run.”

Damn this twerp and his games, Levi had no intention of running anywhere. Especially not from a brat.

“You didn't even try to hide, you rascal.” The brunette chided, sounding fond like the lovestruck idiot that he was.

“Fuck off, I'm not playing some stupid-”

The raven jumped a little when Eren slapped his rear playfully, but it was the murmur in his ear that had the Omega going rigid.

“Come on, Levi, don't be such a grinch. I'm still figuring this out too, you know?” The brunette all but cooed, and the raven hated the way the words licked his pride away. “And right now all I can say is that I want to play with you.”

Levi wasn't sure whether to be turned on or terrified.

“ _Your Alpha wants to play with you._ ”

Oh fuck. When the hell had the twerp learned how to use his Alpha tone? Alpha's tones of authority could have brutal effects on their mates, mostly designed to keep Omega's in check and to intimidate other dominants. Eren's words hadn't even been an order and the words had the raven's resolve melting away, his body becoming pliant in the brunette's hands.

Levi swallowed audibly.

Eren grinned.

“ _Run_.”

But _that_ was an order, even if Eren didn't mean it to be.

The raven's eyes widened and he was moving before he knew why, darting off startlingly fast. Eren stood there for a moment, watching the results of his simple little command with surprise, both eyebrows rising up as Levi dashed around the nearest corner.

That was more like it. The Alpha let out an excited sound, hurrying off after the raven. There was an odd urge that stirred suddenly within the brunette having seen his Omega run from him; a powerful instinct to hunt him down and catch him. It was no secret that you should never run from your Alpha, unless of course you want to purposefully rouse their instincts. This was a learning experience for both males.

It took a few moments for Levi to realise that he was running away from Eren of all people. He was probably the least-intimidating person that the raven had ever met, with the exception of Isabel's toddlers from the day care. So what the fuck was he doing? He had responded on instinct alone, the urge to book it out of there had been overwhelming, but now that he had some distance it was easier to think.

And with thinking came less action.

Which was why the raven stopped suddenly at the end of the hallway, having run completely through the house and arrived back at the hall. His head spun with a mix of confused thoughts and instinct, and somewhere in the still-functioning portion of his brain Levi registered the sound of footsteps getting closer.

Eren was still chasing him.

Spinning abruptly to face the far end of the hallway, the Omega felt as though his heart was ready to beat right out of his chest with how hard it was hammering.

Grey eyes widening as the brunette came tearing round the corner, teal-orbs ablaze with eagerness for the chase and a hunger that the raven had never seen before, Levi froze up. Although the brunette was scrambling eagerly after the Omega, there was a possessiveness to the way the Alpha's eyes zeroed in on Levi's still form, like a fox identifying its prey. Eren's breathless smile turned wolfish as he spotted the raven and the taller male darted forward. A lick of fear shocked its way up the raven's spine at the sudden authority swimming in the brunette's eyes and all the Omega could manage to do was make a soft, startled sound all too akin to a whimper as Eren closed in.

The next thing Levi knew he was wrapped in Eren's arms, but he wasn't tackled to the ground like he had expected. Eren didn't force him down or even shove him against a wall. The brunette didn't make Levi submit to him at all.

The chase was apparently long forgotten as the Alpha bent to nuzzle the top of the raven's head. The Omega was surrounded by a warm embrace, his head tucked under Eren's chin and his grey eyes wide. Levi had no idea what had changed in that split second before the Alpha had caught him. It occurred to the raven that he had whimpered and hearing a such a vulnerable sound come from one's Omega would no doubt have a profound effect on that Omega's dominant. Was that it?

Whatever the fuck had happened, Levi wasn't sure exactly. All he knew was that Alpha was crooning to him like he was a frightened child, bending to brush his lips against the raven's throat in some sort of bizarre confirmation that he was there, Alpha was there to protect him.

It shouldn't have felt so much like home to be held close to this bratty excuse of an Alpha...except it did. And it made the raven want to squirm away and lean closer all at once.

“Your eyes were so wide.” The brunette murmured quietly, not even trying to hide the amusement in his voice. “I've never seen you look so shocked.”

Well that helped him decide whether or not he wanted to squirm away.

The raven gave a muttered 'tch' and moved to put some distance between them both when Eren whined suddenly, a soft sound that made Levi freeze. Shamelessly voicing that he wanted his mate to stay close even without speaking, the brunette ducked his head to rest his forehead against the raven's shoulder.

Levi wanted to say something, probably a hearty 'fuck you', but his throat felt tight and kept closing when he tried to speak up. Alpha wanted him enough to whine in protest when he tried to move away, but he still wasn't forcing Levi to remain close. If he really wanted to leave, the raven doubted that the taller male would stop him. But the warmth of being so close...pressed up against the person that the universe had fated him to be with...Levi wondered if he could actually distance himself if he tried. It was only then that the Omega noticed that he was trembling. No wonder Eren had been concerned, even if it was his own damned fault that Levi had freaked out in the first place. It had been that moment; time had seemed to slow down when Eren...no, _Alpha_ had come racing around the corner. Levi had just frozen, his limbs locking up in fear at the sight of his own Alpha chasing after him. It was new, something that he hadn't been expecting, and the raven's inner Omega had panicked. That was also the reason for the rather pathetic sound that he had made; his submissive side forcing out a plea in his fright, a call for Alpha's comfort.

Levi recognised that...and he hated it. This wasn't him, he wasn't afraid of some shitty twerp; Omega or not, he had taken down idiots twice Eren's size. But apparently standing up to your own Alpha wasn't as easy as that.

  
  


One week later...

Eren started visiting Levi at work. The first time the brunette waltzed into the Sina Rose Club, Levi swore he had a mini-heart-attack. The Omega had been stationed behind the bar this particular evening and therefore had a clear line of sight all the way to the front entrance. He noticed immediately when the familiar frame of his Alpha came in through the doors with a group of grinning youths.

The herd of friends spilled into the club, showing ID to the security and dashing about to find a table. Unsurprisingly, most of the youths headed for the pool table in the open gaming area.

Eren, however, looked straight for the bar. Aurora eyes lit up when they spotted Levi and he waved, turning to murmur some excuse to his friends before trotting over to the bar. The raven prayed for a flood of patrons to get in the way, hell even one would have been enough. But there was no one ordering at the moment and so Levi had no excuse to ignore the brunette when he reached the bar.

“Hey, Levi.” Eren greeted merrily.

Stormy eyes flicked up and down the boy's form once, slitted irritably.

“Fuck off, brat.” Levi muttered, snatching up a cloth to wipe down the counter. “This isn't the kind of club you should be in.”

The brunette's eyebrows rose up at the unexpected hostility.

“Is something the matter?”

Glancing up, the Omega paused for a moment when he found concern in Alpha's eyes. The boy was gone, replaced by a sterner Eren who looked ready to knock someone's face in should Levi ask. The damned dominant must have assumed that someone had given him a hard time.

“Relax, twerp. I don't need you to swoop in and rescue me from anything.” The Omega assured the dominant male, rolling his eyes. “I just don't think you should be here.”

Understanding passed behind the brunette's eyes. “Why not?”

Boyish Eren was back, frowning in confusion.

Levi sighed, pausing in wiping down the bar to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Because you and your friends don't need to be prancing around in a strip club. That's why.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Because I work here, dumbass. You know that.” The older male started drumming his nails against the top of the bar to display his irritation. “It's probably the reason you're even here right now.”

Surprisingly, Eren did not immediately confirm that he was there because of Levi.

Instead he shrugged. “My friends and I are celebrating passing a test. We're old enough to be here and we don't plan on moving into the other parts of the club.” The brunette folded his arms over his chest. “So tell me, why can't I be here?”

“Because...” Levi trailed off, biting the inside of his cheek.

Because Eren was being a tease and that just wasn't fair. Because Levi was working and couldn't afford to be worrying about his idiot dominant getting in trouble. Because it was fucking distracting to see his Alpha, his mate who so far hadn't claimed him other than acknowledging that they were mates, prancing about in a building full of drunken patrons who could catch the boy's eye. Not that Levi thought something like that would happen...but he did worry.

The brunette's smirk twitched into a full-blown smile. “Because what, Levi?”

“Because fuck you.” The Omega snapped, baring his teeth. “I'm working, so order something or fuck off.”

Levi could practically see the Alpha's hackles raise in response to the submissive male's hostility.

Eren only arched an eyebrow at the display. “Are you always this rude to your patrons?”

“Only the stupid ones.”

Teal eyes flashed, but Eren managed to bite back whatever nasty comment he had been about to snap back. Directing his eyes towards the ground, the younger male swallowed.

“I came over to order a round for my friends and I.” The brunette stated in a calm tone, listing his eyes to the bar but no higher than that. “Could I trouble you for six beers and a soda water?”

“...sure.”

Where had that come from? Levi got the brunette's request together, six glasses of beer (the liquid bread smell made the Omega wrinkle his nose) and one bottle of soda water which he opened before arranging on a tray for Eren to carry. The boy opened a tab before taking the tray and turning to head back over to where his friends were already engaged in a rowdy game of pool.

“Have a good night then.” Eren called over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on his destination.

Levi watched him go, chewing on his lip and feeling guilt gnaw away at his chest. It was beyond distracting having his Alpha prancing about at work and the Omega hoped to God that Pixis wouldn't notice and fire him.

Eren didn't come back over to the bar. His other pals came over plenty, ordering more creative beverages each time. The brunette only went through three beers (Levi made sure, he counted, keeping an eye on the boy) and he seemed very pleased to be out with his comrades.

Although that one little blonde guy was always awfully close to Eren, seeming at ease with the Alpha around. Levi knew it was petty to be jealous like that, but he couldn't stop his lip from curling up every time Eren threw an arm over the blonde's shoulder.

The brunette and his friends all headed out shortly after ten o'clock rolled around, paying their for their drinks and tumbling out the door as easily as they had come in.

Levi sighed, relaxed now that Alpha wasn't around constantly teasing him with his scent. The damage was done, though, and the raven had teal eyes on his mind for most of his shift.

At one o'clock, the Omega closed the bar and packed up, heading for home. He was tired, moody at the knowledge that he had displeased his Alpha, and wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball for days.

Levi crept into the share house, taking off his shoes so that he could pad along quietly without waking anyone. By all rights, everyone should have been asleep. But there was a quiet noise coming from the living room.

Maybe Hanji was still awake, working on some project?

The Omega thought nothing of it, heading straight for his room to change out of his work clothes before going to the bathroom for a brief shower. Dressed in pyjamas and with hair mostly dried, the raven brushed his teeth and headed for the living space to see who was still up.

Levi stopped in the opening to the living room, identifying a figure stretched out on the floor in front of the TV, leaning back with their hands stretched out behind them.

“Fuck, don't you ever stay at your own home anymore?” The Omega griped, stomping into the room.

Eren turned to look at the smaller male over his shoulder, turning back to the TV with a shrug.

“Got late.” The brunette mumbled, reaching up with a hand to rub at his left eye. “Didn't want to wake mom.”

Levi sighed, eyeing the state the living room was in.

The sofa was bare, its cushions arranged into some stupid fucking fort a little ways behind Eren. The Omega suspected that this was Hanji's doing, not his Alpha's. Who knows, though, Eren could have helped?

Levi exhaled, snatching up a cushion from the fort on his way past. “So you just broke in here?”

Another shrug. “Hanji let me in before she and Moblit went to sleep.” The boy informed him, keeping his eyes trained on the television screen.

There was some awful Western on. The raven rolled his eyes.

“At this point we should get you your own fucking key.” Levi muttered, plopping himself down beside the brunette.

Eren didn't say anything, but the raven could feel the boy's eyes on him while he arranged his cushion into a comfortable position behind him.

“You gonna stare all night?” Levi muttered, picking idly at the carpet.

“It's about the only thing you let me do without snapping.” The brunette shot back.

Touche. Clearly the boy had been waiting for Levi to get home.

“I'm too tired to argue, okay?”

The younger male made an unruly sound not unlike a yawning dog, but he didn't push for conversation. Electing to stare at the cowboys on TV for a few long minutes, Levi could practically hear the thoughts flying about in the dominant male's head.

“Just fucking spit it out already.” The Omega sighed, flinging an arm over his eyes.

“I don't understand why you're so upset about us being mates.” Eren stated, his voice a mixture of odd calm and resigned weariness.

“It's ridiculous, that's why.” Levi muttered. “That you would turn out to be my Alpha?” The raven scoffed. “Pretty sure I'm more dominant than you are, and the fucking universe already assigned me to the bitch brigade.”

“I can't help but feel like you're challenging me.” The brunette said, his voice lower all of a sudden.

Levi turned to look at him and found his throat closing up at the sight. There was no humour on the boy's face, only calculation. It looked like the kid was analysing the Omega, almost like he would assess an opponent before a fight.

“If you want to find out why we're meant to be...” the brunette paused, holding the smaller male's gaze before his expression softened a degree, “then come here.”

“Is that an order? Alpha?” The raven all but spat.

Eren's hands curled into fists but he didn't move to put the Omega in his place. The boy only sighed, sounding tired.

“No, Levi, it's not.” The younger male murmured, running a hand up through his hair before meeting the raven's eyes. “But I'd like you to come here. Please. If that's something you're comfortable with?”

Levi eyed the brunette with suspicion, unsure. He didn't want to fight and he knew how petty it was to constantly disobey and fight his Alpha's wishes. No wonder Eren hadn't claimed him yet when Levi pushed him away so ruthlessly.

That thought was probably what got the Omega crawling forward, cautious in his movements but steadily growing closer until he was sitting atop his folded legs next to the young Alpha. The raven's hands still touched the floor, making him look ready to break away and bolt at a moment's notice. Eren only smiled at the smaller male, sitting up out of his comfortable slouch and scooting closer to the anxious raven. Grey eyes flickered watchfully, taking in every movement as he fought the urge to back down as Alpha drew nearer.

Leaning in closer than was acceptable for an normal interaction, Eren hovered close, his eyelids lowering as aurora orbs flickered between grey eyes and thin lips.

The Omega panicked, stiffening where he sat.

Was Eren going to kiss him?

The raven couldn't think of any other reason to be so close and it dawned on him that he and Eren had never kissed before. They had been close, even slept in the same room that first night after all the shenanigans, but never kissed. Eren hadn't asked, probably not wanting to overstep any boundaries that he thought the Omega had, and the older male couldn't blame the kid for being cautious and biding his time.

But to move in so suddenly made the raven's blood rush through him, heating his face a little (as much as he would deny it if the brunette ever dared to bring it up) and tingling his skin.

Levi's hands splayed out on the carpet, his body tensing in alarm as Eren leaned closer still. The boy smiled just barely, probably noticing the sudden pinkness to the Omega's cheeks at his proximity, but he had the decency not to mention it.

Swallowing, Levi closed his eyes. He could allow himself a moment of weakness if it would make Alpha happy. If it could act as penance for all the rudeness he had displayed up until now.

But those grey orbs were only closed for a moment. In the next instant gravity shifted drastically and the raven's grey eyes flew open as he was thrown back suddenly. The Omega let out a shout of alarm, flailing in panic before he landed with a whump on the pillow fort behind them. He was left on his back, breathing hard, and looking up at an excited Alpha.

Eren's eyes were bright with excitement, his mouth curved into an eager grin.

Levi was just about to open his mouth to say some rather pointed comments that included several choice phrases, but before he got the chance the taller male ducked his head...and kissed him. His lips were warm and soft and gone in a second.

Just a chaste little peck...and it made the Omega seethe.

Eren had pounced at him, fucking  _pounced,_ like some damned playful puppy and was currently pinning him to the ground. Lower body keeping the raven from scrambling away and hands either side of the Omega's head, the Alpha had his mate just where he wanted him. It had been a goddamned trap from the very beginning.

“What the fuck, Eren?” Levi hissed, his eyes wide from the fright.

The taller male started to laugh quietly, mindful of their sleeping friends. The sight of the brunette's glee made Levi's eyes narrow.

He reached up and slapped a hand against the boy's chest, hating the way he was  _almost_ distracted by the firmness he found there. Damn Eren and whatever deal he had struck with Satan to get the body he had today. There was no way that puberty just looked down on the kid and thought, 'hey, let's give this guy a break'. Shit, if Eren's chest was this firm then Levi couldn't even begin to wonder what his dick would be like when they finally-

-and he had to stop that train of thought. Now. Pronto. As soon as fucking possible.

It wouldn't do to pop a boner with Eren pressed up against him like this. No doubt the brat would offer to take him right there, company be damned. What was more shocking and potentially more worrisome was the fact that Levi probably wouldn't stop the brunette if he tried.

The Alpha only laughed at the raven's indignant expression, the sound bubbling up past his defences and out into the warm air of the living space.

“Sorry, sorry,” the brunette apologised, grinning while Levi swatted irritably at his chest, “I just remembered what you said about being spontaneous. I thought you'd appreciate a more memorable first kiss.”

Levi's protests halted, as did his attempts at shoving the Alpha off him. He thought about what the kid had just said, really thought about it, and frowned. Not in disapproval, but in shock. Eren had taken the one thing that Levi had ever confided in him and used it to his advantage. Not only that, but the brunette didn't even have to try to be spontaneous; idiotic ideas like this popped into his head all the time. Levi was never bored, that was for sure.

He was, however, currently at a loss for words.

But not for long.

Gunmetal eyes narrowed, glaring up at the smiling brunette.

“It was nothing short of your character, damn you.” The raven sneered, letting his head rest on the carpet.

It occurred to the Omega that to Eren, the raven would almost appear to be bearing his throat. The thought had a dusting of pink colouring the smaller male's cheeks. He hoped that Eren wouldn't notice.

The brunette was still smirking away, apparently thoroughly amused with his plan of taking Levi by surprise.

“I thought that my character was what you loved about me?” The boy said, ducking his head to slide their noses together.

Levi wrinkled his nose at the contact, blinking as teal pools filled his vision.

“No one said anything about love.” He murmured, distracted.

Levi winced, feeling guilty the moment the words left his mouth. He hadn't meant the words to be cruel, only intending to remind Eren that they had only known that they were mates for a week and a few days. They were certainly...fond. But Levi wasn't sure about love yet, not when he had always considered Alphas to be a nuisance and mates to be a weakness. His opinions of this were steadily changing.

The Omega expected anger from the brunette, maybe some nasty comment in return. Hell, maybe Alpha would abandon him and leave him to think on his poor choices. The raven wouldn't have exactly been in a position to complain.

Instead, Eren leaned back...and smiled.

“That is so like you...” the young Alpha murmured, his tone one of fond understanding, “trying to tell me that you don't care.”

The brunette leaned in, kissed him again...slower this time. No tongue, no teeth. Just a feather soft press of his mouth. It was so chaste that Levi felt like crying.

Pulling back, the taller male brought his hands to the sides of the raven's face, thumbs stroking flushed cheeks and the brunette's weight supported on his elbows.

“Well I love you, Levi. I have for a while now.” Eren murmured, close and intimate. “The fact that you're my Omega only makes the feeling that much stronger.” The words were said almost sternly, like a vow. “So whenever you're ready to admit that you also care about me...I'll always be listening.”

Levi stared up at the brunette, wanting nothing more than to look away from the intense adoration he saw in starlight orbs. The Omega clicked his tongue.

“Fucking sap.”

He wished, for a moment, that he wasn't such an unromantic son of a bitch. Thankfully his mate didn't seem all that surprised.

Eren laughed, letting his head loll between his shoulders for a moment before glancing back at the smaller male.

“Some other time then?” The brunette said, smirking fondly as he cradled the raven's head between his hands.

Levi shrugged, figuring that that would be enough of an answer for the brunette if he was able to laugh so easily at an insult.

The Omega shifted slightly. “You going to get the fuck off me then?”

Pearly teeth flashed in a mischievous grin as Eren leaned impossibly closer. “Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“No, because your fucking heavy, you shit.” The raven griped. “Move, you big paperweight. Don't make me regret liking you.”

“Oh, so you like me now?”

“Shut up.”

Ah. Young Love. It seemed like the start of a beautiful, if unconventional, relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you were expecting an _actual_ game of chase? Why does tag feature in more than one of my stories?  
>  Since it was brought up in the comments, I plan to have about 11 chapters for this fic now as opposed to my original guess of 7, so anyone out there panicking that next chapter is the last one can relax :) Keeping that in mind, if anyone has any ideas or wants to see something specific from this fic then let me know and I'll try to work it in somewhere! I don't bite, so if you want to say something then don't sweat it, I'm here to listen.  
> Thanks to everyone who's read this, left kudos or a comment! Your support is immensely welcome!


	7. Peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven everyone ^_^ it took me a while this time around (my neighbours downstairs started a scary shouting match for half an hour O_O = distraction + worry) but here we go.  
> Levi's heat had reached its peak.  
> This is un-beta'd. I'm sorry.  
> Enjoy!

Sunday arrived with the primal howling of an eager Alpha ploughing into his mate. Not exactly the most conventional of wake up calls...but effective nonetheless. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the part not currently busy thinking about how fucking tight Levi's ass felt around his swelling knot, Eren felt grateful for the empty house and sorry for their neighbours.

But they could all go to Hell as far as the Alpha was concerned. All that matter was the Omega that the brunette was currently wrapped around, murmuring soothingly in his ear. The peak of Levi's heat had arrived...and the smaller male was as exhausted as he was desperate.

“Eren-!” The Omega gasped, his hand flexing out tensely from where it had been fisted in the bed sheets.

At the gasped plea that was his name, Eren latched onto one of the Omega's scent glands with a soothing tongue. The Alpha kept one arm wrapped around the smaller male's middle, sliding the other up to cover Levi's hand and linking their fingers together. The Omega's previously desperate mewling morphed into something more relieved; relieved at the tenderness his Alpha showed him, relieved in the mind-numbing satisfaction of having his mate's knot buried inside him.

“Eren...Eren...”

Eren smiled a small smile against the pale skin of Levi's neck, having no doubt in his mind that 'Eren' was the only word the Omega could remember in that moment.

“It's okay, Levi...” the brunette murmured, his voice kept low, an intimate whisper of comfort, “you're okay...”

Peak days were always the hardest, for both Levi and Eren. It was hard on the Omega because today was the day that he would have the least control over his body, his need to be mated overriding most logical thought. But it was hard on the Alpha too to have his mate so distressed.

Levi's frantic gasping and whining eased to a quieter panting at the presence of his Alpha's knot, swollen to its limit and buried in him, the raven's scent softening with relief as he was steadily filled up with Eren's cum.

Easing them onto their sides, the brunette held the smaller male against him as he ground slowly against the raven's ass, panting from exertion and sighing from the waves of orgasm still rippling through him. He tried to be gentle, whispering adoringly against his mate's over-heated flesh.

The sound of their ragged breathing seemed loud in the quiet room, but comforting. Levi's arms lay sprawled, his legs tangled with the brunette's limbs. It was warm, close, and safe – everything that the Omega needed in that moment. Eren nuzzled his nape, licking soothingly at the sensitive skin there. Alpha licked from the last ridge of Levi's spine, the one just below his nape, right up to where his undercut began. Normally the raven would snap at such a filthy habit, but the sensation was oddly therapeutic in Levi's heat-addled state.

The younger man was still holding his hand. Their entwined grip rested over the smaller male's chest near his heart, the brunette's arm helping to keep the raven pressed back against his mate. The gentle pressure was comforting.

Levi swallowed, feeling his sanity returning to him with the latest wave of his heat sated for now. Just for a few moments, he let his eyes close. The Omega focused on the sound of Eren's breathing as it slowly evened out from the laboured state it had been in before to the calmer, even breaths that fell against the raven's skin now. It helped his own nerves to calm, the sudden distress of waking wet and empty ebbing with each moment.

Feeling that he might be able to manage a few words that weren't Eren's name, the raven shifted, stretching in his mate's hold.

“Yes, Levi?” The young Alpha murmured, sounding sleepy and not at all as wrecked as the older male had expected.

The raven might have smirked at Eren's ability to determine when he had something to say, but he hardly had the energy to move.

“M'sorry.” The Omega uttered, his voice a low rasp.

Eren frowned, running a hand through dark locks when Levi slurred an apology.

“What for?” The young Alpha questioned in that gentle tone of his, massaging the smaller male's scalp soothingly.

The careful scrape of blunt nails along his scalp made the raven's toes curl, a whispering sigh rustling free of his lungs as his limbs slackened.

“For acting like a whore.” Levi muttered, his throat feeling a little dry.

The brunette scoffed fondly, leaning to press his lips against the shell of the smaller male's ear.

“You're the only one that minds.”

Nimble fingers ran along the dip of the raven's spine, accompanied by the satin caress of lips at his nape. One of the best things about Eren was how he spoiled his mate after sex, worshipping with soft touches and skin to skin contact as light as a feather in all the right places. Alpha's mouth found all the soothing places to kiss and lap at.

And all the while Eren found the sweetest words to speak. How dare he be so gentle, treating Levi like a flower, like a delicate little kitten. The Omega wasn't sure what frustrated him more; Eren's tender treatment or how much he liked the adoring attention.

“Did we drink all the water from last night?”

“No. Are you thirsty?”

“Hn.” The raven nodded, making an affirmative sound.

It took a little awkward twisting, but Eren managed to snag the glass of water from the raven's nightstand and hand it to Levi. The Omega gave a murmured 'thanks' and accepted the glass, taking several long gulps before handing the mostly empty glass to the brunette. Eren tossed back the last of the water at Levi's insistence, setting the empty cup on the nightstand before resuming cuddling the Omega.

“Are you going to take a nap?” The brunette asked, nuzzling the side of his face against the smaller male's shoulder with a happy sigh.

“If I can fall asleep, then yes.” Levi replied, reaching back to search for Eren's hand. The younger male took hold of the man's hand, gripping it firmly. “I had a fucking awful sleep.”

A soft huff of amusement sounded behind him.

“I know.” The brunette murmured, pressing a sympathetic kiss to Levi's shoulder. “Tonight will be better.” He promised.

Levi sure hoped so. He allowed himself to believe his mate's words and the relief it brought him allowed the Omega to fall into an uneasy sleep.

 

Forty or so minutes passed like this, with Eren dozing lighter than Levi. The Omega even started lightly snoring at one point, causing a sleepy Alpha to smile, nestling closer.

Enough time had passed for Eren's knot to shrink back down, but the brunette was wary of pulling out before Levi woke again. The Omega's initial distress this morning had derived from waking up in a panic from his heat, soaked from his own slick and craving to be filled. It made the young Alpha half-dizzy with worry to be pawed awake by a panicked Levi. Eren had barely blinked himself into consciousness when his senses were rocked by his Omega's heat pheromones, turning to find the raven on his stomach and already presenting his ass for his Alpha with a breathy plea of Eren's name.

It was a relief to the poor boy's heart just to have Levi sleeping soundly at last, after the raven had stirred so many times in the night.

It was another twenty minutes, or thereabouts, until the Omega stretched out his limbs and sighed, turning to glance back at Eren. The brunette's eyes were open and he smiled gently at the raven, feeling warmth bloom in his chest when the smaller man stretched back further to kiss him briefly. Pulling out at last, the taller male shivered at the sensation, huffing soft laughter when Levi shuddered in turn.

The Alpha dashed off to get them more water, bringing an entire jug back with him this time to eliminate the problem of remaining hydrated in future. Eren brought Levi some of the soup left in the fridge, making sure that he had eaten plenty before ducking out to wash the dishes.

Upon returning, the young Alpha frowned when he saw Levi rubbing at his lower back.

“Was I too rough?”

Stormy eyes glanced up and the raven managed a weary smirk.

“Nah, I'm just feeling a bit stiff.” He winced, shifting. “All we've done these past few days is fuck and sleep. The first thing I'm doing when I can walk straight again is taking a run around the block, then hitting the gym.”

“I might join you.” Eren smiled, closing the door behind him.

“You'd better. I'm counting on you to carry me back when I collapse halfway.” The raven chuckled.

The brunette came to kneel on the bed, moving to crawl forward but pausing when the Omega cringed, rolling out one shoulder.

“Are you sure you're alright?” Eren asked, his voice lightly laced with concern.

Levi made a face, one eyes closing in discomfort.

The Alpha crawled closer, taking hold of the raven's hand and bringing it into his own hands.

“You just need to relax a little, that's all.” Eren murmured.

He coaxed the raven onto his stomach and set his hands to the smaller male's shoulders. He identified several knots immediately, gently kneading the Omega's stiff shoulder blades. Eren rolled the heels of his hands in circles of varying size, moving from small circles and gradually widening the circumference. The motion was repeated down the raven's back, steadily warming Levi's skin as blood flowed to the flesh under pressure.

Once the Omega had relaxed a bit, the Alpha started to work with his fingers, finding the kinks and tense spots and smoothing them out with folded knuckles.

“Any better?” The teal-eyed young man asked, smoothing his hands along either side of Levi's spine.

A soft grunt sounded in response. “Getting there.”

Glad that his actions were at least helping a little, Eren continued to knead the raven's tense shoulders, applying more pressure until Levi sighed.

The Omega had allowed himself to go relatively limp, letting his mind wander. He marvelled at the feeling of his Alpha's hands, how big they were, almost able to swallow up his shoulders when those tan fingers closed over the top. Nimble fingers pressed into his skin, working out kinks and knots as they roamed and steadily drawing sighs from the raven. He felt a lot of the tension seep out of him, giving a pleased hum when Eren rubbed out along his arms and legs too.

Levi squirmed when the brunette fiddled with his feet, contemplating kicking the brat off the bed for tickling him.

Thankfully for Eren, the raven currently felt like jelly. He didn't think he could have kicked the kid if he'd tried.

“How about now?”

All the Omega bothered with was a long hum, the noise low in his throat.

“I'll take that as a good sound.” The young Alpha chuckled, running his hands up from the backs of the older man's calves.

Levi clicked his tongue at the feeling of Eren's fingers trailing mischievously higher, smoothing his hands over the swell of the raven's ass.

“Does everything have to turn sexual with you?” The Omega asked snidely.

“You're wet.” Was all the brunette had to say on the matter.

Squirming a little at the accusation, the submissive male rolled his eyes. He knew that he was leaking again, he could feel the slick on his thighs.

“Well with your hands all over me, can you really blame me?” The raven muttered, glowering over his shoulder.

Eren only smiled at him. “Should I stop, then?”

Grey eyes narrowed, but the raven's bottom lip was pulled between his teeth. The raven grunted in response, shifting to better distribute his weight.

But he wasn't moving away.

Eren only chuckled, the sound low and like honey in the Alpha's throat as he squeezed the twin globes in his hands, pulling Levi's ass cheeks to either side and exposing his needy hole. The blushing mouth was already glistening with the Omega's slick, twitching under the dominant's scrutiny. The brunette traced a finger around the ring of puckered skin, chuckling at the groan it earned him.

“I'd kick you to the floor myself if I had the energy.” Levi grumbled, rendered moody from his weariness.

“You get mean when you're tired.” The young dominant accused, but there was a fondness to his tone. “I really ought to punish you for all your nasty threats some day.”

“Christ, not today.” The Omega pleaded, heaving a sigh. “Save that for a day when I'll have the strength to savour it.”

A darker chuckle left the younger male's mouth at that and Levi jerked when a hand slapped against his right ass cheek, startling a yelp from the raven.

“You mean when you have the energy to misbehave.” The dominant male hummed his amusement, rubbing a soothing hand over the smarting skin.

A breathless huff of laughter escaped the raven. “That too.”

Levi rolled over like a cat stretching, flexing out his limbs and casting an almost coy glance at Eren that had the Alpha's blood rushing through his veins. The Omega canted his hips up suggestively, a smoky look in his eyes, and the brunette's lips curved into a lopsided smirk.

Ducking his head, the Alpha wasted no time sucking the raven's pink cock into his mouth, smirking at the groan that fell from Levi's lips at the sensation. Running his tongue around the organ, the brunette worked the tip of his tongue against the weeping slit, looking up at Levi with wide aurora eyes brimming with want. The flesh in Eren's mouth hardened quickly at the attention, twitching with every press of the young man's tongue at the right spot.

Tipping his head back with a shaky moan, Levi canted his hips just so to give his Alpha better access. The brunette hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harshly from base to tip, letting the raven's cock slip from his mouth with a wet pop in order to grin up at the older man. One hand slid through the hot mess of slick spilling from Levi's ass, bringing that hand up to smear Levi's own slick all over his aching dick and the raven's eyes rolled back in his head a little. It was better than any lube they could have bought.

Eren sucked and bit playfully at the smaller male's abdomen, lapping at his navel, and all the while his hand worked over Levi's cock, practically swallowing him up with each stroke. A hand came down to land in soft brown hair, tugging slightly whenever Eren rolled his thumb over the tip or pressed against the slit of his cockhead.

Levi's hips bucked weakly when the brunette tongued at his navel at the same time as his free hand moved up to rub warm slick over the pouch of the raven's balls. The Omega's belly was full of warm sparks, his length throbbing in Eren's hand.

“C-Cumming.” Levi managed to force out the warming, listening to Eren's deep chuckle.

The sound was muffled against his skin, honeyed in tone, and the young Alpha moved quickly down to begin lapping Levi's slick from his sac while pumping his shaft.

Letting go of Eren's hair, the Omega's body jerked once as he came, making a mess of the brunette's hand. The taller male didn't seem to mind, bringing his soiled hand to his mouth where he began promptly sucking Levi's release from his fingers.

The raven's body slackened against the mattress and he groaned at the sight, his spent cock twitching bravely at the sight of Eren eating up his seed.

“Good boy.” Alpha praised once his hand was clean, crawling up the smaller male's body to nudged his head to the side, latching onto Levi's scent gland to lap at.

The action stirred a deep moan in the Omega's chest, his eyes fluttering closed as Alpha's body rubbed up against him.

But Eren didn't stay there long.

Rocking back suddenly, the brunette pecked Levi's lips once before trailing kisses back down the Omega's body. He flicked his tongue out to lap at the raven's chin, grinning as he went, moving down to nip at both of the man's rosy nipples until they hardened into pert nubs. Eren sucked from the raven's navel, along his abdomen, placing a wet kiss to Levi's flaccid cock before settling between the smaller male's legs.

“I wasn't finished with the massage.” The young man said, sending a cheeky smirk up at the bemused Omega before turning his attention to the sweet ass in front of him.

Eren slid back off of the bed and stood, reaching to haul Levi's body along closer to the edge of the bed. Kneeling on the floor, the brunette arranged the raven how he wanted him: legs bent at the knees and spread apart, his clenching hole on display.

Rubbing his fingers around the puckered mouth of Levi's entrance, the young Alpha smiled when all the air left the raven's lungs in a rush. Clearly he understood that Eren's massage was moving indoors, so to speak.

Three minutes was all it took to get Levi moaning freely, his thighs trying to squeeze shut around Eren's hand to trap it there every so often.

“Ah...ah.. _oh_.” Levi moaned, letting the sound drag out.

The Omega's legs trembled as he supported himself, leaning back on his elbows atop the mattress, laid out on his back.

At the end of the bed, Eren had three fingers plunged deep inside Levi.

The raven lifted his head from where it had lolled back, glancing down his own body to see his Alpha.

Eren was smiling away like a lovestruck school girl, but he was just about as pretty as one too so the raven didn't complain. The brunette pulled his hand back, his fingers slipping from Levi's slick hole and leaving the Omega empty.

He whined before the thought to stop the sound even crossed the raven's mind. It was too late to worry about such things now anyway, not when Eren was opening his mouth to speak to him.

“Turn over for me.”

Those were not the words that Levi had expected to come out of the younger man's mouth.

Levi huffed petulantly, having been perfectly content to lay back and let Eren pamper him without having to move at all.

“Do I have to?” He asked, hoping that Eren was picking up on the stubborn child vibes that the raven was putting off.

The smirk on the brunette's face told Levi that the Alpha got the message just fine.

“Come on now, be the good little Omega that I know is in there somewhere.” The taller male teased, biting on the tip of his tongue in a way that made Eren look quite childish.

Endearing so.

“I think you're imagining things, brat.” Levi muttered dryly.

But he rolled onto his stomach anyway, albeit begrudgingly, rolling his eyes at the chuckle that sounded behind him. Eren ran tender hands over the raven's hips, helping to lift them up while Levi settled onto his elbows and knees.

“You'll tell me if you get too tired?” The brunette asked, the concern in his tone making the Omega roll his eyes again.

“I'll be fine.” He muttered.

“Levi.”

The smaller male sighed in defeat, dropping his head to hang between his shoulders. “I'll tell you if I get tired.”

Warm hands ran along the submissive male's sides to communicate the Alpha's approval, spoiling his mate with touch to let Levi know he was grateful. “Thank you.”

Eren rubbed comforting circles into the raven's hips before moving to trace the curve of his ass. The brunette appreciated the shapely globes, kneading them fondly and noticing the way Levi arched into the touch. The teal-eyed young man was glad to be able to play with Levi at all, considering that this was one of the first moments of actual clarity that the raven had had since his heat peaked. They had fucked more times than Eren could remember by now, not that the brunette was complaining. Between the sex and the napping, Eren and Levi's lives were very simple at present.

And the brunette was loving every minute of it. After all, it wasn't all that often that the younger male got to see his mate nowadays, what with them living apart and both working throughout the week. Weekends, the brunette had his family (well, he considered Armin and Mikasa family) over to catch up on each other's lives. Either that or the three of them would crash at his mom's house for the weekend. Sometimes Levi would come along.

Not often, though. Eren suspected that it was because the raven didn't like the looks Carla sent him for taking her precious baby boy away. Carla was completely fine with Eren and Levi being mates, not that there was much she could have done about it otherwise, but her motherly instincts still remained.

Eren shook his head to clear it of all thoughts that weren't about his mate, returning his attention to the sweet-scented treat before him.

The Alpha let his fingers trail through the mess of slick pulsing from the raven's ass, bringing his fingers to his lips to suck the nectar from them with a low hum of appreciation.

“You taste so good, it's not fair.”

Levi exhaled in a rush at his Alpha's half-moaned words, biting his lip to keep any further sounds from escaping his guard.

Stretching up carefully, the Omega glanced over his shoulder at Eren; the brunette's eyes were dark with want, lids lowered as he drank in the view with his chin resting on his free hand. It was a lazy posture, perfectly matching the brunette's unhurried movements as he worked two fingers in past the twitching ring of muscle between Levi's cheeks. The raven sucked in a few breaths, allowing himself to relax as Eren curled his fingers inside him, chuckling when gunmetal orbs rolled back a little in pleasure.

Eren was smiling lazily when grey eyes blinked open again.

“What a pretty thing I have here.” The Alpha purred, smiling languidly. “You do make for quite the sight, squeezing around me like you can’t get enough.”

Somewhere in his increasingly lust-addled mind, Levi wondered when Eren had gotten better at dirty talking. The brunette had always been...confident. At least around Levi, Eren was mostly up for some flirting banter, but dirty talk? Ha, please.

Still, it was working like a charm now.

Any and all thought process the raven had was lost when the brunette pressed two fingers against the Omega's prostate and crooked the twin digits up to keep that pressure there.

It was all the smaller male could do to keep himself from whining out. Instead he choked the pitiful sound back and broke down into desperate panting, feeling fresh waves of slick pulse from his clenching ass.

“Right fucking there-!” The Omega exhaled in a rush, his toes curling as a shock of pleasure rocked through his body. “God yes, Eren, fuck-”

Levi arched his lower back, fighting back the urge to just collapse and writhe against the mattress. It was the sweetest torture imaginable and, like it or not, the raven's inner Omega wanted nothing more than to roll over and let his Alpha have his way with him.

He relented to that urge just a little, moving his knees further apart to spread himself further, reluctantly eager to have Eren massage that sweet spot deep inside him even more. His Alpha was too much of a tease, always wanting to play. Levi wanted to rock back against those fingers; they moved tortuously slow, pushing and prodding at that same point. But he still had his pride, after all.

Actually, that was a lie.

Mostly...there was a small part of the raven that recognised that it was Eren's right to play with him if that was what he wanted. As Levi's Alpha, his mate, it was practically the brat's birthright to do what he wanted with his Omega. And it wasn't that Levi minded all that much; Eren was good to him, good _for_ him, and honestly the raven had feared the worst whenever he had considered the idea of mates. The thought of having to pander to some pompous, snooty dominant had always twisted his stomach horribly.

And yet here he was letting a dominant, his precious Alpha, drag him through an eternity of foreplay.

This was so much better than anything that he could ever have hoped for.

Levi let out a long moan, the sound rising in pitch as his orgasm grew nearer. Eren seemed to sense this, jabbing his fingers into the Omega's abused prostate once, twice more, before he withdrew his fingers again.

Robbed of his climax, the raven huffed out a shocked breath, shooting a glare over his shoulder that could probably wither a flower if he tried hard enough.

Eren was trying and failing to suppress a chuckle, hiding most of his smile behind his hand. His _slick-covered_ hand. Christ, for such an innocent action as laughing, the brunette made for a lewd sight.

“Sorry, Levi.” The young man apologised, pushing two fingers back home between the raven's legs. “I was only teasing.”

“Fuck you and your teasing.” Levi muttered petulantly. “I was about to cum, you shit.”

Eren's smile turned lopsided. “I know.”

Gunmetal eyes narrowed to slits.

“You know what it's going to say under your name on your gravestone, brat?” The raven hissed in a menacing tone, arching a thin brow at an all too amused brunette. “It'll say, _'killed by angry Omega boyfriend during sex for being a motherfucking tease. Rest In Pieces'._ ” The raven growled.

Eren scoffed out an amused sound. “You can't be that desperate to cum. You can still form sentences.”

“Tch.”

Levi began to grind his hips in small circles, just a little movement to get him some relief and hopefully not enough to overstep his Alpha's boundaries. The raven might have sounded threatening, but if he was really mad he wouldn't still be allowing his mate to finger him senseless.

Eren allowed the Omega his pleasure, unsurprisingly; there wasn't much in the world that the brunette would deny his mate. The Alpha only increased the pressure and speed of his fingers a tiny bit, working a third digit in as the new pattern picked up. Back to the same stretch that they had had before, the brunette twisted his fingers every time they plunged into Levi's slick heat, listening with delight to the music that was his Omega's panting.

They created an easy rhythm together, nothing too rushed, and Levi’s gasps and groans steadily rose in pitch and volume. There was no one home but the two of them and the raven planned to take every advantage of that, throwing caution to the wind as he let himself get taken apart, bit by bit.

A low, unruly snarl ripped its way out of the Omega's throat when Eren left him teetering on the edge of orgasm again, needing the slightest touch, the tiniest pressure to tip him over...but the brunette's hands were nowhere near where Levi wanted them to be. His cock was throbbing between his legs, heavy and weeping a string of precum.

Eren gave a low purr of a growl in response, keeping the submissive male in check as he replaced his fingers in the raven's needy ass.

Levi jerked, his mouth falling open when the brunette's free hand curled around his cock and gave the neglected length a lazy tug. The twin sensations of Eren slowly jacking him while his fingers scissored and hooked up against his prostate had the Omega dizzy with pleasure. His skin was on fire, his whole body itching with the need to release. The raven's limbs felt tense, coiled up like the white hot bliss boiling in his gut. Levi's balls tightened, ready to blow a load, and Eren hooked his fingers just right.

A high gasp of a whine fled from the Omega's lips, quickly followed by an outraged, shuddering groan when Eren gripped the base of his cock tight to stop him from being able to cum.

“F-Fuck, Eren, please no.” The submissive male began to plead, hating that he was already willing to beg. “I need-”

“You need?” The brunette murmured, bending to work his tongue in alongside the two fingers buried in Levi's ass.

The Omega jerked backwards a little, chasing the new sensation greedily.

Eren pulled back, licking slick from his lips with a lazy smile. “Tell me what you need.” The dominant male rasped, not nearly as composed as he would have liked to be.

“Cum. Let me cum, please, Eren. Alpha. G-God, let me...”

The Alpha groaned at his mate's plea, rutting his own cock between the raven's thighs, ghosting the length against Levi's throbbing organ.

“Cum for me, then, since you asked so nicely.” Eren breathed, not trusting himself not to moan if he spoke any louder.

Thankfully, Levi heard him just fine. The smaller male whined high in his throat the moment the brunette released his hold on the Omega's cock, the red organ twitching instantly as Eren rubbed his own dick against the raven's. Shivering from head to toe, Levi was rocked by his orgasm. His mate held him through it, cooing in his ear with loving murmurs until the raven could think again.

But the brunette wasn't finished with him yet. Fingers still inside the Omega's wet heat, the taller male continued his play while Levi whimpered a litany of breathless sounds.

His hole was gaping as Eren worked him open, slick oozing out freely. The young Alpha didn't hesitate to lap up the sweet nectar, moaning quietly and praising the raven for how sweet he tasted.

Working the index and middle finger of both hands in past the loosened ring of muscle, the Alpha eased Levi's entrance open and blew gently. The Omega let out a shaky gasp at the shock of cool air licking at his exposed behind, slick beginning to build up at the attention. He tensed involuntarily, clenching, but the brunette's fingers kept the stretched pink mouth of his ass from clamping shut.

“Such a greedy little hole you have,” Eren murmured, a wolfish grin curving his lips when his Omega shuddered at the words, “I want to taste it.”

“ _Eren..._ ” the raven managed, his tone desperate enough to get his meaning across.

At this point, the Alpha's name was as good as any plea. And the brunette was quick to grant it. Ducking his head, Eren flicked his tongue out to lap at the taut ring, licking his way inside to get more of Levi's sweet slick on his tongue. The Omega gave a drawn out moan, turning his head so that his cheek was pressed to the pillow and panting. Eren relaxed his hold, letting his fingers slip free of the raven's ass to give the stretched muscles a rest. Tongue working over milky skin, the brunette sucked the slick from Levi's dampened flesh.

“ _Alpha_.”

Teal eyes snapped up, instantly alert at the change in Levi's tone.

“Again?” The brunette murmured in query.

The Omega huffed out a breath, managing a fervent nod as his arms began to tremble.

Eren nodded once in understanding. “On your back, you'll collapse.”

“I can t-take it-”

“ _Levi_ ,” the Alpha's tone was low but still gentle, not quite a warning. Eren sighed, running a soothing hand up the Omega's spine when he tensed at his name, “...know your limits.” The brunette murmured, crawling up the smaller male's body to turn his head back, meeting a reluctant grey gaze with a tender smile. “I know you can take it, you're not weak. You're _my_ Omega, my good, strong boy.” Leaning forward, Eren pressed a soft kiss to Levi's mouth before pulling back just enough to breathe. “But listen to Alpha for now, okay? On your back, Levi.”

It was a reluctant Omega who rolled over after a brief moment of stubborn staring. Levi let himself collapse onto his side, rolling onto his back and baring his throat, all the while staring sullenly off at the window.

“Don't be like that, Levi, please.” The younger male pleaded, stroking the raven's dark locks tenderly.

It wasn't that the Omega was put out with Eren; he knew that the Alpha was just taking care of him. Eren only had Levi's best interests in mind, that kid had a heart of gold when it came to his mate. Mostly the raven was upset with himself – in the underground where he had grown up it was not acceptable to display weakness. Even in front of his mate, admitting that he was tired, that he was feeling strain or pain, felt wrong to the raven for the longest time. The need to hide his weaknesses had grown less over time, but there were occasional moments of stubborn pride.

Moving to hover over the Omega, Eren leaned down to kiss along Levi's jawline until it relaxed, no longer clenched tight. The man's grey eyes didn't budge, refusing to meet his Alpha's gaze just yet, but the raven's body relaxed under his mate's touch.

The Omega couldn't play stubborn for long, his breath hitching against his will at the press of Eren's length at his hole, adjusting for the initial intrusion. Feeling his heat flaring up in response, the submissive male let his mouth fall open to let out a pitiful sound that he knew would affect the younger male.

It worked like a charm; Eren was all over him in an instant, clutching the Omega's face in his hands to cradle his head, teal eyes searching grey for signs of distress. The older man's eyes were dark, pupils blown with want, with need. But for once the submissive male's scent had minimal distress tainting it.

Because this time around the Omega knew that mate was there to take care of him.

“Come on, Eren. Fuck me.” Levi all but growled, earning him a proper growl from the Alpha above him. “Please.” He added just to please the dominant male.

It earned the Omega the pleasant warmth of Eren pressing himself against him, hot mouth latching onto Levi's neck when he bared it for his Alpha, shivering eagerly. Eren bit down hard at the same moment that he snapped his hips forward, burying himself in his Omega's slick ass while his claiming bite distracted from any possibility of discomfort.

Levi cried out, the sound escaping as a shocked moan, and his eyes blew wide as his back arched right off the mattress. The Omega's legs tried to wrap themselves around the brunette's waist, but his trembling thighs couldn't hold him up for long. A frustrated whimper of a growl left the submissive male's mouth, but a surprised sound escaped Levi's defences a moment later when Eren reached down to guide the older man's legs back around his hips. With Alpha gripping the raven's ass to hold most of his weight, it was somewhat easier for Levi to keep himself wrapped around his mate. The exertion was getting to him, but he wouldn't allow himself to let go until he was sated. Sensing the raven's tiredness, Eren shifted, lowering them to the mattress so that Levi was laying back without having to strain and struggle to be close.

Working up a brutal rhythm, the young Alpha began pounding into his Omega with purpose, gripping Levi's hips hard. Each shove of the brunette's hips had the smaller male panting, the air knocked from his lungs again and again until he was gasping, chanting Eren's name when he could. Head tipped back in ecstasy, the Omega couldn't even meet his mate's thrusts with how rapidly his Alpha was pounding into him, so he just lay there and took it, basking in the rawness of his dominant's desire.

Face to face with his mate, one might think that the raven would feel a little self-conscious, possibly shy about voicing his pleasure quite so shamelessly.

Wrong. So, _so_ wrong.

Levi arched up against his Alpha, clutching at Eren's shoulders and rutting his cock against the brunette's stomach. His mouth was open and panting with little regard or thought of containing noise. The Omega played up his moaning even more so than usual, keening and writhing just to see Eren blush and fight between looking away and not missing the show being put on for him. Only ever for him. Rosy-cheeked and glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, fringe falling into his eyes, Levi made for quite the sight.

Eren's hips jerked involuntarily in response to the plaint Omega laying spread out beneath him, leaving himself vulnerable because he knew that it would affect the Alpha. And by God it was working; the brunette wouldn't last very long if Levi kept looking at him like that. The young man was panting already, throwing caution to the wind and ducking his head to kiss his mate. If Levi bit him, then so be it (the raven wasn't always receptive to kissing during sex when Eren got affectionate) but the Omega didn't protest when the brunette slotted their mouths together, lapping softly at the raven's mouth in a silent plea for entry.

Parting his lips, Levi invited Eren's tongue into his mouth with a teasing flick of his own tongue, sucking on the wet muscle like a lollipop the moment it slid past his lips. Eren's moans and blissed out gasps were swallowed up by the eager Omega, muffled by kisses. The pair only broke apart for air or the occasional murmur – sweet words uttered in the secluded warmth of Levi's room.

The pair came together this way, their mouths joined as well as their lower bodies. Levi's hard moan mixed with a traitorously high, pitching whine from Eren, but they could judge each other later for all the compromising noises they each had made. For now the two males only clutched at each other tighter, desperate to be close, closer still, as they rode out waves of bliss. The young Alpha stroked the bite mark on Levi's neck with ginger tenderness, grinding a slow and intimate rhythm as his knot grew inside of his mate. The steady circles allowed them both to feel it; the sense of completion didn't get better than that. Grey eyes slowly lost their heat-crazed glaze, a glimmer of sanity returning to the stormy orbs at last.

“W-Welcome back.” Eren half-moaned the words, managing to smile through his pleasure.

Levi stare up at him, dazed, before his own lips curved minutely. The raven could only laugh.

Knotted while facing each other was far more intimate, considering the fact that they wouldn't be able to separate for at least forty minutes. Eren seemed more than happy about that, the position granting him easy access to Levi's face whenever he wanted to kiss his mate. The raven felt so pampered, kissed breathless by his adoring Alpha, having his ears licked ever so often just when he thought Eren might have drifted off.

After a moment the brunette rolled them over so that Levi could lie atop of the taller male. It wasn't quite as warm, but the raven supposed it was more comfortable in the long run. The Omega didn't mind either way, but Eren wasn't exactly the lightest person in the world any more. After a while the brat got a bit heavy. So Levi didn't complain when their position was flipped. The brunette made sure to keep his arms securely around his Omega, tugging up the sheets to keep his mate from getting cold.

Held against his Alpha's chest, Levi felt more relaxed than he had in days. Eren had mated him thoroughly, bred him like a good little bitch, and the Omega wondered if there would be pups in the not so distant future?

Somehow he knew that Eren would make a good father. Levi could only hope that he would be up to the job too.

“Hey, Levi?” The brunette asked in a soft voice, stretching briefly.

“Hn?” The Omega made a sleepy sound in response, his eyes still closed.

The boyish Alpha nestled closer, a love drunk smile plastered all over his goofy face. “Love you.”

“Heh.” The raven's mouth quirked up to one side. “Love you too, you big sap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. Did someone say pups? *innocent whistling*  
> JUST IN CASE someone doesn't know, when I say pups I mean kids. It's a bit of a weird dynamic, but there you go. I'm still trying to decide on the kids front...we'll see how the fic ties itself up.  
> Anyway, I'd like to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who's thrown a suggestion at me so far, it's been very helpful ^_^ feel free to toss out ideas if you have something you want to see from this fic :) It helps and it's a win win.  
> Anyway, it's 2:00AM. I'm going to sleep now.


	8. Underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried a lot writing this chapter. Probably because I watched the No Regrets OVAs again to get a better feel for writing the underground. I haven't felt this wounded in ages. Wow. Emotions run a little high in this chapter, so be warned. There are also mentions of rape, but no one gets raped I promise.  
> I listened to 'I Know I'm A Wolf' by Young Heretics while writing this. It was exactly what I needed to write Eren's Alpha rampage. You'll know it when you see it.  
> Levi returns to the underground.  
> Enjoy.

“What do you think about kids, Levi?”

Eren turned just in time to watch the raven's knees give out from the shock, a flithy glare turned on the brunette a split second later.

“Christ, Eren! We've been mates for less than a month and you want kids?” A thin eyebrow raised incredulously, one of the smaller male's hands curling about his stomach subconsciously.

“L-Levi, what's the-” Eren might have said 'matter' but he was cut of by the vicious glaring of an Omega who pointedly crossed the kitchen to box his ears.

“Don't just spring questions like that on me! Fuck!”

“Uwah! I'm sorry!”

The Alpha yelped, trying to decide if he should actually help the raven staggering about from shock or just let him be.

Three weeks had passed since the Omega and his Alpha had discovered that they were mates and life was getting interesting. Eren had yet to mate Levi, suddenly spending a lot less time over at the share house. The boy spoke of exams and studying, and he still visited some weekends with books under his arms to go over piles of notes stretched out on the floor of the living room by Levi's feet.

 

Three weeks after finding his mate, Levi broke his promise to himself.

He went back...

...back _there_.

The decision wasn't simple, nor was it made by him alone.

With the new-found freedom, the raven started visiting his old flatmates during the week. Isabel still had her little toddler friend, although the kid was asleep more often than not by some miracle. Farlan informed his friend that the landlord had approached them a few days ago. The man and wife couple (Mr. and Mrs. Reece) who owned their apartment complex were low on tenants of late and they thought it best to inform their guests of this. If business didn't pick up, then the rent would have to. Or worse, the complex would have to close or be sold off. Farlan also mentioned that they had been asked to pass the word around in somewhat of a last ditch attempt to bring in other tenants. The middle-aged couple were nice and they kept the rent cheap, and with a little assistance Farlan and Isabel thought that it would be possible to keep the place going.

“How do you propose that we fix it?”

Farlan turned to the raven-haired male with a knowing smile. “We?”

“Yeah.” Levi nodded, ignoring his friends grin. “You guys are still my family, this is my business too.”

“Well, Isabel had a thought-”

“I did! I had a great idea, big bro!” The redhead hissed in excitement, keeping her voice low so as not to wake the sleeping toddler in her room.

Farlan nodded, smiling at the girl's enthusiasm before turning to Levi.

His smile faded. “You're not going to like it, though.”

The raven arched up a thin brow in silent query.

The blonde male sighed. “Well...it's simple enough. Isabel was thinking about what Mrs Reece was saying about us, about how we were nice kids and all that, very humble.”

Levi nodded, watching his friend closely. So far he couldn't find anything wrong with what Farlan was saying.

“And then Isabel and I got to thinking about why we're so humble. It's because we grew up with nothing, so having something now is precious.”

The Omega's eyes narrowed suddenly. He had an awful feeling that he knew where Farlan was going with this.

“So we thought...why not bring up some others from the underground?”

Yep, he was going there.

“We still have people down there, Levi.” Farlan reminded the raven, sounding mournful even now. “People we knew that would be just as grateful as we are to be free. And if we can get them working up here, then they can start helping Mr. and Mrs. Reece to keep their business afloat. It's the perfect scheme.”

“It's not perfect. Someone would still have to go down there and find them.” Grey eyes slitted, but mostly out of worry. “What if one of us gets caught? You really want to be beaten within an inch of your life by some drunken Alpha scum? You want to get Issy raped?”

“Levi...we're not reckless brats.” The blonde defended, shocked that the raven would have so little faith in their abilities. “We'd be careful, and we're not going down there alone. Have a little faith.”

“You're right, you're not going down there alone. You're not going down there at all.” The raven folded his arms over his chest with a frown. “I know you think you've got a good idea here and I'll admit it hurts in the best of ways to think that we could help some of our old friends...but we agreed that we'd leave that life behind. It's unhealthy.”

“Please, Levi.” Farlan pleaded and the look in his eyes reminded the raven of the first time the blonde had thought up the idea to escape.

“ _Please, Levi...let's leave this place. Let's start new lives under the sun. With you I know we can do it!”_

The memory hurt to think about, stirring an ache in the raven's chest.

“ _I know we can do it, Levi, trust me.”_

“ _Have faith in us.”_

“ _We can do it, you'll see.”_

Six months later they'd been standing under the blinding sun in the middle of a city that didn't know them. Farlan's scheming hadn't killed them yet. But...

“Fine.” The raven agreed, a heavy reluctance in his tone.

“Thank you, Levi, I knew you'd-”

“But I'll be the one going down there to find the street brats.” The Omega muttered, crossing his arms over his chest sternly. “And I'll be going alone.”

Farlan shook his head. “Levi...I can't let you do that.”

“We won't!” Isabel cried, hushing herself once she recalled the sleeping child she was minding.

The redhead hurried off to check on the toddler. Farlan turned on his friend with a hiss.

“You can't go down there _alone_. None of us can!”

“I've made up my mind.” Levi said, fixing the two with a blank stare. “You two can wait at the hatch and take the brats out once I get them to you, but I don't want either of you to have to look at those putrid streets again. If any of us have to breath that stinking air again, then why should we all suffer?” The raven sighed. “I'm going and that's final.”

It wasn't final. There was a lot of arguing that followed as Isabel and Farlan pleaded with their leader to understand.

“We can help, you don't have to go in there by yourself.”

“This is madness, we were never going to send in just one person!”

“Don't do this, Levi bro.”

But no matter how much they begged him, Levi's mind was made up. He knew that he could handle himself down there, he'd been doing it for years before setting foot in this world of sunshine and honesty. If it came down to it, he could fight off an Alpha three times his size, not hat he'd need to. Levi was fast and silent, like a panther stalking its prey. The only thing that would give away his presence would be his scent, but as long as he moved about quickly enough then no Alpha would be able to get their filthy paws near him.

It was settled at last, a day later. Levi would go down into the underground to start bringing back unfortunates, Farlan would wait just inside the entrance to the underground to keep an eye on things from a vantage point and relay information to Isabel who would be waiting in the alley just outside the exit to the lower slums, ready to ferry any kids back to their flat. The raven spent the night at the old flat going over their plan, having called in to let Pixis know that he couldn't come in to work. Thankfully his boss understood. On the morrow, their first rescue operation would be set in motion.

 

Morning brought with it crisp air and warm sunlight, but Levi wouldn't be enjoying it for long. The raven stood at the ugly entrance to the underground slums: a secret passageway that only the trio knew about (since they had created it themselves).

It was an old, abandoned house in the middle of an alleyway, it's basement reaching low enough to meet with the rock of the cave-like hollowed area that the slums were built in. There was an eroded patch of rock that Levi had found one day, hiding after stealing a handful of bread rolls. The young raven had found a patch of rock that was not smooth...and not rock. No, it had turned out to be rotting timber; the filthy wood was sodden from a leaking pipe and easily fell away when the Omega dug his fingers into the soaking beam. Curious, the bread long since forgotten on the stone ground of his hideaway, Levi had quickly carved out a space in the wood big enough for him to clamber through. Hands filthy with grime and damp splinters, the Omega had found himself standing in the middle of some basement. Thinking that perhaps this was another part of his underground home, Levi had crept about quiet as a mouse and checked every last inch of the room. It was fairly bare, with only a sodden mattress and a broken cupboard, which gave the raven enough courage to sneak up the creaky wooden staircase over the far side of the room...and test the door. It was a trapdoor, but the bolt had been nowhere in sight once the raven had pushed it open and peeped out. An empty house greeted him, the windows boarded up and dust settled over most surfaces. Filthy. Tearing around the house like a silent demon, Levi had quickly determined that there was no one home. There hadn't been anyone home in a long time, judging by the dust. It had been by pure chance that the raven had even thought to peek out of the gaps in one of the boarded windows...and the brightness of what he saw outside hurt his eyes.

It couldn't be. But it was. From there, the raven had immediately scurried off to find his friends and over six months they had planned and planned, pooling all their resources to steal enough money to secure them a safe place to stay once they had escaped. If worst came to worst, Levi would have been prepared to stay in that god awful derelict house.

But they fought and earned something better.

Only to have to face that old darkness again now.

Levi had been sitting inside that old house for half an hour now, crouched by the gaping hole in the basement floor and staring into the darkness that awaited him. There was no fear holding him back; the Omega was simply allowing his eyes plenty of time to adjust to the gloom. When he could at last make out the shapes of the rock below, Levi climbed down into the hole...and disappeared into the underground.

The air was worse than he remembered, stale and stinking with rotting materials and putrid sewers, along with the reek of ale from the brothels and taverns kept below. Levi stared down from this vantage point, hands clutching onto the stone that had served to hide him from threats far larger than he countless times before, and observed the packed streets. Everything was cramped into as small a space as possible, it was suffocating just to look at most of the structures huddling in so close.

 

Creeping down from his hiding place, the raven pulled the hood of his jumper up and slipped through the shadows as if he belonged there. Darting through the outcrops of stone jutting from the great cavern, the Omega hurried to the nearest cluster of buildings and paused to check his surroundings. It almost disturbed him how well he knew these streets, even when a lot of them looked practically identical. A few blocks from here was the house that the petite raven planned to pay a visit to...and with any luck, he wouldn't be leaving alone.

Levi had a specific objective in mind: and old friend of theirs, Jan, had been having a rough time of it for a long while. His plans to find a good hospital to treat his leg were looking more hopeless by the day, but if Levi could get him out then he might have a chance to recover. This was their first mission.

Walking briskly through the morbid browns and greys of the slums, the Omega's features felt so hopelessly blank that he wondered if he would even be able to smile again if he made it out of this place.

 _When_ , the raven had to remind himself, _when_ he got out of here.

With Jan. He wouldn't let himself be trapped down here, not when there was so much to live for. Especially now. Levi didn't let himself think of Eren, of his bright eyes that were so much like Isabel's. Maybe that was the reason that the brunette was his mate, because he was the closest thing to one of the raven's family? The similarities were astonishing, the eyes, the fierce loyalty, even the occasional short temper. Not to mention how goofy both Isabel and Eren could be.

Shit, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about any of that right now. Focus, Levi. This place would sink it claws into him if he wasn't alert.

Levi scampered through alleys, climbed over rooftops as quiet and nimble as a cat, and eventually he saw the little etching he was seeking. Back in their underground days, Levi and his allies (other unfortunates) would leave an image of a simple bird on their dwellings so that they could be found. Just a basic, double arch bird; the kind that tiny children draw into scribbled sunsets. The meaning behind the mark spoke of freedom and escape, but without context it was just another mark on a building.

The etching was still there now, scratched near the top of a chimney.

It was a risky move jumping from one roof to the little balcony that jutted out from the back of Jan's home, but it was a risk the raven took. His feet barely made a sound upon landing and the raven reached out a hand to knock at the closed shutters.

Somewhere inside there was a shuffling noise, like someone had been startled into moving. Of course Levi couldn't blame someone for being alarmed at a strange knocking on a window two storeys up. The shutters were pushed open warily and stormy eyes met with a startled pair of dust-brown eyes.

“L-Levi?” A young man greeted the raven by name, disbelief written all over his features.

About as tall as Farlan, lean enough and with short chocolate hair. Yes, this was definitely Jan. The Omega was relieved to find his old friend there, his concerns that maybe the young man might have moved away (or worse, not have made it) eased from the raven's mind.

“Jan.” Levi nodded, climbing swiftly in through the window and drawing the shutters closed behind him.

The young man was stammering, surprise clear in his wide eyes as the smaller male darted about the house, checking doors and windows to make sure that no one had noticed him slip inside.

“I thought you were-”

“I was.” Levi said, confirming his comrade's suspicions that the raven had left the underground those few years ago. But now was not the time for explanations or stories. There would be time to talk later, once they were far from this dank and stifling place. “And I'm not staying now...but neither are you.”

Jan blinked, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I'm taking you out of here.” The raven stated, watching the young man's eyes widen. “Come with me.”

There was such hope in the boy's eyes, but uncertainly pulled in his tone when Jan spoke up. “Where would I go?”

“I already know a place where you would be safe.”

“But I have nothing-”

“My friends and I can support you.” Levi promised, holding nothing but the truth in his eyes. “We can even find you work of your own someday once you're better. Just...come with me. Follow me out of this place.”

“I...” Jan paused, looking about his cramped little home. He swallowed, fixing his wide, frightened eyes on the raven...and nodded, “...okay.”

 

An hour later Jan was sitting in the trio's flat, having been led out of the darkness of the underground slums by Levi's careful guidance. Jan had brought nothing with him, because he had nothing to bring. His possessions had been sold to pay for rent and medicine, a task which had become more difficult after the aid of their trio of thieves had escaped. Seeing how poorly Jan had been doing was all it took to convince Levi that the rest of their allies needed help too. It would be risky, but he could do it.

There was a lot to catch Jan up on and in turn the boy had a lot to tell them in return. Nostalgia ran high and yet Levi felt such pride in his friends for thinking up this plan. Rescuing their friends put them in danger, but Isabel and Farlan had thought nothing of any of that. All they wanted was for their comrades to be able to share in the peace that they now knew.

Levi had never known such noble hearts could exist, but he was proud to call them family.

The trio arranged for Jan to stay in Levi's old room, while the raven slept on the sofa in their little living room. He had contacted Mike and Hanji to let them know he was alright, just staying with friends, and the very next day the raven was off on his second rescue mission.

 

This time around, the Omega went a little further into the maze of the slums. Jan's home had been relatively close to the edge of the cluster, but their current targets (a pair of brothers that had helped to spread food and money rations amongst the poorer folk in town) lived closer to the brown river that ran its way around the back of the cheap district.

It took Levi a good hour of weaving his way through cramped streets and climbing buildings and fences to get to the river, and another half hour was spent ducking into the shadows to avoid burly merchants bringing their shitty trade along the river. At all costs the raven wanted to avoid being spotted by those merchants. He had robbed them many times before in his youth, taking sacks of apples and bags of flour for his friends, pickpocketing bags of coin and cash to divvy up amongst his starving comrades to use as rent money. The Omega had even swiped one of the merchants' big raincoats to help patch up a hole in the roof back at the old room where he, Isabel and Farlan had once resided. It had been a cramped space, but as clean as a house in the slums could get thanks to the trio's efforts. They brought in a steady supply of food which was rationed out between them and the other youths that the three had taken it upon themselves to help out. When they all worked together, life was far simpler. Food was easy to steal when you had five or six people working the same job. One or two would act as distractions while the rest swooped in and swiped as much as they could carry before darting off. An intimate knowledge of the streets and their hiding places guaranteed a sure escape every time.

Levi taught his brats well. They had all the strategies they needed to survive and the Omega had no doubt that they would have been able to cope without him.

He found the duo preparing for yet another assault on the river boats, their serious expressions melting into looks of disbelief. There were tears this time around and an embrace that the raven hadn't been expecting. It turned out that Levi wasn't the only one who considered these people family.

His offer of “come with me” was met by the most trusting stares that the Omega had ever seen, but he didn't leave with just the two brothers. Not ten minutes later the rest of the youths that had been involved in the plan to steal food piled into the house, bringing the occupants up to five in total not counting Levi. Two of them were young boys that the raven hadn't even met before, but they knew his name. The other was a girl, one the petite male remembered from raids in the past. Ellie was her name, if he recalled correctly, and she was another Omega. Raids had been something that the girl was kept away from, just in case, but clearly the risk of starvation was greater than her fear of rape. The bravery in her blue eyes made Levi almost want to salute.

Every last bit of money that the delinquents had managed to pull together was brought to the house; Levi didn't even have to ask. They knew that this wouldn't be a free ride, that they would need to get by on the other side, and the raven was pleased to have his friends thinking practically even when freedom was dangling right in front of their noses.

“Is this everyone?” The Omega asked, his voice low as grey eyes scanned the group.

“Everyone we could bring together today.”

Levi nodded in understanding. “This isn't my last trip, I'll find any stragglers.”

“Thank you.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the raven checked the window by the back door. The merchants had headed down river, leaving the coast relatively clear.

“Alright, follow me. We'll have to head through the yards to avoid drawing any attention, so move quickly and keep your heads down.”

They slipped from the back door like shadows, darting for cover instantly by the piles of logs back from the edge of the river bank. Levi led them through side alleys and backyards, through shoddy fences and across rooftops. They moved quickly in groups of twos and threes to avoid attention, but it still took over an hour for the group to reach the outskirts of the slums.

Levi hid his comrades behind a busted old shed while he checked the streets around them, only returning once he was positive that no one had noticed them.

“Alright, there's an outcrop of rock far out into the bone yard.” The Omega informed the group, referring to the ominous space of jagged rocks where Levi had often run off to when he needed to hide as a kid. “Make it that far and you're home free.”

The raven had almost forgotten what is was like to move as a group. As a pack. Being the leader of a gang of thieves in the underground was the closest thing Levi would ever come to being an Alpha, and it had made him sure that he didn't want that kind of responsibility by nature. Being an Omega was no picnic, but if it meant he got to be taken care of in the end and have a chance to relax after a hard life, then he would take that any day over the responsibility of a dominant.

Being a Beta would have been nice though. Fuck it.

Levi ushered his comrades up towards the rocks, staying behind to keep an eye out for any threats. One by one the others hoisted themselves up into the old basement, helping to pull each other through until it was just Levi darting up through the hole in the floor. Looking around, the raven let out a relieved breath. Everyone had made it there safely...by some miracle. Pushing the broken-off door of the old armoire in the corner, the dark-haired Omega dragged it over to cover the way down.

It was a wary group of individuals that followed Levi out of the house...until, of course, they saw Isabel and Farlan waiting in the alley. Three of the five delinquents rushed forward with excited cries, tackling their old friends to the ground while Levi smirked over at them, keeping an eye on the fretting pups half-hiding behind him. For their first time in full sunlight, they were handling the situation quite well.

“You don't have to hide back there,” the raven murmured, eyeing one of the youths peeping around his side, “this is your world too now. Go explore.”

Big eyes looked up at the Omega uncertainly, but the curiosity in those wide orbs was great. Greater than the fear in them. It took a moment, but after glancing around for a little while the two kids bounded off to search the alley.

Grey eyes watched them go, making sure that the twerps wouldn't wander too far before padding over to the chatting friends.

“-never thought that we'd be able to save so many of you!” Isabel exclaimed, her eyes shining with unshed tears of happiness.

The redhead was clinging to Ellie, babbling away as the two swapped stories.

Farlan smiled, one of his hands on their comrade's shoulder. “We've even got a place for you all to stay. It's as good as settled.”

Levi arched a brow. “Do Mr. and Mrs. Reece know about all these guests we're bringing?”

Isabel sent him a wide grin. “Yep! While you were taking ages down there, Farlan sent me back to tell Mrs. Reece that we'd be bringing company.”

This was news to the Omega, but it was good news. He hadn't been looking forward to explaining why the tiny flat was bursting with adolescents all of a sudden.

His red-headed friend went on, explaining in her excitement that there were already rooms being set up to house the newcomers. Although with the unexpected boost in numbers, Levi guessed that they would need another room.

The Omega exhaled. Things were already so much better than he could have ever hoped for. Glancing over his shoulder, the raven searched for the other two members of their party.

The street itself was empty aside from their little group, but it didn't take long for grey eyes to find movement. There was a unused plot of land nearby the abandoned house, the space only small enough for a tiny house to have been built. Instead there was a crumbled shed standing towards one side of the overgrown plot, slowly rotting amongst green grass and moss. The two pups were wrestling there, yapping and tearing about in their game of chase.

Levi refused to acknowledge that his heart warmed at the sight.

“Levi,” Farlan called, smiling when the raven turned back to look at him, “we've done well so far, don't you think?”

“Better than I thought possible.”

 

The Reece complex was bustling with life already and only three days had passed since that first trip into the underground. So far the individuals that Levi had brought up were able to pay rent with the money they had saved, with food being supplied to them by Levi, Farlan and Isabel. At night, everyone would gather in the big shared kitchen on the second floor and make a meal together, pooling resources to make everything last among them.

It felt more like home than Levi thought would be possible.

Mrs. Reece had even offered to pay the two youngest guests to do chores and run errands for her, while Mr. Reece was willing to allow the two brothers to stay in their flat for free in return for their help repairing things around the place. It was a beautiful, symbiotic relationship.

Jan was still living with Isabel and Farlan while they searched for a good hospital to take him to for recovery. It was unclear exactly how bad his leg was, and better to be safe than sorry.

Ellie was applying for a job at the daycare where Isabel worked – she planned to take the shift working at the daycare itself so that Isabel could focus on taking customers throughout the day without having to worry about being called to take shifts. Farlan had helped them to come up with that little golden idea.

Levi planned to make one or two more trips down to scour for anyone they could bring up before taking a break. He didn't want to push his luck, after all it was a miracle that everything had gone as smoothly as it had up until that point. All the stress of being back in his old home gave the raven an odd, uneasy feeling that he couldn't quite place. Tomorrow he would return again and then take a much needed break.

 

The streak of good luck couldn't last. Levi didn't stop to consider that it might end so soon. There had been no specific goal in mind, other than to see if the raven could find any other poor unfortunates to rescue from poverty. He hadn't wandered all that far into the slums, heading instead for one of the worse-off areas to check for survivors.

His head felt a little fuzzy, the raven attributed the sensation to an oncoming headache or something of that ilk. Carrying on, the Omega ducked down a side alley when he heard the loud guffaw of a drunken man. Several other voices joined the mix, laughing as if at some great joke. Levi rolled his eyes and surged onwards, sharp eyes darting about to check every nook and cranny that he passed.

Nothing seemed to be around here and the raven was considering heading back when he stumbled suddenly, finding himself in a little paved area. The place was empty of life but there were plenty of barrels and crates about, some in large stacks and others strewn about the ground.

But none of that mattered because Levi's skin was hot, so hot that for a moment the Omega wondered if he had tripped into a fire. His blood singed its way through his veins as a wave of dizziness struck the petite male suddenly. For a moment Levi couldn't understand why his knees felt so weak, barely able to keep him upright as he staggered over to the nearest pile of crates and slumped against them. He didn't understand the sudden fire boiling in his veins, awakening a horrible aching deep in his gut.

And then he did understand.

He was in heat. In the middle of the underground. But this was so much stronger than Levi remembered, the feeling ripping its way through him after being suppressed for so long.

And it terrified the raven. He couldn't breathe without gasping, couldn't even stand up straight anymore, and his pants were already soaked through.

“What's this?” A voice slurred suddenly, somewhere in the near vicinity.

The raven's breath hitched, ice cold fear shooting through him so rapidly that it left him reeling.

“Poor sweetheart, are you lost? Wander out of one of the brothels, did you?”

The voice talking to him, at him more like, was deep. The air reeked of Alpha scent suddenly, but this Alpha smelled wrong. Levi's whole body curled in on itself trying to get away from it, causing the raven to lose his grip on the crates (the only thing keeping him upright) and he slumped to the ground gracelessly.

Levi managed to look up, his eyes zeroing in on the hulking figure of the Alpha that had found him. Even from such a low place, the raven could tell the guy was about as tall as Erwin. Thicker, though, but not with muscle. A disgusted shudder rippled its way through the Omega's body.

“Oi, what are you doing back here?” A new voice joined the mix and Levi gave a horrified mewl when another man, just as tall but weedier, rounded the corner behind the big Alpha.

“I found me a treat.” The first male said, turning a slimy grin on the newcomer before jabbing a podgy finger in the raven direction. “Not every day that you stumble across an Omega in heat.”

Scenting the air, the weedy man nearly fell over from the rush of pheromones in the air.

“Christ, he's a potent one. You'd better do something about it before someone else picks up that scent.”

The tubby prick started forward, cooing sweetly in a way that made Levi want to vomit.

“What are you doing out here by yourself sweet thing?” The dominant crooned to him while his friend laughed. “Come along with us now, it's not safe out here for a pretty little bitch like you to be wandering around.”

A growl sounded and it took a moment for the raven to realise that it had been him to make the sound.

“Fuck...off.” He managed, panting for breath even as he glared.

It succeeded in making the Alpha pause in his advance, shocked that the Omega would have enough spine to talk back.

“He's got some spirit in him yet.” The larger man muttered over his shoulder to his friend.

“We can't have that.” The weedy dominant sneered. “Omega's with an attitude problem are nothing but trouble. Hurry up and fuck it out of him-”

The grimy bastard's words cut off with a surprised shout when another man barrelled into him suddenly, sending the weedy guy flying. Alpha scent was thick in the air, overwhelming the Omega's senses as his ass pulsed rivers of slick against his will.

A pair of dominant males had come tearing into the little courtyard, snarling and baring their teeth at the men already present. Levi's scent had already lured them in, these two were well past conversation. The raven's fear was clear in his scent, but thankfully for him the presence of new Alphas was enough to draw the tubby guy's attention away from him.

Levi pushed himself back until he was partially hidden behind a stack of crates, watching with glazed eyes as the courtyard steadily filled with dominants. There were six of them now, four of those six already half-crazed with the Omega's scent and the need to find him and mount him. But first...they had to get to him.

And Alphas were fiercely jealous creatures.

Two of the snarling fiends launched themselves at the biggest of the dominant's present, the first to find Levi. They went down in a heap, immediately tearing at each other's throats. An all out brawl ensued seconds later, every Alpha in on the fight. Winner takes all, and Levi was the champion's prize.

The sounds of their fighting, teeth snapping, the thud of blows connecting and the raw snarls of wild animals had Levi cowering as he had never done so before in his life. Very real terror urged him to push back, to hide himself away. The Omega couldn't fight these men in the state he was in and he knew that. His legs weren't strong enough for him to hold his ground and the raven feared that he couldn't swing a punch right now if he tried. He couldn't make a run for it, couldn't even stand, and if he tried to get away it would only enrage the dominant's further.

A gut-wrenching sense of hopelessness settled in the Omega's stomach; he was helpless and alone here, no one was going to try and save a submissive bitch from a pack of squabbling Alphas. They would eventually stop brawling and turn on him, it was inevitable. For a moment, Levi could only pray that he was infertile. He couldn't imagine the agony of having his belly swell with some child whose father was not his mate. How could Levi ever face Eren after being so thoroughly sullied? He doubted that Alpha would want him once he was mated to some other filthy dominant and the fear of being knotted by a stranger, of being tied to some crazed dominant, had panicked tears stinging the raven's eyes. He had never been knotted before, by principle he had never wanted it. Knotting was for mates and partners, and he had never had the reason to tie himself to anyone until Eren had come along. He hadn't wanted a mate, he hadn't wanted to have some filthy mutt's cum trapped inside him, heck he hadn't even wanted pups for the longest time.

And he didn't want them now, if it meant his first heat in years would be getting gang-banged like some common slut. Levi would rather die. With a choked sound, the raven realised that he just might not make it out of this alive at all.

In that moment, with fear unlike anything he had ever known before wrapping its icy fingers around his wildly beating heart, Levi called for mate. It was a strangled sound, desperate and lost and broken.

Every Alpha's attention snapped to the Omega for a moment, with all six men scrambling to get to the submissive male after the wailing call reached their ears. Most of them turned on each other quickly, but one made it through the throng of snapping teeth and flailing limbs unscathed.

Lumbering closer, the dominant lowered himself into a crouch as he drew closer. A questioning sound left this Alpha's throat when he reached the Omega, the mad drive to mate overridden by the instinct to soothe the submissive male's distress. The dominant was too consumed by Levi's scent to even begin to understand that he was one of the reasons for the submissive male's panic. Attributing the frightened Omega's cowering behaviour to the fight going on behind them, the Alpha leaned closer and reach out towards the smaller male. The raven only wailed louder, trying to scramble back with sluggish limbs that felt so heavy. He was pulled forward into arms that weren't familiar, fighting the urge to go limp and bare his throat when the dominant leaned close to scent him, licking at his scent gland with a rough tongue.

Wrong. Levi could feel panicked tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over. He didn't want this Alpha with his rough hands that tugged the raven into the foreign dominant's lap. He wanted Eren. He wanted mate. But his stupid limbs were useless, feeling more like lead than flesh and bone. A high whimper left his lips and he struggled as much as he was able, trying to get away. His slick was getting everywhere, it was already all over this new Alpha who turned his head away from fussing over the Omega to snarl at something.

But that something snarled back...with ten times the threat in its voice.

A low sound like deadly thunder rolled through the courtyard, the noise making Levi's hairs stand on end and goosebumps to appear on his skin. His head whipped around, teary eyes searching wildly for the owner of that sound. It had his body in fits, his skin too warm and his ass wetting up even more at the achingly familiar tone that was barely recognisable under that snarl.

The foreign Alpha was wrenched away suddenly, the Omega pushed back by a hand that snatched around his wrist suddenly, the touch scorching his skin. It shocked the raven, but Levi wanted to be closer to that touch even if it burned him alive. His body knew with every fibre of its being whose touch that was even as the Omega's dazed mind raced to pick the name.

“E-Eren.” He managed to cry out, his voice squeaking in panic, too out of his mind to care about how he sounded.

A flash of teal caught the raven's attention for a split second, the searing hands ushering him back as he tried to crawl forward.

It was Eren. Eren was there – Levi knew the scent of Alpha in a heartbeat. It rocked him to his core, sending his heat into overdrive. His gut spasmed, clenching as his ass pushed out slick, further soaking his soiled clothes. The raven whimpered out a plea, one hand tearing at his shirt collar in need. But he followed Alpha's unspoken instructions and moved back as best he could, dragging himself in between the crates once more to hide while the dominant turned to face the courtyard full of threats, putting himself between the Omega and the half-dozen Alphas with a low growl of warning.

No, not warning. It was too late to warn these filthy mutts; they had already made their mistake by even thinking of touching Levi. There was more of a promise in that sound, an assurance that none of these Alphas would escape the punishment they had earned themselves by laying their eyes on Eren's Omega.

Meanwhile, Levi gasped in a few breaths, trying to calm himself. He had to be hallucinating...because Eren was _right there_. Alpha had come for him, armed with a thick metal pole balanced over his shoulder. Ready to fight each and every threat that came his way. Levi felt his chest tighten almost painfully at the thought that mate had heard his call, even when the raven had thought it impossible for Eren to even know about this place. It didn't matter how he knew, Levi didn't care. All that mattered was that he was there now.

The teal-eyed dominant risked one last, fleeting glance at the raven, swallowing thickly. There were warring thoughts in the brunette's head, clashing urges and instincts. Eren had never smelled Levi in heat before and frankly it was overwhelming. But even that sweet scent couldn't have convinced Eren to mate the raven here in this dank, frightening place. No, the Alpha in him wanted to draw the little Omega into his arms and comfort him, to kiss and lick and coo until Levi calmed. But the most part of Eren was focused on the threat against his mate: the six Alphas who were practically salivating at the thought of getting their filthy paws on Levi. And that was unacceptable. It was unforgivable.

Eren would make these Alphas pay.

Turning his back to Levi and his attention to the swarm of drooling Alphas, Eren's lip curled into a snarl, baring his teeth. The brunette growled some sort of words that the raven was too dazed to decipher, the boy's tone menacing enough that even Levi wanted to crawl back.

There were answering snarls from the other Alphas, a few looking decidedly anxious. Levi's vision began to blur as his unshed tears spilled over.

The courtyard burst into action in an instant. One of the Alphas launched himself at Eren, earning himself a solid thwack to the head with the pipe in the brunette's hands. The lump of a man slumped to the ground, doomed to a splitting headache and probably a concussion when he woke. And then the others rushed the boy.

Levi couldn't see much past the tears he couldn't stop, rubbing fruitlessly at his eyes and pushing himself back behind some of the crates. His head was a mess of fear and relief. The terror that one of these strange Alphas might get to him had the Omega shaking with worry, but he was terrified further by the thought that his Eren could be hurt. But he couldn't stop feeling relieved that Alpha was there, that Alpha had come for him. There was hope, if only a tiny sliver of it, that maybe, just maybe, Levi might make it out of there alive. Panting, the submissive male pulled at his shirt collar in a fruitless attempt to cool down. His eyes searched wildly for Eren, heat licking at every last part of him. Shapes blurred in the Omega's vision, writhing, charging and breaking apart only to rush in again. But one of the Alphas refused to fall. When this dominant was struck, he hit back twice as hard. The thud and smack of fists connecting with flesh sounded over and over and over again, along with snarls and growls so feral, so primal...and almost all of them from the brunette.

Two dominants were on the ground already, victims of the metal pipe that Eren now threw at the head of a charging Alpha. The weapon connected with a satisfying _clonk_ and sent the enemy Alpha sprawling, unbalanced...but not downed yet.

No matter, he would be soon enough.

A punch connected with one of the bigger Alpha's ribs, punctuated with the sickening crunch of bone breaking. The howl that sounded was deafening, a horrifying squeal of pain ringing out in the courtyard, but it didn't phase the young Alpha. It only meant that he was winning. And he had to win, there was no question. God knows what would happen to his Omega if he lost.

It wasn't an option.

Somewhere behind him, Levi was sniffling and whimpering, calling his name. His mate was frightened...and Levi was never frightened. He wasn't scared of anything, which made Eren's need to comfort the smaller male all the greater.

But he couldn't go to him just yet and that only made Eren's rage greater.

These Alpha scumbags stank of booze and arousal. Arousal aimed at _his_ mate. Unacceptable.

Near-screaming his anger with every blow, Eren felt nothing, no pain, as he was struck across the face by one of the Alphas' big paws. He only turned back with a raised fist, socking the guy's face twice as hard and bellowing his rage when the slimeball dropped to his knees. Perfect. A foot connected with his ugly mug, wiping the shock right off it and sending the guy flying, cracking his head against a wall and sliding down it.

Hands up defensively, Eren couldn't quite get out of the way in time to avoid being tackled by one of the remaining fiends. He went down with a snarl, but the brunette wrenched his body to the side and managed not to crack his own head against the pavement. The movement landed his attacker beneath him, his hold breaking from the shock of impact, and Eren had a fist curled and pounding against the bigger male's face in a second. A wretched choking sounded from the dominant beneath the brunette as he was struck hard. And Eren hit him again. And again. Until the Alpha wasn't moving any more.

The young dominant spat blood onto the pavement.

Turning at a panicked whine from Levi, Eren wrenched himself upright and tore across the courtyard, launching himself at the source of the raven's distress (one of the two remaining Alphas) and tackling him into a stack of barrels with a war cry.

Levi dragged himself back and away from the sudden carnage, watching the shapes of barrels go rolling past. The most awful, blood-curdling sounds reached the Omega's dazed ears, sounds that could have been coming from Eren...but he could still hear the boy's feral growling. The movement and noise had lessened, the only snarling coming from his Alpha now. But there were other noises...the crunch and snap of bone, the awful crack of what was probably someone's head hitting a wall, the muted thuds of abused flesh under assault. A screech of agony had Levi flinching, scuttling backwards warily as the sound of another body hitting the pavement sounded.

This violence wasn't Eren's doing. This was an animal, wild to the core.

All this carnage was Alpha's doing. Eren had surrendered himself for a moment and the result was astonishing. This creature, this most primal version of Eren, was a force to be reckoned with. He didn't stop, didn't pause to think, didn't even have to. Every decision was made in the blink of an eye, attacks planned in the moment and carried out so quickly that it left the other Alpha's reeling. Finally the sounds of snarling and fighting vanished, leaving only the sound of one being panting in his exertion.

Levi watched with wide eyes as blurred shapes slowly came into focus. He had never seen so many bodies put down by anyone other than himself. Suddenly any and all question of whether or not Eren could protect his mate was rendered ridiculous. Bleary grey eyes blinked, Levi's head tipping about as he searched for the brunette amongst the smashed crates and slumped bodies. Grey eyes found the boy, a dark shape over by the ruined stack of barrels.

He was the only Alpha still standing. Panting and shaking a little, Eren looked fairly unscathed. He was facing away from the smaller male, staring down at the body of the last Alpha he had taken down.

A sound had escaped Levi's throat before he knew it, his inner Omega calling out for mate, and the dominant male turned to look at him.

One step at a time, the brunette made his way over, the strain clear. Eren stumbled a little, but he remained upright, coming to crouch by the shivering Omega. Starlight eyes blinked up from where they had been staring at the ground, the boy's lip bruised and bleeding, mouth open as he panted from exertion. The skin around the brunette's left eye was beginning to darken.

Leaning forward slightly...Eren let his forehead bump against the raven's and for a moment he closed his eyes. When those orbs opened again, there was determination bright in them, and the boy stood. He dusted himself off, reaching for the Omega and lifting him from the cold pavement. Levi could feel the tremors of Eren's limbs as they shook from the adrenaline, could hear the shakiness of his Alpha's breathing. There was blood on his face, scratches on tanned arms and darkening bruises forming in several places, but despite all of that...Levi had never felt safer in his life than he did at that moment, held in Alpha's arms.

The kid carried him all the way back to the rocky outcrop, knowing the way there well enough that Levi found himself mildly suspicious that Eren had followed the raven down here more than once. And thank God for that. If the young Alpha hadn't shown up when he had...Levi was sure it would be him lying in a bloody mess on the pavement with no dignity to speak of. Maybe even no life at all.

Eren didn't speak, pushing his shivering mate up through the hole into the basement before hauling himself up with a wince. Levi was back in the younger male's arms in no time, carried through the streets and catching more than one concerned stare.

It took him a little while to get there, sore and tired as he was, but eventually the brunette carried Levi up the familiar steps of the share house on Jensen Street. The house was empty and Eren had to go looking for the spare key to let them in, taking the raven straight to the bathroom once they were inside.

“I can smell them on you.” Eren said, speaking properly at last.

The Alpha's nose wrinkled and Levi felt himself shudder at the reminder of the filthy dominant's hands all over him. Eren set the Omega down in the bathtub, helping him strip off his sodden clothes and tossing them into a plastic bag. No doubt Levi would never want to see those garments again. Said raven was hugging his knees to his chest, not out of shyness, but to battle the sudden chill racking his body with shudders now that his overheated skin was bare.

Turning to leave the smaller male to bathe in peace, the young Alpha came to a jerking halt when the raven's hand shot out to snatch at his wrist.

“S-Stay.” The Omega muttered, his teeth chattering a little causing the male to stammer.

Teal eyes glanced back at cool grey, the boy's aurora gaze dropping to observe the way Levi clung to him. Exhaling a tired sigh, Eren knelt by the side of the bath and reached up to run a hand through the raven's dark hair, leaning over to get warm water running into the tub. Levi hissed at the initial cold water, leaning into the brunette's hand when it squeezed his shoulder in silent apology.

The boy got Levi cleaned up, the strong smell of lavender soap helping to lessen the impact of the raven's heat pheromones. The smaller male was dried off by Eren when the man's own limbs proved useless still, sluggish and heavy, and the brunette let Levi stay there while he cleaned himself up. The dominant male had a much hastier shower, scrubbing at his skin until it was free of blood and he no longer reeked of any Alpha's scent other than his own.

It was when the two males were dried and somewhat dressed, with Levi wrapped in one of the brunette's larger shirts (a clean one from the boy's overnight bag) and Eren sitting around in his briefs and jeans for lack of a better option, that the front door opened.

Glancing up warily, the young Alpha's features relaxed when he identified a familiar face framed with chestnut hair.

“Petra, thank God.” The brunette sighed his relief, pushing up from the floor where he had been sitting beside Levi. “I couldn't bear to leave him without someone else being here.”

Levi's ears pricked up and he snapped his head in the boy's direction. “You're leaving?”

“Eren?” Petra's eyes widened as she took in the young man's battered state. “My goodness, what happened to you?”

Eren grimaced, knowing full well how awful he was beginning to look. His left eye had an ugly black bruise around it, making him look half-raccoon. His lip was split, although the bleeding had stopped, and there were dozens of scratches along his arms. A bruise marred his side, too, but the pain wasn't as bad there as it was in his face.

“It's a long story.” The Alpha murmured somewhat sheepishly, glancing guiltily at the floor.

“You've been fighting.” Petra stated.

Eren winced. “It's not what you think.”

“Jesus, Eren,” the ginger-haired woman chastised him, “does your mother know about this?”

“He was protecting me.” Levi muttered glumly, shifting miserably about on the ground where the brunette had set up a few towels to keep him from leaking slick onto the floor.

He missed his mate, whom up until a moment ago had been content enough to let the raven lie on his chest. Now Eren's comforting warmth was gone, leaving the Omega to shiver, the towels beneath him beginning to dampen. Levi grimaced.

“What...L-Levi, why are you-?” The Beta backed up a step, away from Eren, upon detecting Levi's heat-sweetened scent.

She knew better than to come between an Alpha and his mate, especially considering that it looked as though Eren had already had enough excitement in the violence department for one day.

“It really is a long story.” Eren sighed wearily, grimacing as he raised one shaking hand. “Adrenaline must have worn off.”

“Someone explain. Now.” Petra demanded sternly, folding her arms over her chest and planting her feet. “No one is leaving until I know what's going on.”

It took a little while, but eventually the Alpha was able to explain what had occurred and why he was so roughed up.

“You should see the other guys.” Eren joked half-heartedly, wincing when smiling caused his face to hurt.

“Jesus, you need to get to a hospital.” Petra said, rushing to tow the brunette towards the door.

“It's not that bad, it just looks bad.” The boy tried to defend. “Petra, I'm fine. Nothing's broken, it's just a little pain.”

“No, it could be worse than you think. You have to go and-”

“Please don't.” A small voice murmured.

Eren turned quickly enough that he almost fell over in the process, hurrying back to where Levi was still trembling on the floor. The raven was slumped on his side, his cheek pressed against the cool floorboards as he panted. A pale hand tried to reach for the Alpha as he knelt by the Omega, but it proved too much of a task, Levi's palm falling dejectedly to the floor. It pained the brunette to see his mate so shocked, a shadow of his usual self, and he quickly took the raven's fallen hand in his, brushing the older male's dark fringe out of his eyes.

“You'll stay with me, won't you?”

“As long as you want me to.”

“Promise me, Jaeger.” Levi bit out and Eren had to smile to see a little of his usual character was still in there.

His spirit wasn't broken at least.

The brunette reached down to scoop the Omega up into his arms, whispering his promises so softly that only Levi had a hope of hearing them. It eased his mate's laboured breathing at least and, with a last glance at Petra, Eren took the raven to his room. The door was pulled shut behind them, leaving Petra to warn the other house mates; they would need to find somewhere else to sleep tonight.

 

Levi made a soft sound as he was set down on his own bed, giving a whine of protest when Eren moved away. The brunette ducked out of the room only to return a moment later with a few fluffy towels which he promptly went about placing on the bed, shifting the Omega to lie on top of them.

Feeling the ache in his gut acting up again now that the threat of death wasn't an immediate concern, Levi reached for his mate with more effort than it should have taken.

Eren was happy enough to lie next to him, letting his Omega nestling in close, but there was something distracted in the boy's actions. The brunette was gazing up at the ceiling as if in thought, running an idle hand through raven locks.

Pressing himself against the younger male, Levi watched the dominant male close his eyes, his adam's apple bobbing when Eren swallowed. The boy wasn't paying attention and Levi could feel his inner Omega ready to throw some petty tantrum. He bit his lip, fighting back the urge to hump the shit out of the kid's thick thigh, and tried to focus on forming words that would make sense.

“Eren?” The Omega pushed the name past his lips, watching as teal orbs floated down to look at him. The Alpha didn't say anything, though, so the raven continued. “H-How did you know where to-”

“Isabel came and found me.” Eren cut him off, and the dominant male's tone had Levi curling in on himself a little.

“Oh...”

Teal eyes drifted back up to the ceiling and the boy spoke. “I'd barely even gotten here, thought I'd study a while before making you and the guys dinner or some shit.” The kid swallowed thickly. “Then Issy came tearing in and grabbed a hold of me; she practically dragged me to this alley where Farlan was. He didn't hesitate to tell me everything.”

“Everything..?”

“Everything.” The brunette parroted. “The short version of it all, anyway. I'm glad I didn't stick around to ask questions.”

The words were spoken sarcastically, but the way Eren swallowed again, unable to speak for a moment, made Levi more than aware of the Alpha's distress.

“I-I'm sorry-”

“You should be.” The boy snapped, making Levi flinch back a little out of instinct, but something told the raven that it was worry rather than anger or malice making the brunette lash out. “Of all the stupid-” Eren's angry words cut off in a hiss and the brunette clenched his jaw, refusing to utter a word.

There were a lot of things that the boy wanted to say, like 'what the fuck were you thinking, Levi'. But Eren already knew the answer to that, he had heard it from Farlan. It didn't stop his inner Alpha from seething...the worry he had felt before making the young dominant feel ill.

“Don't you ever do something like that again...please, God almighty.” The younger male's voice shook towards the end. “Just don't. I nearly had a fucking heart attack.”

“You had a heart attack?” Levi muttered, managing to sound sardonic as he raised an eyebrow. “My ass is leaking and you're the one having a heart attack?”

His own words reminded the raven of his state, a lick of discomfort rolling through him.

“Why aren't you as crazy as those other Alpha's were?” The raven gasped out, indignant that the brunette could be in such control of himself.

That was until a terrible shudder wracked the younger male's body and he let out a rattling exhale.

“Trust me, I'm not immune.” Eren promised, his voice rasping all of a sudden. He sounded wrecked already. “But you were almost mounted by six fuckers today...I thought I'd give you the opportunity to let the shock pass.”

“No, Eren, fuck.” Levi bit his lip hard to hold in a whine, shifting closer to murmur in Eren's ear. “Mate me.”

The young Alpha stiffened, tensing up for a moment before he moved rapidly, rolling to hover over the raven in a second. The raven's eyes blew wide when he was kissed roughly, sloppily, and Eren pulled back just as suddenly.

“For God's sake don't tease me. Not now.”

“I wouldn't. Look, I don't care if you're a virgin or the Virgin Mary, just take me already.”

The Alpha growled indignantly. “I'm not a fucking virgin.”

“Eren, please, just fuck me already.”

Levi was already pawing at the boy's chest, squirming at the amount of slick he was secreting. His ass ached, the empty feeling was almost too much to bear.

“Please.”

That last plea had the brunette yanking his jeans off, his underwear going with it, and the garments were tossed across the room with no thought other than to free the boy's hands. Eren turned on Levi like a starving man identifying his first meal after a century and it took all of the dominant's remaining self-control to remove the raven's shirt before he gripped at the older male's hips.

Levi sucked in a breath at the feeling of Eren's cockhead pressing against his hole suddenly, any and all thought of foreplay gone out the window along with the brunette's sanity. The boy's eyes were dark, his pupils so blown that he almost looked possessed. Levi didn't mind a bit.

He drove his cock into Levi's ass with a harsh push, watching grey eyes grow wide and pink lips form a surprised 'o'. There was plenty of slick to aid the movement, but it had been a while since the raven had been fucked and the feeling of being stretched was somewhat overwhelming.

The brunette tried to be careful, but he was only a young Alpha. His instincts were strong, howling to be given control, and Eren had never mated properly before, at least in that he had never knotted during sex. He had fucked, sure, just like Levi had had his fair share of messing around with Erwin and no doubt some other guys before, but the raven still had that pure, un-mated scent that told the Alpha that his mate had never been knotted before. This would be a first for the both of them and somewhere in his lust-crazed mind, Eren acknowledged that he was glad for saving this, for choosing to let Levi give him that ultimate ecstasy: the feeling of his mate clenching around his knot.

It was all he wanted, to have Levi in that way. Judging from the Omega's needy whimpers and shifting hips, the raven wanted it just as much as Eren did. More than want, they needed each other.

The two males surged together in a rush, their mouths meeting in a frenzied kiss that had both mates moaning. Giving an experimental thrust, the action earned a shocked moan out of the submissive male below him, Eren's hands scrambling for purchase while Levi clung to him.

The difference between fucking his mate and fucking anyone else in the world became immediately apparent when the younger male's entire body lit up inside. He didn't have to worry about keeping tabs on when he was going to orgasm so that he could keep his knot safely out of his partner's body. Levi fit around him so snugly that Eren thought he might cry, the raven's body seemingly having been made for the brunette. Levi seemed to know exactly how to drive the taller male crazy without even trying, surging up to suck on his earlobe, nipping at the dominant male's jaw and keeping his mouth right next to the Alpha's ear to give the boy VIP access to every filthy little sound that left his mate's lips.

Eren felt so good he feared he might spontaneously combust.

Under him, Levi had the same look in his eyes.

His heat fucking sang, the burning from before giving way to the most mind-numbing bliss that the raven had ever felt. Every last nerve in the Omega's body tingled until it felt like Levi's very being was humming. Eren didn't bother with a gentle pace and Levi loved him for it, each of the boy's driving thrusts knocking the air from his lungs again and again. He almost couldn't breathe, but he didn't care. Alpha's cock was exactly where it should be and soon his knot would be too. Levi wondered what it would feel like? It couldn't be all that comfortable – Levi had seen Erwin's knot before, never letting the man push it into his body, but there was no way that something so big could feel good.

And yet the Omega was craving his mate's knot more than anything.

Heat flaring, the raven howled out his bliss when one of Eren's hands found his cock, palming over it with a gentle touch that was a stark contrast to his driving thrusts and stinging love bites left over his shoulders and throat. None of the bites along his neck were proper claiming bites and Levi found himself whimpering in frustration every time that Eren's teeth nipped and grazed at his skin without leaving his Alpha's mark.

“Eren...” the Omega breathed his mate's name, sucking on the brunette's earlobe, holding the soft flesh between his teeth as he spoke, “bite me.”

The younger male groaned, bucking his hips out of rhythm at the raven's words. “Soon, I p-promise.”

Levi writhed, tossing his head with a petulant huff, but he hissed in a breath through clenched teeth when Eren ducked his head to latch onto the man's nipples, tugging on the rosy nubs with his teeth only to soothe over with his tongue a moment later. Rinse, repeat; the Alpha played this way until his mate writhed, pleading for him to stop and give him more without knowing which he wanted.

Eren was enthralled with this creature below him, writhing for him, because of something as simple as a touch in the right place. Was this what it was like to have a mate? To be mated to someone who had all but been made for you? Every place where the boy's skin met with Levi's damp flesh felt like fire, but Eren would have been happy to let that blaze consume him if it meant that he never had to let go of his Omega. The smaller male's moans were like music, pulling reciprocating sounds from the brunette's mouth.

The Alpha's back arched when Levi clenched around him, a stuttered howl leaving his lips. Eren threw his head back with the sound, diving to kiss his mate in the next instant. The brunette growled against his Omega's mouth, the sound so hungry, so possessive that the submissive male didn't even cower at the noise. It wasn't a sound meant to intimidate, but to reassure. Eren wanted Levi, only Levi, and he wanted him enough to vocalise it in that dark tone, nuzzling the raven and letting the smaller male latch onto his neck with a needy sigh.

Pale hands clutching with need, grasping around tanned shoulders, Levi whimpered a litany of little pleas, “fuck me, knot me, breed me, Eren, mate me, _Alpha_ ”, that had the dominant male in a frenzy.

A harsh jab to his prostate had the Omega jerking so much that Eren's cock actually slipped free of his ass, leaving the submissive male whining indignantly. Levi yelped in shock a moment later when the Alpha grabbed a hold of his waist, hoisting him up and flipping the smaller male onto his stomach, fumbling to press the head of his weeping length back against the Omega's dripping hole. Growling deep in his throat, Eren sheathed himself in the raven's tight heat again and resumed his hammering thrusts, shifting to aim for Levi's prostate.

Levi's gasping breaths grew in pitch, high and frantic as his cock jerked and he came, spilling his release onto the towels beneath them. His pitching cry of ' _Eren_ ' had the boy's thrusts turning erratic, his knot swelling up as Levi's walls caved in around him and the heat around his dick became impossibly tight, slick gushing from the Omega's ass. A shuddering groan left the brunette and he dropped his head between his shoulders, panting raggedly. With one last, heaving thrust, Eren forced his knot in past the clenching mouth of Levi's ass, biting down against the soft skin of the submissive male's throat at the same time and Levi took it; the stinging pain worth it to have his Alpha's mark plain as day on his skin.

The Omega choked on a moan, the sound leaving him in stuttered bursts as grey eyes blew wide and his elbows gave out for a moment. He almost missed the sound of Eren cumming; the brunette heaving a few deep breaths before a throaty moan filled the air. The Alpha's hips began to move in little circular motions as Eren emptied himself into his mate, rope after rope of hot seed escaping his throbbing cock. A shaky groan rattled its way through the raven's chest and he let his head lean forward against his pillow, allowing himself a moment for quick, little pants as he tried to relax and accept the new intrusion.

It hurt; Eren's knot was fucking huge and it was buried inside him, forced in and swallowed up by his greedy hole. His ass was sore and throbbing; the raven's hips would surely hold an imprinted bruise of his Alpha's hands for several days. It made the raven ache in a way he hadn't thought possible, the pain and discomfort almost completely overridden by the relief from the Alpha's knot being there. Levi didn't understand it, but his body wasn't aching in a way that made him feel like he was dying anymore. The more Eren's cock shot spurts of scorching cum inside him, the calmer the Omega felt.

“Eren...” he rasped, wincing at the debauched drawl of his own voice.

The boy couldn't even talk, a breathy whimper his only response. Eren's arms were shaking and so was his breathing, but the young Alpha still managed to get them onto their sides without collapsing.

The younger males exhausted panting fell across the back of Levi's neck, but Eren shifted to get closer, flicking out his tongue to lap lazily at the Omega's scent gland in between breaths. It was so different from the other, beastly Alpha from the courtyard; Eren's tongue was soft, tender in its actions. He lavished the raven with gentle affection, tanned arms slipping around the smaller male and pulling him against his Alpha's body tightly.

Eventually Eren let his head fall against the pillow, but he continued to press his lips to Levi's nape, the kisses coming slower until finally the boy's breathing evened out. He fell into an exhausted sleep, but the young Alpha's grip never let up.

Even in his sleep, Eren's mind seemed to be on the raven in his arms. The dark-haired male kept hearing tiny murmurs of 'Levi', whimpered over and over again until at last the Omega succumbed to sleep.

  


Neither of the two mates stirred again until morning, shifting and stretching into consciousness at the same time.

Levi stretched, pausing at a peculiar feeling, and a sly smile curved his lips.

Turning to shoot a cheeky glance back at a sleepy brunette with bed hair and tired eyes, the raven could see the unimpressed look forming in drowsy teal orbs.

“Shut up.” Eren slurred, bristling as much as he could after just waking up. “Morning wood is a normal fucking thing. Bite me.”

“Maybe I should?” The raven shot back, smirking away. “You bit me first.”

“You wanted it.”

“Don't get cocky.” Levi paused to chuckle. “Well, not any more than you already are.”

Eren whimpered when the Omega tensed up on purpose, clenching around his half-hard cock where it was still buried inside the raven's ass. The submissive male was already producing slick, his thighs clenching together eagerly.

“Round two and then breakfast?” The smaller male suggested, rocking back against the Alpha teasingly. “Or are you hungrier for food than you are for my ass?”

A sleepy growl stirred in the young dominant's throat. “If you want to be able to actually walk to the kitchen table by the time I'm finished with you, then bite your tongue.”

“Make me.”

“You asked for it.” Eren snarled, but there was a strange playfulness to the sound as he bucked his hips forward.

Levi exhaled, grinding back against the brunette. “That's right, I did. So give it to me.”

“I'll fucking give it to you, you greedy little slut.”

The raven barked a laugh, both eyebrows raised. “Yep, no way are you a virgin.”

He could almost feel the heat from Eren's face as the boy blushed. “Sh-Shut up.”

“Stuttering?” Levi hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe I was wrong?” He teased.

The young Alpha growled against the raven's throat. “I hope you can't walk later.”

Levi only hummed, smirking to himself. “I'll make you carry me.”

It was a very...very late breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is officially my favourite chapter.  
> I can't remember what I was going to do next chapter...*shrugs*  
> We're slowly getting closer to the end, so if there's something you want out of this fic, maybe a scenario or a kink for the smut chapters, some fluff, I don't know :p now's the time to ask ^_^  
> Thanks to everyone who has read and left comments or otherwise supported this fic! ^_^ It means a lot and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far so quickly without you guys :) kudos to you all!


	9. All Downhill From Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite like this chapter too ^_^  
> Levi and Eren discuss some things about the future.  
> Enjoy!

Monday was a sluggish day to begin with, but pleasantly so.

Levi didn't wake with an ache in his gut and a sudden need to get the ever-loving shit fucked out of him, so he took that as a good sign. Eren was wrapped about him from behind, trailing slow kisses along his shoulder. It was a lovely way to be woken up and for a long moment the Omega basked in the peaceful quite of the room. They were drained, tired, but happy.

The worst of the raven's heat was behind him, with the most intense bouts of the raven's cycle finally coaxed into a lull thanks to Eren's attention. Over the next few days Levi expected a much less violent urge to make like rabbits and do the do, but no doubt the young Alpha would take care of him until he stopped smelling of heat. As far as the Omega could tell, it would be another several days until he stopped putting out heat pheromones. Things would be easier on the both of them from now on, but the raven found himself worrying about Eren. The kid still had his own life to deal with, and demanding that the younger male stay with Levi any longer than was strictly necessary made the submissive male feel guilty.

Clearing his throat, the dark-haired Omega spoke up. “Will you get in trouble for staying here a little longer?”

Behind him, Eren made a cooing sound to tease him. “Aw, missing me already?”

Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Whatever, knothead.” He muttered, reaching to thunk the kid on the head, earning him a whine in response. “Just answer the question.”

A huff of laughter ghosted across the back of Levi's neck, raising the hairs there in response to the warm air.

“Actually no.” The brunette answered, exhaling a relaxed sounding sigh and snuggling closer. “Would you believe I'm getting paid to be here?”

The words floated about in the raven's head for a moment before they sunk in and he frowned.

“Hah?” The Omega made an incredulous sound.

“Yup.” Eren grinned, running mischievous fingers up his mate's spine. “I get compensation from the veterinary clinic for only using my sick days to tend to my Omega.”

Levi thought about that, trying not to be distracted by the little touches his Alpha trailed along his skin. Sina Veterinary Clinic was Eren's most recent place of employment and they were very sympathetic towards Alpha and Omega couples, particularly mated male pairs. It was a lot rarer than separate sex couples, so the clinic provided extra care and support for male Omegas. If Levi were to eventually get knocked up, which if he was honest with himself might have already happened judging by the butterflies that had made a permanent home in his stomach, then he would very probably end up making several visits to the clinic.

“Don't tell me that's the only reason you're working there?” Levi asked dryly, casting a wry look over his shoulder.

“No, I'm working there because I like helping animals.”

Grey eyes narrowed. “If that was some below the belt pun...”

Eren laughed at that, drawing the connection that the Omega thought he was making.

“It wasn't, I promise.” The brunette assured, smirking but pressing a kiss to the shell of Levi's ear in apology all the same. “But to answer your question, no I won't get in trouble as long as I'm not using up my time off prancing around chatting up pieces of tail at bars.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “You wouldn't.”

“I wouldn't.” The Alpha agreed, curling a hand against the raven's cheek, flexing his fingers out to brush dark hair away from the Omega's eyes. “I don't need to, I already have the hottest piece of tail out there.”

It was a little cheesy coming from Eren, but Levi couldn't help the way the words licked at his ego. Damn brat...he knew exactly what to say to get himself out of trouble.

“Smooth.” The smaller man commented.

A laugh sounded, cheeky and playful. “Plenty more where that came from.”

“God, shut up before you hurt yourself.” Levi chuckled, prodding the young man's forehead before he rolled back to face away from the dominant, stretching in Eren's arms. “Well, if it's not going to get you fired, you can spend the next few days here too, right?”

“Mhmm.” Alpha hummed, letting his eyes slip closed.

“Perfect.” Levi nodded to himself. “I can't remember the last time you waited out my heat with me to the last day.”

There was a moment of wistful quiet, but Eren's arms tightened their hold around the Omega's middle.

“I know,” the young man mumbled somewhat glumly, “I'm sorry.”

A pale hand reached back to squeeze the brunette's bicep, comforting the Alpha before he could start sulking.

“Thank God the clinic accepted your application.” Levi said, letting the dominant male tug him closer.

Eren tangled their legs together, one arm curled around the Omega's stomach and the other had worked its way under the raven's side to cross over the smaller male's chest. It was comforting for the both of them to be close.

“Yeah.” The brunette agreed, nestling closer with a happy sigh. “I wish I could spend more time with you.”

Levi bit his lip, glancing off to one side. His inner Omega all but rolled over at the idea of being able to have Eren around more often, not that the raven would go about confessing thoughts like that willy nilly. But with his Alpha hugging him so tightly, a thumb idly stroking the skin of his stomach, Levi found his thoughts drifting towards those butterflies that wouldn't leave him alone. He wasn't nervous or anxious...the Omega was just happy. And the thought of what that might mean scared him, but not nearly enough as it should have.

“Maybe you could.” The submissive male murmured, mostly to himself.

But the brunette heard him.

“Hm?” The young Alpha hummed drowsily against his back.

The raven winced, wishing he hadn't said the words quite so soon. He still hadn't thought enough on the matter himself and who knew how Eren would react if...

“It's...it's nothing.”

...who knew what Eren would do if this nothing...turned out to be a something.

“Levi?” The brunette murmured his mate's name in query.

Hell Levi didn't know what he'd do himself.

“I'll tell you later.” The Omega promised, stretching back to kiss Eren's cheek. He would, the words were a promise to himself just as much as they were to the Alpha. Levi exhaled, running long fingers through Eren's mess of hair. “But while we're apparently so desperate to chat, I was thinking about the arrangement we have.”

Eren's brow furrowed a little, but he gave the raven his full attention. “I'm listening.”

Levi rolled out of the brunette's hold so that he could lie on his back. Turning his neck so much was beginning to give him a cramp.

“We can't keep doing this to the guys:” the raven said, frowning up at the ceiling, “sending them out for days just so we can fuck like rabbits and not have to feel guilty about it.”

Grey eyes flickered over to meet thoughtful teal.

“They don't mind, Levi-”

“I mind.” The Omega cut in dryly. “It's their house too.”

Eren considered his mate for a moment, taking in the tinge of guilt in the older male's scent. Levi was uncomfortable and that was never good.

“So...what? You want to come over to mine instead?” The brunette looked mildly confused. “That would mean we'd have to move you either before your heat started, which would fuck up your work schedule, or I'd have to come and get you after you were already in heat.” The Alpha explained with a sigh, noticing Levi make a similar sound next to him. “And then I'd have to drive you back while you writhe on the back seat.”

Levi wrinkled his nose at the thought. Even Eren, controlled as he was, would have a tough time focusing on the road with his mate calling for him. Not to mention the raven's slick would ruin Eren's car seats.

“Not exactly a great plan.” The brunette murmured, leaning in to peck the raven's cheek.

A vaguely amused snort sounded from the Omega and his mouth quirked up to one side. “That's not exactly what I had in mind, but it's a thought.”

Eren frowned, not following his mate's train of thought. “I couldn't take you to my place now;” he uttered, thinking perhaps that was what Levi was getting at, “you've already got yourself a safe place. I wouldn't dream of pulling you from your nest before your cycle was over.”

“This isn't a nest, Eren.” The Omega sighed, closing his eyes. “It's a prison. It's jail.”

“Levi...”

Not even Alpha's nuzzling could ease the grimace from Levi's features, but eventually the raven blinked his eyes open. He stared at the ceiling, letting the younger male lace their fingers together. The Omega squeezed his mate's hand.

“Is it really that bad?” Eren murmured, concern beginning to lace his tone.

The raven only sighed, a long exhale that sounded so tired.

“I can't go out there when people are around and the only solution is kicking them out,” the Omega stared up miserably at the same damned ceiling he'd had to look at all week, “which makes me feel like a dirtbag.” Levi dragged in a long breath, exhaling it in a huff. The raven rolled to climb half atop his Alpha, bedding his head on Eren's chest. “I need somewhere...just for us.

The teal-eyed young man lifted his head at that, surprise written across his features.

“You want to move out?” Alpha echoed the raven's thoughts, looping his arms about the small of Levi's back. “I never thought you'd actually want to see my mug more than you do now.” Eren said jokingly.

The Omega didn't look amused. He ran nimble fingers along the brunette's jaw, stormy eyes full of thoughts.

“I can't breathe here with all the things we have to be careful about.” Levi confessed after a long moment, meeting his mate's eyes and holding his gaze. And from there, the floodgates opened up. “I want to be able to nest properly, somewhere where the only people I have to worry about waking are the neighbours. I want to be able to see you more than once every month, even if it is for a week straight. I don't want the only sex we have to be because I physically need it. I want to know what it feels like to be made love to when I'm not half-crazed. I want to live somewhere where I know you'll be coming home to every day. I want...” the raven paused, giving a wistful little sigh, “fuck, I want a lot of things. Too much to ask for, really.”

Levi fell silent at last, shaking his head minutely.

Eren considered his mate, a sweet warmth budding in his chest at all the things his Omega had been craving for so long, only just letting his Alpha know now. The brunette wanted to give his Levi every last thing that he wanted. A home? Easy. Attention? Done. Giving his mate a safe place to nest would never be too much to ask for. Never.

And Eren told Levi as much.

“It isn't too much.” The brunette said the words like a vow.

“Isn't it?” Levi looked up at the boy, and Eren's eyebrows rose up in surprise to find the same doe-eyed expression that he himself had used on the raven many times.

The brunette suspected that Levi didn't even know he was doing it.

Eren huffed a soft laugh, reaching up to run a hand through his mate's hair.

“And you call me the sap.” He teased.

Gunmetal eyes narrowed in an instant and Levi crawled up to the Alpha's face, close enough that their mouths touched when he spoke.

“I'll bite your fucking dick off if you breathe a word of this to anyone.”

Teal eyes widened and the young Alpha yelped, hiding his face against the raven's shoulder.

Levi scoffed, reaching up to ruffle the younger male's hair fondly. “Brat. You still don't know when I'm joking.”

“Excuse me for being attached to my dick.” Eren mumbled against the raven's neck, kissing the tender skin where his claiming bite was still visible.

The Omega shuddered, his heat supplying pleasure in place of discomfort when his Alpha licked at the mark on his neck.

“Lucky for you I'm not that opposed to it either.” Levi hummed, letting his eyes slip closed to better focus on the feeling of Eren's tongue when it lapped up to his scent gland. “Your reaction was priceless, though. Sometimes I don't know which of us is whipped more.” He chuckled, listening to Eren's soft hum of amusement.

“I think we both have our moments.” The brunette murmured against Levi's throat.

The Omega smirked. “Touche.”

Eren gave a last, fond lick to the raven's chin before settling back against the bed, inviting Levi to lie with him. The young Alpha rolled them onto their sides once his mate settled, fussing over the older man while he shifted about, rolling over to lie with his back to Eren's chest. The submissive male made himself comfortable, nestling his head under the brunette's chin.

“So...I guess you want to start looking for a place?” The young Alpha murmured, listening to the raven's contemplative hum.

The smaller male reached up to squeeze Eren's arm.

“I can start digging around for something suitable if you have work commitments.” Levi offered, already thinking about neighbourhoods that would be good for them.

There was a lot to consider: convenience for both of them needing to get to their respective work places, the types of neighbours they would have, hell even if they would go for an actual house or another flat. If if was an apartment, Levi wanted a studio...somewhere with plenty of space, just in case.

Eren nodded to himself, threaded his fingers through the raven's hair, tugging gently on soft locks. “Keep me updated.” The brunette murmured. “If you're going to go look at any places, could you make it on a weekend? I'd like to come along, if that's okay?”

Levi found himself smiling, his chest tightening fondly at the knowledge that his mate was invested in the idea of a home together.

“I'd like that.” The smaller male hummed.

“Thank you.”

“Don't thank me.” Levi scoffed quietly. “I'm the one fucking up a good arrangement. Again.”

“It'll be worth it if we find somewhere of our own.” Eren assured him, running his lips along the smaller male's shoulder, up to the tender skin just behind his ear and back again. “I suppose...there's something I should ask you first, though.”

Another amused sound left the raven's throat. “I swear to God if you propose to me right now, I'll bite your dick off anyway.”

Eren blinked, the side of his mouth quirking up into a wry smile. “That's not very nice.” He accused, pressing a kiss to the older man's hair. “How will we have kids then if you marry a dickless man?”

“Science?” The raven supplied dryly.

“Har har.” The brunette muttered, slapping the Omega's thigh lightly. “Fine, I won't ask then.”

The petite raven opened his mouth to make some other witty remark, but he hesitated as his mate's words slowly sunk into his mind. Son. Of A. _Bitch_.

Levi's eyes widened and he whipped around, breaking free of Eren's grip and pinning the startled Alpha back against the mattress.

His mouth opened and closed several times before words were able to pour out. “Y-You were really going to-”

Levi Ackerman stammered for no man...except for when his mate was involved. And Eren Jaeger had been about to propose.

“Didn't you just tell me not to?” The brunette asked, arching a brow like the cheeky shit he was.

“But you-” Levi's words were cut off when Eren surged up and kissed him, slowly and with every last bit of affection in his being before settling back down against the pillows.

A lopsided smile beamed up at the raven. “Marry me, Levi?”

The Omega blinked, dumbstruck.

“You're supposed to be down on one knee.” He pointed out.

“Ah, but that would have given away my plan.” The brunette grinned, his eyes dancing with unconcealed joy. “And we all know how you feel about pre-conceived plans.”

Touche. Point to Eren Jaeger.

“Where's my ring?” Levi enquired instead, raising a thin brow.

The Alpha's face lit up with the cheekiest grin the raven had ever seen. “I thought we agreed you'd be getting my Ipod and a lifetime of bliss?”

Levi rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop himself from smirking.

“Twit.” He accused.

“Grouch.” Eren shot right back.

The Omega chuckled. “I fucking love you sometimes, brat.”

Eren's grin widened. “Oh yeah? I guess I fucking love you too, you romantic son of a bitch.”

 

An hour or so of making out later found the two mates clothed and padding about in the kitchen, the raven with his tea and Eren leaning happily against the counter, having already finished his coffee. Levi had to admit that being engaged made him feel stupidly good, even though absolutely nothing had changed. Funny how a few words and the promise of a future could leave him feeling so giddy, not that it showed on his face.

But Eren could see it in the man's eyes.

The brunette did not, in fact, have a ring for Levi, which had initially made the Omega laugh so hard that his eyes started to tear up. Trust Eren Jaeger to offer up a proposal when he was completely unprepared for the situation. That old Jaeger spontaneity never lost its charm.

But the submissive male didn't chastise the younger man because his excuse was so unbelievably sappy that Levi had actually smiled when he'd heard it.

Eren wanted the raven to pick something out for himself.

“That's adorable. Really.” Levi chuckled.

The brunette only shrugged, unperturbed by the Omega's amusement. “I'd rather have you find something you'd actually want to wear out in public.”

Levi cocked his hip out to one side, shooting the Alpha a lopsided smirk. “And what if I choose a big ass diamond ring?”

Eren gave a snort, not at all phased by the idea. “Then I hope you're not against the idea of me robbing a bank to pay for it?”

Sometimes Levi really did love this kid. Only Eren would offer to rob a bank to pay for an engagement ring.

The Omega turned a wry smirk on his Alpha. “Brat, I stole for a living until I was eighteen.” He reminded the younger male, lifting the mug in his hands up to his lips. “I can handle being married to a criminal if you can.”

Eren only grinned. “I wouldn't have asked otherwise.”

Levi shivered, a tingle of delight running the length of his spine. He had to set his mug down.

“God, stop, or I'll have to have you take me right here.” The Omega groaned, batting his lashes suggestively.

The brunette swallowed, unable to stop his eyes from flicking up and down the raven's form once.

“I wouldn't be opposed to the idea.” Eren uttered, taking a slow step forward.

“And if someone walks in?”

“They can pay to watch?”

“That's disgusting.”

The brunette laughed, sauntering forward with a cheeky grin, holding his tongue between his teeth.

“Hey, you asked.” Eren reminded the raven, bending to kiss the smaller male as he moved past, smacking Levi's rump as he went.

The Omega's head followed the brunette as he crossed the kitchen.

“Heh. Guess I did.”

The young Alpha bent to open one of the lower cupboards, probably searching for a cup to make some cocoa. Eren liked that sort of thing; he'd always been a fan of sweet things.

Ironic how his mate turned out to be one of the least sweet of all his precious addictions.

Levi smirked to himself, but gradually his smirk faded. The warm feeling in his belly hadn't faded yet...and it wasn't something that the raven could say he had ever felt before. But the sensation wasn't anything bad.

“Hey, Eren?” The Omega called in a quiet voice.

“Yeah?” The brunette responded, still clanking about in the cupboard.

Eren had pulled out a bowl already, maybe he was planning to have cereal instead of hot chocolate?

Levi stared at his hands, his brow furrowed in thought. “You know...how you said you wished we could spend more time together?”

Today had been a big day already. Eren had agreed to look for a new place, somewhere for the two of them. And then the kid had gone and proposed. Levi was _engaged_. He had a fiancée now, he was someone's fiancée. A few years ago the raven had been stealing scraps from the backs of supply trucks.

If there was ever going to be a time to share news, it was now.

“Yeah, it a real bummer living apart.” Eren was saying, pouring cornflakes into the bowl he'd placed on the counter. “I'd like it a lot if we could find somewhere just for us. That was a good idea.”

A little smile curved one side of the raven's mouth. “I thought so.” He agreed. “But, on a more immediate note...how would you feel about spending a month with me?”

Eren glanced up, pausing where he was about to pour milk into his cereal. “What's the occasion?”

Levi shrugged, scratching idly at his arm. “Just hypothetically, would you be opposed to dealing with me for a month?”

“No,” the brunette said, shaking his head and returning to slosh milk into his bowl with a smile, “I'd love it.”

Nodding, the Omega licked his lips to wet them before he spoke up again.

“Okay...what about nine?”

“Nine?” The young Alpha parroted over his shoulder absently, putting the milk back in the refrigerator.

“Nine months.” Levi clarified, waiting for the penny to drop.

Something seemed to click in Eren's mind and he paused in his quest of replacing the milk, hovering where he was bent over the fridge. Levi watched the younger male swallow and wet his lips before speaking.

“That's...” the brunette straightened, closing the fridge and turning to face the Omega with such a passionate look on his face that Levi was at a loss for words, “...why are you asking all these questions?”

“I just-” the raven felt his throat close up for a moment and he had to swallow several times before he could form words again, glancing at the floor, “I just want to make sure. I don't fancy raising any pups by myself but-”

This time Levi's words were cut off not by any inability to speak, but by the sudden impact of Eren rushing to sweep him up into a crushing embrace. The raven's feet dangled a good foot from the ground for a moment in his shock, but he managed to pull his legs up and get them around his Alpha's waist while Eren peppered his face with kisses, all the while talking between every peck and lick.

“Levi, is this...this isn't a hypothetical situation is it? Please, Levi...don't tease me...are we really...going to have pups? Are you-”

A finger pressed to Eren's lips finally silenced the over-excited Alpha and wide teal eyes blinked up at Levi's face.

“Don't get ahead of yourself, mutt,” the raven muttered, but there was a warmth to his eyes that spoke of a bone deep affection, “I don't know for sure but...I've got this feeling.” Levi paused when one of Eren's hands push up under his shirt, pressing gentle warmth against his belly and causing the Omega's eyelids to flutter closed for a moment, his forehead resting against the taller male's. “I know I want it...Jesus, Eren, I want this so bad.”

Grey eyes opened to meet a fierce starlit gaze, Eren's eyes almost stern with how much emotion was spilling from them. Levi was sure that if the kid had a tail, it would be wagging frantically right about now.

“We are getting that house.” Eren promised suddenly, stretching up to kiss the raven with enough vigour to make the smaller male moan before pulling back just enough to speak. “And we are getting it soon.”

Bringing his hands up to the boy's face, the Omega cradled Eren's head in his hands. “If I'd know that this is how you'd react, I might have said something sooner.”

“You should have.” The brunette uttered.

He stretched up to slot their mouths together, sucking Levi's bottom lip into his mouth and tugging gently with his teeth before letting the flesh go. A hand wormed its way under the hem of Levi's shirt, palm pressed flat to the raven's stomach. Eren seemed breathless, smiling up at his Omega with eyes that all but glowed.

“Pups, Levi...” Alpha cooed up at him, kissing the raven again...and again, “you're sure?”

“I've never had this kind of feeling before...” Levi thought aloud, running a thumb over Eren's mouth, “but I guess it wouldn't hurt to make sure.”

Alpha's eyes darkened in an instant, filled with a want so strong that the Omega couldn't breathe for a second. Their mouths met in a frantic rush, like the two males needed each other more than oxygen.

Eren hugged his mate tightly to his body, moving them through the house as quickly as he could without endangering his balance. The Alpha was sure that Levi would not forgive him easily if he dropped him on his ass by accident. It was a very precious ass, Eren would hate to damage it.

Reaching Levi's room, the brunette eased the door shut before bringing the Omega over to his bed and setting him down onto the mattress. Levi was already tearing at his shirt, pulling it up and Eren had to stop kissing him for a moment to let the raven rid himself of the garment. The submissive male scooted back until his pillows were beneath his head, immediately beginning to yank at his pants. They were doomed for the hamper anyway, his ass already wet with want. Levi kicked off his pants and tossed them without a care, rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself up onto his hands and knees to present himself to his Alpha.

Eren's eager growl sounded behind the raven, the brunette busy tearing his own clothes from his body. Levi rubbed his thighs together, listening to the rustle of fabric and suddenly Alpha's hands were on him. The young man's grip was strong, but not painful, not bruising. Eren ran his hands over pale skin, bringing those hands to grip at the globes of Levi's ass as he lined himself up.

“Prep?” The brunette asked, thumbs stroking silky skin.

The Omega shifted his hips, legs slipping further apart in invitation. “Don't need it.”

Eren groaned, squeezing the raven's ass in his hands. “Fuck I love you.”

Levi's mouth fell open with a moan as his Alpha buried his cock in him, stretching him good. The brunette waited a moment, draping himself over the raven while he waited for him to adjust. It didn't take long and the dominant male dove in like a man on a mission.

Although...Levi supposed that he was, in a way.

The pace was rough and the Omega relished it, craved the raw drive. He could feel both Eren and Alpha in this a hundred percent and it thrilled the raven. Levi matched the brunette's pace, tossing any and all cares of decency out the window with the sounds that spilled from his throat. Every moan, groan, every whimper made Eren respond in kind. The young Alpha talked him through it, between the keens and high whines that he choked out, the brunette growled out words that had Levi's toes curl and his gut clench with want.

“You want pups, Levi?” Eren rasped, wrecked already.

His voice was deep in its snarling tone. Levi could feel in in his skin, heating his blood until it sang, calling for mate.

“I want it, Eren, Alpha, please...” the words cut off with a yelp when Eren gave a particularly hard thrust.

“I'll give you pups.” The young dominant promised in a low growl, the words purred against creamy skin. “I'll breed you good, Levi, fill you up, mate you.”

Eren's hands came down to hold the Omega's stomach, pulling Levi back to meet his thrusts like he could fuck right through to were his hands were if he tried hard enough. Alpha's pace was unforgiving, but his hands were gentle in their hold, as was his mouth as it lavished the raven's skin with soft kisses, running his tongue over Levi's skin, lapping at the light sheen of sweat. Eren licked up his mate's throat, searching for a good spot to bite. He didn't want to hurt Levi, but if he wanted his Omega's body to accept the idea of a litter, then he had to make sure that his mate knew that Alpha wanted him.

“The left side.” Levi moaned, tilting his head to the side.

“Good boy.”

“I'm close.” The raven panted, rocking back as much as he could to meet Eren's punishing thrusts.

“M-Me too.” Alpha stuttered, a shudder running through his whole body. “Fuck..Levi...”

Eren's thrusts slowed then, each push and pull of his hips coming long and steady, all the way in...and then almost all the way out. Rinse, repeat. The young Alpha slid on hand down Levi's stomach to curl around his cock, driving his own length against the Omega's prostate. A whine caught in the raven's throat, his head turning as a plea of Eren's name left his lips. Alpha closed the distance, kissing his mate with an urgency that made the Omega's insides coil up tightly.

He came with a shaky moan, the sound swallowed by Eren's kiss.

Alpha groaned against his lips as Levi tensed up in his bliss, his ass clamping down around Eren's cock. The dominant could feel himself ready to spill himself into his mate, ready to fill Levi up to the brim. His knot started to swell, but Eren bit his lip hard and kept his pace steady, pushing in with enough pressure to have Levi moaning but keeping his strokes long and slow.

Placing his teeth over an unmarred patch of skin, biting down hard and hearing Levi keen out a high moan. The raven jerked, a wailing moan leaving him as he was struck by orgasm for the second time.

Eren held him through it, praising and cooing his affection. His Omega would know what it was like to be made love to, his body worshipped under his Alpha's attention. If mating Levi as lovingly as this couldn't bring them pups...then Eren wouldn't know what to do.

He promised himself though...vowed to himself that they would never stop trying.

Levi mewled as his Alpha's knot began to swell up, pushing back against Eren.

“Knot me.” The Omega pleaded, moaning appreciatively when his mate kissed him hard.

Thrusting in deep, Eren coaxed his swollen knot in past the tight ring of muscle, swallowing Levi's yelp with a kiss. It was the Alpha's turn to whimper, his legs shaking with little tremors as orgasm hit him like a charging bull and he keened, clutching his mate's belly to keep them as close as possible.

“I love you, Levi.”

“Eren...” the Omega breathed, “I love you...so much.”

Hands stroking the submissive male's stomach, Eren let his forehead fall against the back of Levi's neck. “I love...every single...part of you...” the brunette panted, gasping breaths as he rotated his hips, “you're my perfect Omega.”

Levi managed to smile, breathless as he turned his head. “Flatterer.”

“Love you...” Eren kissed him, lapping at the raven's mouth, “I-I love you...I love you...”

“I believe you.” The smaller male purred.

Smiling, the young Alpha huffed a soft laugh. “S-So do you think it worked?”

“It fucking feels like it.” Levi moaned the words, stretching out. “Ughn...”

The brunette shivered at the guttural sound that left his mate's throat, clutching him closer, tighter.

“You feel that?” Eren crooned, trailing open-mouthed kisses along every bit of skin he could reach. “Feel me filling you up?”

Levi nodded groggily, swaying slightly. “Uh-huh.”

The young dominant turned the smaller male's head gently, dabbing their mouths together.

“You'll get your pups, Levi.” Eren murmured against his mate's lips, kissing him again with a whimper. “I promise.”

“That's a pretty hefty promise.” The Omega whispered, but his eyes looked so hopeful.

“I intend to keep it.”

Kissing his mate hungrily, Eren rocked Levi gently in his hold. He hoped to God that his efforts had been enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, young love. Sorry for the shorter chapter, my flatmate started watching True Blood at midday and I got distracted. Shame on me, I know. But still, I'm happy with this :)  
> Next chapter is going to be interesting. In a good way, I promise ;) like I said before, if you want to see something happen, now's the time to holler at me and I'll see what I can do ^_^


	10. Baby Steps Are For Wimps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm. So. Tired.  
> But here's your chapter, as promised! Sorry it took so long!  
> Eren experiences his first rut after mating with Levi + their first time sharing cycles.  
> Enjoy!

Two years ago...

 

Being mates was harder than it initially seemed. Physically there was no problem; the Alpha and his Omega fit together like a well-loved puzzle with no trouble and an ease of familiarity that soothed the raven's mind. But elements of their relationship seemed odd to the submissive male, mostly due to the fact that he had never had a proper relationship before. Fuck buddies? Sure. But Levi had never been a fan of romance.

There were easy elements, like how well Levi got on with Eren most of the time, enjoying the way they communicated through banter and bickering that was almost insulting...but somehow fond nonetheless. The raven had long since given up on trying to understand it. Another aspect of their relationship that wasn't too trying was the surprising ease and comfort that the Omega had felt having Eren, Alpha, around during his heat. There hadn't been a single moment of awkwardness, not during the bouts of urgent fucking or even in the quiet moments when Levi had woken up afterwards, sated and calm for the most part and wrapped up in a warm embrace. Eren's hold became familiar so quickly that Levi couldn't even pinpoint when his presence had become a normality rather than an oddity to find in his bed. Still, it wasn't all sunshine and roses.

There were tricky parts, like working out exactly what their relationship would be after this. Dating seemed like a good idea, although the raven had joked that after the amount of sex they'd had they might as well move on to engagement. He had eaten his amused words, though, when Eren had reminded the Omega that he would take him to the church anytime. For Carla's sake and his own peace of mind, Levi made the Alpha promise not to do something stupid like propose until he was out of school. At least.

“Seriously, kid, I don't want to hear the words 'marry me' until you stop being a teenager or I really will have a heart attack.”

“Alright, alright.”

Boyfriend was an odd term to apply to himself, Levi thought, but it made him feel warm to hear Eren say the word while looking at him. For now, it would do.

Probably the hardest part of it all was watching his Alpha walk out of the house once his Omega's heat was over and done with, having to get home to tell his mother that he was okay. There had been a brief phone call, a hushed exchange of words, but Eren had put his life on hold to tend to his mate. Levi wasn't sure if he would ever be able to repay the kid for that.

Explaining to Carla that her precious baby boy had found her mate in an Omega from the slums was no picnic; Levi would have been less concerned had a fire-breathing dragon landed in his front yard. Carla had her fair share of fiery words to hurl at him, especially once she learned that the raven was the reason Eren had come home with a black eye and countless bruises. That had been infinitely harder to explain, but Levi had pushed his way through every bitter word of it. He owed Eren's mother that much at least if he was going to be stealing her son away.

There had been an entire day in which the Omega was banished from the Jaeger home, sent away by a furious Mrs Jaeger, and Eren had patiently listened to every last warning and plea from his mother as she begged him to reconsider.

“I can't choose a new mate just like that, ma.” The boy had sighed. “It's in my blood. _He's_ in my blood.”

Sure it had been a tricky thing, but once the woman had seen how happy Eren became when Levi was around she relented a little. Although the Omega was always a little wary of visiting the Jaeger family home nowadays.

Learning how to be mates was the tricky part in those first few weeks, but nature took swift care of that. If there was anything that could make Levi and Eren completely comfortable with each other, it was their bond as Alpha and Omega.

Levi's heat passed in a blur, the days seeming to mix together into one ongoing moment of hushed words and desperate little pleas, of the most loving pain the raven had ever known delivered in the shape of Eren's teeth etched into his throat in red. The raven was pleased to discover that he could still walk after the week had passed, but his limbs protested somewhat. A dull ache stirred in his body when he moved around for too long.

The brunette had left reluctantly, dissatisfied with himself for not being able to remain and care for his Omega in those few days after his heat was sated. It was in those two days afterwards that the raven would be most sore; his body would be aching and the bite on his neck would sting for a while before settling into a dull ache until it healed over. Eren couldn't wait to see the silvery scar it would leave – his Alpha's claim forever etched into Levi's pale skin. The raven would never admit it aloud, but that was the one scar he was proud to have adorning his flesh. It would be worth any suffering to have that mark there; a mark that proved without a doubt that Levi was claimed and loved and taken care of. No one could take that bone deep satisfaction away.

So Levi was okay when he had to watch Eren walk out of the share house, although his chest ached for a long while afterwards. It was alright, acceptable even, to let his mate go because the raven knew that there was nowhere on Earth that the Alpha would rather be than with his Omega.

There was a lot to be done: Levi had to call his boss to let him know where he had been all this time, had to request a few days to recover before he could come back in to work at the club. His body would be sore for a while, so Levi suspected mostly bar work would be sent his way. Pixis was nothing if not understanding of the situations of others and he would no doubt sympathise with Levi's story.

The raven would have to get himself cleaned up, air out his room, apologise to his house mates for the inconvenience of having to live with him and his Alpha mating like animals without a single care of who heard them. Levi groaned to himself – he could practically _see_ Hanji's grinning face even now.

However, all of the Omega's plans were thrown off-kilter only a few days later. He got to call Pixis, notifying his employer of what had transpired. The manager of the Sina Rose was more intrigued than upset and Levi was pleased that the bald man was so forgiving. The raven was given the week off with an order to rest up and regain his strength. Work would still be waiting for him once he recovered.

Apologising to his house mates turned into a bickering match that ended with Levi and Hanji tussling on the floor when the brown-haired Beta refused to stop teasing the Omega. Levi pinned her to the floor and sat on her back for half an hour while he finished explaining what had happened to the other individuals present. Thankfully they seemed sympathetic.

Levi was just beginning to solidly miss Eren, the Alpha's scent slowly fading from his skin, when fate decided to throw the brunette the raven's way.

A few days after Levi's heat had ended, the brunette had returned in a rather distressed state. Eren's hair was wilder than usual, his eyes frantic, pupils blown wide and nostrils flared as he scented the air, searching. The Omega had been able to identify the problem in a second, from the first whiff of his mate's scent, and all he could think of was how sore his ass would be after this.

His Alpha was in rut.

It was nothing new; Eren had gone through rut before, his first hitting shortly after the boy's eighteenth birthday, but he had never had his Omega around then. Levi had wondered why the kid had been disappearing for days at a time back then, but it made perfect sense now. Eren had been hiding away in his room to last out his rut, or else any submissive that he came across would have been in danger of being mounted in the blink of an eye. The boy himself had self-control enough to know better...but the Alpha within him couldn't have cared less.

Now, though, it was a completely different story. Now that the dominant was mated his immediate instinct was to seek out his Omega to comfort and relieve him. Even if another Omega's scent were to reach him, the Alpha's first instinct would be to recoil. If the scent in his nose wasn't _Levi_ , then it was plain _wrong_. Nature's way of keeping mates together, bonding them tightly, granting loyalty almost to the point of worship.

And now Eren was coming for his mate, driven by a need that sang in his blood, ached in his bones. Somewhere in the boy's mind he knew that the raven would still be tender from their week long mating, but he _needed_ his Omega. It was only fair, considering that the brunette had helped Levi through his heat days ago.

The shock had quickly been replaced by rapid thought.

Levi figured that he understood what was going on. He and Eren had just become a mated pair, but the young Alpha had been in such close proximity to his mate for years now. It must have been doing a number on his body. Levi briefly wondered if that was why the kid had grown up so fast, shooting up from a hundred and seventy centimetres to the six foot giant he was now. The brunette had been enduring his ruts for some months now, but so far the boy was fairly new to the experience. For that Levi was grateful; it made him feel less guilty inside.

Now, though, Eren's rut was coming out of sync in response to the Alpha's instincts to care for his mate while the raven had been in heat. Finding his mate in such a distressed state had pulled the Alpha's instincts out, first to defend and get the Omega to safety and then to cater to the raven's needs. But the Alpha's instincts were still on high alert, drawing him into rut with the urge to mate Levi, to make sure that no other dominant would touch him.

The raven's throat felt dry suddenly, but there was only excitement in his gut as Eren surged forward into the house.

It had all happened so quickly...

Eren had been beating against the front door of the share house like a madman, not even able to think enough to open the door for himself.

Levi had heard the sound, looking up from the kitchen table with wide eyes, detecting mate when he scented the air. Hanji and Erd sat next to the raven, glancing up curiously as he did. Mike stood by the kettle, pausing in his task of spooning coffee granules into one of five mugs. Petra had gone to answer the door, a cry of alarm sounding as it was thrown back as Eren barrelled past her with a growl.

It was not a threatening sound, not really. There was more of a call to the snarling that left the Alpha's throat as he surged into the house, searching for mate.

The Omega sat bolt upright at the sound, perking up and alert at the sound of his Alpha's call. It was not a sound that Levi was familiar with, but the low vibrations spoke to him better than his own name. Sliding out of his seat, the submissive male didn't even have time enough to take a step towards the door when Eren came charging through, eyes wild and urgent.

The brunette found Levi standing by the kitchen table, grey eyes wide and full of questions. But that was the least of Eren's concerns in that moment as he all but charged for the smaller male, crossing the kitchen in a rush and closing the space between them. Hands scrambling for purchase against the table top, the dominant pinned the Omega back against it, ignoring the raven's questioning yelp.

Eren's breathing was laboured already, fanning out across the Omega's throat as he panted. The brunette shoved his nose against Levi's scent gland, inhaling deeply with a sound not unlike a groan leaving the boy's lips a moment later. Tongue flicking out, Eren lapped at the sensitive skin with vigour. Levi winced at the uncomfortable position, feeling his ass wetting up in response to the ridge of Alpha's cock grinding against his groin all the same. His thoughts of getting Eren to calm down overrode any feeling of shame at practically being mounted on the kitchen table in front of his house mates. If Eren noticed that they were not alone then his attention might wander from the raven and turn towards more hostile actions than simply rutting against his mate. Grey eyes snapped up, finding Hanji's wide orbs, and the raven tossed his head in silent instruction for her to get everyone out. They needed to scram, and fast, before the crazed Alpha could find a threat in their presence. Levi couldn't help but think of the last time Eren had gotten riled enough to turn on someone; the image of half a dozen Alphas beaten senseless on the ground.

Silent and hasty, the others fled the room while Levi crooned and hummed at Eren, keeping the Alpha's attention on him until they were the only two in the room. It was all very rushed from there.

Eren clawed at the raven's clothing, actually tearing the buttons from Levi's shirt in his haste. Grey eyes rolled, but the Omega refrained from making any comments. Alpha would only snap his teeth at him for complaining and Levi could always bitch at Eren later. For now he planned to let action take its course.

The brunette squirmed, tossing his head when Levi yanked the boy's shirt over his head and chucked it across the room. Teal eyes blinked down at the raven for a moment, pausing in his haste to meet the Omega's gaze. Levi lifted his legs up when Eren tugged at his hips, shimmying the raven properly onto the table. Understanding flooded through the submissive male as the young Alpha tugged down Levi's pants and briefs in one swift motion, leaving the smaller male bare beneath him.

Alpha planned to take him right here. The raw savagery of it had Levi's inner Omega rolling over in delight. His mate was too desperate to even spend the ten seconds it would take to get to the bedroom.

Levi couldn't wait. He reached to rid the boy of his jeans, lifting his legs to rest his feet on the edge of the table while Eren shimmied his pants off and kicked them away. Tan hands grabbed at the Omega's calves, folding Levi's legs back against his chest and leaving them there. Eren made a pleased sound when the smaller male held his own legs back while the brunette tugged him closer to the edge of the table until his ass hung off the edge a little. Levi was biting his lip, trying not to squirm while he waited for Alpha to line himself up, not sparing a moment for foreplay or teasing before he shoved himself inside with a grunt.

Wincing, the raven inhaled sharply at the twinge of discomfort, his ass still sore from their mating some days ago. It still felt unbelievably good to have Alpha stretching him, buried as far as he could get in his Omega's ass, still recovering from his heat. The ache was well worth it, as was the punishing pace that Eren laid down. The table creaked, actually moving across the floor a little with each slam of the Alpha's hips. Levi let his mouth fall open, head thrown back against the table top as he yowled out, legs scrambling to wrap themselves around the brunette's waist. Pale hands clawed at Eren's shoulders for purchase, gasping when he felt the boy jerk roughly, cumming already. The younger male growled low, head lolling for a moment, but his pace didn't falter much. Levi couldn't feel his mate's knot growing so he could only assume that Eren wasn't done, but he had to shove at the brunette's head when the Alpha tried to bite his throat. Outside of heat it would cause more pain than pleasure and, while Levi wouldn't completely deny his rutting Alpha, the raven did want to at least cum first. At least that way his orgasm would distract from the sting long enough for Eren to get his relief.

With the way the Alpha's thrusts were driving into him, Levi didn't think he would have to make Eren wait long. The Omega gave up clutching at his mate's shoulders in favour of taking his own cock in hand, trying to stroke himself in rhythm with the dominant's rough pounding, feeling the heat of release teasing, licking at his gut. Each slap of skin had him moaning, Eren's husky growling in his ear making Levi shiver.

_Here it comes..._

Levi let his head loll to the side, baring his throat for Eren.

“ _Alpha_.”

The brunette panted eagerly, lunging to set his teeth against that milky skin exposed just for him. Even dazed as he was, the young Alpha avoided the dark bruise of one of his previous bite marks, adding a new claiming mark to the submissive male's neck with a groan. The sound turned to a growl when Eren tasted the coppery tang of blood, tanned arms clutching the Omega closer as instinct surged through the younger male.

Levi keened when Eren bit him, loud and high in his throat, and he came with a jolt. The dominant's teeth in his flesh hurt like a son of a bitch but it calmed the brunette, so Levi took it. The sting of Alpha's bite was lessened somewhat by the sudden high of release, but it still hurt. As did the sudden swelling of his mate's knot as the flesh began to grow inside him. The Omega thanked his lucky stars that his abused ass was still a little loose from his heat or else he might have had yelped in response. Eren's rhythm faltered suddenly before it became uneven and the Alpha reached his peak with a pitching howl.

And that was that. Levi had never expected to be knotted atop the kitchen table, but he made Eren promise to never let it happen again after the discomfort of being carried like that to his room. They spent the next few hours there, resting before the brunette was ready to wreck his mate's ass all over again. It was a relentless pattern that the Omega loved, even if he would feel every ache later.

One thing was certain.

The raven would need to call Pixis again. He would be needing a few more days off work.

 

From there things were a little easier to swallow. Levi had thought that it might have been odd for one of them to go into cycle without the other, but there was no awkwardness. Whichever one of them came running, the other would adjust accordingly. They couldn't help but respond to one another, adapting to the other's needs as easily as breathing.

But the deciding moment came a few months later. Levi had been through two heats since then, and Eren had endured one rut, awaiting the next one. Things were working out just fine, getting better every day.

And then it happened. The first and only time so far that both males had experienced the other's peak at the same time.

It had occurred several months after their first mating. Their bodies were still getting used to each other, growing accustomed to the feel, the taste and smell of mate. Adjusting to the lifestyle, the way of living that came with having a mate at all. Without their hosts being aware of it, Levi and Eren's bodies were trying to get in sync, to pull the mates together and form a strong bond between them as quickly as possible to increase the chance of fertility and eventually a family.

And so it came as a complete surprise when, only a few months after Eren had pulled Levi from the underground and claimed him as his, the Omega went into heat again...and his Alpha went into rut. It was shorter than the cycles would usually be, sated quicker thanks to both males heightened states. And it was a time that neither of the two mates would soon forget.

  
  


The weekend arrived with a bright and sunny Saturday morning, the house empty save for the raven-haired submissive male, warmth and light creating a pleasant aura around the place...and it brought with it the Omega's least favourite time of any month.

“Sh-Shit.” Levi panted, grabbing hold of the kitchen counter when his legs buckled for a moment.

He had barely been awake for half an hour, was still dressed in his pyjama bottoms and a baggy shirt (one of Eren's grey sweatshirts that the Omega may or may not have stolen while the Alpha wasn't looking), when a rush of dizzying sensation tore through the petite male's body.

The raven's skin flushed hot all of a sudden and Levi was left with a urge to tear every last item of clothing from his body when his skin began to protest at the contact. The room seemed too warm all of a sudden, too confining, and yet going outside wasn't an option because the very thought of opening the front door made the Omega want to cringe. Heat. Levi sneered at his own body's reactions, holding fast to the counter or else risk slumping to the floor.

His instincts were telling him to stay inside, to hole himself up somewhere and hide away until his heat had passed and it was safe to come out again. But there was another part, a new place lighting up inside of Levi, that told the Omega to go outside, to run, crawl, drag himself across the ground until he found Alpha.

As it turned out...that wasn't going to be necessary. Levi had hauled himself along the counter, trying to gauge whether he wanted to hide in his room or drag himself to the front door, when suddenly a crash sounded. Grey eyes snapped up, wary and more than a little anxious at the sound, but those gunmetal orbs flared at the sight before him moment before he was hit with scent.

Eren had burst into the house, stinking of rut and with a feral look on his face. The Alpha's eyes were dark already, scanning the place for any threat while his feet carried him forward rapidly, nostrils flaring in search of his mate's scent.

Those teal eyes blew wide though and Eren came to a jerking halt when his nose picked up Levi's scent coming off just as strong as his own. The young Alpha had smelled his Omega in heat before, but in his heightened state of rut the dominant nearly keeled over with the force of which it hit him, assaulting his nose and overwhelming his senses.

Wetting up already, the Omega tried to get out Eren's name but the word wouldn't form on his tongue. The boy's name was catching in Levi's throat every time he tried to speak. So the submissive male settled for a soft sound instead, a quiet call for his Alpha to help the distracted dominant find him.

It worked in a heartbeat.

Eren's eyes whipped up, wide and oddly innocent, as the sound of his Omega's call reached his ears. The Alpha was surging forward before he could think about it, stumbling a little in order to stay on his feet, and soon aurora eyes locked onto the little raven clutching at the kitchen counter. Answering in kind with a quiet little growl just for Levi, the dominant male cross the kitchen in three strides, catching the Omega in his arms when the smaller male could no longer hold himself upright. His weakened limbs and the relief of having Alpha come to him so soon after his heat began was too much for Levi's instincts to handle. He didn't even try to keep hold of the bench, letting himself fall into Eren's waiting arms.

Shaky hands clutched at the brunette's shirt, fisting pale fingers into the soft material to give the Omega a sense of security while Eren lurched up, carrying Levi to his room and nudging the door shut with his shoulder.

The raven found himself on his bed and began pulling his shirt off while the Alpha stomped back to lock the door. Even with the urge to mate fuelling the dominant's actions, Eren still thought to secure their privacy as much as he was able. Yet another reason why Levi fucking loved his Alpha. The raven couldn't even grimace at the thought of messing up his bedding with his own slick; there was no time to get towels with his need heating the dark-haired Omega up from within.

Levi's scent was calling out to Eren, sweetening to bring Alpha closer. And it worked. The brunette clambered onto the mattress, tanned hands deftly latching onto Levi's pyjama bottoms and tugging them down, helping his little mate to rid himself of clothes while the Omega lurched up to tear at the dominant's shirt. Levi whimpered in frustration when he couldn't get the brunette's shirt high enough to pull over his head, pawing at the skin of Eren's stomach instead to get Alpha's attention.

Eren was leaning over the raven, mouthing at Levi's throat already with the urge to bite him driving him forward. The Omega leaned back, frustrated that Alpha wouldn't lie skin to skin with him right away but happy enough to let the dominant male pin him to the mattress. Levi made a sound in Eren's ear, small but with a pleading undertone, and the young Alpha growled low in his throat in answer. The purr of a growl had the raven squirming happily, nuzzling his throat against the dominant's neck to rub their scent glands together while the taller male finally started tugging at his own garments. Clothes discarded off the side of the bed, Eren's hands clutched at creamy skin, purring when Levi grabbed at him in a similar manner. Strong thighs wrapped around the young Alpha's hips, coaxing their arousals together. The Omega was moaning already, hissing out his pleasure through clenched teeth as he clawed at Eren's back in encouragement.

“Alpha...” the raven purred, the word a soft growl in the warm air between the submissive male and his mate.

His hips bucked up, creating a delightful friction that had Levi's head lolling back against his pillows, mouth dropping open in a low moan. The sound was swallowed by a hungry kiss, Eren nipping at the raven's pink lips, parted around a needy sound. The young Alpha licked at Levi's open mouth before diving in for a deeper kiss that had the smaller male's eyes rolling in their sockets.

The brunette coaxed the Omega back a little, getting enough space between them to guide his aching length between Levi's ass cheeks, rolling his hips to get his cock coated in the sweet slick. And then the Alpha plunged into the raven's waiting heat, groaning at the warmth, the wetness that seemed so eager to invite him in. A pitching whine left Levi's throat as he was filled, pinned roughly under his Alpha, and the smaller male relaxed against the mattress. He couldn't care less about the harsh grip holding him down with bruising force, or the slight sting of Eren's teeth nipping at his lips, his jaw, his neck. The brunette bit down and Levi keened, jerking in the boy's hold and clutching tighter to him. Scarlet smeared against the pale column of the Omega's throat, painting the Alpha's mouth as he breathed raggedly, eyes bright. Every kiss from there was scorching, burning Levi's skin with his mate's desire. Each thrust slammed into him, but the devotion that practically glowed in Eren's eyes made the raven almost crave more force, more of his Alpha's claiming bites. A whimper earned him just that, the aching bliss of the dominant male's teeth sinking into his flesh pulling a keening moan from the Omega. The boy's next kiss tasted of copper and tang mixed with sweetness and mate. The possessiveness had Levi writhing, holding the brunette as tightly as he could manage, his back bowing off the mattress despite the frenzied thrusting from his Alpha.

Eren took the raven's bottom lip with his teeth, tugging for a moment before letting the flesh go and licking at Levi's thin lips. Rasped words were exchanged, snarls and whimpers of need passed in the intimate air between the two male's mouths. At time there was no space at all for air and the Omega wanted to keep it that way. He wrapped his arms around Eren's shoulders and held on tight, not planning on letting go until he was boneless and sated. Alpha's hands closed around the smaller male's hips, keeping him from having to hold on so tightly with his legs.

A few more deep thrusts and Levi was racked with orgasm, shivering with a shaky moan while Eren slowed as his own peak caught up with the brunette. One last bite graced the Omega's skin, this one on his shoulder as the young Alpha came, burying himself deep inside his mate to knot him up good and tight. The memory would seem blurry later...but clear as day at the same time. Every feeling seemed to swarm together in an indistinguishable flurry, but every last detail would remain crystal clear in both male's minds.

The two mates didn't leave the raven's room for hours, sharing in sleep and warmth and another round of vigorous lovemaking. When the Omega's door did open it was the Alpha that emerged. His sanity had returned enough for the boy to walk in a straight line and that was all that Eren needed in order to agree to Levi's plea for a cup of tea. Padding out through the house, the brunette wrinkled his nose at the onslaught of other scents around in the kitchen. Still he endured it, waiting for the kettle to boil so that he could bring his mate tea. Just thinking of the raven had Eren's instincts flaring up, drawing him away from the kitchen and back towards Levi's room. The Alpha wanted his mate close, safe, and although he knew it was stupid Eren had to go check on the smaller male.

Only...it turned out that his worry wasn't so stupid. Not with the sight that waited for the brunette just outside the raven's door.

Rounding the corner, Eren froze, his nostrils flared and teal eyes widened at the scent of another dominant. Vision tinted with the red tinge of anger, the younger Alpha felt his upper lip curling back upon seeing the large dominant standing all too close to _nest_.

The brunette sneered; he had only left the Omega alone for a moment, just to go and make Levi some tea. And now when the young Alpha came back to check on his mate while the kettle was boiling he froze, blood boiling in an instant at the sight of another Alpha scenting the air right outside Levi's door. The large build and sandy hair was familiar but it was all a haze in Eren's mind. He was seeing red, blinded by the fierce need to protect his mate. Levi was dozing just on the other side of that door, his little body smelling as sweet as it could get with his heat occurring. No doubt the raven would kick the brunette's ass personally for thinking of him as a fragile doll, but the boy couldn't help it.

Mike's name registered in Eren's head, but that was all that he could acknowledge as the brunette charged forward in a blind rage, teeth bared, hands ready to claw the rival Alpha to shreds.

The sandy-haired dominant turned at the sound of heavy footsteps and a growl so low, so deadly in tone, that the bigger man felt the hairs at his nape stand on end. Eyes widening in time to see a burning teal gaze and the fist about to connect with his face, the Alpha only had a moment to register the cold bolt of panic, of fear, that shot down his spine. Mike didn't even have time to get out of the way before Eren's punch sent his head smacking back against the wall with an unpleasant crack. Spots appeared in the taller male's vision and his head swam with a sudden dizziness from the impact of the smaller Alpha's punch coupled with the secondary impact from the wall. Mike staggered, holding out an arm and managing to rasp out the brunette's name.

“Eren-”

But Eren wasn't listening. Eren wasn't even aware of himself, it was Alpha in control now. And he was _pissed_.

It was a snarling brunette who lunged for the bigger man, tackling Mike around his knees and throwing the larger Alpha off balance. They toppled to the floor with a crash, but Eren was up and pinning the blonde in a flash, teeth bared in a blind rage. First he had Mike pinned, arms behind his back, and then the punches started.

Eren couldn't help the feral urge that drove him forward, snapping his jaws when the bigger male moved sluggishly.

Vicious teeth tore into the larger Alpha's shoulder with every intention of causing harm and the brunette pulled back, preparing to bring his fists down against the bigger man's head. But he stopped.

Eren jerked himself upright, away from the other dominant, at the sound that came from behind him. The raven's door was open, Levi standing there in the doorway with shock written across his features at the sight of his Alpha attacking their friend. Heat starved off for the moment, the raven was left in a moment of surprised clarity.

The brunette blinked over at the Omega, his eyes wide and full of recognition. Those eyes knew Levi, knew he was apart from the threat. It became more than clear that Eren had left the building once his rage had struck, surrendering control to the feral dominance that had Mike pinned, bleeding, blinking in a slow daze.

“Alpha.” The raven murmured, low and careful, his hands out by his sides in a wary stance.

The brunette frowned, looking confused at the sight of his Omega looking at him with such worry. It didn't occur to the boy that he had blood on his face, running down his chin, smeared around his mouth from his bite. Eren's scent was laced with anger, aggression, and a possessiveness that curled thickly in the raven's nose.

But the dominant couldn't think of any of that, could only look into stunned grey eyes and wonder at the concern in them.

Levi should never be worried, not with his Alpha there to protect him. Eren surged up then, closing the space between him and his mate with every intention of drawing the smaller male into his arms. He wanted Levi close, tucked safely by his side where he could be protected.

But the Omega held out an arm, a pale hand splayed against Eren's chest to halt the taller male's advance. The Alpha stopped dead, knowing that his mate wanted him to do so, but it didn't stop the dominant from whining – confusion and longing mixing into the pathetic sound. Levi had those wide eyes fixed on Eren's face, but they were flickering about his features instead of meeting the confused Alpha's gaze. He leaned forward a little, applied a teensy bit of pressure to the Omega's hand to see if it would give and let him close the gap between them. Levi only snapped his gaze up to Eren's eyes with a fierce glare, pushing back hard until the brunette took a step back. Then another. And another.

Levi kept herding the boy back, guiding the Alpha towards the bathroom and pushing him down to sit on the lid of the toilet.

“Stay.” The Omega uttered sternly.

He could practically see the Alpha's ears press against his skull as he was scolded, treated like an over-sized puppy. Which, to be perfectly honest, was basically what Eren was like most of the time. This though...this was more like a wild dog. More like a wolf. The raven hadn't thought he would see this side of Eren again so soon, in fact a part of him had hoped that the brunette would never be put in a situation that would draw his primal side out like this ever again. Yet here he was with this wild Alpha, the dominant's eyes still bright with that feral look, those orbs almost a different colour from the sheer intensity glowing there.

Levi sighed and plucked a handful of tissues from the vanity, turning the cold tap on in the sink. Eren didn't move while the Omega dampened a few tissues under the tap, but his eyes followed the submissive male's every movement. It was almost unnerving. Almost. Not quite, though, when Levi could see the satisfaction in those bright orbs, alongside calculation. If anything, Eren was pleased just to have gotten his Omega away from that other Alpha. That other Alpha that was his fucking friend. Jesus Christ, they would have some explaining to do.

The raven tried not to think about that, focusing on getting his mate cleaned up. The sooner Eren was clean, the sooner Levi could stand to be held by him. Something told the Omega that that was the only thing that would truly calm the Alpha down enough for Eren to actually start communicating with more than sounds. Words would be good. Words would be fucking great, but the brat's instincts were ruling his head at the moment and all he could seem to manage was that fucking growling purr that hadn't stopped since it had started a few minutes ago.

Chiding the dominant earned Levi an eerily focused stare, but it didn't stop the raven from chastising the brunette as he swiped at his chin, wiping off blood before it could dry.

“You're a fucking mess, you big dumb Alpha.”

“What? Were you trying to prove something?”

“Couldn't keep that instinct under wraps? Moron.”

“Don't give me that look, you know you fucked up.”

“Not a scratch on you, though,” Levi hummed thoughtfully, sliding two fingers under the Alpha's chin to better examine the younger male, clicking his tongue in approval, “...that's my good boy.”

The Omega ruffled the boy Alpha's messy hair, smirking at the way the brunette leaned into the touch, letting the smaller male finish up cleaning the mess of red on his face. Levi had no problem bossing his Alpha around, and Eren found his voice again in time to complain about having to brush his teeth three times before the raven would let the brat kiss him. But Levi was nothing if not stubborn, refusing to let the dominant even hold him until he had ridden himself of any traces of other Alpha. Eren grumbled around the toothbrush in his mouth, eye twitching when the raven started tapping his foot impatiently.

“Hurry up, brat.”

“M'going.” The brunette groused, glaring at his own reflection in the mirror.

Meanwhile, the raven tried to clean himself up a little, tending to the blood on his own skin. This, of course, was his own. Still, it made the omega look a little bit less like he had been mauled by some animal. Levi pondered, thinking back to the crazed look on his mate's face. Eren had been so intent on protecting his prize that he hadn't even recognised that it was his own friend under his assault, mindlessly allowing his instincts to drive his actions. And all it had taken to stop him was one look at his Omega.

Either way, the raven hadn't been able to stay cooped up in his room after hearing the sound of his Alpha sounding a challenge. Whether Mike had meant it or not, he had overstepped a boundary in coming close to Levi's room. While the brunette was with the raven in such an unstable state, the smaller male and his nest were as good as Eren's territory.

Maybe it was the rut drawing out all these core drives – eat, sleep, mate, protect, kill...

Maybe Levi liked the aggression...felt comforted by the devotion behind the violence. Somewhere inside, the Omega knew that Eren would never turn a harmful hand against him. The brat would rather jump off a building than hurt his mate, would tear apart anything, anyone, if it meant he could stay with his Levi.

And the Omega was surprised that he wasn't a single bit sorry to have this volatile creature for a mate. If anything, it made Levi love his Alpha all the more.

Although they would need to do some serious apologising to Mike in a few hours. Christ. Levi would need to make sure that the larger Alpha was nowhere in sight before Eren left the bathroom. This presented an entirely new dilemma...Eren had never been so hostile before and it was clearly going to be a problem this time around. The Omega knew he couldn't spend too much time thinking, though. He only had so much time left before he became just as mindless as his Alpha.

An idea occurred to the raven then, one that seemed infinitely better than trying to tiptoe around their friends for the next few days.

“Eren?” The submissive male called, his tone oddly low.

Calculating, thoughtful. It got the Alpha's attention.

“Mn?” The brunette managed a response at least, glancing at the raven as he replaced his toothbrush in a glass by the sink.

Levi wasn't looking at the boy as he spoke again, glancing at the vanity instead as he thought.

“Did you walk here?”

“I...no?” The brunette replied, sounding puzzled. “I brought my truck.” Eren uttered, looking at the Omega in confusion.

For the moment Levi was just relieved that the kid could hold a conversation.

Nodding to himself, and partly in answer, the raven finally glanced up. “D'you reckon you could drive now?”

The young Alpha furrowed his brows, sniffing subtly to try and detect what Levi was thinking through his scent. There was no distress, though, so the boy replied.

“Maybe.” Eren's tone was careful, guarded almost. “Why, are you...are you sending me away?”

The worry in the Alpha's tone was enough to break the Omega from his planning, drawing grey eyes over to the fretting dominant.

“Huh? No, you moron.” The raven clicked his tongue, crossing the space between them to run a hand through brown locks. Levi exhaled through his nose, thumbing idly at the brunette's earlobe. “I'm just thinking.”

Eren tilted his head into the touch, turning his head enough to peck at Levi's extended arm.

“'Bout what?” The boy questioned idly.

“Spending the next few days at your place?” The Omega voiced his thoughts at last, looking up at the brunette for his opinion on the idea.

“My..?” Eren blinked. Blinked again. “You mean my flat?”

“Hn.” Levi nodded, arcing a wry brow. “Unless you'd rather bother Carla?”

Eren had only recently found alternate living arrangements; even nowadays the boy spent most of his time at his mother's house or crashed at the share house. He did have a flat, though, near to where Isabel and Farlan still lived. It was the place where the brunette went to spend his ruts, or at least he had before Levi had come along smelling of mate.

The Omega was speaking again. “I'd rather not walk there, but if we have to then we'll need to hop to it.”

“You're sure?”

Levi crossed his arms loosely, regarding the young Alpha. “Well do you think you can handle Mike without punching him?” He challenged.

The brunette's eyes flicked away guiltily and Eren rubbed at the back of his neck.

“I didn't mean to just fly at him like that.” Eren mumbled, looking just about ready to start moping.

The submissive male sighed, stepping closer and tugging the big brat down into a hug.

“I know.” Levi murmured, turning his head enough to lick fondly at the brunette's scent gland. Eren had to know that he wasn't in trouble, at least not in his mate's eyes, or else he would start getting wistful and sullen. “But that's all the more reason for us to get the fuck out of here. You're barely in control as it is.”

A sigh left the dominant's lips this time and the taller male hugged his mate closer. “Okay.”

Checking to make sure that Mike was nowhere in sight, Levi led Eren through the house and out the front door, the young Alpha holding his breath the whole way just in case he got violent from the smell of another dominant. The pair jumped into Eren's truck and spent a tense few minutes driving over to the little apartment where they would be spending the next few days.

“This is a good idea.” Eren said, mostly to himself, hands clutching at the steering wheel.

Levi could only nod, gritting his teeth as heat began to lick at his gut.

“Drive faster, Eren.”

Never had his mate's reckless driving habits come in more handy than they did that day.

  
  


Their cycles passed quickly; three whole days of non-stop cravings, clawing and pawing at each other with needy little sounds and making enough noise for the whole neighbourhood to be aware of their mating. The two males couldn't have cared less, howling and keening their bliss for the world to hear. And when Eren and Levi finally returned to the share house on the fourth morning, each with their hair in a wild mess, dark circles under their eyes and covered with bruising bite marks and hickeys alike, Hanji was the first to say anything.

“Jesus Christ, did you two fuck or take up kick-boxing for three days?”

Eren could only smile, sleepy and love-drunk like the shameless Alpha he was, slinging an arm around Levi's shoulders like the raven was his trophy. The Omega sported the majority of the bruises; his shoulders and throat were littered with Eren's claiming bites and other marks of passion, and the parts of his hips that were visible thanks to his low-hanging sweats displayed the beginnings of hand-shaped bruises from where the Alpha had gripped. The raven had made sure to clean up the majority of the blood from Eren's biting before they had come over, leaving mostly bruises to discolour his skin. The Omega leaned heavily against his mate, not even trying to act like he wasn't fucking exhausted (pun intended), and huffed a laugh through his nose in response to Hanji's query.

“Good question, four-eyes.” The raven muttered, his voice a little husky and lower than usual thanks to Eren making him scream his throat raw the past few days. “Pretty sure I was mauled by some vicious animal.”

Grey eyes slid over to shoot a mischievous glance Eren's way and the Alpha only smirked, wrapping the smaller male up in his embrace.

“I have no idea what you mean.” The brunette's smirk grew as he looked down at his mate. “I didn't see any animals back there.”

“That makes one of us.” Levi muttered, prodding the brat's chest. “You're the fucking animal, knothead.”

Eren only grinned, nuzzling the top of the raven's head when the Omega stuck out his tongue in a childish display.

“They're so adorable.” Petra gushed, trying to keep her voice low enough that the two mates wouldn't hear her.

“I KNOW!” Hanji shrieked with far less concern of being overheard.

Levi hissed at the unexpected outburst, his instincts still hyper aware, and the raven's top lip pulled back in a sneer.

The two girls stopped their gossiping at the sound, backing up when Eren's low snarl joined the mix – the Alpha coming to the defence of his mate after hearing Levi's distress. Looking at the two of them, Eren with his teeth bared, curving around his petite Omega possessively, and Levi with his arms folded over his chest, leaning back into the Alpha with a cheeky smirk threatening to break out onto his face, it was all Hanji could do not to squeal again.

The raven had known that his reaction would bring out the protective side of his Alpha, drawing Eren closer to please his Omega by handling whatever threats were present. Namely: Petra and Hanji making a racket. The dominant's growl certainly succeeded in shutting them up and the Omega couldn't have looked smugger.

Levi had his mate wrapped around his little finger, but that was just fine because Eren wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. Did that. Phew. Long week, man. Long friggin week. Built a tree, though.  
> Alrighty, so I have an essay to work on for the next two days, which means I can't guarantee the next chapter any time before Wednesday. Maybe Thursday. It's all a little iffy. But I'll work on it and update as soon as I can. Thank you all so much for your support and patience! I hope this fic hasn't disappointed anyone, and if there's anything you want from the next chapter then let me know. Next chapter should be the last chapter, so give me a holler if you want to see something. I'll see what I can do :)
> 
> P.S. done messed up last time so I had to edit in a few details because I made a bad. :p thanks to Angelimpala for pointing that out! I fixed it!


	11. Take Me To Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. A whole day late. I suck.  
> Anyway, here's your chapter.  
> P.S. news at the end notes!

Now...

 

The last days of Levi's heat went by in a blur. Eren couldn't say how many times they had mated, the pair of them only growing more desperate instead of winding down as the raven's heat tapered out. The memory of those last few days seemed to burn into the brunette's very mind, branded there so that he would never be able to forget.

And he hoped it stayed that way, the memory of both of them falling to pieces together only to rebuild on the hopes and wishes for a family.

Levi had never known a true, flesh and blood family; he had no idea what he would do with pups of his own other than love them as best he could. And that was enough. The Omega in him wanted parenthood, wanted a nest where he and Alpha could live and nurture their young. Levi couldn't even find it in himself to be angry that he had surrendered to the submissive instincts surging through him. The raven didn't have to be strong if Eren was there, and Alpha had promised him over and over again that he wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't have, not with the sweet prayers that escaped his little Omega every time they mated.

Hearing Levi's desperate whispers and moans of 'please, please' with every thrust of Eren's hips had the Alpha aching just as badly as his mate. Pleas fell from Levi's lips like water from a damn, not for a change in pace or permission for release, but rather a fierce hope for their mating to be successful, to grant them a child. There had been hardly any mention of a family between the two mates, with only a murmured question here and there. And yet suddenly, with the chance of pups dangling right in front of them, both males were struck with a deep longing.

They wanted this...

The Alpha felt as though he couldn't have stepped a foot outside the raven's room even if he had wanted to, every instinct in him screamed whenever he wasn't holding his mate. Eren had learned that when he had almost had a panic attack after getting up to go to the bathroom, reaching for the doorknob only to have a sudden bolt of what felt almost like fear shoot through him. He had been back on the bed and clutching at Levi in a heartbeat, holding the smaller male close until he absolutely couldn't bear it anymore and had to dash to the bathroom to empty his bladder. Levi sure hadn't minded the sudden change in Alpha's behaviour, enjoying the way Eren seemed so lost without his Omega nestled against him. Although the raven was perplexed by his own instincts shifting, making the submissive male anxious whenever his Alpha wasn't close by. More so than usual he found himself not wanting to leave the sanctuary of his own room.

And the Levi's heat was done. The pair of mates could tell in a moment, understanding with the very first breath of air as they woke in the morning. Levi's heat-thickened scent still lingered about in the room, but the raven himself retained his usual scent now. Eren all but groaned in relief, hugging the smaller male closer.

“How does it feel to be a free man again?” The brunette murmured, smiling sleepily against his mate's shoulder.

Free from his instincts at least, the raven didn't feel as much like shit as he had expected. Usually the Omega was left sore and aching after his heat; all of Alpha's claiming bites would begin to sting and throb for a day or so before they started to heal over. Now, though, the pain wasn't quite so bad.

It was odd.

Levi exhaled, stretching. “Better than I thought it would feel.” He answered, twisting to lick the brunette's nose fondly before settling back.

Eren gave a happy little hum, hugging the Omega tight.

“Glad to hear it.”

 

Eren went back to work after staying a whole two days longer than usual. Levi's heat was well and truly done, and yet there Omega still smelled...different. Not bad and certainly not like anything that the brunette had smelled before. Eren couldn't quite place what was different, but something in the raven's scent had the Alpha almost _more_ possessive than when the raven was in peak cycle. He couldn't stay away from the Omega without fretting and worrying himself, but what was probably more surprising was how well Levi dealt with the brunette's sudden rush of affection. The raven always let Eren know when he was getting smothering, but this time there was no moody comment telling the Alpha to back off already. If anything, Levi encouraged the younger male's behaviour, standing close to Eren and letting the brunette wrap him up in his arms every chance they got.

A couple of days later and the dominant male had had to leave, needing to get back to the clinic before they could start wondering if he had died or something. Those first few hours were a nightmare for no apparent reason. Levi found himself irritated by every little noise, jumping at things he normally wouldn't even notice. It was a pain and what was worse was that the raven didn't even know why he was reacting that way.

Putting all thoughts of his messed up mentality aside, the Omega tried his best to distract himself with everyday life. He got back to his own job after calling Pixis, enduring the older man's endless teasing.

During the day in the time before his shifts began in the evening, the raven started to peruse the internet for reasonable prices on apartments. Hanji even offered to walk around town with him on one of her days off to help the Omega start looking at actual places. Levi wanted to make his and Eren's dream of owning their own place a reality and something inside the raven's chest told him to make it happen sooner rather than later. Whatever that feeling was, he trusted it implicitly. The Omega was so very ready to have his own home to come back to after his shift at the club finished. He couldn't wait to be able to come home to his Alpha, to build a permanent nest with his mate.

So he kept on looking as the days went by.

 

Two weeks later...the raven saw it. Home.

“Oh God. Hanji, that's it. That's the one...right fucking there.”

The Beta clicked her tongue, glancing up at the house in question while she spoke to the raven at her side.

“You know you really need to cut back on the cussing, hon.” Hanji murmured, smirking. “What kind of parent will you be, teaching your pups awful words like that?”

“Shut up, four-eyes.”

A snort sounded. “Wow. Father of the year.”

Levi grimaced, fighting back the urge to clutch at his stomach.

“I'm not pregnant.” He muttered under his breath.

“You don't know that.” The brown-haired woman grinned at him, apparently having heard his words anyway. After a moment the Beta's manic grin eased into a friendlier smile and she put a hand on the Omega's shoulder. “Give it some time,” Hanji said in an oddly gentle tone, “take a test. And call me right after so I can say 'I told you so'.”

Gunmetal eyes rolled. “Dream on.”

This was it. The house Levi found was in the suburbs, nestled in a pleasant little neighbourhood between the clinic where Eren worked and the Alpha's old school. Levi had thought the place was practically perfect, probably too big for just the two mates...but if they were expecting in the near future...

The Omega could hardly bear thinking about it, feeling anxious and excited all at once. If only the emotions would show on his face; Hanji still believed that Levi felt several emotions and none of those were happiness.

After surveying the place briefly himself, the raven had asked his mate about his old school. Just because the place was nearby and it would be convenient to send children there didn't mean that it was a good learning environment. Levi wanted only the best for any pups he might have. Thankfully the brunette had been happy enough to recommend his old school for their own kids to attend in a few years.

“Good thinking,” Eren had said over the phone, “I always knew you were a clever little thing.”

Levi had only smirked. “Damn right.”

It had been easier than the Omega had thought to find a place that he actually wanted. After surveying several apartments and even a couple of studio flats, the raven had found a proper house. The petite male had known from the moment he had laid eyes on the place that this was the house that he wanted to raise a family in. It had two storeys and a basement which Levi planned to turn into a place for their pups to play. Somewhere quiet where they could escape to entertain their imaginations, this would also give the two mates some peace of mind should they have any company. There would be a place for youngsters to go and play.

The first floor had a big, open kitchenette that joined with a dining room. Behind that there was a sizable living space, and Levi liked the idea of being able to survey most of the rooms on that floor from the kitchen. That way he could keep an eye out for any misbehaving mutts, both pups and Eren alike. There was also a smaller bathroom and little laundry room, already furnished with a washing machine and a dryer. They would need to purchase an ironing board, though, as well as other appliances.

On the second floor, there were four bedrooms including a master bedroom with an attached bathroom and walk-in wardrobe and three guest bedrooms. At the far end of the hall on the second floor was a guest bathroom and spare room that Levi supposed could be made into an extra guest room if they needed it. The possibilities were endless.

With all that as well as a decent backyard for any kids to play in, Levi would have been lying if he said he hadn't set his heart on this place.

It was a ten minute drive from there to visit Isabel, Farlan and their friends, and a fifteen minute drive to the share house. The Veterinary Clinic was within walking distance, only a few blocks away, so Eren could sleep in without fear of running late to work. Levi could still walk down to the bar from the house as well, although it would take about five minutes longer to reach there. Somehow he knew that Eren would drive him there whether he asked him to or not.

A couple of days later, Eren came to see the place with the raven. The brunette was even more starry-eyed than the Omega had been, not that Levi would ever admit to anything of the sort.

“It's damn near perfect.” Eren murmured, staring up at the place.

Levi nodded to himself, crossing his arms over his chest loosely. “I know.”

“It's yours.” The Alpha stated, saying the words like a promise even as he continued to look around. The brunette turned to the raven briefly. “We're getting it.”

A warm feeling fluttered in the Omega's chest, but that didn't stop him from focusing on the situation at hand.

“Can we afford it, though?” Levi reminded the younger male.

Eren shrugged, but he smiled as he did so and started to pad across the lawn to where the raven stood.

“I talked to mom,” the Alpha said then, as though that explained everything that the raven could possibly want to know. At the Omega's confused expression, Eren's smile grew a little, “she's giving me dad's savings.”

Levi's eyes widened in surprise, the smaller male's mask of apathy tossed aside in favour of floundering for a moment. The raven had never asked about Eren's father but of course the brunette had coughed up a few details of his own volition every once in a while. Grisha Jaeger had been a wealthy man, ten years Carla's senior – the fiery woman had been called a trophy wife on more than one occasion. However, nine years after Eren was born...Grisha up and left. The hadn't so much as heard a word from the man since.

“She can do that?” Levi managed after a moment.

Eren offered another shrug. “Sure, he left all the details with her before he fucked off.” The brunette came to stand beside the raven, slinging an arm about the smaller male's shoulders with a sigh as the younger man looked up at the house. “Let's just think of it as the only present he's ever given us.”

The Omega swallowed. “Guess we should thank him.”

“Ha! Good one.” The teal-eyed Alpha snorted. “I wonder if I could get another hammock for this place?” Eren wondered aloud, tapping a finger idly against his mouth as he glanced about.

There was a tree in the backyard that would be perfect for a hammock, or maybe even a swing.

Levi could only shake his head, knowing that nothing he said could convince the brat not to clutter the place.

“If you get to have that, then I want a cat.” The Omega muttered, only half-joking.

“Pfft.”

“And we're getting tiled floors.” Levi stated, shooting the brunette a look that dared him to say otherwise.

Eren only blinked back at the raven, mild confusion written on his face. “Eh?”

Shrugging, the smaller male explained. “Easier to clean that way, carpet only catches dust and lint.”

“Oh.” The brunette nodded to himself, smiling little as he closed the distance between them. “Right, I forgot about your cleaning sprees.”

Grey eyes rolled, folding his arms across his chest. “Well don't think you'll be able to act like a slob once we're living under the same roof. Just cos you're an Alpha-”

“Your Alpha.” The brunette reminded with a smile, nuzzling the top of the raven's head.

“-doesn't mean that you'll be getting away with shit.” Levi grumbled, shoving at Eren's chest when the younger male started getting friendly. “Oi, cut it out. It's not our house yet, don't piss off the real estate guy before we've even made an offer.”

Eren only shrugged, tugging the raven closer with a cheeky smirk. “I can't help it if you're irresistible.”

“You'd better start helping it.” The smaller male said with narrowed eyes.

The pair stared each other down for a moment before the Alpha exhaled a little laugh.

“Okay, okay. Omega in charge, I get it.” Eren smirked, bending to nip the shell of Levi's ear before sauntering off towards the back door, smacking the raven's ass as he went. “I'll go tell Mr. Fancy Pants that we're interested.”

 

It didn't take long at all; not much more than a week later and a grinning Eren informed Levi that he was now one of the proud owners of 134 Keppel Street. The raven hadn't even had a chance to go and thank Carla for her gracious support.

“We need to thank your mother.” The petite male stated aloud, looking almost panicked in his calculation.

Eren just shrugged. “I've told her thank you so many times it's not funny.”

“ _I_ need to thank your mother.” Levi corrected, running a hand up through his hair. “She's been awfully accepting of the fact that her only son is moving into a house with an Omega.”

“Not _an_ Omega, Levi, _my_ Omega.” The Alpha reminded. “And she got over all this a long time ago. Sure it was a bit of a shock at first,” the brunette paused when Levi gave a wry chuckle, “but we worked through that issue.”

“I still need to,” the raven trailed off with a frustrated sound, “...I have to _talk_ to her. We've barely spoken more than a few words to each other since you explained what happened.” Levi winced at the memory, looking quite out of character in his worry. “I've avoided the woman like the plague because I thought the space would do her some good. The last thing a mother needs is some hoodlum thug hovering around their precious baby boy.”

Eren bristled at the comment. “I'm not a baby.”

“Of all the things I just said, that's really what you're going to complain about?” The Omega sighed, shaking his head.

He should have known.

The taller male was still pouting.

“Stop that, I know you're not just some kid. Not to me.” The raven assured the brunette, but he made sure to hold the younger male's gaze before he continued speaking. “But if you think Carla is ever going to see you as anything other than some fifteen year old twerp then you've got another thing coming.”

As much as Eren might wish Levi to be wrong, it was beyond clear that he had the right of it.

“Geez.” The younger male sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Levi just pushed at the Alpha's shoulder lightly, getting the brunette's attention before Eren could get swallowed up in his thoughts.

“It's not that she doesn't respect you,” the raven explained, holding a teal gaze, “it's just a thing mother's do. You'll always be a child in her eyes, no matter what. Even when you're forty.”

The Alpha snorted at that, nodding along. Levi was right and they both knew it.

“Well then...” the brunette sighed, rubbing at his nape, “I guess you'd better come over at some point and have a little chat with ma.”

“Hn.” The raven nodded in agreement, biting the inside of his cheek in thought. “There's a lot we should talk about.”

“You're telling me.” Eren sighed, tracing a shapeless pattern across his own arm. “Why don't we start with when we plan on having the wedding?”

Levi wasn't sure if he paled or blushed at the younger male's comment. From the amused look on Eren's face, it was probably a mix of the two.

“Christ, that's right.” The Omega muttered, staring off at the far wall like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

The young Alpha could only chuckle at his mate's panicked expression.

“I would have thought that would make the news that we're moving in together seem less drastic.” The brunette commented, still smirking away while Levi floundered.

Things like this happened so very rarely and Eren planned to soak up every last second of Levi's insecurity. The raven would very probably never look quite so vulnerable again. Already those grey eyes were losing their worried glaze, the raven's orbs slitting in concentration.

“Well?” Eren prompted, nudging the smaller male's calf with his foot. “We've already got the dream house, might as well get hitched before we move in.”

There was a short moment in which the raven cast his mate one of the most dubious glances that the Alpha had ever seen.

“Wow.” Levi muttered, all traces of his previous panic well and truly gone. “That was romantic.”

Sassy Levi was back, thank God. It was amazing how completely and utterly bored the raven could make himself appear sometimes, all for the sake of the perfect delivery of snark.

Eren only smirked to himself and rolled one shoulder in a shrug. “I'm saving the romance for the honeymoon.”

The brunette cracked his knuckles for emphasis, not failing to notice the raven face-palming in his peripheral vision.

“Har har.” The Omega drawled in that dry tone of his.

The brunette grinned, chuckling at the sardonic expression that played about Levi's features for a moment.

“Seriously, though,” Eren began again, looking over at the raven, “when is good for you? I'll wait for you at the altar any time.”

Levi blinked. “You're leaving this up to me?”

Of the two of them, Eren had always been the best adapted to deal with anything concerning emotions. It was something that the Alpha loved to tease Levi about, knowing full well that they both had their own ways of expressing themselves. The Omega was just reserved.

“Why not?” The brunette shrugged again, smiling up at the ceiling this time. “I'm ready right now.” Eren turned his head to look over at Levi, his smile unfaltering. “If you said you wanted to go down to the Church today, I'd be there. I mean, sure it would be nice to have some family there...but when it comes right down to it all it takes is you and me.”

There was no way that anyone would ever be able to convince the raven that he had done anything worthy of deserving such a devoted mate. Levi winced just thinking about it. Eren really was too good for him, but the universe had thrown them together anyway. Whether it had fucked up royally or was simply giving the Omega a piece of honest to God perfection after all the bullshit he had had to deal with...Levi would never know. All that mattered was that this Alpha was _his_. This big, dopey marshmallow of an Alpha was Levi's to the core and no one could take that away.

“Well..?” The brunette prompted, that sweet smile working its mushy magic on the raven's insides.

Levi grimaced. “Well,” he began, frowning at the floor while he thought before speaking, “...I don't want anything stupid or fancy.”

Eren smirked, but the raven didn't see it. “Okay.”

Grey eyes snapped up and the Omega stabbed an accusing finger in the younger male's direction. “Don't you dare invite a thousand people.”

The brunette held his hands in the air in a pacifying gesture, but the smile never left his face.

“Close family and friends, then?”

“Sure.” Levi nodded his consent, running a hand up through his hair. “And for the love of God don't let Hanji have any part in this.”

That got the taller male to snort, knowing full well that this wedding could turn into Levi's biggest nightmare if Hanji was allowed to so much as help pick a damned song for the Omega to walk down the aisle to.

Although a part of Eren secretly wanted to watch Levi have to deal with a proper wedding, with a band and ribbons and flowers everywhere, just to see the look of utter horror on the raven's face. No doubt it would be priceless, but the Alpha would never do something like that to his mate. He could dream, though.

“As you wish.” The brunette answered, keeping his cheeky thoughts to himself.

“She can come along and sit the fuck down,” Levi was still ranting on about Hanji, waving his hand in a chopping motion that spoke of finality, “that's it.”

Eren nodded. “Got it.”

“Nothing more or I swear I'll go on a killing spree.” The raven promised.

“Of course.” The younger male smiled fondly. “You're the boss.”

The Omega gave a curt nod, folding his arms over his chest. “Good.”

It was endearing, really.

Fond starlight eyes roamed across the raven's angular features, capturing the smaller male's attention.

“So...when?” Eren asked, bringing them back around to the conversation's beginning.

Levi paused, chewing on his bottom lip as he thought. Even if being married was something that the raven had no idea about and the thought of applying it to himself was a little worrisome, the Omega saw no reason to draw out their engagement. Something about the thought of being able to call Eren his husband made the raven eager to be standing at the altar.

So why wait?

“How about in a month from now?” The Omega asked, watching Eren's eyes carefully. “Would that give you enough time to get everything together?” Levi gave a little shrug, glancing at the floor. “I mean all I'm bringing is myself, but I know you're going to be a sappy shit and bring relatives who will cry and throw rice at us.”

Eren only smiled, his eyes big and bright. “Yes, a month is perfect.”

Levi gave a slow nod, feeling an odd sense of relief wash over him now that a date had been set.

“It's settled then.”

In a month from now...Levi would have a husband, would _be_ a husband himself.

_Don't panic, Levi. Everything is going to be fine._

 

Eren bought Levi a ring. Finally.

It was just a simple silver band, something that the raven had picked out himself after deciding that anything the brunette would have bought would have been ridiculous.

“Knowing you, I would have been lugging around some giant sapphire for three weeks.” The Omega chided.

Unsurprisingly, Eren looked guilty at the comment.

Levi clicked his tongue. “I knew it.”

“Sorry. I just...I didn't think you'd be happy if I came home with a bit of silver and a few words.”

“Newsflash: this is the first piece of precious metal that I haven't had to steal to own.” The raven informed the brunette, holding his left hand up in front of the pouting Alpha's face and waggling his fingers to show off the shiny new addition to his ring finger. “Therefore, it's fucking perfect. Now stop moping and kiss me.” Levi ordered, dropping his hand to fold his arms over his chest, waiting.

He didn't have to wait long. If there was anything that could bring a sulking Eren out of his gloomy mood, it was an invitation to kiss his Omega. The younger male perked up in an instant, all but lunging at his mate to slot their mouths together.

“Careful, you shit!” The smaller male chastised when the sudden impact of the taller male's embrace upset his balance. “You nearly sent us flying, dumbass.”

“Don't worry, I won't let you fall.” The brunette promised, dropping his head lower to lick at the raven's scent gland.

Levi let his head fall back, rolling his eyes with a groan. “My God, everything you say comes out like the start of some shitty love poem.” He accused.

Eren only hummed his contentment against the Omega's throat.

“Must be my love for you?” The younger male purred in a cheeky tone as he nuzzled the raven's neck.

Grey eyes barely resisted the urge to roll again. “Just stop.”

The Alpha only grinned. “Never. You're getting married to this, remember that.”

“God help me.”

The weeks seemed to go by rather quickly, the date of the wedding growing closer and closer. Eren had already gone out and spread the word to everyone he wanted to be there, inviting some of his school friends, some close family, his mother of course, and the guys at the share house. It wasn't as awful as the raven had anticipated, expecting Eren to bring a whole damned stadium of people. So far the brunette was behaving himself and sticking to their agreement of a small, simple wedding. Eren had talked the raven into letting him organise a celebratory gathering at his mother's house after the wedding itself, and then it would be done. Finished. Completed. Welcome to husband-hood.

But that was the least of the raven's problems.

Ever since the end of his last heat...something in the Omega had felt off. The strangest part about it was that this feeling wasn't bad. It was off, but not in a negative way...and the raven had no idea what to make of it.

Was it just because he and Eren had been so passionate in those last few days?

Was it because Alpha had proposed to him?

Was that the reason for those happy little butterflies fluttering about in Levi's gut?

Maybe.

Maybe it was nothing.

 

One week until the wedding...

The warm feeling hadn't gone away. It hadn't so much as faded. If anything, the feeling only grew more noticeable the more Levi tried to ignore it.

And so he snapped.

He couldn't believe he was doing this...Levi had actually gone to the chemist and bought a handful of pregnancy tests. Because one wouldn't have been reliable, but any more than three would have looked weird.

The Omega had ended up leaving with five. Fuck it all.

And now he was sitting around in Eren's tiny ass flat just staring at the little packets like they might bite him if he dared to open one. The Omega hadn't felt this ridiculous in a long time. In fact Levi was sure that this was the most ridiculous that he had ever felt in his life. If Eren came home and found him fretting away in the bathroom like this there would be questions. And Levi had no answers. No yet. That was why he'd gone to the chemist in the first place, avoiding the clinic because there was a chance that the raven might run into Eren there. And, once again, the issue of questions arose. But what could Levi say?

Babe, I think you knocked me up?

No thank you. If Levi was going to have any discussion like that, then he wanted to have some answers first.

And there inlay the problem...first he had to take that step.

_Come on, Levi, it's just a fucking stick. It's not going to announce the results to the world. Stop stalling._

It seemed so easy in theory. The reality, though, was scary. And even acknowledging that he was afraid to begin with had the raven twice as worried.

On the one hand, the Omega really, _really_ wanted to know if the strange fuzzy feeling he'd had for weeks now was what he thought it was. This was the first time that the raven had ever even suspected that he might be pregnant after a heat. There was nothing for him to compare the sensation to, which was not comforting. And so there was no way for Levi to know for sure without doing this damned test, and he wanted to. He wanted to know. Had to know.

But...on the other hand...if this feeling wasn't what he hoped for, after setting his heart on pups and a family with Eren so desperately, the raven didn't know what he would do. It would hurt if this all turned out to be nothing at all, just a feeling. Not to mention he would have wasted money for nothing.

Gritting his teeth, the Omega snarled and snatched up one of the little packets. “Fuck it.”

He would never know anything if all he did was sit around uselessly.

 

The waiting game was the worst part of it. Levi knew what to look for, knew that he had to wait to learn the answer...but it was eating him alive. He had to _know_. Levi thought about calling Hanji, calling Eren, calling anyone. He needed something to take his mind off the situation at hand.

And yet at the same time all the raven wanted was peace and quiet. This was a private moment, something that the Omega didn't want to share with anyone as he learned the truth. After that, then he could share. But until then, this moment was his.

The time was up...and Levi couldn't bring himself to look down. He was holding the answer in his hand, fingers curled desperately tight around the little sticks, but he couldn't so much as drop his head and see.

The jingling of keys reached the Omega's ears, followed by the slight creak of the door to the flat being opened. But it wasn't until the raven heard Eren's voice that he was able to exhale, to begin breathing again when Levi hadn't been aware that he had stopped in the first place.

“I'm home!” The brunette's voice called out, warm and casual, unhurried.

So very unaware of the Omega's problem. That was until the Alpha didn't hear Levi respond, drawing the dominant into scenting the air curiously. And then he found all the anxiety, the nervousness, the fear that swirled in his mate's scent.

“Levi? Answer me, please.”

But Levi couldn't answer. He couldn't speak at all. Hearing Eren's voice, knowing that Alpha was there, was enough to give the raven strength enough to look down. And the answer to the question that had been plaguing the Omega for weeks now became clear.

And suddenly there wasn't enough air in the bathroom.

“I...I don't believe it.”

Those were the first words to leave the raven's mouth when he at last found his voice. Mere moments later, another voice sounded.

“Levi..?”

This one, however, belonged to Alpha. Which was good, because that was the only person that the raven wanted to see in that moment.

The brunette stood in the doorway to the bathroom, his teal eyes wide at first in worry...and then in surprise. Staring at the Omega sitting on the closed toilet lid, Eren identified the handful of pregnancy tests clutched in the raven's palm. And every single one was telling him the same thing.

Looking over at the dominant with eyes that would have seemed comically wide in any other situation, the Omega held out his palm like he thought the Alpha couldn't read the answer from where he stood.

Thin lips parted and two words the young Alpha never expected to hear from his mate in a million years filled the brunette's ears.

“I'm pregnant.”

Silence prevailed.

Levi looked even more surprised than Eren did.

The Alpha in the brunette all but rolled over with happiness, the dominant's instincts soaring with the news. Eren, however, felt frozen, unable to move as he was locked in place by the overwhelming shock and joy that surged through him. The dominant's knees felt weak all of a sudden, completely neglecting in their task of holding up the brunette. Eren clutched at the door frame for support instead, trying to remind himself to breathe. If this was how the news was effecting him, the brunette could only imagine how the submissive male was feeling. He waited, looking at Levi to see what the Omega would say to him.

Surging up suddenly, the raven stomped past the brunette, still clutching the tests in his hand.

“Dammit. I've got to call Hanji.” Levi growled, leaving his stunned mate standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

Of all the things that the Alpha might have expected the raven to say...that was not it.

Somewhere behind him Levi was marching about the flat, phone in hand by the sound of it, calling Hanji of all people. Meanwhile the Alpha was still trying to remember how to stand. He failed a moment later, exhaling all the air from his lungs in a rush. Grabbing hold of the door saved the brunette's knees from slamming into the floor and Eren eased himself down, trying to focus on which emotion was the strongest in his heart at that moment.

He was too happy for words, nervous also for his Omega and the road ahead that they would be taking. The Alpha in him was full of pride, strutting about at the thought that _his_ mate would be carrying _his_ litter and in a few months there would be a pup or maybe even two trotting about. The thought was almost too much to bear, drawing a happy whine from the Alpha.

“Shut up, four-eyes. I know you told me so. Yeah I remember, I was fucking there.” Levi was pacing back and forth, still ignoring his mate on the floor. That was until grey eyes swerved over to look right at the brunette. “Eren? He's on the ground. Yeah. I'm telling you, Hanji, the universe really fucked up who should have been the Alpha in this relationship. Oh God, he's crying now.”

“I'm not crying!” Eren lied, rubbing at his eyes as hot tears slipped past his guard out of nowhere.

He wasn't sad, so why? Why did he have to go and cry at a time like this?

Eren decided that it didn't matter. All that mattered right then was the fact that his Omega was not in his arms where he _should_ be. And the Alpha planned to fix that right then.

Levi didn't have enough time to do more than make a startled sound when the brunette found his strength again and came bolting across the floor, still on his hands and knees. The Omega backed up a step as tanned arms reached for him, long fingers ensnaring a pale ankle and halting the raven's retreat. Levi almost dropped the phone when Eren pushed up onto his knees to get a better hold around the raven's waist and lifted him completely off the ground, readjusting the smaller male as he stood and depositing them both onto the little sofa across the living room in a few rushed movements. The Alpha was whimpering as he moved, but the noises were eager, more like an excited puppy than any distressed sound the brunette could make.

And then the kisses came. Eren's mouth sought out skin before he was even properly balanced, pushing up the raven's shirt with frenzied hands to bare the pale skin of Levi's stomach. Still solid for now, the brunette didn't care as he pressed his lips to that warm flesh again and again, mouthing his way from navel to neck, grazing his teeth against milky skin with a happy growl sounding in the younger male's throat.

“I-I'll have to call you back.” Levi said quickly into the phone, ignoring Hanji's mad cackling laughter as he stabbed end call before letting his mobile drop.

And just in time too, for Eren's frantic kisses had reached the raven's face. The brunette clutched at his Omega's shoulders, kissing Levi's cheeks, his lips over and over again, even licking the tip of the raven's nose.

“Alright, alright, calm down.” The submissive male held up a hand, trying to back up from the worked up Alpha.

Eren was having none of that. The dominant draped himself over the smaller male, caging Levi in with his arms and legs. It was a primal thing, covering his mate like this. The Alpha was comforted by the knowledge that Levi was safe like this, protected from the world by his mate's warm. And through that, their pups were also protected. Eren wondered how many there would be? One? Two? Would there be a boy? A girl? Both? Truthfully the young Alpha didn't mind, so long as he got to hold it, or them, in his arms. Along with Levi.

But he couldn't seem to express that in words right now, so Levi would just have to read what he was saying through his lips.

For now, that seemed to be enough.

“Tch. Alright, I get it. Happy Alpha.” The raven muttered in that irritated tone of his, but Levi's lips had quirked up at the sides. “Well, you did it. You promised me pups...and here we are.”

The brunette just nuzzled the side of Levi's face, purring and crooning his affection as he slid his arms down and under the Omega's back to hug his mate closer.

“Brat, I'm the one that's supposed to be emotional right now.”

“Love you.” Eren managed, latching his mouth onto the side of Levi's neck and sucking fervently at the Omega's scent glad.

“That right?” The raven hummed, exhaling as he let his head loll back, giving Eren free rein to smother him with affection. “The feeling is mutual...Alpha.”

 

One week after discovering that the Omega was with child, Eren and Levi got married. There was no change in the plan, in fact both males were even more eager to get their vows said and done now that they knew that a family was on the way. Their house was already bought and paid for, sitting and waiting for the two mates to start bringing their possessions in to build a home. Levi really had been trying to get around to it, but he just didn't have that much stuff. The Omega was more concerned with looking for new furniture and coordinating with Eren than worrying about moving in any time soon.

Except for Eren's brilliant plan to move into their new home right after the wedding. Dear God.

And the dreaded day had come already. The ceremony passed without incident, other than the sound of Hanji snivelling and crying somewhere in the background. Levi gritted his teeth and endured it.

There was no great fuss really, no huge gathering of weeping crowds throwing rice. Thank God. Jean did dump a packed of rice down the back of Eren's tux, but that was funny so the raven let it slide much to his mate's chagrin. Still, the gathering of Eren's family and friends was nice, along with the few people Levi actually went to the effort of inviting. Most of those were his den brothers, Isabel, Farlan, Jan and the other underground refugees. It was good to see them all thriving.

The Omega felt weird enough already knowing that there was another life growing inside him now and he knew that a bunch of people throwing things, however small, would have only made him feel like lashing out more.

Thankfully they were out of the church and over at the Jaeger household soon enough. Eren was still finding bits of rice in his tuxedo, the white cloth hiding the little grains for the better part.

Well played, Kirschtein. Well played.

“Want me to carry you over this threshold, Mr. Jaeger?” The brunette called teasingly to his mate when they arrived at the Jaeger household.

That was another thing that felt odd. Mr. Jaeger...that was his title now. Not Mr. Ackerman.

Levi Jaeger. The name didn't sound bad...just different. And different could be a good thing. He would get used to it.

“No, you shit. That's honeymoon bullshit.”

Eren chuckled. “So you wormed your way out of being carried anywhere by refusing to plan a honeymoon with me?”

“Damn right.”

“Afraid of all my naked glory, are you?”

“Fuck off, _Mr. Jaeger_.” The raven uttered back. “I've seen it all before.”

The company from the church gradually filed in, some bringing food, others handing over gifts. Levi had his hands on more silver than he had ever seen in his life...and he planned to make coins from all of it.

Eren pranced about like he was the king of Earth herself, smiling like the lovestruck fool he was and actually engaging in conversation with people. Meanwhile Levi slunk about in the corners wondering if he could actually pull off an escape out one of Carla's windows before someone noticed him.

“Oh, there you are, Levi.”

Speak of the devil. The Omega turned, managing not to wince at the knowledge that now he would have to talk to someone. Not just any someone, Eren's mother – the woman whose son he would be stealing away for good after this gathering was over.

“Mrs. Jaeger.” Levi greeted, giving a nod of acknowledgement.

A smile that reminded the Omega all too much of Eren brightened the woman's face. “Call me Carla.” Mrs. Jaeger offered, pausing then as if in thought. “Or mom, I suppose.”

Feeling awkwardly trapped by the invitation, the raven could only stare at the woman. Levi already had a mother, God knows where she was or if the woman was even still alive. But calling some other woman mother, whether for ceremony or otherwise, seemed pretentious.

Levi blinked. “I don't think I could if I tried.” He confessed after a long moment.

By some miracle, Carla laughed. She looked younger when she laughed somehow, not to mention less intimidating.

“At least you're honest.” The woman smiled as her laughter tapered off. “I always did like that about you, even if...other things weren't so likeable at the time.”

Carla's features shifted a little, not quite unfriendly, but uneasy. It reminded the raven that, while he was an Omega by nature, he had a worrying effect on people. Omegas were supposed to be soothing, and yet he was clearly hardened, more akin to an Alpha than the soft and meagre submissive that his nature told everyone he was meant to be.

Even Carla was put off by it, apparently.

Levi sighed, meeting the woman's gaze. “If I could change where I come from, where I grew up, I would. That would be my first priority, believe me.” The Omega cast a grim look at the far window, catching a flash of teal from across the room. Levi glanced back at Carla. “As it is, I can't.”

“I know, dear.” Mrs. Jaeger said, but oddly enough she was smiling.

Levi expected something, but Carla had never been happy about his presence in her life after learning that he would be the reason why she didn't get to see her son every day. That was understandable.

But there was understanding in her eyes now.

“I'm not upset about that. Not anymore.” The woman sighed, placing a hand on the raven's shoulder for a moment. “It was just a shock to hear about such unfavourable events.” Carla fixed Levi with an almost pained look. “Eren came home with a black eye, bruises all over his body and a story that ended in him fighting five Alphas-”

“Six.” Levi murmured. “It was six.”

Amber eyes widened and the raven could see the story playing out behind those golden orbs, being cornered, facing down more than one assailant in such a frightening state.

“I'm surprised you could count in such a state.” Carla murmured after a moment and Levi did not miss the note of awe in her tone.

“I was very aware of the threats I was facing.” The raven muttered grimly, glancing at the floor. “Believe me.”

He wasn't lying. Levi could remember the snarls, his own panicked cries, the clank of metal against flesh and bone, and the feral growling of his own Alpha...the note of calm amidst the chaos.

“What exactly do you remember then?” The amber-eyed woman questioned.

There was something in the way she asked that made Levi sure that she didn't really want to know. But for the sake of understanding her son in law, she would ask.

Sighing a weary exhale, the raven looked at the floor as he recalled.

“Six threats. Fear.” Levi glanced up then. “And your son.”

“And now you're married.” Carla stated and the raven had a feeling she was tying together her own story.

“That's right.”

The woman opened her mouth intending to ask something else, but Levi never got to hear that particular query for at that precise moment an arm wound its way around the raven's waist and the Omega found himself pulled flush against a warm side.

“Levi,” Alpha's voice greeted the raven, all cheeky warmth and subtle undercurrents of concern, “you're not sassing my mom too hard, are you?”

“He's behaving, I promise.” Carla smiled.

“Glad to hear it.”

There was a moment of silence. And then the silence broke, all thanks to the next words that left Mrs. Jaeger's mouth.

“You're not just getting married because you got knocked up, right?”

Eren's jaw dropped. Levi was pretty sure he heard it clatter to the floor.

“ _Ma!_ ” The young man exclaimed, equally as incredulous as he was embarrassed.

It took everything the Omega had not to laugh. Forget everything else, he liked this woman. Anyone who could all but make steam shoot out of Eren's ears in embarrassment was in the raven's good books.

Carla did not seem quite so amused, sending her son a motherly look that made Levi want to snort.

“At least tell me the truth, would you?” Eren's mother continued to pry.

The brunette huffed indignantly, glancing away while he subconsciously held Levi tigher. “We're not getting married just because Levi's pregnant, geez.” Eren grumbled.

Golden eyes blinked. Once...twice. “...so he is pregnant, then?”

The Alpha blanched, bringing up a hand to rub anxiously at the back of his neck. “...I...uh...”

Oh wow, that was not at all how he had planned to tell his mother that he and Levi were going to have a family.

“So smooth, Eren.” Levi muttered beside the brunette, but his mouth quirked up at the sides in amusement.

“Sh-Shush,” Eren pawed absently at his mate's side as he stammered, still holding his mother's sharp gaze, “I'm panicking.”

Indeed he was; the boy had blushed all the way to his ears, half hiding behind the raven as if that might help him to escape his mother's scrutiny. Carla's eyes bore into her son's for a long moment before drifting over to the raven. Amber orbs flickering down to Levi's stomach for a few seconds made the Omega almost want to turn away and press himself against Alpha. But he stood his ground, grey eyes hard and unyielding, until the woman gave a serene little sigh.

“So I am going to have a grandchild before I die?” Carla managed a smile.

Oh. Well that was less troublesome that the raven had expected.

Even the brunette seemed to have calmed down a little.

Eren only frowned, resting his chin atop Levi's shoulder. “Forty isn't that old ma.”

Somehow the brat had migrated all the way behind his Omega now, earning him a mildly disapproved look from his mother. No matter, the brunette knew that Levi could take care of himself for the most part.

“It's the principle of the thing.” The woman waved her son's comment away. “Mikasa hasn't found her mate yet and I certainly thought she'd get there before you. But life's funny that way, I suppose.”

Carla turned her smile on Levi and there was a knowing amusement in her amber gaze. “Good luck is all I can say to you. Being pregnant is no picnic when you're a woman, so I can only imagine the ride in store for you.”

The Omega grimaced with a nod. “I'll admit I'm interested in how this will all play out. All I really know is that in about nine months I'll be lying on an operating table watching some surgeon slicing me open with a knife.” Levi wrinkled his nose. “That part I'm not looking forward to.”

Neither was Eren, if the way he almost whined and hovered closer to his raven-haired mate was any indication. The brunette all but wrapped himself around the Omega.

Carla looked sympathetic at least. “Yes, I suppose a natural birth would be difficult.”

“I'll say.” Levi said with a snort, folding his arms over his chest. “I'd rather add another scar to the list than go through that hippy 'baby comes out where he puts it in' crap. No thank you.”

Eren cleared his throat anxiously, glancing at his mother, but she didn't appear all that upset with Levi's choice of words.

“Well I know it hasn't all been smooth sailing. But know that you two have my blessing.” Carla said, her eyes solemn. But she smiled right after.

The raven gave a nod. “Thanks.”

“It's a bit late for that, ma.” Eren reminded over the Omega's shoulder. “We're already married.”

“Oh hush.” The woman chided fondly, tugging the brunette away from his mate and sending him on his way. “Go, interact with your guests. Talk to your friends. Levi and I can talk about the pregnancy.”

“But...shouldn't I-”

“Go on, Eren.” Levi spoke up, sending the younger male a cheeky smirk. “Listen to your mother.”

It was a pouting Eren that trudged away, sighing to himself. Carla was right, there were guests to greet and most of them had been invited by him anyway. It would be rude not to circulate for a bit and say hello. So he went around, he greeted and thanked people, chatted to a few cousins that had come down. Mikasa swept him up in conversation for a good fifteen minutes, only letting the brunette slip away when Armin caught her attention and mouthed at the Alpha to make a break for it.

Eren managed to duck outside where there were less people, heading towards the front fence to catch the last warm rays of afternoon sun. He only had so much time left until nightfall, because as soon as the sun sent down...Eren had plans. Plans that so far nobody knew about.

Well, nobody but Hanji. She might have helped in coming up with this particular plan. Levi would destroy them both if he ever found out.

“Oi, Jaeger!” A snarky voice called out.

The brunette turned on his heel, eyebrows raised at the sight of the individual heading towards him.

“Jean?” The teal-eyed young man greeted, although his tone was mildly confused. “I thought I spotted your mug at the church.” He mentioned, smirking.

Jean arced a brow, striding on over with his hands in his pockets. “You asked me to come.”

“Well yeah.” Eren shrugged. “I didn't know what you'd do though. It was a hit and miss really.”

“Ha!”

Jean grinned, fucking grinned instead of looking sour for once in his life. Eren had to look around just to make sure the ashbrown wasn't heading for someone else. Then again the only other people out here were his grandparents on his mother's side and they were fussing over Carla's flowerbed.

“Eren, man,” the ashen-haired Alpha shook his head with a smirk as he came to a stop near the brunette, reaching over to clap the other male on the shoulder, “you actually went and got hitched?”

Teal eyes watched the ashbrown carefully as he nodded, giving a thoughtful hum.

“Guess I did.” The brunette murmured.

“Respect.” Jean nodded, solemn for a moment. “Never would have picked you for that. Then again, you always were an oddball.”

“...thanks? I think?”

“It was a compliment.” Jean assured the other male before pausing himself. “I think.”

Both Alphas stared at each other for a long moment before proceeding to dissolve into snickering in the same instant.

“You're alright, Jean.” Eren grinned once his laughter died down some. “Never thought I’d say this, but I'm glad we're friends.”

“Yeah. I'm glad your husband over there didn't knock my teeth in way back when.”

“Yeah. You're only holding onto your looks by a thread as it is.”

“And there's the Eren Jaeger I know.”

The pair chatted a little longer, and the brunette was grinning by the time the sun sank below the horizon.

“Sundown, that's my cue.” The teal-eyed Alpha said, clapping Jean on the shoulder as he said his farewells and went past.

“Your cue to do what?” The ashbrown questioned as he followed the brunette back towards the house.

Eren turned back with a grin. “To be a good husband.”

The brunette ducked inside and went upstairs, returning with a bag and a smirk on his face. The Alpha chatted to Jean, confiding in the ashbrown about his plan in return for the other Alpha's help in getting the bag out of the house without Levi spotting him. Jean was highly amused, no surprise there, and gave the brunette his best wishes as the teal-eyed dominant tossed his bag into his truck out front.

Now he could go and fetch his mate. Then the fun could begin.

 

Levi looked up with a raised eyebrow when Eren came sauntering in, announcing to the company that he would have to whisk his new husband away for now. The brunette was already waving the raven over even as he said their goodbyes for them, smiling with eyes that held a bright and bubbling mirth.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Levi was almost suspicious, but then again everything had gone so smoothly that the brunette was probably just eager to get to their new home. After all they still had to set up a mattress and toss down some blankets. But there was just something in the way Eren kept looking at the Omega that had Levi wondering.

The young Alpha ushered his mate out the door and into his truck, driving them all the way to the share house back on Jensen Street, answering the raven's questions with an eager 'come on!' as he jumped out of the vehicle the moment it was stationary. The brunette trotted up to the door, pulling out his spare key and letting himself in like it was nothing, quickly disappearing from sight. Levi followed along with less enthusiasm, following the sounds until he found the Alpha leaning against his bedroom doorway with a lopsided grin.

“What are you doing, twerp?”

“That's husband to you.” The brunette grinned, tongue between his teeth. “Come on, doll face,” Eren grin turned cheeky at the bemused look the raven gave him, “pack some things. We're out of here.”

Glancing around in mild confusion, Levi blinked at the Alpha. “Uh...why?”

Eren rolled his eyes, but it was a playful gesture. “Let me think...we just got married and now I'm offering to take you somewhere.” The younger male waggled his eyebrows at the Omega. “What do you think?”

Levi thought about the dominant's words, frowning. “You're not pulling that honeymoon crap on me, are you?”

“Take a minute to really acknowledge who you're talking to.” Eren deadpanned.

“...”

“...”

Clicking his tongue, the raven ran a hand through his hair roughly. “Fuck. I'll go pack, geez.”

“That's what I like to hear.” The brunette grinned after the Omega, pushing off from the door frame after Levi passed by him. “Good husband.”

Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there were technically no actual pups here, and they didn't move into their new house. And there's a reason for that. Yes. I have a reason. And it rhymes with chapter 12. There will be one more chapter, because the way it was going there was going to be a 16 000 word chapter and the editing was killing me so I thought O_O split the chapter. (also I was outraged when I couldn't find any Shuhei Hisagi merch on redbubble, so I might have spent an hour making stuff to put there because HISAGI IS AWESOME AND MY HUSBANDO AND HE DESERVES MERCH TOO. I got angry and went into Hulk fandom mode, my bad) So I'm writing the honeymoon, house, fluff and pups stuff tomorrow and maybe Sunday. We'll see.  
> Geez. Sorry about that! Carry on!


	12. Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I _know_  
>  Let's just forget about any guesses as to how many chapters this fic will have, because every time I say one number, it changes. This fic will be over soon. There, let's go with that.  
> Have some fluffy honeymoon scenes with a side of Levi riding the hell out of Eren.  
> Enjoy.

“Where are we going?”

“It's a surprise.”

“Ugh.”

Eren could only chuckle at his mate, the raven staring out the window with a sour expression while the brunette made yet another turn that would end them up fuck knows where. They had been driving for more than an hour now, had completely left the city, and Levi just wanted to know where on Earth they were headed. But so far the only response he could get from the brat involved the word 'surprise' and it was beginning to grate on the Omega's nerves.

“The coast.” Eren coughed up a detail at last, still smiling out of the windshield. “We're only going as far as the coast.”

Levi gave a hum of acknowledgement. He knew that the coast was somewhere east of Sina, but the raven had never been there himself.

“Why?”

Eren shrugged, leaving one hand on the wheel while the other reached across to rest on the smaller male's leg.

“I'd like to spend some time there,” the brunette murmured with a happy sigh, “this seems like as good a time as any. No one can really tell you no when you've just been married.”

Levi supposed that was right, very few bosses or family members would say no to a newly wed when all they wanted was a vacation.

Grey eye trained out the windshield, staring at the white lines of the road.

“I've never seen the ocean.” Levi commented.

The brunette smiled, his eyes seeming to light up from the inside. “It's big.” He murmured, eyes distant like the younger male was recalling some memory.

“No shit.” The raven muttered sardonically, hearing Eren give an amused hum beside him. “You've been there before? To the ocean, I mean.”

“Mhmm, mom used to take me, Mikasa and Armin there every year before Christmas when we were smaller.” The Alpha stated, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel idly. “I've always wondered what it would be like to live there.”

A thin brow rose up in silent query. “By the sea?”

“No,” Eren shook his head, glancing over at the raven briefly, “I mean _in_ the sea. Like a proper sea-creature.”

Levi sent the younger male a dubious glance. “What, so you want to reincarnate as a whale or some shit?”

“No, obviously I'm going to be a mermaid.” The brunette corrected with a cheeky grin.

Rolling his eyes, the raven flicked Eren's arm where it was still extended to rest on his knee.

“The technical term is merman.” The Omega reminded the dominant, shrugging. “For dudes at least.”

The Alpha gave a hum, looking ahead with a peaceful expression. “Well as long as you come with me, I'd be happy to live anywhere.”

Levi was quiet after that and for a long while the brunette had thought the Omega had dozed off. But the raven was simply looking out the window, watching the lights of smaller towns go by and staring out over vast fields painted in shades of blues and purples in the faded light. All sights that the Omega had not seen before, and while they were nothing extraordinary it was still nice to have seen them.

Two and a half hours after departing, a stretching expanse of lights filled the horizon. They had reached the next city, and beyond that somewhere was the ocean. Levi couldn't see it in the minimal light, but he watched the stars instead and counted the amount of time it took for the tiny white specks to fade as the city lights drew nearer.

“Not long now.” Eren's voice promised and Levi felt warmth over his knee, looking down in time to see the brunette's hand give his leg a comforting squeeze.

True to his word, it only took another fifteen minutes for the young Alpha to get them to the city, weaving through new streets that were lit up in gold lights and flares of brilliant colour. But Eren drove them out of the hustle and bustle, all the way up to a mountain resort a couples of minutes' drive from the city itself.

“There's a market back there at the edge of the city, I thought we could walk there one morning.” The teal-eyed young man murmured, parking his truck at last.

Levi glanced around, raising his eyebrows at the place nestled in the middle of twin peaks. Apparently, anyway. There wasn't too much to see beyond the lamps lighting up the front of the white stone building and the car park, but the resort had a pleasant aesthetic to it.

“So...we're at a weird motel?”

Eren exhaled through his nose in amusement. “Sort of. They do activities here too, but I only booked us a room.” The brunette explained as he snatched up his own bag from the back seat of his truck before passing the raven's over and shutting the door. “The view is breathtaking though. Just wait till morning.”

“Yeah right.” Levi murmured in a low voice as he slung his bag over one shoulder. “Can't see shit right now.”

A hum of agreement came from Eren and the brunette took a few steps towards the front door of the establishment before he paused, glancing back at the raven.

“Levi?”

“Hn?”

Eren's face was mostly in shadow thanks to the lamps back-lighting his face, but the Omega could pick up the faint traces of worry creasing the brunette's brow.

“Don't wander too far outside after dark, okay?”

“Hah?” The older male looked around, wondering why he bothered moments later because he still couldn't see a thing. “Why, is this a shady area of town?”

Levi didn't think that the Alpha would have been stupid enough to land them both in a dangerous area when he had had time to plan in advance. Then again it was Eren, maybe this whole thing hadn't been planned at all? Maybe this entire honeymoon idea had been organised yesterday?

The brunette had the gall to laugh. “No, nothing like that. It's important, though. Now come on, let's find our room so we can get to the good part of this honeymoon thing.”

The raven scoffed a laugh, letting the Alpha tug him along. “I should have known you'd plough straight into the sex part.”

“That's not the only thing I plan to plough into.”

“Stop. Just stop.”

They found their room quickly enough after checking in at an administration desk, and neither male bothered to look around too much at that point. Two things were important: first, locking the door and setting their shit down, and second, finding the bed. Levi had the sense to snatch up and fold each of the items of clothing that the brunette promptly shed and dropped onto the floor, setting the little pile of garments down on a simple bedside table. The raven yelped in surprise when hands snaked around him from behind and snagged fistfuls of his shirt, tugging the material up and over his head unceremoniously. Growling under his breath, the Omega rounded on his mate and pounced, sending them both falling to the mattress. The pair scrambled, their mouths meeting in a flurry of heated kisses and nipping teeth, and it took a moment for Levi to wrestle his pants off. Eren helped him with his underwear a moment later.

Pushed back against the mattress, the Omega groaned when two fingers pushed against his ass but did not breach him, just sliding in the beginnings of slick building there.

“Don't fucking tease me.” The raven hissed, his hip jerking up in a needy buck, stormy eyes feral in their gaze.

A murmur of apology came, Eren's soft chuckle reaching Levi's ears, but he couldn't complain because the younger male pushed one long digit into him and began to twist and curl. Then followed a second digit, hooking up alongside the first. The Omega hissed out a string of profanities when Eren found his prostate, canting his hips for a better angle. A third finger joined the mix and Levi was panting in no time, holding tightly onto his mate's shoulders and sucking attentively at the skin of Eren's neck.

Only when the young Alpha removed his fingers and began to line himself up did the smaller male shift, making a sound of protest.

“Wait.” The raven pushed at the taller male's chest, sitting up and meeting teal eyes head on. “I want to ride you.”

He didn't have to say it twice; the Alpha was rolling off the Omega and onto his back in seconds, reaching for his mate with eagerness in his bright eyes. Levi was quick to follow him, straddling the brunette and kissing him as he ground his ass down against the younger male's crotch. The raven didn't produce as much slick out of heat, but his bond with Alpha was strong enough to grant them a comfortable slide after only a few brief moments. Levi would have loved to keep playing, to tease his mate all night, but it had been a long, long day. The raven's eyes were beginning to feel heavy and even Eren looked a little drowsy.

So the Omega reached between himself and the brunette, lifting his hips as he did so, and positioned himself over the Alpha's length. Sinking down, the raven let go of a shaky moan at the feeling of being filled, stretched, and he watched Eren biting his lip to stop himself from being too loud, eyes squeezed shut and hands gripping tightly at the Omega's hips.

They started slow, a steady rhythm that made the smaller male's gut feel warm and his skin tingle, and the pace picked up steadily from there. Levi enjoyed the warmth that gradually spread through his body as exertion began to take hold, feeling a bead of sweat roll down his back when their pace picked up into something quick, rapid and needy, as they reached their peaks.

Levi wasn't surprised when Eren came first, even going to far as chuckling at the shocked look on the brunette's face when he realised it. But the raven didn't last that much longer, letting go of a breathy groan when orgasm hit him. He reached around to stroke himself through it. There, good and done, a proper way to start their honeymoon. Levi only hoped that they wouldn't regret it in the morning, if either of them woke up before midday that was.

There was no way to stop himself from flopping against Eren's chest after that, feeling exhausted. Of course the raven couldn't relax until both he and the Alpha had gone through a hasty shower, just to get rid of the lingering sweat and cum.

Towelling off as much as the two could be bothered to with their limited level of energy, the pair of mates stumbled along out of their room's little bathroom and flopping onto the bed. Eren managed to get the covers back, rolling into the sheets and wriggling into place, tugging Levi after him.

Settling to sleep, the raven couldn't help but smile drowsily when the dominant curled himself protectively against the Omega's back. Levi had always enjoyed being the little spoon, so he had no complaints.

Although one thought played on his mind.

“Hey, Eren?” The raven murmured, voice low as he struggled to stay awake for a moment longer.

“Mm?” Came the equally tired response in the form of a hum.

Glancing over his shoulder, Levi furrowed his brow briefly. “What did you mean about not walking around here at night?”

The brunette smiled sleepily, giving a drowsy chuckle. “You'll understand once the sun comes up.”

 

Levi did understand once the sun came up.

Come morning the raven woke up to find Eren still tucked up in his dreams, and so the Omega took it upon himself to explore. He strolled past the doors of other rooms which were all arranged around a stone courtyard. Attached to that was a small cobblestone path that led back around to the front of the building and the car park.

Levi followed this, intending to make sure that Eren's truck was still parked and safe, when he spotted the reason for his Alpha's warning the previous evening.

“There's a fucking cliff.” The raven stated, staring with wide eyes down the sheer cliff face, a one-way dive to the afterlife.

No wonder Eren had warned him not to go wandering at night, especially considering that the Omega had had no idea just how high up they were. They don't call them mountains for nothing.

Looking down, though, the raven saw the beginnings of blue, watching little white-capped waves rolling in to wash over a little sandy bay below. There was a trail around here somewhere, if the Omega recalled correctly. Eren had been babbling about all the things that people could do here and the raven had almost tuned out at the mention of rock-climbing. Levi had climbed enough rocks in his days in the underground, he had no interest in doing it recreationally. But the brunette had started to talk about nature trails and little paths that would take you down the mountain to secret coves and the Omega had listened to that while he had searched for pyjamas pants.

Other than underwear and some clothes that he could wear during the day, the raven hadn't had time to pack all that much. Eren had assured the smaller male that they would only be gone for two weeks at most, but the brunette had made Levi promise to relax.

Which was why the raven was interested in the nature trails now. That seemed relaxing enough and it was something that he and Eren could do together. No doubt the teal-eyed twerp would get a kick out of some sappy, romantic walks with nature. At the very least there would be plenty of shade; huge pine trees covered most of the mountain anyway and the trails would weave through those. At least sunscreen wouldn't be a huge issue.

“Isn't it beautiful?”

Levi jumped a little at the sound of Eren's voice, rounding on him with a scowl.

“Christ, brat! Don't sneak up on someone standing next to a _fucking cliff!”_ The raven seethed.

The brunette only blinked at him, rubbing at one eye. “You're quite a way back from the edge.” Eren pointed out, yawning.

Clearly the kid had only just woken up. It was a miracle that he was even dressed properly, wearing khaki shorts and a white t-shirt with some ridiculous thongs on his feet.

“You couldn't look any more like a tourist if you tried.” Levi commented.

Eren only shrugged. “I could be holding a map and asking countless questions?”

“Shut up.” The raven muttered, pacing towards the brunette. “It's not a bad look, I guess. I wouldn't mind taking it off you.”

Eren flushed a little, swallowing. “I'm down for that if you are?”

Levi almost grinned, managing a wry smirk. “Not a chance, brat.” He chuckled. “I saw a buffet full of breakfast shit back there, so get your ass in gear. I'm starving.”

The raven started off towards the door, hands in his pockets.

“Okay, alright.” The brunette whined, following after the Omega, trotting along at his heels like a good pup. “Do you want to go down into the markets for lunch?”

Levi thought about that. It wasn't a bad sounding idea.

“What time is it now?” The raven enquired over his shoulder, watching Eren duck past to open the door for the Omega.

“About ten thirty.” The brunette answered, holding the door open while his mate slid past.

Ten thirty...that should give them plenty of time to get a light breakfast before heading down.

Levi nodded. “Sure, the markets sounds like a good idea.” He agreed as Eren fell into stop with him once more. “We can head down at twelve.”

“Twelve?” The brunette parroted, slinging an arm around the Omega's shoulders.

“Well it'll take us some time to walk there, won't it.” The raven reminded the taller male.

Eren perked up at that. “We're going to walk there? Awesome! I was talking to some of the staff and they said that the forest trail is the nicest way to get to town.” The younger male instantly babbled in his excitement. “It's the longest, though.”

Shrugging, the raven paused, turning to look up at the teal-eyed Alpha. “So we'll be having a late lunch, no problem.”

A suspicious look swam in the younger male's eyes, but Levi didn't have to wait long to find out what the kid was thinking. As usual, the brunette spilled his thoughts without much provocation.

“You're awfully calm about all this.” The dominant accused, starlight orbs narrowed in mild suspicion.

Levi arched a thin brow. “You told me to relax.” He reminded the brunette, shrugging the brat's arm off his shoulder to better face him.

Eren watched the movement, eyeing the raven closely. “Yeah...but it's you.”

Gunmetal orbs slitted then, glowering up at the dominant. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“Well aren't you always a little uptight?” Came the younger male's response a moment later.

A low growl stirred in the Omega's throat as he squared his shoulder, fists clenching for a moment. “I'll show you uptight when I land my foot in your ass.”

The brunette yelped and ducked his head, mumbling some apology when a hushed bout of giggling caught his attention. The sound wasn't coming from him, nor from the raven.

Looking up, Eren spied two of the kitchen staff peeping out at him and Levi from one of the windows that looked out into the foyer. It didn't take much to know what they were whispering about; it wasn't every day that you saw an Omega threatening their Alpha. Eren sighed, feeling his face flush a little. If there was ever proof that he was one hundred percent whipped, this moment would be that proof.

“Good timing.” Levi smirked, looping an arm through Eren's and towing the brunette along. “I hope you realise now that in a few hours every staff member in this place will be gossiping about what a good mutt you are.”

Clearly the thought amused the raven, so Eren couldn't bring himself to complain. The Alpha only whined, letting the Omega tug him through the doors that led towards the dining area. It wasn't so bad being the subject of gossip; he and Levi wouldn't be here for that long anyway.

 

12:10PM.

Walking through the woods was beautiful, even if some of the sounds that came from deeper within the trees were scary as shit at times. The trail was a simple dirt path that wound its way down the mountain through the trees and great, mossy stones. There were stones and small logs embedded into the dirt in places to act as steps in some of the steeper places in the trail and the pair had already passed several lookout spots.

The place gave Levi time and space to think, to look back on the events that had led him here.

“Hey, Eren?” The raven called.

The snapping of twigs announced the Alpha's presence moments before his head popped around one of the vast tree trunks.

“Hm?”

“Don't wander off the path, you twit.” The raven snapped, more out of concern for the brunette's safety than anger.

“Sorry.”

“Idiot.”

The brunette only shrugged, bounding back along the path. “What did you want?”

“Huh?” Levi glanced up. “Oh, right. Do you know how stupid we are?”

Blinking, the younger male raised his eyebrows. “Eh?”

Clearly that had not been what the dominant had been expecting.

Levi continued. “I mean...did neither of us notice that more than a month had gone by since either of us had gone through a cycle?”

Eren blinked owlishly at the raven for a long moment.

“Huh...” the brunette hummed, scratching at his head, “I guess we were a little preoccupied.”

Preoccupied indeed.

“So technically I wasted money on those pregnancy tests anyway?” Levi muttered.

The Alpha chuckled. “Guess you did. Still, it was a nice surprise.”

“It was certainly a surprise.”

“A good one?” Eren asked hopefully, all big eyes and practically vibrating with energy.

Levi could imagine a wagging tail with ease.

The Omega nodded. “A good one.”

Happy that the raven thought so too, the dominant ducked to kiss the smaller male before bounding off down the trail once more. Eren damn near skipped along the path and Levi could only be grateful that there wasn't a whole lot of loose dirt for the brat to kick up.

It was beautiful out here, even the raven couldn't deny that. The fresh mountain air was doing wonders for the Omega after living such an enclosed, routine life thus far. From the stifling underground to having to lock himself in a room once a month now that he had his freedom, out of all of that experience it was this one that made the raven feel most alive. There was life all around him in the scuttling forest critters and enormous damned trees that towered overhead, their bases shrouded with little ferns and shrubs. Even Eren seemed more lively out here, dashing on ahead to see where the path was taking them only to hurry back to Levi a few moments later.

“I think we're getting close to town!” The brunette called, dashing around a boulder where the trailed made yet another turn. “I can hear the ocean!”

“Alright, don't shout. I'm right here.” Levi smirked at the brat as he came skidding to a stop.

The raven thanked God that Eren had put on different shoes before heading out; with all the running the kid had been doing he would have surely tripped and broken his neck by now if he hadn't pulled on some sneakers before bolting for the trail.

Levi had opted for his least favourite runners, a worn blue button up and some old grey jeans. He hadn't come to regret that choice so far.

Catching the panting brunette in his arms, the Omega smirked up at Eren. “Steady, there.”

Alpha only grinned, breathless, and ducked to lick the raven's mouth once before kissing him. It was shorter than the smaller male wanted, too chaste, and the Omega promised himself that he would rectify that on the walk back. Although climbing up this fucking beastly hill would suck ass.

Maybe he could make Eren carry him?

The brunette pulled back with a bright smile, curling his hands around Levi's wrists. “C'mon! We're almost there!”

Yep, Eren would definitely be carrying him back...once they were out of sight of any civilians. For the Omega's dignity, of course.

The first day went by both slowly and quickly, with the details being so clear in both males' minds and yet seeming to blur with how they rushed by into the next day. Then the next. Eren coaxed Levi down to explore the markets two days after their first adventure and the pair ate more seafood than they had ever done before in their lives. Just when the Omega was sure that they must have tried everything, a new delicacy arose. And of course Eren would drag him over to try it, pulling the raven through life alongside him just like always. God Levi loved him for it.

The brunette wasted money on some cheesy, cheap sunglasses that were a bold, macaroni yellow that made the Omega think of the cheese slices used at McDonalds. Eren thought they were great and consequently wore them with everything. Levi thought they looked like shit, but he wasn't about to tell the Alpha that when it made the brunette shoot him those classic Jaeger grins. Nothing was unbearable if it got Eren smiling like he was king of the hill.

It wasn't enough to keep the raven from rolling his eyes when his mate took photo after photo of everything on his damned phone, with more than half of the images containing a scowling Levi. Eren managed to rope the Omega into a few snapshots of them together and the brunette was so proud of the handful of pictures that consisted of his arm around his mate's shoulders, the Alpha grinning at the phone camera while Levi glowered or glanced elsewhere trying to hide the slight flush on his face. Those were Eren's absolute favourites.

Together the pair found some clothes to last them the remainder of their trip after stumbling upon a thrift store down by one of the streets closer to the ocean. The Alpha insisted on shitty board shorts and t-shirts with cliché quotes and surfer mottoes printed in barely legible cursive. As much as it annoyed the raven, he couldn't deny the younger male his fun while they were on their honeymoon.

If he put up with Eren now, when he had the most opportunity to get away with things, then Levi would have carte blanch to talk his way out of childish requests in future. For now it would be alright to put up with the brunette's cheesy requests. A few photos and a little romance wouldn't kill him.

 

On the fourth day, Eren took Levi to the beach. The sandy stretch of shore was very crowded and it didn't take long for Levi to feel uncomfortable. His eyes darted around, hating the glare, the bright colours flashing around, the darting children and boisterous voices.

“I don't like it here.”

“Eh?” The brunette turned to him with raised eyebrows, oblivious for the better part to the raven's growing discomfort. He ducked his head, pressing his nose into the crook of Levi's shoulder to scent him, instantly recognising the worry building there. “What's wrong?”

“Too many people.” The Omega answered, still looking about rapidly and leaning subconsciously closer to his mate. “I don't trust them.”

“We're at the beach, Levi. There's always someone at the beach.” Eren was quick to respond, pressing a comforting kiss to the top of the raven's head.

But he felt a low growl stirring in his chest, creeping up his throat without permission. The sound was barely detectable, but that could change in an instant if anyone made the mistake of coming too close to the Alpha's mate. Eren was a little shocked at his own reaction, having not anticipated his instinct to protect growing stronger now that his Omega was with child. Even if it was undetectable to the eye at present, the Alpha in him knew. And that would be excuse enough to tear someone's head off should they upset Levi.

“Ow.” Came the raven's voice, a little wry but still tense.

Eren realised he was gripping the Omega a little tighter than was strictly comfortable. He relaxed his hold quickly, murmuring apology by the raven's ear.

“Sorry.”

“Calm down, I'm supposed to be the one worrying.” Levi smirked, stretching up to kiss the juncture where Eren's neck met his jaw.

The brunette only made a concerned sound, looking around and surveying the beach for threats instead of considering a spot to sit. How quickly their day had filled with worries.

Levi sensed the younger male's unease, sighing wearily. Neither of them were going to be able to relax like this, and the raven really didn't want to waste a day. He frowned, but it was a contemplative furrow that drew the smaller male's brows together. There was an inkling of an idea forming in his head...a stupid idea but something was better than nothing, right?

For once the raven left himself no time for planning, not bothering to sought out his scheme and following a sudden urge to throw his idea into action. Eren's spontaneity must have been rubbing off on him.

Without so much as a hint of warning, the Omega cupped his hands in front of his mouth and shouted.

“SHARK! SWEET JESUS, THERE'S A SHARK IN THE WATER!”

Eren nearly jumped out of his skin in fright from the yelling alone, but he came to his senses in time to watch the entire beach clear of people in seconds. A few seconds of ear-splitting shrieking later and the shoreline was empty, leaving not a soul in sight other than the dominant male and his mate. The Alpha had never seen so many people run that fast in his life.

Meanwhile a smug Levi was striding back to where a few trees met the sand, tossing his towel down beneath the blotches of shade and settling down. The Omega laid back, arms behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles.

“Oh yes, this will do.” Levi muttered to himself with a chuckle.

Eren could only stare, his bemused gaze fixed on the raven.

“That was a bit mean.”

The submissive male shrugged, a little awkwardly in his current position. “I saw a problem and I fixed it.” He said, closing his eyes and letting go of a relaxed sigh.

That sly little minx. No wonder Eren loved his crafty little Omega so much.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack.” The Alpha accused, feeling a little smirk building on his face. “You know that, right?”

“Maybe that was all part of my devious plan..?” The raven murmured, pretending to stroke a non-existent beard.

Caribbean eyes rolled playfully at the smaller male's words.

“And you say I'm the one who'll be a bad influence on your kids?” The brunette smirked, shaking his head.

But he went and settled down beside the Omega anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohh dear...I suck, I know. I don't even know anymore. That wasn't beta-d btw because I don't have time to re-read over everything cos I've gotta be up at 8:00AM sharp tomorrow. Or today now. Geez.  
> Anyway, I'm tacking the end of the honeymoon onto the start of the next chapter because it seemed to flow better that way. I'm getting there, slowly but surely. Wow. UNI a bitch. It's awesome and stuff, but five days a week should not be a thing. Ever.  
> I'll go now, toss me a comment if you've got the time or something to say. I could use a pep talk right about now.  
> Thanks so much to y'all for reading and I'm so sorry for taking such a long time to get this update done. It could probably be better, I know. I might go over and edit all this once UNI's done. Take care, everyone!


	13. Life As Newly Weds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're about to find out why I had to split chapters.  
> Here, have 13 000+ un-beta'd words of beach smut, cats, picnics, possessive!Eren, more smut, and then more cats.  
> Enjoy!

A few days before the pair of mates were due to head back home, Eren convinced Levi to go to the beach a second time.

“We've already been there. I don't like it.”

“I know, you don't like all the people. But this is different!” The brunette's eyes were bright with excitement as he bounced from foot to foot in front of the smaller male.

“How?”

“There's this little bay at the bottom of the cliff, it's really closed off and the sand stretches right around. Further than you can see from the top. But there's barely anyone ever down there because you have to climb down.”

“Climb down? The cliff? You want me to climb down a fucking cliff? Are you stupid?”

“There's a little trail, only a few places require actual climbing and I'd be able to help you with those if you're worried about falling?”

“You seem to be forgetting a key word here. Cliff. _Cliff_. Nature's wall of death. Express ticket to oops-I-slipped-ville.”

“Please, Levi?” The brunette pouted a fraction, stepping closer to take the raven's hands in his own. “It's beautiful down there.”

The Omega scowled at the wide puppy eyes aimed at him. He sighed.

Half an hour later and the two males were embarking on a new quest: survive getting down the fucking cliff.

Eren hadn't lied about there being a path. It was narrow and uneven, but there was hardly ever actual cliff face right by the trail. The further down they climbed, the more shade reached them from the trees overhead. It wouldn't last forever, just until midday when the sun would reach the middle of the sky and fuck all the shade up. The breeze carried ocean air up to the two mates, offering sea spray every once in a while to cool the pair down. Levi could feel salt on his skin already, but it wasn't the worst thing he'd ever experienced. Just mildly irritating.

It took close to an hour and a half to get to the bottom of the cliff and, lo and behold, a pleasant little bay was waiting for them. There were no waves any higher than a few centimetres and the Omega could see actual fish swimming about in the clear water.

“Is that a fucking stingray?” Levi muttered in query, stabbing a finger at an odd, dark shape cruising about under the surface.

Eren peered over at the water, squinting with a hand raised to shield his eyes from the sun.

“Yep.” The brunette nodded. “Better than a shark, at least.”

“Har har.”

The Alpha tugged Levi around the place, bringing the smaller male to a series of rock pools where all sorts of odd and colourful life existed. The Omega nearly ran for it when Eren tried to hand him a sea cucumber, not wanting the slimy creature anywhere near him. But a few moments of the brunette's pouting have him caving in and holding out a waiting hand. Yep, slimy, just as the submissive male had fear. And it _moved_.

“Okay, I touched it. Now get it off me.”

Levi found some starfish, calling the Alpha over to take a few photos of the brightly coloured creatures. Eren found a fucking octopus.

“Don't you dare touch that one.”

“I won't.”

They agreed to leave the eight-legged sea-dweller to itself. Other than herding fish into certain pools, the rock pools were exhausted of entertainment. But Eren did managed to get the raven to play a brief game where the one goal was to get as many fish into a designated pond, meanwhile the other person had to try and coax fish out of the first person's pond. Levi won. Eren was not surprised.

“Alright, are we going back now?”

“Huh?” Eren turned to the smaller male with an almost wounded expression. “We can't leave yet, we still have to go swimming!”

The raven arched an eyebrow at the brunette. “We didn't bring swimming trunks with us.”

“So?” The Alpha said in a vaguely incredulous tone. “You can't go to the beach and then not go in the water.”

“Sure you can.” Levi shrugged.

“Oh no. Come on, just for a few minutes?” Eren pleaded, stepping close to the smaller male to put his arms about Levi's waist. “The water won't be that cold.”

“I'm not going skinny dipping, you brat.” The raven muttered, reaching up to flick the Alpha between the eyes.

“Why not?” The young dominant asked, like he couldn't see a single thing wrong with prancing about stark naked on a beach where people could show up at any moment. “There's no one else here. We can go around the shoreline a little, no one will see anything.”

What was funnier still was just how determined the brunette was to convince Levi to agree. The raven had never expected to be brought down to a beach only to have his Alpha implore him to swim naked in the ocean. Then again it was Eren. He shouldn't have been surprised.

“It's the principle, Eren.” Levi murmured, shaking his head at his ridiculous mate.

“Don't be such a square.” The younger male said, making the raven snort his amusement. “Live a little.”

“I don't want to get naked with the fish.” Levi scoffed, smirking a little. “Do you have any idea how ridiculous it would be if one of us got stung on the dick by a jellyfish?” Eren only laughed at that, making the Omega arc an eyebrow at the younger male. “If that happens, I am not carrying you all the way back up that fucking mountain face. I'll give you a Viking funeral and move on, someday telling our kid what a fuck up their old man was.”

Eren gave the words the brief chuckle they deserved before levelling the raven with a thoughtful look. “We're hidden from sight, what's the problem?”

What was the problem?

The problem was that the Omega couldn't think of a single excuse that would convince the brunette to give up on his silly idea.

With an expression halfway between a grimace and a cringe, the smaller male stooped to pick up their towels. “Fine. Whatever. But we're going _way_ around the corner and then some.”

Levi strode off with his towel clutched to his chest, leaving Eren to grin after the Omega. The brunette hurried to collect the rest of their things (a few towels, some sunscreen and water bottles) before dashing off to catch up with the submissive male.

The raven didn't say anything as they walked, only glancing about in search of a secluded spot. He found one under a large outcrop of rock that hung over the shore, creating an open, almost cave-like space all the way to where the water lapped at the sand. It was there that the Omega stopped to spread out his towel, flopping down onto it with a graceless huff.

Eren set the other towels down next to Levi's, placing their water and sunscreen down before he started tugging his shirt up and over his head. The brunette was down to his boxer briefs by the time the raven had even begun attempting to remove his shirt. Fiddling with the buttons, the Omega sighed.

“Don't make me strip you down myself.” The Alpha teased, shrugging his underwear past his hips and leaving them on the towel. “Because I will. And then I'm dunking you head first into the water.”

Gunmetal eyes rolled at the brunette's threat, but Levi started to strip off regardless. First his shirt went, folded carefully and placed beside the raven on his towel. Next went the shorts Levi had been wearing and finally he scooted out of his underwear too, placing everything in a neat pile before blinking up at Eren.

The young Alpha grinned, reaching a hand out to help the Omega up. Levi stared at the outstretched palm for a moment before accepting the offer with a huff, allowing Eren to haul him to his feet. Grinning, the dominant tugged Levi against him and bent to kiss the raven. A moment later gravity shifted and the Omega found himself being carried towards the sea.

“No. Don't you dare, you fucker.” Levi muttered in warning, his eyes growing wider with every step the brunette took.

Eren wasn't even trying to hide his grin as he strode for the water, wading out until the little waves reached his waist, just able to lap at Levi's ankles.

“Hold you're breath.” The brunette said with an excited smile.

Without any hesitation whatsoever, Eren turned on his heel and allowed them to fall backwards into the water. The pair went under with a splash, the brunette releasing his hold on the raven so that Levi could swim.

The Omega's head broke through the surface of the water with a gasp and the smaller male struggled to find his footing on the uneven sand, growling at the sound of Eren's laughter somewhere behind him.

Turning at last, the raven spied the tanned little shit. Eren was floating on his back, arms folded behind his head with a great big grin plastered on his face.

“ _You fucker!_ ” Levi hissed, still coughing. He spat out sea water and made to leap for the brunette.

But Eren knew the attack would come, instantly getting to his feet and dashing off through the water with a laugh. It was harder to run with their legs submerged, but that was half the fun. The Alpha splashed about, almost squealing in his excitement as he ran from the Omega. It was highly undignified, but Levi could care about dignity. Not when there was a brat to pay.

Closing in as much as he needed, the smaller male launched himself at the brunette's back with a cry, catching Eren around the shoulders and sending them both under. A few moments later two heads appeared again, gasping in deep breaths of air only to expel them as laughter. The dominant tossed his head, flicking droplets everywhere and reminding Levi of a shaggy dog after rain. He supposed that he wouldn't be looking much more elegant with his hair sodden, fringe sticking to his face until he shook his own head as well to loosen the soaking locks.

The pair were in deeper water now and Levi found that he actually had to tread water to stay afloat. Eren was a little way further out than the Omega and he too was treading water. The sand bank must have dropped off.

“Hey, Eren?” The raven called, running a hand back through his hair to get the wet strands out of his face.

The brunette turned towards him, eyebrows raised in silent query.

“We're almost like those mermaids you want to come back as.” Levi mentioned, smirking when the Alpha's eyes brightened at the reminder.

Eren laughed. “Wow. I didn't think you'd remember something like that. But didn't you say we'd be mer- _men_?”

“Yes I did, know it all.” The Omega rolled his eyes, but if was a playful gesture. “Oi, I'm going to get out, okay?”

The younger male pouted a little. “So soon?”

“I don't want to get pruney and shit.” The submissive male shrugged.

Eren laughed after the smaller male as the raven waded back to the beach, cautious of where he was treading. It was cold once the water was no longer wrapped about the Omega's body and Levi hurried over to the towels to dry off. He pulled all of the towels together to make one, larger blanket, sitting there while he watched Eren splash about. The kid looked oddly majestic when he swam properly, like he was meant to live by the sea. Levi considered moving them down here in a few years time, maybe before their kid started school? He would have to talk with the brunette about this, but not yet.

When the Alpha finally came sauntering out of the sea, lumbering towards the raven, there was a cheeky glint in his eyes. Something mischievous lurked there and Levi should have known that the brat was planning something because the brunette dropped to his hands and knees the moment he reached the towels, crawling slowly toward the Omega.

“Eren, what the fuck?” The smaller male questioned.

Eren only waved his words away. “Silence, human.” The boy said, making Levi's eyebrows shoot up.

He certainly hadn't been expecting that.

“What?”

“I am a merman from the deep and I have come to take a human as my mate.” The younger male went on, trying not to smirk.

“Oh Christ.” The raven deadpanned.

Fucking role-play.

“Could it be?” Eren went on, crawling up to hover over the smaller male and doing a marvellous job of sounding like a wanky actor from an old soap opera. “The mortal that I am fated fuck into the sand?”

Well there went that illusion, as poorly constructed as it had been to begin with.

“You can stop right there.” Levi muttered, shaking his head at the idiotic Alpha's bad role-playing. “No one is getting fucked in the sand.”

“Fine, how about on the towels?” Eren supplied with a grin, cocking his head to the side.

The Omega scoffed his amusement. “Eren.”

“Come on, Levi.” The brunette whined softly, suddenly getting a pleading look on his face. “We'll have to go in a few days. I want to make the most of our time here.”

A smirking raven arched an eyebrow at the brown-haired Alpha brat. “By fucking on the beach?”

Eren gave the Omega a look that said ' _not only fucking on the beach_ ' but moved on before they could argue about that and get off topic.

“Don't tell me you don't want to be able to say, 'I fucked a man on the beach once'?” The brunette asked, raising both his eyebrows at the raven.

Levi looked up at the younger male for a long moment, thinking on Eren's words. They would be leaving in a few days...and it could be fun to add 'fucked on a beach' to their list of mating sites. The raven sighed...he couldn't believe he was about to agree to this.

Grey eyes flicked up and held eager teal for a long moment, making sure that the Alpha was paying attention before the raven spoke.

“I swear to God if you get sand in my ass I'll skin you alive.”

“Are you kidding? That'd be like fucking a sandpaper tunnel. I'll be careful.”

Levi glowered. “I hope a crab attacks you.”

It was an interesting experience, thrilling due to the thought of someone coming down and finding them. Eren almost wanted someone to see them making love under the sunset, surrounded by so much nature. It felt closer to how wild Alphas and Omegas would have lived than the brunette's had ever sensed before, pulling instincts from deep within both males. Even Levi seemed to warm up to the idea once they got started.

And when they reached their peak, they reached it together.

The good thing about having sex near a gigantic body of water is that when you're done you can just stagger a few metres to rinse off. Salt and sand was better than sweat and cum.

Laying about for a few, relaxing moments, the two mates watched the clouds in the sky as they began to shift colours. The afternoon was dragging on and it was time to start climbing back up to the top of the mountain.

“Good day?” Eren asked as he tugged on his shorts, glancing over at the smaller male.

Levi nodded in response, allowing himself a little smile.

“Good day.”

 

The time came to head home at last and as Levi piled his belongings into Eren's truck (belongings which had multiplied since the pair had arrived there) he thought back over the time that had just passed. The memories that floated up in his mind were the fondest the raven could recall. This was a life that he was proud of, simple and without the constant risk of danger or death.

No, instead all the Omega had was a head full of good memories and a sore ass. The good kind of sore. It hadn't occurred to the raven just how much sex two people could have in two weeks with no obligations outside of each other. He was surprised that he would still walk, and his mate hadn't even had to pound him relentlessly as he did during ruts.

Eren wouldn't go into rut with his mate already pregnant, carrying his pups, but the disruption in his body's routine left the Alpha a little lost. His sex drive soared, though, and Levi couldn't believe how many times they fucked themselves senseless during those two weeks. He couldn't believe _where_ they'd fucked themselves senseless. Apparently no surface was safe if Levi could balance on it.

It was that thought that had the Omega smirking to himself as he hopped up into the passenger seat of Eren's truck, feeling the brunette's eyes on him.

“Should I even ask?” The younger male questioned in an amused tone.

Levi shook his head. “Just amusing myself with my own thoughts.”

The Omega smiled to himself the whole drive back.

 

It turned out that Eren had planned ahead for something for once in his life. As in actually, properly organised things.

Levi had to check the ground to see if Hell had frozen over.

While the newly weds were off on their impromptu-honeymoon, Eren had gotten in touch with several people to get their new house renovated. There wasn't anything too major to be done, but having all the floors tiled was one thing that the brunette made sure to have scheduled in the first week of their holiday. After the floors were done, his and Levi's possessions could be moved to the house. That was organised by a few friends since there wasn't too much stuff to begin with, just some furniture, their clothes, and so on.

Their wedding presents were still at Carla's just in case some bastard had the gall to break in while nobody was home. Eren had thought of just about everything.

Levi even admitted aloud that he was impressed.

“Not bad.”

In his own way, of course.

Setting up their own furniture was an adventure and a half. Levi had a very specific vision and after a few clashes the Alpha learned to leave well enough alone. He moved things when Levi asked him to, but as far as where things were going...that was the Omega's domain.

The living room was set up simply; a flatscreen from Eren's old flat, a lounge and two chairs along with a wooden coffee table arranged in the middle of the seats. After a lot of pleading and convincing, the teal-eyed Alpha bought himself a beanbag. The dominant had always wanted one, but it had been tricky talking Levi into it at first.

“We've already got perfectly good chairs.” Had been the raven's argument.

Eren only pouted, stretched out over the sofa on his stomach. “But I want a beanbag.”

Levi rolled his eyes, cocking his hip out to one side and folding his arms. “How old are you?”

The question irked the Alpha, as did the raven's tone. There was a challenge to Levi's words...and absolutely nothing that the dominant could do about it. No way was he going to risk wrestling his pregnant mate, which was the Alpha's immediate instinct most of the time. Got a problem? Fight it out. Whoever submits first is the loser. However that was no an option while the Omega was with child.

So complaining was Eren's last resort.

The brunette bristled. “Twenty.” He answered, although the raven knew that full well.

Levi nodded, turning away to head for the kitchen. “Then shut the fuck up.” The Omega called over his shoulder. “You're a grown-ass man, you don't need a beanbag.”

Eren huffed, rolling onto his back to stare up at the ceiling.

“Pleeease..?”

“Ugh.”

It had taken some time and a lot of puppy dog eyes. A few days of sucking up, doting and a blowjob later and Levi had given up on trying to dissuade the brunette from his wishes. And now they had a beanbag, navy blue and bloody enormous, which sat next to the sofa. The brunette used the squishy seat every day, though, so the raven couldn't chastise him for wasting space with useless objects.

A bookcase that the raven had purchased was set up against the wall next to a window and it was here that any movies and Eren's video games were kept. The Alpha was particularly fond of lounging in his new seat while he slaughtered zombies and raided tombs.

The kitchen was simple, with a red kettle, a stainless steel refrigerator, a microwave oven and an electric stove. One thing that Eren had made sure to have installed while they had been away was cupboards galore. Both males rather enjoyed being in the kitchen, although whenever Eren cooked he always made way too much. Levi wondered if that was because he had grown up with Carla's cooking, where every meal might as well have been a festival in itself.

“How the shit are you not fat?”

“Huh?”

“Never mind, just thinking out loud.”

So far all the dining room had in it was a big table, one made of dark wood that could seat twelve people. Eren had picked out that one, informing the raven that they would be inviting friends over at some point. The table was arranged a metre and a half from one wall, leaving most of the space clear. Levi planned to get a cupboard for photos to sit on, maybe a shelf. He hadn't decided yet.

In the bedroom, there was a Queen-sized bed pushed back against the far wall, with a window above it and one on the adjacent wall. There was a nightstand next to the bed and a wardrobe and a chest of drawers on the opposite side of the room. Apart from that the rest of the house was still a work in progress, other than the laundry which had been set up a day after the pair of mates returned from their honeymoon. After some discussion, Eren had gone out and bought a few rugs to place down on the floors to liven up the place. It was also a good way to escape from the cold tiles when he had bare feet, hopping from one mat to another.

“You look ridiculous.”

“But my toes are warm and that's what matters.”

“Idiot.”

With everything coming along so smoothly, it was easy to relax around the house. Levi even started to get used to having so much free time.

 

Several months into the raven's pregnancy, Eren came home with a present for the raven. A knock came at the door to their home, sounding the brunette's return from work. The young Alpha had agreed to work two days a week so that he could help out at the clinic as well as keeping a close eye on his mate's progress. This particular day the teal-eyed dominant came home a little later than he usually did, knocking at the front door of 134 Keppel Street and waiting.

After a few moments, the door was tugged open to reveal a curious raven standing just inside the house. His stomach was beginning to swell, although it wasn't too noticeable yet if the submissive male wore loose shirts.

Grey eyes flicked down to the younger male's arms and Levi raised an eyebrow. “The fuck is that?”

Eren blinked, glancing down at the little bundle of fur in his arms. “A cat.”

The Omega could see that, glancing at the tiny, sleepy ball of mottled grey fluff with its little ears and teensy paws, blinking its big blue eyes. A tiny, high-pitched squeak of a sound left the kitten's mouth, a poor excuse for a meow, and Levi knew he had lost any argument that might have occurred.

“And why do you have it?” The Omega asked anyway.

The brunette's mouth opened, then shut. “Because...you said you wanted one?” The Alpha said, sounding unsure.

“That's for me?”

“Yes?”

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, the raven reached out to flick the brunette between the eyes. “Don't answer a question with a question, is the damned cat for me or did you bring it home to skin and serve for dinner?”

Eren made a sound of protest, rubbing at his forehead and cradling the kitten in one arm.

“It's for you! Jesus, Levi!” The Alpha whined, shifting as the little grey fur-ball started to crawl its way up his arm.

Levi stared the dominant down for a long moment, fighting back a smirk.

“In that case, come in.” The raven stood aside to let the brunette enter.

 

The cat's name...was Your Honour...and this is how it got said name.

“Levi?” Eren called one morning from where he sat in one of his beanbags on the floor of the living room.

The kitten was in his lap, clambering about like it owned the brunette. It's fur was soft when Eren reached down to pat the little creature, although the fur-ball was twice as big now as it had been when the Alpha had first brought it home. It's eyes were beginning to change to a fern green colour, too.

“Hn?” Levi's voice answered at last, coming from somewhere just out of sight.

“What should we name the cat?” The brunette called again, leaning back and glancing at the doorway to the kitchen where he presumed the raven was.

“You haven't named it?”

“No.” Eren shrugged, realising that Levi couldn't see the motion. “I thought you would want to.”

“I don't care what you call it, as long as it's dignified.” Came the Omega's reply. “I swear if you start calling it Mr. Fluffkins or some shit I'll crack your head against a wall until you repent.”

The young dominant laughed at that, taking the raven's threat into consideration.

“So what should we name it?” Eren asked.

There was a pause.

“What gender is it?”

It was a male; Eren knew this because the vet worker that he had purchased the kitten from had told him as much.

“He's a guy.” The younger male informed his mate.

“Right...” Levi's voice paused for a long moment, as if in thought, “fuck, I don't know. Ask Hanji or something.”

If only Eren had known that the Omega had been joking. Or at the very least not serious.

Two minutes later the brunette was on the phone, listening to their bespectacled friend answer his call.

“Hello?” The woman's voice answered.

“Hanji? It's Eren.”

“EREEEN!” Came the expected screech of recognition.

It still didn't give the brunette enough time to save his eardrum.

“Yeah, it's me.” The brunette smiled, switching ears now that one had been screamed into. “I actually have a question for you.”

“Ooh? Ask away!”

“I got this cat-”

“I love cats!”

“-and I have no idea what to call him.” The young Alpha couldn't help but smile at hearing Hanji's voice after what felt like quite some time.

“Him? That's easy, call him 'Your Honour'.”

Eren frowned, confused. “Your Honour?” He repeated in query.

“Yes!” The woman squawked in excitement.

A beat of silence passed.

“Why?”

“Because then you can say, 'Get off the table, Your Honour!'.” The woman cackled through the phone. “Or, 'don't dig up the flowerbed, Your Honour'.”

The brunette gave a hearty snort at the suggestion, startling the thus-far nameless kitten a little. Blue-green eyes blinked up at him, seeming to silently accuse.

“Isn't there something else?” The dominant asked.

“Well you could call him 'The Pope'-”

“Your Honour it is.”

“YES!”

And there you have it. At the very least, Levi was highly amused by the resulting name.

 

Some days Eren would try to get his mate out of the house, just for a walk, a trip to the supermarket, a few hours of sunshine so that the Omega would not stay cooped up inside all the time.

“Levi?” The brunette's voice sounded from where the young Alpha was looking out of the front window of the house.

“Hn?” Levi made a sound of acknowledgement, setting his book down on the coffee table to pay attention to his mate.

Eren turned to glance at the Omega over his shoulder. “It's nice outside today.”

A knowing smirk crossed the raven's face. “Heh.” He chuckled. “If you're going to suggest we go on a picnic or some shit then the answer is no. I plan to stay in this house until I stop looking like I've swallowed a balloon.”

Teal eyes rolled playfully as the brunette turned to bound over to the submissive male.

“It's not even that bad yet.” Eren laughed, leaning over the arm of the sofa on which the raven was seated. “I think you look sexy.”

A scoff sounded, an amused sound. “You have to say that.” Levi murmured, leaning forward to trace a finger down the bridge of the dominant's nose. “Besides, you're an Alpha. You're biased.”

The brunette couldn't deny that, he was very biased about anything to do with his mate. As far as the Alpha was concerned, Levi was perfect. And if anyone had a different opinion then that was fine, but they could keep those opinions to themselves.

“What if we brought the picnic indoors?” The taller male offered, sitting next to the Omega. “I've got a blanket, we could sit on the floor?”

Levi smirked, reach over to ruffle the young dominant's hair fondly. “Knowing you, you'll get crumbs everywhere.”

Eren leaned against the Omega's side a little, leaning his head on the raven's shoulder. “We could sit under the tree in the backyard?”

“Hm.” The raven tapped a finger against his mouth, considering. “Oh fine, as long as you stop pointing those puppy eyes at me.”

A blanket was set down and Levi sat down under the tree while Eren made them BLTs. His original plan was to make something simple, maybe peanut butter sandwiches, but the more he thought about it the less appealing the idea seemed. He had finally gotten Levi out of the house and under some sunshine, if they were going to have food then Eren planned to put some effort into it.

So he fried up some bacon, letting it sizzle away in a pan on the stove while lettuce was arranged on lightly buttered bread. Levi hated butter on bread, he wasn't even sure why. But the brunette didn't want the juices from the tomatoes to soak through and make the bread soggy, so he used just a teensy bit of margarine to counter the problem.

Once the food was done, the Alpha carried it out to where his mate was waiting under their tree. Levi looked like he had dozed off but a grey eye cracked open when Eren drew closer. The raven took charge of setting the food down on the blanket while the brunette ducked back inside to pour two glasses of milk. With that done, the dominant headed back out and settled carefully onto the blanket with a contented sigh. Handing Levi's glass over, the younger male took a sip of his own drink before carefully setting the glass down on a relatively stable patch of earth.

Levi was already taking a bite of his sandwich, nodding at the satisfying crunch of the lettuce.

“BLT, good choice.”

Eren smiled over at the Omega, reaching for his own sandwich. “I thought so.” He said, beaming at his mate.

The brunette noticed a small movement, looking down in time to see Your Honour stealing a piece of bacon from his sandwich and go trotting off to eat it elsewhere. At least he was making himself known instead of hiding in a tree or messing about in the neighbour's yards. Again. Eren loved that little fur ball, but the rascal bit off more than he could chew more often than not. The teal-eyed young man supposed that Your Honour was a lot like his care-takers in that respect.

Like human, like cat?

“Did you put butter on this?” The raven's voice brought Eren back to the present then.

The Alpha winced a fraction, rubbing at his neck with his free hand.

“Only a little,” the boy mumbled, “just to keep the bread from going mushy.”

Levi eyed his mate for a moment before he nodded. “Clever boy.”

Eren's skin tingled with the praise, sending a shiver rolling through the young dominant's body. “Phew. I thought I was in trouble.”

“Not yet.” The Omega smirked over at him.

Once the food was finished and all their milk was gone, the brunette took their glasses and plates back inside to soak in some water. He would wash them up later, but for now all Eren wanted was to lay about with his mate for a while. Levi seemed so relaxed out there, curled up on the picnic blanket with his eyes shut peacefully. He wasn't asleep, just listening to the sounds around him while he waited for Alpha to return.

And the dominant had had every intention of going straight back to the Omega's side...

_Tap, tap, tap._

But someone was knocking at the front door. Eren gave a longsuffering sigh, wanting nothing more than to ignore whoever it was out there. The knock sounded again, louder this time, and the brunette turned on his heel with a huff. If this noise kept up, Levi might hear it. And then all of Eren's hard work getting the Omega to relax would have been in vain. Visitors almost always set the submissive male on edge; having newcomers in his nest was always a little troubling for the pregnant male. It didn't exactly do wonders for the dominant either, mostly because he got caught up in the need to soothe Levi, to get rid of anything that was bothering his mate.

They had long since given up on inviting people over until well after the pups were born. All their friends knew this, too. They had all been told (warned, more like) to give 134 Keppel Street a wide birth for the next several months. 'We'll come to you', that's what the arrangement was.

So who the fuck was ignoring the warning? There was no way that anyone could miss the smell of an Alpha residing in this home, already that should have warning bells ringing in a visitor's head. Coming onto another dominant's territory was stupid enough. But there was also the very clear smell of Levi, of not only an Omega but a _mated_ , _pregnant_ Omega, living in the house as well. While a mated pair wasn't usually much to worry about, a mated pair expecting a child was a whole different story. Mated Omegas with child are prone to worrying and fretting, often becoming anxious due to the littlest things. Mated Alpha's become twice as protective, and their instincts only become stronger and harder to control when around their mate after a successful mating. This made any chance of confrontation even more likely to dissolve into unpleasantness.

Anyone could have guessed these factors from the scents that the house emitted. Only a fucking idiot or someone with a death wish would risk disturbing this house.

Tugging open the door, Eren saw red.

Well...he saw blonde. Of all the people that could have come knocking, Erwin fucking Smith was the absolute last one that the brunette wanted to deal with.

Death wish it was, then.

The taller male nodded in greeting, glancing past the other Alpha and into his house.

Big mistake. Even taking his eyes off of Eren was an insult, like the blonde thought that this boyish Alpha was no threat at all. The brunette's hands itched to teach him otherwise.

“Eren-” Erwin began, only to be cut off by a string of frankly quite vicious words.

“ _What the fuck do you want?_ ” The brunette couldn't even be embarrassed that his Alpha tone took over before he could get a single civilised word out.

The Alpha within Eren recognised the challenge in Erwin's presence in a second. It didn't need to wait through polite conversation.

This Alpha was not here to see him, that much was clear. And that could only mean that Erwin was looking for Levi. Well the blonde was about to be disappointed. No way in hell was the young dominant going to let any Alpha near his mate, let alone a rival. Erwin could be here to take Levi away for all the teal-eyed Alpha knew. And that was not going to happen. Not a fucking chance.

Blue eyes hardened, instantly recognising the threat. Eren would have been challenging him if it weren't for the fact that they were already on the brunette's territory. This was _his_ house and it was _his_ mate inside. That made the blonde male the challenger. Judging by the fierce brightness of Eren's eyes, he was very prepared to defend his home. The young Alpha's hands were already balled up into fists, ready to swing the second Erwin made a move. Eren was almost shaking and with a start the blonde realised that it was because he was holding himself back.

Eren didn't want to fight him, that was the only reason why this dominant would bother holding back at all. So if the brunette didn't want to risk confrontation then that had to mean that his mate was home.

Perfect. Erwin wanted to talk to the raven, not waste time brawling with an over-protective dominant. Decent Alphas often wouldn't risk fighting another dominant when their mate was nearby, mostly because brawling and similar violence could be very distressing for Omegas. Levi probably wouldn't have cared about a little spat between Alphas, but Eren wasn't sure how the raven would react during his pregnancy. With all the extra pheromones, the submissive male might react differently.

“Where's Levi?” Erwin asked, standing his ground as he observed the brunette.

Aurora orbs flashed with a dangerous look as the young dominant observed Erwin right back.

“ _Why do you need to know?_ ”

“I want to talk to him-” the blonde was cut off by a low growl, a deadly sound that had even an Alpha as tough as Erwin feeling the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. He continued with caution, “I know what you did to Mike.”

Eren cocked his head to the side, canine and almost curious except for the bloody murder written across the younger Alpha's features. “ _Everyone knows, it's not exactly a secret._ ”

Thick eyebrows rose up in surprise. “You don't deny it?”

The blonde Alpha had expected some sort of guilt to show on the boy Alpha's face. Apparently Eren either wasn't that cut up about assaulting a friend or, more likely, he could not focus on anything more than the threat of another dominant.

Eren snapped his teeth in a vicious display, leaning forward. He looked ready to pounce, preparing to launch himself at the larger male without a thought for strategy. The boy hissed at the blonde, inhaling through his nose to breath and hesitating suddenly.

He stopped, freezing. The snarls had silenced. An almost shocked look crossed the younger male's features and Erwin almost asked what was wrong when a voice sounded.

“Eren, what the fuck? Who is it?”

Levi's voice. The raven had come to investigate.

Apparently that was all the reason Eren needed to turn away from the fight he had been about to initiate.

The brunette turned around, _turning his back_ on the Alpha he had been about to pounce at to whine into the house. Here this dominant was, ready to destroy a threat, when a few words from his Omega could diffuse that aggression in a second.

Erwin could see where the Alpha had paused a few steps back into the house, his body curved slightly around something. Probably Levi.

“Levi, don't. It's not safe.” The dominant murmured, voice barely audible from the front door.

“Easy, it's alright.” The raven soothed, reaching up to run his hands through the brunette's hair. He raised an eyebrow. “Geez, what's gotten you so worked up? Did Hanji come by?”

Eren swallowed, glancing back towards the light coming in through the open door.

Leaning past his shoulder, the raven's eyes narrowed when they zeroed in on the source of his Alpha's distress. Of course it had to be another Alpha and a very specific one at that. The Omega was almost tempted to let the two of them fight, was half tempted to order his Alpha to fight Erwin just to see the blonde get wasted. Eren could do it, the raven knew as much. He had seen it happen before, had witnessed a half dozen dominants go down under Eren's fists.

Levi was so fucking proud of the fact that his Alpha could send his ex flying with one punch if he needed to. Violence soothes violence, apparently; both Levi and Eren had had their fair share of lashing out. Maybe they really had been made for each other.

Instead of starting a fight, the raven started walking for the door, a hand snagging the brunette's wrist as he went to tug Eren with him. His mate would be reassured by his Omega's silent request, the plea for support without words as he pulled at the young man's wrist. The teal-eyed dominant followed without any resistance at all, but a quiet snarl built in the Alpha's throat as the came closer to the door.

“Mr. Smith.” Levi greeted even before he reached the light, his voice carrying through from the gloom. “What the fuck can we do for you on such a nice day?”

Stepping out into the light that fell on the door frame, the raven folded his arms and eyed the awestruck Alpha a few metres away.

Blue eyes widened as they fell on the familiar Omega, only Levi was different already. The slight bump of his belly spoke volumes of Eren's claim on the raven, so much more than the possessive arm that curled around the raven's waist to pull Levi flush against his side. Even then Eren was trying to coax the smaller male back, putting himself between the Omega and Erwin. Upper lip curled back viciously, the brunette let a feral snarl rip free of his lungs and the blonde Alpha realised that Eren would not hesitate to rip his head from his shoulders without so much as blinking. Anything to keep Levi away from any potential threats.

Erwin had thought that Eren was a little bit crazy before when he had heard about the boy taking a swing at Mike. And Mike was one of the biggest damned dominants out there. This Alpha put them all to shame with his volatile instincts. It was a wonder that Eren wasn't completely wild.

Truth be told, Erwin had only come by to make sure that Levi was okay. He had heard about Mike actually being bitten by the raven's mate, the smaller Alpha taking down the larger in seconds only to try and tear a chunk out of his shoulder. It had been difficult to believe, but when Erwin was staring at the healing scar on Mike's shoulder with his own two eyes a surge of worry rushed through the blonde. Was Levi dealing with similar circumstances? Did Eren treat his Omega this violently?

The blonde planned to find out, but standing there now he could not see a single mark out of place on the raven's skin. Not a single bruise, not even a recent bite mark. And the little spitfire that was Levi didn't so much as bat an eyelash at the unnerving sounds leaving the brunette's throat. Hell, Levi leaned into the snarling Alpha, letting Eren hold him and shield the Omega with his body.

And Eren, lost as he was to his instincts and the urge to charge forward and tear Erwin's throat out, held Levi so gently. Even manic as he was, the Alpha knew to be careful of his pregnant mate, wouldn't risk hurting Levi or their pups.

“You just gonna stand there and gape at me like a fucking fish?” Levi snapped, sneering a little.

“Levi...” the blonde said at last and his features softened in an almost imperceptible smile.

The raven felt like snarling himself; he hated to see Erwin's face shift with that look of familiarity, of old fondness. A loud growl and a snap of teeth sounded near the Omega and, turning, it was clear to see that Eren liked the blonde's fondness even less. A wary expression replaced the previous affection and Levi almost smirked. Good, Erwin should be on his guard. Eren was not to be trifled with and the volatile Alpha just so happened to be at the raven-haired Omega's beck and call.

“I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

Concern. How very Erwin. He probably thought of himself as a knight in fucking armour. How pretentious.

Levi did smirk this time, bringing a hand up to pat his belly where it was beginning to swell.

“Just fine, thank you.” The Omega had to bite his tongue to keep from grinning at the look on Erwin's face – jealousy, plain and simple. “Now if that's all then you should probably move along. You're upsetting Eren.”

The blonde couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. An Omega taking the reins in a relationship? In a hostile situation, no less? Levi might as well have been an Alpha; he commanded the situation at hand with such authority. And this vicious Alpha standing by the raven's side, this boy whose dominance almost made Erwin want to bare his throat and look away, didn't even blink as his Omega called the shots. Eren only continued to growl that low, menacing sound, readjusting his stance whenever Levi moved.

“Go on, scram.” The raven was saying, eyes narrowed at the blonde dominant. “Or I'll have Alpha teach you why it's a shitty idea to trespass.”

“I wasn't-”

“You will be if you continue to stand around here after we've told you to get lost.” Levi stated, still speaking for both himself and his mate. “Leave.”

It was an astonished Erwin who finally backed away down the driveway, able to hear Eren's low growling even from the sidewalk when he reached it.

When the blonde was gone, Levi turned to coax his Alpha back inside. The dominant was still unsettled, his eyes darting about with every whiff of air that held Erwin's scent. Inside there was only the smell of them and home; Eren would calm much quicker if Levi could get him indoors. It took a moment but finally the brunette followed after the Omega when he called, closing the door and stalking through the house to find his mate. Levi was resting on the boy's beanbag and he beckoned the dominant closer when he entered their living space.

Rubbing his wrist against the scent gland on his neck, the raven held said wrist under the Alpha's nose when Eren got close enough. Every breath that the brunette took carried Levi's scent and the younger male seemed to be calmer already even as he lay down beside his mate. Tilting his head to one side, the Omega bared his throat for his Alpha, closing his eyes with a little smile when the brunette leaned in to nose at his scent gland. Eren breathed in deeply, exhaling in a sigh and flicking his tongue out to lap at the sensitive gland bared to him, for him. The younger male scooted down Levi's body, sliding nimble fingers under the hem of the raven's shirt and pushing it up so that he could see his Omega's stomach. The raven swallowed, watching, as Eren's hands came to rest over his gut, rubbing gently at the skin there. Alpha always got so tender when he was allowed to touch the Omega's belly. Sometimes the raven got into surly moods and would become irritated when Eren tried to coddle him. It wasn't so bad now, though, after their incident.

Even Levi had to admit that the presence of another Alpha, even one as familiar to him as Erwin was, had rattled his inner Omega a bit. Levi wouldn't admit it aloud, didn't have to. It was written in his scent in waves of uneasiness. That all faded away with the smell of Alpha close by, his warm hands on the raven's skin and his mouth pressing soft butterfly kisses across the Omega's stomach.

“ _Mine_.”

Levi's mouth quirked up into a smile.

“Yes,” the raven nodded, watching teal eyes flick up to stare at him, “all yours, Alpha.”

Eren wasn't quite in control yet, Levi could tell by the younger male's eyes: brighter than normal with the pupils slightly blown. The brunette looked feral, not at all the civilised human being he was capable of acting like. The threat of challenge had drawn Alpha out, although at least there was no threat of violence in the dominant's eyes. It would seem that his only instinct at that moment was to make sure his Omega was safe and tended to.

“Don't look at me with those brooding eyes.” Levi clicked his tongue, reaching down to run a hand through Eren's hair. “I'm fine.”

Alpha showed no signs of looking away, nor did it seem like he was truly calming down.

The Omega gave a sigh. Maybe he could fix this with a little of the old Jaeger spontaneity?

Levi sat up, bringing the dominant with him, and tugged the taller male's shirt up and over his head. That was as far as the undressing would go; the raven only needed a little access to some skin.

Without warning, he pushed Eren back with just enough force to roll the brunette onto his back. The Alpha blinked in a moment of shock, surprised by the Omega's actions. Levi didn't stop there, crawling for the bemused dominant and bending his head to bite at the taller male's abdomen. It was only a playful nip and certainly not the last. The Alpha yapped, confused, when the Omega started to tussle with him. Licking turned to nips and soft bites, some enough to sting, others barely more than grazes of teeth against skin.

It was clear that the Alpha was confused. Levi rarely played with the younger male and he never initiated games like this. The raven ducked, tackled, wrestled the brunette to the ground and all the dominant could do was whine. As he played with the kid, Levi subtly brushed his wrists, his throat, whatever skin he could, against the taller male. The more Omega scent that Eren could smell, the better. Levi's pheromones were very handy right now, designed to placate and soothe while his pregnancy lasted out. Keeping the dominant distracted with his game, the raven was able to cover his mate with as much of his scent as possible.

The best part about it was that Alpha knew he couldn't push Levi back. His Omega was carrying his pups, there could be no rough playing. His responsibility for the next few months was to take care of the raven, not pounce on him and risk hurting the smaller male. Alpha wouldn't bite him, wouldn't do anything that might injure his mate or the pups he carried.

And that gave the raven every opportunity to push his Alpha around like the overgrown puppy that he was. The Omega hadn't been able to resist messing with the boy when he was so in touch with his inner drives. Even Alpha, the fearsome and terrible creature that he could be when provoked, was as harmless as a kitten where the raven was concerned. It was far too much fun to play with him in this way, getting him down to the floor and biting and licking until...

“S-Stop it, Levi...that tickles.”

The words and the boyish laughter that had the brunette curling in on himself a little was all that Levi needed to know that Eren was back. A devious smile curved the raven's lips as he looked up to meet the younger male's eyes, licking a stripe from Eren's stomach all the way to his collar bones, raising his head up a little to kiss the boy's chin.

“Welcome back.” The raven purred, leaning in until his lips met Eren's mouth.

“Sorry for the scare.” The brunette mumbled against his mate's mouth, smiling a little.

“Never apologise for defending me from douchebags who should know better than to barge in on other people's business.” Levi said sternly before he smirked, hooding his eyes mischievously. “Besides, you were hot as Hell out there.”

Erwin didn't come by again. It was a wise decision on his part.

 

The months went by and Levi's belly grew with the passing time.

Eren told the Omega that he had that glow that pregnant people got.

Levi told him to shut up. Unsurprisingly, of course.

It was about the five month mark now and Eren couldn't help but feel giddy every time he saw the raven. Levi's stomach wouldn't swell up fully until the third trimester of his pregnancy, but even seeing him now was enough to make the Alpha in Eren fill with pride. He just about rolled over and did a back flip every time the raven walked in the room.

Those were _his_ pups that Levi was carrying, filling his little body up, making him swell. It was _their_ family, something precious that Eren and Levi had created together. No one else could claim that and it still made the brunette giddy beyond belief when he remembered that Levi was _his_. _His_ mate, _his_ Omega. Levi _belonged_ to Eren...just as Eren belonged to Levi. The justice in that was enough to make the Alpha feel like he might melt.

But it also made him want to devour the raven, lick him all over and just take him.

“Levi?”

“No.”

The brunette frowned, blinking up in confusion. “Eh? I haven't asked you anything yet.”

“You've got your innocent voice on.” The raven muttered, not bothering to look up from his book. “That can only mean one thing and the answer is no.”

If only Levi's pregnancy hadn't also significantly lowered his desire to be any more intimate than a kiss most days.

“But-”

“You're not getting anywhere near this ass, brat.”

Unfortunately Levi was rarely excessively horny most of the time. Eren sighed, staring over at his mate and trying not to undress the raven with his eyes.

He failed. Miserably.

The two males were lounging on their back veranda, enjoying the warm afternoon air. Levi had put down a blanket and a few cushions for himself, while Eren had dragged his beanbag out onto the porch.

“But I'm horny.” The brunette whined pleadingly, like he hoped that Levi would just give in.

Levi didn't so much as look up. “So go jerk off some.”

How very naive of him. Sure, Eren could go and crank one out, but that wasn't the point. He didn't want to masturbate, he wanted to make love.

“But I don't want to, I want-”

“You want me to roll over and be your good little sex doll for fifteen minutes?” The Omega cut him off dryly, giving a wry chuckle. “No thanks. I'm reading.”

The Alpha whimpered, pouting over at the submissive male. “Please? I'll be gentle, I promise.”

“I couldn't give a fuck, Eren.”

The brunette tugged at his hair in frustration. “You can keep reading, just...please?”

The look Levi sent the Alpha's way spelled seven thousand levels of done. It was almost enough to make the dominant back down...but not quite.

“Please, Levi?” Eren begged shamelessly. “Pleeease..?”

“Tch.” The raven narrowed his eyes, finally setting the book down for a moment in order to glare at the younger male. “You're going to be a father soon enough, get your filthy hormones under control before then.”

Eren clutched a hand to his chest, pretending to have taken a critical blow from the raven's words.

“So mean.” He murmured, pouting.

Levi smirked, scooping his book up again. “You know it.”

“You used to be nice to me.” The brunette complained half-heartedly.

The Omega made an amused sound. “Did I?”

Fair point there.

“Nicer.” The younger male corrected.

“Hey, these are your little tykes.” The raven reminded with a glance Eren's way, patting his belly. “You're the one who put them there, so you'd better be prepared to shut up and deal with whatever comes. You think I'm hormonal now?” The submissive male gave a scoff, shaking his head. “Don't make me laugh. This is just me, just wait until I become a fucking whale and you have to carry me everywhere.”

“Alright, alright, I'm sorry.” Eren sighed, palming himself through his pants with a mournful expression.

Levi clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “And newsflash for you, brat; you're the only one who's horny all the time.”

“I can't help it.” The young Alpha whined in defence.

He surged up suddenly, crossing the space between them until he reached the raven, carefully straddling the Omega without putting any real weight on him. It certainly got the submissive male's attention, stormy eyes blinking impassively up into determined teal.

“I just want to fool around a little.” The Alpha murmured, pleaded, leaning down until his lips met Levi's.

Eren kissed the Omega gently, carefully, ever wary of being kicked off at any moment. Pulling back, the brunette was mildly relieved not to have been bitten or shoved away immediately.

Looking up at him with an odd innocence to his expression, Levi batted his eyelashes suddenly.

“In front of the children?” He murmured in an almost bashful tone that threw the Alpha completely off guard.

Eren blinked dumbly, opening and closing his mouth a few times as he sought to find some sort of response.

“I...they...they can't actually see anything from in there, you know.” The brunette managed after a moment.

“That's what you think.” The raven murmured, his eyes widening a little as he continued. “You know, I hear that babies are aware of a lot more than we think, even before they're born.”

The Omega bit his lip, running a hand up his body and catching the hem of his shirt on the way, lifting the material for Eren to see his stomach. He knew it riled the boy up further, had planned to do so. Rubbing a pale hand over the smooth bulge, Levi hummed.

“All that mush about mommies reading to their brats in the womb,” the raven murmured, locking eyes with his mate, “just think about it...if they can hear that, do you really want our little darlings to hear their parents moaning like three dollar whores?”

Eren swallowed that time, backing up to sit on his haunches as uncertainty swam through him.

“W-Well...” the dominant stammered, his voice small.

“You're really going to scar our children forever?” Levi went on.

The raven wasn't even trying to keep from smirking now, although it was one of the more lively smirks that had graced the Omega's lips, like he got a kick out of messing with the Alpha's head.

If only it wasn't working so well. Eren's hands shifted, pawing at the floor either side of Levi's waist as he crouched. The Alpha bit his lip, worrying the skin there as he mulled over the raven's words.

“I...I guess not.” He murmured, shoulders rounded as he gave a dejected sigh.

Levi smiled, genuinely this time, and laughed as he reached up to ruffle the young Alpha's hair.

“That's a good boy.” The Omega praised, thumbing the brunette's pouting lips.

Levi hummed his amusement as he settled back against his cushions, the warm sun reaching his toes from where they dangled off the veranda. Lifting his book back up, the Omega was smirking just slightly as he continued to read from where he had left off before.

Meanwhile a pouting Alpha padded back across the veranda to flop onto his squishy seat with a huff.

Half an hour later saw the brunette sitting inside, curled up with his beanbag back in the living room. The TV remained off, leaving the young dominant to mope in silence. To say that the Alpha was sulking would have been an understatement. He had been lying there whimpering for twenty minutes now and had no intention of stopping any time soon.

The dominant heard the soft padding of Levi's feet against the floor, but he bit his lip and stared at the ground. One glance at those grey eyes and Eren would be putty in the raven's hands. How could be hope to rebel that way?

Eren knew he was throwing a bit of a tantrum, but he didn't care.

“Oi, Eren?” The raven's voice sounded, holding little traces of amusement.

The brunette sniffed, stretching out with a huff. “What?” He mumbled glumly.

A scoff of laughter escaped the Omega and it became clear that the submissive male was not feeling repentant for denying the Alpha at all. If anything he was amused by the sad excuse for a tantrum.

In his peripheral vision Eren saw the raven lean against the door frame.

“Wanna come fuck me?”

Teal eyes blew wide in surprise. That sure got his attention, the words sending a hard throb through the dominant's cock.

“Eh?” The brunette sat up fast enough to make himself dizzy, but he remembered the raven's earlier teasing and frowned. Running his tongue over his bottom lip to wet the skin before speaking, Eren swallowed. “No, I-I don't think I will.”

The younger male cursed himself inwardly for stammering, but he held his ground and waited for Levi's reaction.

Not a word of reprimand came from the Omega.

Levi only arched an eyebrow at the dominant. “Oh? You don't want to?”

God did Eren want to, it had been ages since he'd last gotten to mate the raven. Levi had been edgy of late, telling the brunette to back off a little. He was affectionate and sometimes it made the hormone-driven Omega feel smothered. The Alpha wasn't allowed to be too rough with his mate anyway, not while the smaller male was carrying pups. Eren often forgot that he was responsible for protecting more than one life now.

But the Alpha hadn't taken into account just how frustrating it would be not to be able to fuck his mate every other day.

It occurred to the brunette that Levi was still waiting for an answer.

“I...I'm good, thanks.” Eren managed.

Apparently that wasn't good enough for the raven, because he continued.

“You're honestly telling me that you don't want a piece of this ass?” Levi asked, looking too smug for his own good. “This sweet ass that's all yours?”

“I...” the brunette swallowed thickly, panting a little, “...no?”

It was obvious that he wasn't fooling anyone; Eren could deny his wants all day but his body spoke enough for him.

“Huh...I guess I'll just have to take care of it myself.” The Omega rolled one shoulder in a casual shrug, tilting his head to one side to rub at his neck. More specifically his scent gland to spread his pheromones into the air. “What a shame.”

Eren pouted over at him. “I'm not falling for that. You were really mean earlier.”

Levi gave a snort, tossing his head with a smirk. “That wasn't mean. That was teasing.” He shrugged again. “And besides, I don't have time to argue with you right now because I'm about to be quite busy fucking myself apparently.”

With that, the raven sauntered off out of the den and away, presumably to the bedroom.

“Guess I'd better get started.” Levi's voice sounded again, closer than the brunette had expected. “This ass isn't going to fuck itself.”

Eren's head whipped around, eyes wide. Was Levi planning to masturbate in the dining room? There was certainly the space for it; they hadn't bought that much new furniture and the dining room was relatively bare aside from the table and chairs.

“Oh, look at that, slick already.” The Omega's voice carried through to Eren all too easily.

The brunette choked on a whine that threatened to escape his throat, biting his lip hard. The raven was still talking.

“I wonder how many fingers I can fit in here?”

Eren stiffened, his fingers digging into his beanbag as he fought to stay put. If Levi could deny him so easily, then it was only fair for the dominant to do the same.

“One, two...” the raven's voice morphed into a pleasured groan, “fuck...I haven't been this _tight_ in ages...I guess missing a heat cycle makes up for all the stretching from sex...”

A whine left the Alpha's lips and Eren gave a start, clapping a hand over his mouth. Shit, he hoped Levi didn't hear how weak his resolve was already. Just the mention of Levi's tight ass had the dominant's cock hard enough to ache, the thought of the Omega's hole being any tighter than Eren remembered was almost enough to get him on his feet. The Omega was sure getting cocky, knowing that his mate would let him get away with just about anything thanks. The raven's pheromones placated the brunette's inner Alpha, replacing his usual instincts of _take_ with the urge to _give_ instead.

“Three...and four.”

Levi's voice continued, informing the dominant of his mate's progress. Four fingers in already? Shit. A drawn out moan sounded from the other room, throaty and rasping, and it shot straight to the brunette's groin.

“Shit that's good.” The submissive male was saying. “Not as good as _Alpha_ , but I guess I'll just have to make do.”

Eren was trying his best not to fidget and squirm, although his mate's words had the Alpha wanting to writhe and throw a tantrum. Levi was doing this on purpose just to get his way and the younger male knew that. He wanted to stay put, wanted to be able to ignore the increasingly tempting calls of mate's voice.

But Eren hadn't mated his Omega in over a month now...and it was driving him crazy. The brunette already knew that he wouldn't go into rut until Levi's pregnancy was complete and because the younger male didn't have the excuse of physically needing to fuck...the raven was having far too much fun making the Alpha squirm.

“It's a pity I don't have a dildo or something,” Eren choked on his own saliva at the raven's words, “it's never been an issue before because I have such a good Alpha.”

The brunette flushed all the way to his ears, whimpering.

“Always such a good boy...fuck...” a strangled moan drifted to Eren's ears, “...hgnn...ah fuck...right there...”

Panting, the brunette could taste the Omega's pheromones in the air on his every breath. It only made the ache between his legs throb, needy and pulsing. Palming his erection, the dominant could have cried at the relief it brought him. And yet...still not enough. Not as good as mate.

Every word the raven said reached the younger male, making his own desire that much stronger.

“So wet...what a fucking mess I'm making here...” the Omega rasped out a sigh and the dominant could only imagine what his mate was doing, “if only there was someone to lick all this up.”

Levi had to be smirking, there was no way that he was doing any of this without the express goal of making Eren lose his mind with the need to march right into the living room and fuck the ever loving shit out of the older man. The Alpha might have seethed if he could stop pouting, rolling onto his stomach to hug his beanbag closer, subtly rutting against the squishy seat.

It wasn't easy to keep quiet, but the brunette bit his clenched fist to muffle any sounds that escaped his guard. He had a good mind to call out, to keen for mate, but another part of the dominant didn't want to give the raven the satisfaction of hearing his Alpha in such a needy state.

“...oh Alpha..?” Levi called then, drawing out the word with a teasing lilt to his voice that Eren didn't trust. “Got something for you here.”

The brunette froze, clutching the beanbag tighter. If he got up and went into the other room, there was no way that he would leave there again for the next hour. But he needed to know just what his Omega was up to in there. The raven could have been knitting this whole time for all the Alpha knew, calling out so lewdly just to tease the dominant.

Curiosity and need alike getting the better of him, Eren found himself on his feet and peeping around the door into the living room. And there was Levi on the floor under one of the back windows, naked with his legs spread in invitation and the index and middle fingers of both hands pulling the pink mouth of his ass in either direction to show off his glistening hole to the dominant.

“Still don't want this?” The raven rasped, but he still managed to smirk.

Eren gripped the door frame hard enough to cause the wood to creak in protest, a whine sounding in the Alpha's throat.

Levi only chuckled at him.

“Get over here so I can suck your dick.”

Eren had never moved so quickly in his life.

The raven was already on his hands and knees by the time the brunette reached him, pale hands reaching to stop the Alpha's progress. Eren was already yanking his shirt over his head, dropping the garment and gasping when the Omega dipped sly fingers into his boxer briefs to grip at his cock. Fly open already, the brunette reached down to slide his fingers into raven hair, threading his fingers through the black locks while Levi pulled the dominant's length free from his underwear.

Nothing was hotter than seeing a pregnant Omega down on his knees of his own volition to please his Alpha. Eren had to grip the windowsill hard to keep himself upright when his own knees grew weak from the sight, tightening that grip seconds later when Levi's tongue flicked out to catch the precum beading at the head of his cock. Grey eyes held the Alpha's gaze as the Omega leaned closer to slip his mouth over Eren's cockhead, sliding slowly down to the base and swallowing to accept the younger male's length in his throat. Little tears pricked at the corners of the raven's eyes at the exertion, no doubt his jaw would start aching sooner rather than later, but he hollowed his cheeks anyway and sucked hard as he pulled all the way back.

Grey eyes stared up at Eren's face as he let the dominant's length plop out of his mouth, licking at the tip almost playfully. Levi kept his eyes on the brunette, taking in the flush of the younger male's cheeks, the way his lips were parted so that he could pant. The smaller male tugged at his mate's remaining clothes, pulling his pants down and helping the dominant to kick them off before removing his underwear.

Alpha wasn't faring so well, trembling already, and whimpering moans spilled from his mouth with every little breath when the Omega slid his lips back over his throbbing arousal and began to bob his head in a slow rhythm. He had a greater range of movement now at least with his clothes gone, standing with his legs further apart.

Levi slid his mouth off the Alpha's cock, kissing his way down the underside as he moved to pay the young dominant's balls some attention. One of the raven's hands came up to tug at the brunette's saliva-slickened length in the absence of his mouth, licking at Eren's sac before putting his lips around one of the Alpha's testicles and humming.

A keening moan left the taller male's lips at the vibrations and Levi took the opportunity to run a hand between his legs while the brat was distracted. Swiping his fingers through his own slick, the Omega brought his hand back up to smear the hot slick over Eren's dick.

The kid's eyes were shut tight, his panting beginning to grow in pitch.

Moving back to kiss the tip of the younger male's weeping length, the submissive male tightened his hand around the dominant's shaft, bringing his free hand up to cup Eren's sac.

“You want to fuck me, Eren?” Levi asked, his voice rasping, and the raven leaned in to suck at the head of the Alpha's cock, tonguing his frenulum before pulling back with a wet pop. “Is that what you want?”

Eren could only nod frantically, the only sound leaving his mouth being a moan.

Sucking once more at the head before pulling back, the raven released his hold on the brunette's cock and grinned up at the dominant.

“You want to take this somewhere more comfortable, Alpha?”

Levi squirmed, clenching his thighs together eagerly as Eren stooped to pick him up. The Omega watched the flex of the brunette's arms, the strain of his biceps as he adjusted to the new weight. Even with Levi being heavier than usual, the younger male seemed to have no trouble holding onto him. Eren marched through the house like a man on a mission, carrying the raven upstairs to their room with his eyes darting around sharply, his nose tucked against the Omega's neck.

Setting the smaller male gently on the bed, Eren crawled onto the mattress and settled himself over the raven. Levi lunged up to loop his arms around the younger male's shoulders, tugging him down for a heated kiss. The Alpha scrambled to catch himself, not wanting to hurt the Omega by falling on his belly, but he responded just as fervently when the raven slotted their mouths together.

Eren fumbled for his cock, guiding the weeping length to Levi's twitching hole with a shaky hand. He wouldn't last long, not with the raven's earlier treatment, but surely the Omega would forgive him if he came too soon.

Levi had already stretched himself some, but the brunette pushed in slowly, carefully, gasping as the raven's tight heat enveloped his needy cock. The Omega hadn't been lying, all that time without being fucked sure had gotten him tight. Eren had to focus on his breathing just to keep himself from cumming right then and there. Levi wasn't happy with him for breaking the kiss, mostly because he had been using it to muffle the sounds he was making.

A shaky moan left the raven now, higher in pitch as Eren pushed in as far as he could go and then some. The brunette groaned low, a contrast to the pitching breaths that Levi was taking. He hadn't been filled in a while and it was beyond good to have that stretch again.

Alpha ducked to claim the raven's lips again, shifting his hips but so far unwilling to move. The heat around his arousal was so inviting that the brunette hardly wanted to pull himself from it to start his thrust. The Omega had no trouble giving the boy a little assistance getting started. A bite on the brunette's lower lip from Levi had the young dominant bucking in shock and from there he could use the momentum to pull his hips back.

All the way out, the tip of his dick nudged the raven's slick entrance, lining up...and then diving right back into that delicious warmth. It took all Eren had not to let himself grow still again, to just bury himself in his mate's ass and grind. He forced his hips to keep moving, push, pull, push, pull, and worked up a good rhythm.

God Eren had missed this...the closeness, the heady rush of his and Levi's scents mingling together until they were indiscernible from one another. The smaller male clutched at the dominant's forearms, panting away with a little smile on his face. He almost looked high.

Eren wondered if he had a similar expression on his own face.

Shit, too close. Too close already. The brunette got a hold of Levi's hips, sliding his hands under the raven's lower back to hoist him up a bit to find a better angle as he searched for the Omega's prostate. He would need to pound that sweet pleasure trigger if he wanted to bring Levi to orgasm before he got there himself. The submissive male got the message, rolling his hips to assist the Alpha. Three thrusts later and Levi threw his head back with a howl.

“Right there! Jesus Christ, Eren, _right fucking there!_ ”

With the pleasure trigger located, Eren snapped his hips forward, groaning when the raven clenched, squeezing around him.

“Oh God...”

“Yes, give it to me, Alpha-ah!” Levi's words choked off into a keening moan and the brunette was shocked when the raven spilled pearly cum over his belly.

Suddenly it made sense – Levi had gotten Eren close to cumming on purpose because he knew that neither or them would last too long anyway. That sly devil.

The Omega tensed up with his orgasm, squeezing tightly around the Alpha's throbbing cock, and the dominant yelped as his own climax rushed up on him. He drove his hips forward, ploughing deep into the raven's ass before choking out a few desperate words against his mate's lips.

“C-Can I knot you?”

Eren didn't know if the Omega would want him to keep his knot out of the smaller male's body while he was pregnant, but he prayed that the raven would answer quickly. The younger male could already feel the base of his dick swelling as he pumped cum into his mate.

Levi caught Eren's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on the soft flesh as he held the brunette's gaze and spoke.

“Do it.”

Letting go of a throaty moan, the Alpha pulled the Omega's hips closer, burying himself as deep as he could manage and groaning as his knot grew to its full size, sealing his seed inside. Not that there was much point to that with Levi already full of his litter.

It was a panting Omega who broke the quiet between them, smiling as he did so.

“Feel better now, Alpha?”

Eren huffed, panting for breath while Levi ran gentle fingers through his hair, raking blunt nails lightly over the younger male's scalp and making him shiver. It was soothing, to say the least.

“Much better.” The brunette said after a moment, leaning into the raven's comforting touch.

It was then that Eren noticed a dark shape sitting on the vanity.

Your Honour  blinked over at the two males, lifting a paw idly to begin cleaning his face.

The little shit had been there the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. I have 6000+ words that didn't make this chapter either. I thought 19 000 words in one go would be pushing it. I worked all day on this because I don't know when I'll be able to post again. Sprung is NEXT WEEK O_O holy shiz! So if I don't get to write on the weekend then I don't know. I'll try.  
> I love you all, thanks for reading and being such supportive folks!


	14. Baby Makes Three, Or So They Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER! WOOO! Well, not woo exactly, cos it's sad. But I've never finished a fic before so WOOOOOO!! Fluff + #pregnant_things + pups born + parenting. Argh! This chapter is all over the place! There's fluff and friggin' feels and then MORE FLUFF AND A CAT and then back pain, massages, more pregnant!Levi problems XD and then BAM birth O_O  
> I think I got spectrum whiplash.  
> Enjoy!  
> P.S. This is un-beta'd and I just remembered a certain thing that I wrote in this chapter...that I can't decide if I'm ashamed of or not.  
> Shout if you spot it.  
> *sheepish glance*

The brunette learned his lesson well as the months passed and Eren found a new law governing his life: what Levi says, goes.

Pregnancy was no picnic and soon the raven was regretting having their bedroom upstairs. Most days he could convince Eren to carry him down to the kitchen or the living room, but some days the brunette would coax Levi down step by step just to make sure that the raven actually walked.

“Come on, Levi,” the Alpha announced one morning, smiling far too much for anyone who had just woken up, “we're going to the market!”

The Omega let out a deep groan from under the pillow that he had pulled over his head when the brunette had opened the curtains. Eren was a morning person, or at least he was most days. The raven hated mornings and being asked to get up and go out walking amidst the _sunshine_ and _people_...the submissive male just wanted to roll over and go right back to sleep. But sleeping on his stomach wasn't the most comfortable thing to do nowadays.

Eren pulled the blankets of the smaller male regardless of Levi's grumbled protests, removing the pillow from his face. Grey eyes glowered up at the younger male, those clear orbs still glazed with sleep.

“Wipe that smile off your face.” The raven groused, shifting to roll onto his side.

The Alpha caught his shoulder with a soft chuckle, ducking to kiss the smaller male's forehead.

“You can't sleep all day, Levi.” Eren chided gently, smiling down at the Omega.

Levi blew a puff of air towards his fringe, rolling his eyes as he did so. “I can do what I want.”

Stubbornness, a classic Levi tactic. One Eren was well used to by now.

“Don't be such a sourpuss.” The brunette crooned down at the submissive male, licking the Omega's nose in an affectionate gesture. “You need to get out and about. Get some exercise.”

Levi scoffed out a dry laugh, reaching up to prod the Alpha between the eyes. “Are you really going to play the 'you'll get fat' card with me right now?” The smaller male arched up an eyebrow, smirking and gesturing casually to himself. “Fucking take a look at me, brat. I'm already there and it's all your fault.”

Eren let out a low hum of amusement, leaning closer to kiss the skin behind Levi's ears. “My fault for fucking you?” The brunette asked in a murmur, lips pressed to the shell of the Omega's ear.

“Yes.” Levi agreed.

Upfront as ever. It made the young Alpha laugh.

“Right.” The brunette chuckled, leaning closer until he could see the faintest of flushes colouring the raven's cheeks. “Well I'm so sorry for giving you the best sex of your life which just so happened to result in puppies.” The brunette smirked down at the raven, thumbs stroking at the sides of Levi's face. “You have it so rough, poor, pampered little Omega.”

“Alright, shut up.” The raven griped, pushing at Eren's shoulders until the Alpha rolled onto his side.

“So you'll come shopping with me?”

“Whatever.”

The dominant fist-pumped, springing off the bed and dashing over to find some jeans and a shirt to wear out.

Levi stretched out with a yawn, watching his mate hop around with one leg in a pair of grey jeans.

“Guess I can't really say no after that guilt trip.” The raven muttered, his tone half-hearted in its accusation.

Eren gave a snort, jeans on and halfway through pulling a shirt over his head. “Aw, are you feeling bullied?” The younger male's head popped out of his shirt, a plain white long-sleeve, and he grinned over at the Omega. “Big bad Alpha loved you too much?”

“Fuck up and get some of that love over here. I plan on at least five minutes of making out before I even think about getting up.”

“Allow me to indulge you.”

The brunette bounded eagerly back over to the bed, carefully climbing onto the mattress to avoid jostling Levi. No doubt that would put the raven in a less than pleased sort of mood.

While sex had taken the back burner for a time while Levi slowly got sore and moody, kissing had become the raven's new favourite thing. Eren was more than happy to deal with the sudden bouts of affection, his inner Alpha reduced to nothing more than an overgrown puppy.

The brunette came to hover over his mate, his heart fluttering at the sound lazy sound of Levi's happy purring. Eren licked his way into the Omega's mouth, loving how pliant and languid his little mate was in the morning. The raven was mostly docile directly after waking, apart from being grumpy. That went without saying. Levi let Eren command the kiss, humming his contentment when the brunette sucked on his tongue. For several long minutes that was all the pair did, kissing until air became more of a need than keeping their mouths together.

Levi pushed at the Alpha's shoulders to get Eren to back up, nipping his mate's bottom lip one last time before settling back against his pillow with a sigh.

“Alright, fine. Let's go to this shitty market day then.”

Eren smiled. If anything, he was just glad that the raven was going outside at all.

 

Days turned into weeks which stretched into months, and as time passed the changes in the Omega's body became more and more noticeable. He became very familiar with their bedroom, staying there more often then not when the aches and pains came along.

“Eren..?” Levi called from the bedroom, hearing the younger male moving about in the bathroom.

“Yeah, babe?”

The brunette had come in to take a shower ten minutes ago.

“Don't call me that.” The raven griped, watching the bathroom door swing open.

A cloud of steam wafted out, followed by a grinning Alpha moments later, prancing in his boxer briefs. The young dominant's hair was a damp mess, ruffled from where it had been towelled to a mostly dry state.

“Sorry, I meant 'yes, sweetest of hearts'?” Eren called, sauntering over to the chest of drawers to find something to wear. He had pulled out a pair of black sweats and even tugged them on before the brunette realised that the raven was ignoring him. “Levi?”

The younger male glanced over his shoulder at his scowling mate.

“I'd kill you myself if I could move.” The Omega grumbled, frowning down at his bulging stomach. There was no way that anyone wouldn't be able to recognise that he was with child at this point. “Could you...could you help me up?”

A grin cracked across the Alpha's face and he chuckled.

“Can't even get out of bed now? That's too precious.” Eren teased, coming to lean against the wall by the bed.

“Please, Eren.” The Omega couldn't have stopped himself from pouting if he had wanted to. “I'm fucking starving and my back hurts.”

A little pleading and some doe-eyed glances from the raven could turn even the cockiest Eren into mush. Levi had long since given up on trying to play it cool, tossing aside his mask of apathy in favour of little expressions that drove the Alpha wild. And in the best way possible, too; the doting way. The playful glimmer in teal eyes softened into concern as the brunette pushed away from the wall, moving onto the bed to sit by where his mate lay.

“You want to go into the clinic later?” The young dominant questioned, reaching a hand over to rub the Omega's stomach. “They might have something to ease the pain?”

“Maybe.” Levi nodded, wincing as he sat up with Eren's help. “First I want to make breakfast.”

The brunette rubbed gentle circles into the raven's lower back, scooting closer to put an arm around the Omega.

“I can make you something,” the dominant offered, “you don't have to get up.”

Levi made a face, shaking his head. “Please don't make me stay here, Eren, I feel stiffer than a dead guy. I just want to move around a bit.”

Teal eyes regarded the raven carefully for a moment.

“You don't feel groggy or dizzy?”

The raven shook his head again. “Not at the moment.”

It was the truth, Levi had learned not to hide his discomfort from the Alpha. It only riled him quicker.

At last Eren gave a nod, helping the smaller male to the edge of the bed and getting Levi's feet to touch the floor.

“Don't wander far, okay?” The brunette murmured, sliding an arm under the raven's arms to support him. “If you fall it won't just be you that gets hurt.”

“I know.” Levi leaned against the taller male, glancing about, eager to get out of the bedroom for a few hours. “I just need to get out of this room for a while.”

The teal-eyed young man understood well enough, feeling sympathetic for his Omega.

Eren stood, lifting his mate up with the motion, mindful not to jostle the smaller man. The raven groaned softly when he was set on his feet properly, stretching while the younger male supported most of his weight. They both listened to his back give a few little pops before the Omega slumped against Eren's side with a happy sigh.

“Fuck. That hit the spot.”

“What a sight you do make these days.” Eren hummed, smiling.

Both males looked down the raven's body and the smaller man sighed.

“Yeah.” He admitted.

Levi's belly was beginning to get quite round now and the sight of his Omega filling up with their pups never failed to make the Alpha smile. It also made the brunette putty in Levi's hands most days. The raven couldn't help but feel strange, almost embarrassed some days, when he looked at himself in such a state. But whenever the Omega started to feel self-conscious he would find Eren looking at him with such fond eyes that the petite male would melt a little inside. Whatever instinct inside the Alpha that made him love the Omega more the further along in his pregnancy he got, Levi thanked it.

It was certainly making his life easier having a loyal Alpha at his beck and call. Eren made the Omega his tea and made sure he was there to help Levi whenever he was going to take a shower just to make sure that the smaller male wouldn't unbalance and fall. If the raven was feeling sore or stiff, Eren would rub his feet or massage the knots and kinks away. Alpha cooked and even made sure to clean as best he could, although Levi still scoured the house to dust things. Eren was in charge of cleaning the things and spaces that the Omega couldn't bend or climb up to reach.

In the brunette's defence, he was getting better at cleaning to the raven's standards.

The pair made their way out and down the hall, being doubly careful on the stairs. Helping the raven along into the kitchen, Eren leaned to press kisses to Levi's hair, his ear, the side of his face and his temple.

“Alright, alright, don't smother me.” The smaller male griped, taken to occasional bouts of moodiness.

His grip on the dominant only tightened though, and Eren couldn't have been upset with Levi if he tried. The brunette got the raven over to their kitchen counter, making sure that the Omega had a good grip on the edge before letting go of him.

“You're finally the soft little Omega you're supposed to be.” Eren called jokingly, leaving the Omega by the counter to make them both a warm drink.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Har har. I could still kick your ass if I wanted to.”

Even the raven knew that his words weren't very convincing when he was holding onto inanimate objects for support.

“You think so?” The brunette called over his shoulder, a cheeky smile curving his lips.

Levi glowered, eyes narrowing. “You want to find out?”

The younger male held his tongue between his teeth in a playful smile, eyes roving over the smaller male's form like he was considering taking the Omega up on the offer of a tussle.

Alas, that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of him. And he couldn't exactly pounce on his Omega at the moment.

“I'd say yes if I wasn't such a responsible mate.” The dominant replied, turning back to his task.

“Responsible my ass.” Levi muttered accusingly. “You were playing with that spaghetti alphabet soup shit the other day.”

Eren shrugged with one shoulder, pouring milk into two cups. “I was thinking of baby names.”

“And spelling them out with your food, you slob.”

Another shrug. “At least I didn't make a mess.”

“This time.” The raven said, staring at the back of the younger male's head as Eren put the twin mugs into their microwave to heat up the milk. “Who knows about next time? There's a lesson here, brat: don't play with your food.”

Turning on his heel, the brunette leaned back against the counter with a grin. “Yes, mom.”

“Fuck up.” The Omega scoffed. “One day soon you'll say that and I'll have an armload of pups to back up the nickname. And I don't want our kids learning bad habits from their papa.”

A shiver of delight ran through the brunette, his toes curling against the floor at the imagery summoned up by Levi's words. Eren turned, practically bounding across the kitchen to wrap his mate in a hug, careful not to hurt his back, or his belly. Hands coming down to rub gingerly over the Omega's swollen stomach, the young Alpha crooned sweet nothings in his mate's ear.

It was worth being accused of being a sap to hear Levi all but purring at the attention.

“You're all soft now.” Eren cooed, nuzzling the side of the raven's face.

The Omega made a face. “Shut it.”

“The universe is finally getting back at you for having abs all those years.” The brunette continued to tease.

Levi just grimaced, shoving at the Alpha's shoulder. “The universe can go fuck itself.”

Smiling, the dominant only held his mate closer. “Aw, so mean. It gave you me, didn't it?”

“Whatever.” The raven muttered against the taller male's chest. “It's still bullying me now. My back is killing me.”

The Alpha whined softly, ducking his head to catch Levi's gaze while his hands dropped down to massage the raven's lower back gingerly.

“So go lie on your stomach for a bit?” Eren suggested, kissing the smaller male's left cheek.

“Are you an idiot? You want me to crush our family before it's born?”

A huff of laughter escaped the younger male. “That wouldn't happen if you were careful.” He murmured reassuringly. “If you're that concerned, though, you could just rest on your hands and knees for a bit? Get the pressure off your back?”

Levi seemed caught up in his thoughts, frowning at the floor. “I take it all back. Pups suck.”

Eren smiled fondly at him, suppressing the urge to chuckle.

“You say that now,” he said by the raven's ear, slow, intimate, “but you still read to your tummy every night.”

Levi hated it when Eren used the truth against him.

“Shut up. Not a word to Hanji.”

A fond hum sounded in the brunette's chest. “I think it's sweet.”

“Oh Christ, it's moving.” The raven said suddenly, moving one hand to hold his stomach and the other to snatch one of Eren's hands and press it against his belly where he could feel something shifting inside. The Omega wrinkled his nose. “God that feels so weird.”

The Alpha stared down with wonder, enamoured with the life growing in his little mate.

“I can't wait to meet them.” He murmured, hearing the raven scoff.

“You're not the one who has to birth the little mutts.”

Eren gave a little laugh, shaking his head at the surly Omega. “Come on, I'll toss some cushions down and see if I can't convince your back to give you a break from aching, yeah?”

Levi gave a weary sigh after a moment, nodding. “Please.”

Guiding the raven through to the living room, Eren set his mate down on the couch before he started setting some throw pillows down on the floor. He was back by the Omega's side in no time, coaxing the smaller male down onto the floor carefully.

“Easy there...that's it.” Eren crooned gently, making sure that the raven was comfortable. “Good boy.”

“Don't talk to me like I'm your prized pet.”

“I'm not. I'm talking to you like you're my prized Omega, my lover, bearer of my children.” The brunette corrected. “Is there something wrong with that?”

No...there wasn't anything wrong with that. Nothing at all.

Shucking his shirt left the raven in only pyjama pants, but that was fine with him. They were comfy, a present from Hanji from God knows where. The raven didn't plan on asking.

On his hands and knees, Levi felt oddly at ease with the weight of his stomach no longer compressed against his back. Although he couldn't help but think that he must look a sight with his belly hanging exposed like that. The position certainly brought on interesting feelings, making the raven think about how the hell he and Eren would have gone about raising pups if they were wild, living off the land like proper animals. On all fours like this, the Omega couldn't help but relate to those more primitive drives. He could almost feel that urge to prowl, to stalk prey.

“You look about ready to race off after a deer or something.” Eren's voice called teasingly as he returned with some lotion tucked under one arm and other things that would be useful, drawing the raven out from his thoughts.

Levi gave a little chuckle, shaking his head. “I was just having similar thoughts.”

The brunette set down a shallow container filled with warm water. A wash rag floated in the water, ready to be rung out and smoothed across Levi's skin. And Eren did just that.

Twisting up the soaked cloth, the young man squeezed out most of the moisture before he applied the damp warmth to the Omega's lower back. The Alpha spread the warm cloth there, folding it carefully over the muscles where Levi was hurting. They didn't have a heat pack or hot water bottle, so this would have to do for now.

At any rate, the smaller male was breathing evenly.

So Eren saw to the other parts of his mate.

Warm hands slid along his back with barely there pressure to test the water, judging by touch how much discomfort the raven was in. When Levi didn't flinch away from the contact, Eren let his fingers apply a little more pressure, rubbing little circles from the Omega's shoulders all the way down to his lower back.

Levi gave a drawn out sigh, feeling blood move to the skin where Eren pressed, warmth following in the wake of those fingertips.

“Is this okay?”

“Mhmm.”

“Good.”

The Alpha nodded, breathing a little easier once he knew that the raven wasn't feeling too much discomfort. He reached for the lotion, squirting a liberal amount onto his palm and rubbing his hands together to warm it. Levi tensed briefly at the damp contact, relaxing a moment later when the brunette began rubbing the lotion into his skin with gentle hands.

“Feeling better?” Eren asked and the Omega felt the feather-light press of the dominant's mouth between his shoulder blades.

Levi gave a low hum, stretching. “Just keep working your magic, Alpha.”

Mentally, the raven-haired male sang the brunette's praises for being such a devoted little shit. For such a big lad, he was so gentle. Except for every fucking rut, Jesus Christ. Thank God there hadn't been any of those while the raven was pregnant. Alpha's body understood that they were at the 'mission accomplished' stage; their mating had been successful and Levi would be bringing a pup or two into the world soon. Eren wouldn't go through another rut until after their pups were born and the raven's pregnancy pheromones wore off.

That was okay, though, Levi kind of missed that wildness that took over Alpha when his ruts struck. Ever since the raven's pregnancy had started, even before they knew, Eren had been so careful with him. It was nice, more than nice, to be doted on and pampered. But Levi couldn't wait until he could fucking walk down the stairs by himself or even get out of bed without effort. Even when he and Eren had sex, the brunette treated the Omega like a doll and still somehow managed to make the raven lose his mind. Although Levi couldn't imagine how Eren could look at him with his huge fucking stomach and think 'I wanna fuck that'.

There was only one explanation. Eren Jaeger had to be a saint.

“Hey, Eren?” The raven murmured over his shoulder.

“Hm?” The brunette's voice sounded, worry tingeing his tone. “Is something hurting? Was I not careful enough?”

“Calm down.” Levi couldn't help but chuckle fondly, shaking his head. “I was going to say I love you.”

A beat of silence passed.

“O-Oh.”

Levi scoffed. “Moron.”

 

The weeks dragged on and both males learned a lot. For one thing, Levi's cravings were remarkably odd. Of all the things in the world that he could have started needing more than air...Eren should have known that the Omega would crave vegetables.

“You loser, craving healthy food.” The Alpha teased.

“You're just mad because all our meals are better for us thanks to me.”

Their eating habits were quite healthy now. Eren had never eaten so much vegetable soup in all his life, but he was more surprised by how nice it could be. The best thing about soup was that one could eat as much as they liked and it took ages to get full, and at the same time you were being healthy while eating a shit tonne of food. And if you wanted to fill up in a hurry, you just needed a slice of bread or two.

Soup, stew, roasts and baked dinners were very popular with the two mates.

Secondly...their cat _loved_ sleeping on Levi's belly. Your Honour was getting bigger too and Eren often made joking references about the feline and Levi being able to bond.

“Just think, you're getting bigger together.”

“Fuck you.”

The grey, four-legged ball of fur could still fit in Eren's big hands, but he was about four times the size that he had been when the Alpha had first brought the feline home. His eyes were steadily becoming green the older the cat got and his fur became a little less fluffy.

Out of all the hundreds of places in the house that the little fur ball could choose to take a nap on, the raven's stomach was a favourite.

“Fuck, not again. Oi, YoHo?” The raven rasped out the nickname he had dubbed the feline, refusing to call it Your Honour most of the time unless it was for the express goal of humour. “I'm not a cat bed.”

The grey mound atop his belly didn't stir, didn't so much as move other than to breathe. Levi rolled his eyes and gave a sigh, reaching over to run a hand along the feline's back. A few moments later a lazy purr started up; the Omega could feel the vibrations of it in his hand as he stroked the dozing cat's fur.

“Tch. You lazy shit.” Levi chided, scratching behind Your Honour's ears and listening to his purring grow louder. “I bet you think you're king of this castle, don't you?”

There was no doubt, this cat was very much the king of their house. Levi didn't mind, not really. If anything he was amused by the feline's proud attitude.

“Lummox.” The Omega accused fondly.

“He's just standing guard over the pups while you slept.” Eren's voice sounded.

Levi glanced up and spotted the brunette. He was standing by the end of the sofa, regarding the submissive male with an affectionate smile.

“You dozed off.” The Alpha informed the raven.

Stretching his arms out above his head, the smaller male looked up at Eren as the dominant rounded the sofa to come and kneel by the raven. The Alpha leaned down for a kiss, nuzzling the Omega's head and inhaling a lungful of his scent. The pheromones in Levi's scent gave the brunette a giddy feeling, like a flurry of butterflies let loose in his gut.

Levi pressed a few kisses to Eren's throat, hearing the quiet purr of his Alpha's contentment.

“Why'd you let this little shit use me as a cushion?” The Omega asked, one hand still stroking Your Honour's fur.

The brunette leaned back to smile over at the cat curled up on his mate's belly, purring away happily.

“I didn't notice till he was already there.” Eren admitted with a shrug, reaching over to scratch under the feline's chin.

Green eyes blinked open in a sleepy fashion to look at the Alpha before those jade orbs closed again.

Levi shook his head at the cat. It knew that its humans realised it was awake. But of course this was its house now.

“And you didn't move him because?”

“I didn't want to wake you.” Eren said, looking from the Omega to the cat. “Or him, for that matter. He's a grumpster when he hasn't slept well.”

True, Your Honour could get a bit surly if he wasn't allowed to sleep. The first principle of cats came to mind: you don't move cats until they're ready to move.

Apart from cats and cravings, life was filled with naps and TV and pre-natal classes. Eren was called in to work with a few clients at the clinic every once in a while, bringing home stories to entertain the raven with as well as knew knowledge. The Alpha learned a lot of handy tips and tricks from his work that helped him ease Levi through as the date of the birth grew nearer. Most of their exercises could be performed at home, but the two still went in to the clinic to listen to a few talks on birth and early parenting. Things like the benefits of breast milk as opposed to substitutes, the importance of sleep, the different kinds of cries that newborns had, all those sorts of things were discussed.

Life was simple, just a waiting period until the day when the Omega would be meeting his pups. Lots of things were being learned as the days went by. But perhaps the most interesting (and humiliating) thing for the boys to experience happened around three and a half weeks before the raven was due to give birth.

“Uh-oh.” The Omega had said suddenly one afternoon, sitting up from his previous position where he had been lying in bed, just enjoying spending some time with his mate curled up next to him.

“What is it?” Eren was instantly alert. “Is it the pups? Are you having a contraction? It's early, but that's not unheard of-”

“Shut up, I'm not in labour yet you twit.” The smaller male shifted, grimacing. “I think I'm lactating?”

There was a long moment of quiet, filled only with the sound of Your Honour purring from somewhere outside the room. Eren stared at Levi with his eyebrows so far up his forehead that the raven wondered if they would lift off completely. The Alpha blinked. Blinked again. An oddly blank expression came over Eren's face and for a moment the Omega thought the brunette was about to laugh.

Eren didn't laugh, but what he said was worse.

“Let me see.”

There was a resigned tone to the Alpha's voice, as though this situation couldn't be helped.

“What?” Levi managed.

His throat felt dry all of a sudden.

When the raven only stared incredulously, Eren moved to scoot closer. The brunette didn't seem at all phased by the Omega's confession, although his initial reaction had been surprise. Levi couldn't blame his mate for that, but when Eren reached for the hem of the raven's shirt the Omega panicked.

“No, get the fuck off me.” Levi groused, twisting as much as he could, swatting at the Alpha's hands.

“Come on,” Eren coaxed, ignoring the Omega's complaints, “I've seen worse.”

Levi stilled at the confession, arching an eyebrow at his mate. “Oh?”

A shrug was the initial response from Alpha. “I work at the clinic,” Eren said by means of an explanation, “you think I haven't seen my share of leaky tits before?”

The raven wrinkled his nose in an expression of distaste. “That's disgusting.”

Eren only shrugged. “All in a day's work. Don't struggle now.”

The wandering hands continued in their mission, making Levi jump and squirm. The brunette chuckled at the Omega's wide-eyed expression as he flailed, trying to push the Alpha away.

“Get off!” Levi snapped, an unruly sound leaving his throat when his mate persisted.

Eren ignored the raven's moody order in favour of grinning as he shifted himself to pin the Omega beneath him. Keeping his weight off of the raven as much as possible, the Alpha managed to wrestle the older male's shirt up and over his head, tossing the item away before Levi could snatch it back. That was half the battle done, now Eren just needed Levi to let him examine his condition.

“Trust me, I'm a professional.” The brunette grinned, kissing the raven's shoulder blade when Levi rolled onto his side so that the dominant couldn't see his front.

“Fuck off.” Came the unruly growl, Levi's voice muffled slightly from where his face was half-buried in a pillow. The raven turned his head to glare daggers at his mate. “I swear to Jesus, I would rather kill a puppy than let my husband examine me while I'm fucking lactating.”

“That's a little extreme.” The Alpha commented, crooning in apology a moment later when Levi sneered and stuffed his face back into the pillows.

A murmur that sounded a lot like 'get knotted' came from the raven. Eren sighed.

“Levi, come on.” The young Alpha implored, rubbing his mate's shoulders with gentle hands. “I will get a tramp stamp that says 'bitch boy' if you let me check your progress right now.”

“Ew.” The raven turned on Eren with a sneer, but a possessive hand crept around the brunette's waist. “I'd never let you do that.”

“Thank God one of us has a brain.” The brunette smirked, but his expression softened then. “Listen, I only want to make sure that you're alright.” Teal eyes blinked over at the Omega, wide and sincere. “I promise I won't laugh or tease you.”

Levi was silent for a long moment, glaring hatefully at the bedspread. At last he hissed a defeated sigh.

Grey eyes were turned on the brunette, narrowed and fierce. “If you so much as snicker, I'll castrate you and rent your ass to pimps.”

Eren blinked in surprise. “Wow...”

“You think I'm joking?”

“I do not think you're joking.”

Turning reluctantly, the raven faced his mate. He kept his eyes down, staring resolutely at the mattress.

Eren almost laughed, but not at the raven. His urge to laugh was driven by the over-exaggeration that Levi had dragged him through. With the Omega's level of complaints, Eren had been prepared to find straight up man-boobs decorating his mate's chest. Levi's pecks had barely swollen. If you weren't specifically looking for a difference it would be practically unnoticeable.

“This is what you were so upset about?” Eren reached out to squeeze the raven's shoulders to comfort the smaller male. “Honest to God, I was expecting you to have somehow turned into a woman.”

Levi did not seem impressed by the brunette's attempt at humour. He grimaced over at the Alpha, but did not push Eren away. The brunette took this as a good sign.

“It feels weird.” The Omega grumbled, still not meeting the Alpha's gaze.

“They're not so bad.” Eren continued, running soft touches over Levi's stomach to soothe him. “Be glad you're not one of the more submissive Omega's out there, some of them pretty much have boobs by the time they're ready to pop.”

“Ugh.” Levi wrinkled his nose, squirming at the thought.

Eren chuckled at him, but there was a fondness to the younger's eyes.

“Yeah.” The brunette agreed, smiling a little as he ran his hands along Levi's arms to soothe the other male. “These aren't so bad, it's just your body responding to parenthood. You'll have a pup, maybe two, in a few weeks; you might find a little more swelling until the birth itself.”

Levi listened, watching as Eren went into doctor mode. Honestly, where did the kid even get half of this information?

“How do you know all this?” The raven voiced his thoughts.

Eren gave a little half-shrug. “I pay attention to the clients that come into the clinic.”

That made sense. Not for the first time did Levi feel grateful that the brunette had made a smart choice in applying to work at the clinic.

“Clever mutt.” The Omega praised, stretching out a hand to run his fingers through Eren's hair.

The Alpha leaned into his touch, humming his contentment.

“Are you feeling any soreness?” Eren asked, leaning into Levi's palm.

The raven gave a scoff. “No. Just humiliation.”

A fond chuckle left the Alpha's throat at that and Eren smirked. “You sure? I'd better check.”

Running his hands over the smaller male's chest, the brunette thumbed playfully at one of Levi's nipples. Both males froze, however, when the action encouraged a trickle of milky fluid to seep out.

The raven's face flooded with embarrassed heat in a split second, a choked sound lodging in his throat.

“Oh,” Eren said, his tone so casual that Levi felt like crying, “I see the problem. You've just made as much milk as your body can store, and that's what's causing your discomfort. If you're making this much already, then the pups can't be far off. But until they're born you're going to need to release some of the stored milk or else you'll get swelling and it won't be a fun ride, let me tell you.”

The raven's cheeks were painted pink, his eyes wide in a mix of shock and embarrassment.

“Levi? What's the matter? Are you blushing?” Eren leaned closer, squinting. “I didn't even think you could blush.”

Levi scrubbed at his cheeks with a frown. “I'm not.”

“You are.”

“Shut up.”

Eren made a funny sort of sound not unlike a hum, one of Alpha's noises of comfort. “It's nothing to be ashamed off.”

“Like fuck it isn't!” The raven gave a surly hiss, shoving at the brunette's shoulder.

The Alpha didn't seem particularly put off by the action. “We just need to go down to the clinic, that's all.” Eren continued in his attempts to soothe his mate. “They can pump some of the milk out and then-”

“Fuck no!” Levi scowled. “I'm not going down there to have some nurse treat me like an undersized heifer.”

Eren exhaled through his nose, unhappy that his Omega was distressed. The raven didn't have anything to be concerned about by visiting the clinic; they dealt with this sort of thing all the time. Eren knew that it was probably Levi's pride keeping him from agreeing to go. Not that the brunette could blame the raven from wanting to keep his dignity.

“It won't take long,” Eren assured the Omega, trying to convince his mate, “I promise. And I can have a word to the staff, get someone nice-”

The Alpha's words cut off at a moody growl from the raven.

Levi glowered up at his mate, gunmetal orbs narrowed. “I. Am. Not. Going.”

Eren opened his mouth to argue, closing it again a moment later. He didn't want to fight, didn't want to upset the raven by getting into a row.

“Levi...” the Alpha sighed.

“No.” Levi shook his head firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. “You can forget it.”

Nodding to himself, the brunette sighed again. He knew there was really no point in trying to persuade the raven otherwise; once Levi set his mind on something it was nigh impossible to make him decide otherwise. That stubbornness was something that both mates had in common.

“So there's nothing I can do to persuade you otherwise?” The brunette asked, tilting his head to one side to rub his throat against the raven's belly, leaving his own scent on the Omega.

The action brought a softer look to Levi's eyes, but the raven was still adamant to be difficult.

“No.” Levi muttered, looking away from the brunette.

“I see.” Eren said, giving a weary sounding exhale. “Well then, there's only one other thing I can think of that would make you feel better.”

“Oh yeah?” The raven rolled his eyes, turning his head to glance back at the brunette. “What's that-”

Levi froze when he looked back only to find Eren mere centimetres from his face. The raven was surprised when his vision was filled with the teal pools of his mate's eyes, not expecting him to be so close. And the Alpha was moving forward. Confused, the Omega backed up, leaning away from the dominant until he was on his back, Eren hovering above him.

The brunette offered a comforting smile, leaning down to kiss the smaller male's lips. It was just a dab, only the softest press of Eren's mouth against the raven's. Chaste but sweet. Levi looked a mixture of startled and suspicious, but he didn't try to stop the Alpha as he kissed tenderly along the raven's jaw. Neither did he complain when Eren licked softly at the glands either side of his throat, nuzzling to rub their respective glands together. The mix of their scents had a calming effect on both males, the smell of home soothing their instincts.

Mouthing down to the raven's collar bones, Eren sucked gently on the skin as he went, licking playfully at Levi's adam's apple a few times. Plump lips ghosted lower towards the raven's nipples, latching onto one of the swollen nubs and giving a gentle suck. Levi gave an alarmed keen at the foreign sensation, feeling absolute mortification set in when he felt Eren actually suckling. Christ on a bike. What was perhaps more embarrassing was how good it felt to have some of the pressure eased off. Levi thought he actually might cry from embarrassment this time. How the fuck was the brunette so goddamned calm about all this? He didn't even blink, just set to work. One side, then the other...and all the raven could think was how in the hell did Alpha always have a way to make his mate feel better?

Eren must have some manual, some fairy of the universe whispering advice into his ear. Levi wouldn't have thought of something like this if he'd spent a week coming up with ideas. Hell he would have thought of using industrial cow milking machines before asking his own Alpha to suckle like a newborn babe.

Christ, the Omega feared he would never live this down.

Eren drew back after only a brief moment, lapping once, twice, at the fluid left on Levi's skin before raising his head. The Omega had no idea why the sight of Eren wiping his mouth with the back of his hand after drinking his own mate's milk made the brunette look like such an Alpha...but sweet lord it did. He looked like a man in charge. But this wasn't exactly the right time to tell Eren that he looked hot as Hell. The kid didn't need any more of an ego boost.

Levi had no idea what to even say to the Alpha.

The brunette was quiet for a moment...and then he smiled.

“It tastes almost sweet.”

“Argh, don't tell me what my fucking milk tastes like! Jesus Christ.” The raven exclaimed, waving his hands in front of his face as if to shoo the Alpha's words away.

Laughter filled the air, light-hearted and breathless, and Levi watched the Eren topple sideways onto the mattress as his giggling fit took over. The brunette kicked his legs out, the limbs moving back and forth with the force of his laughter.

Levi glared at the brat. “I thought you were a professional?”

Eren only laughed harder, wheezing a little as he clutched his stomach.

The Omega rolled his eyes, punching the brunette's shoulder spitefully.

“Ow.” The word escaped on a breath of laughter.

Eren complained half-heartedly, trying his best to get the giggles under control has he pushed up onto his hands and knees, crawling to settle himself almost perpendicular to the raven. Moving with a litany of 'ow' and 'shit' as well as half-stifled snickering, the young Alpha lay an arm over Levi's swollen belly, hooking a leg between the raven's and nestling close. Eren kissed the Omega's arm to stifle another giggle, earning himself a swat to the head from the submissive male.

“I am a professional.” The brunette managed after a long moment spent keeping his amusement in check.

“Hoh?” Levi arched a brow at the Alpha. “So you've done that before, have you?”

“What? Are you kidding me?” The brunette shuddered, making a face.

The raven had an urge to cringe. “That bad?”

Surprisingly, Eren shook his head, crawling up to nuzzle the Omega's cheek. “It wasn't bad.” The brunette promised. “But I'm biased about anything that concerns you. I'd never even dream of putting my mouth near anyone else's...anything.”

“Good.” Levi said with a short nod, looking almost stern.

Eren grinned down at him. “Did you honestly think I'd done that before?”

Honestly, the raven had no idea what the kid got up to down at the clinic. They could be making secret pornos for all he knew.

Levi shrugged. “Maybe they train you for that sort of thing down at the clinic?”

“Ha!” The brunette let out a bark of laughter, grinning. “Yeah, sure. Welcome to training, to learn how to deal with this in future, here's a leaky tit you have to suck on.”

A lazy smirk curved the raven's mouth up. “You never know.”

“Don't be silly.” Eren smiled, shaking his head in amusement. “It's like with sex ed; they don't bring in friggin' life models to demonstrate how to fuck, and they certainly don't make you partner up with some stranger and mash bits together.”

“Gross.” The Omega muttered, making a face.

“Exactly.” Eren smiled languidly, tapping his mate on the tip of his nose gently. “With anyone else, the thought of anything physical does not interest me in the slightest. So stop worrying.”

“What if I had a twin brother?” Levi challenged with a raised eyebrow.

Eren laughed. “Then God help me.”

 

That kind of help was something that the Omega never got used to. The closer to the expected birth date that they got, the more Levi's body prepared to care for his young. Once a week, sometimes twice, Eren would herd the Omega to the nearest comfortable surface to check on him.

Levi came to the conclusion that he would never be used to the idea of his own mate suckling from him. Ever.

Even now, as Eren cooed and lapped at his glands to make the raven relax, Levi felt like squirming. The Omega had been coaxed onto the sofa this time, made comfortable before the Alpha went to work.

Ducking his head, the brunette licked at the raven's left nipple before taking it into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the sensitive peak a few times to coax out the milk inside before he began to actually suck. He was cautious, aware of how sensitive the raven's body had become recently. Levi was still sore, still not fully used to the changes in his body, and Eren had to be careful of causing the raven any discomfort. The brunette had no doubt that the Omega would not hesitate to kick him off the bed if he felt anything but relief.

“You get way too much enjoyment out of that.” The raven's voice accused.

The brunette only hummed in affirmation that he had heard, and the vibrations did strange things to the raven's insides.

Eren moved back a little, kissing his way across Levi's chest to latch onto the Omega's neglected nipple and give it the same treatment. Sometimes it took an actual effort for the raven to keep his hands from threading through Eren's hair when he got like this.

But Levi was not feeling any such urge today.

“Alright, alright, that's enough.” The smaller male started to snap, pushing at a tanned shoulder.

He was tired and sore and Eren really was enjoying himself far too much. It was frustrating, not to mention embarrassing.

The Alpha got the message, releasing the pink nub from his mouth at the raven's request. But it didn't stop him from stealing a few last licks.

“Fuck off,” Levi hissed, swiping a moody paw at the brunette's head, “it's for the pups, not you, you big lummox.”

Eren only pouted up at the Omega, licking his lips to catch any stray liquid. “But Leviiii.”

Baring his teeth, the smaller male growled low in his throat. “Back off.”

Whining, the young dominant let himself collapse sideways, landing on the mattress next to the raven and rolling onto his back. Eren aimed a doe-eyed stare at his sneering mate, looking very much like a scolded puppy.

Glowering for a moment, the Omega exhaled. Despite his moodiness, Levi was grateful of Eren's help.

“Come here, brat.” The raven murmured, holding his arms out for the brunette.

Eren crawled closer, rearranging their positions. Lifting the raven far too easily for Levi's liking, the Alpha lay down and pulled his mate on top of him so that they could lie together.

“Good boy.” Levi crooned, tipping his head back to kiss the underside of Eren's chin.

Closing his eyes, the Omega nestled into his Alpha's arms and together they settled to sleep.

 

The last week arrived. If all went according to plan, in five or so days time Levi would be laying about in a hospital room waiting to meet his family. Eren had called the clinic several times, being informed that Levi should, in fact, go to a regular hospital to give birth to his pups. The brunette was given a reference by one of his colleagues that would allow Levi to be admitted into the Omega ward without having to sign a multitude of paperwork.

Apart from that, life had been relatively uneventful as of late.

But that was all about to change.

Three days before the raven was due to start having his contractions, the Omega felt a sudden surge of discomfort. He had been standing in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil, planning to make himself a cup of tea before going over plans for the big day. Instead he found himself wincing, one hand clutching at his stomach while the other gripped at the counter.

He didn't have much time to wonder what was going on, realisation hitting him along with the next contraction. Apparently the pups were a little eager to meet their parents, not content to wait for the allotted day.

“Shit.” The raven sucked in a breath at a new tightening pain in his gut.

That was not a fun feeling. No Sir.

He needed to call Eren and let the brunette know. The Alpha was at work, having been called in to sign a few papers for a client. Levi needed to get the hospital.

He managed to hobble over to the sofa, using it for support to get his phone from the coffee table.

Two texts were sent, one to Hanji and the other to Eren.

→ _Hanji, I need you to come pick me up. Now. Contractions have started. Eren's at work._

→ _Eren, it's happening. Get your ass to the hospital, I'll be there._

The raven was already heading for the foyer, knowing that he had an overnight bag waiting there with clothes and essentials just in case. It only took a few seconds for the Omega's phone to buzz in his hand.

Levi glanced at the screen. The message was from Hanji.

→ _On my way, hon! Be there in a jiffy!_

Thank Christ for that. The Omega got to the foyer, scooping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He was grateful that the thing was light.

The raven's phone started to buzz again, but continuously this time. It had to be Eren. Levi swiped the screen to answer, hissing in a breath before putting the phone to his ear. The kid was already talking.

“ _Levi? Hello? Talk to me.”_

“Eren..?” Levi muttered into the phone, gritting his teeth against another contraction. “I'm in labour.”

“ _I'm coming right now.”_ The Alpha answered without so much as pausing for breath.

As much as the raven's inner Omega wanted to be in mate's arms, he had to be stern with the brunette.

“No, just go to the hospital.” Levi ordered.

“ _But-”_

“Do it. Hanji's coming to get me.”

 

It was a panicked Eren that burst through the hospital doors fifteen minutes later. He had had to sign off on a form to be let off from work and made sure to stop by the house just in case Levi had forgotten his bag or Hanji hadn't been able to make it. But the raven and his overnight bag were both gone, so the dominant had moved on straight to the hospital. He surged through the doors, eyes blazing, his nostrils flared to pick up Levi's scent. He followed the smell of mate, ears pricked at the distress he could detect in the raven's scent with every breath of air he took.

Eren didn't stop to talk to the nurses, didn't bother asking which room his mate was in. He just followed his nose, arriving at one of the rooms where he found his Omega. He could see Levi propped up in one of the hospital cots waiting to be prepared for his surgery.

The Alpha entered the room without a second thought, not pausing to consider how very worried the nurse in the room would be upon finding an Alpha she did not know barging into one of her patient's rooms. Eren detected Beta scent in the room alongside Levi's much more potent scent. But a Beta was hardly any threat, so the brunette didn't spare the young woman a glance as he made for the raven's bed.

He did look to the Beta, however, when she stepped in between him and his goal.

A low growl stirred in the dominant's throat and as he eyed the Beta at last she shrank back a little. But still the woman blocked his path.

“I'm sorry, Sir. You can't be in here.”

Teal eyes flashed dangerously as the Alpha bared his teeth in an unfriendly sneer. “The hell I can't.”

“It's fine.” Levi muttered from the bed behind the nurse. “He's my mate.”

A look of relief swept across the Beta's features and she let out a sigh.

“Thank God for that.” She murmured, offering a little smile to the Alpha.

Eren didn't smile back. His eyes were focused on the raven, Caribbean orbs wide and full of concern for his mate.

Clearing her throat, the nurse caught the brunette's attention. “You'll have to wait outside, Sir.” She informed the dominant.

Instead of anger, a distressed expression crossed Eren's features. “What? But I can't just leave him-”

“It's for his own good.” The young woman explained, looking sympathetic. “I know it's hard, but we've dealt with plenty of Alphas before you and I can promise that you will not let anyone near your mate with a knife in hand. Just let us do our job, it'll be okay. We'll take good care of him.”

As much as Eren wanted to disagree, the Beta was right. If he saw so much as a needle right now, Eren feared he would lose it. He wasn't squeamish, just protective. But the brunette wasn't sure if he could leave Levi here alone. It was hard enough not rushing over to him right away.

“Eren?”

The Omega's strained voice reached the brunette, tearing his attention from the nurse.

Laying in one of the hospital cots, the smaller male had his jaw clenched and his eyes squeezed shut as he endured a particularly nasty contraction. The raven had a pale hand outstretched, hovering in the air, reaching in silent plea for Alpha to comfort him.

“Levi...” Eren hurt, he couldn't explain it but he hurt all over. Nothing was worse, though, than the tightness in his chest at the sight of his strong, brave little mate willingly seeking comfort.

He couldn't stay put, couldn't just watch the Omega suffer when he was right there. Ignoring the nurse's protests, the brunette ducked by her with a questioning whimper meant for Levi alone. A grey eye cracked open in time for the Alpha to have the raven's outstretched hand enveloped in both of his, holding the Omega's palm to his chest in the hopes that another beating heart would soothe the smaller male a little.

Eren leaned over the raven, brushing dark hair from his face and kissing his forehead, crooning in his throat. The humming purr would hopefully calm Levi somewhat, at least that was the brunette's hope. He hated seeing his mate in pain, a few whimpers leaving his mouth.

The contraction passed and Levi sagged against the cot, cursing under his breath. He was panting and wincing, but the raven still managed to catch the brunette's gaze with his own stern stare.

“Eren?” Levi watched the taller male move to half-kneel by the bed, one hand holding the raven's hand and the other reaching over to caress his face.

“I'm here.” Alpha murmured, kissing the Omega's face.

As much as Levi liked the attention, comforted as he was by Alpha's presence, the raven knew that Eren would cause more problems than he would solve by staying here.

“Cut it out. Hey, listen.” Levi pushed at the brunette's shoulders until Eren backed up enough for the raven to speak. “She's right.”

The Alpha made a soft sound upon hearing his mate agree with the nurse, whining in his throat.

“So you're banishing me too?” Eren said, looking very much like a puppy left out in the rain.

Levi managed to smile, reaching up to muss the brunette's shaggy hair in a fond gesture. “I know you,” the Omega murmured, grey eyes knowing but affectionate as they looked up at the Alpha, “you'll cause more fuss than it's worth. So just...hang in there for a minute, okay?”

There was no way that the Alpha could deny his Omega's wishes when Levi was in such a state, but that didn't make the dominant feel any less uneasy. A whimper left the brunette's lips and he moved to nuzzle his mate. Eren didn't give a flying fuck if the nurse was watching when he rubbed their scent glands together before moving back.

“What about you?” Eren asked, running a hand up and down one of the raven's arms.

Levi rolled his eyes at the unnecessary concern, but he smiled for Eren's sake. “I'll be fine. I've suffered worse.”

“Mr. Jaeger?” The nurse piped up again, drawing the attention of both males. “I'm afraid it's time to go. Don't worry, your mate will be alright.”

Eren made to growl, but a pressure around his wrist pulled the dominant's attention from the Beta and back to the Omega on the cot. Levi levelled his mate with a stern stare.

Sighing, the Alpha resigned himself to the fact that he would be away from his mate for a while. It took a moment, but finally the brunette stood. He bent to press a kiss to the Omega's forehead before turning to leave, his expression bitter as the dominant headed for the door. Eren paused in the doorway, eyeing the nurse for a long moment.

“He'll be alright.” She tried to comfort him.

“He'd better be.” The Alpha muttered darkly, the words almost a growl.

And with that the brunette was gone.

Turning back to the Omega on the cot, the Beta looked rather pale.

“I-Is he always like that?”

Levi managed to chuckle. “Yes.”

“He seems very attached to you.” The woman commented, moving to swab at a patch of the Omega's skin to clean it before a needle could be used to give him the required anaesthetic.

“Thank God for that.”

The raven tried to relax, waiting patiently while the nurse administered a drug to ease to pain of his contractions. Levi hated the groggy feeling but no way did he want to feel any knife sticking into him. The raven had been stabbed before and he had no desire to relive that agony, so the anaesthetic was accepted with no protest.

“Are the two of you living together?” The nurse asked Levi.

Wordlessly, the raven held up his left hand to display the wedding band there.

“Oh, you're married?” The Beta girl smiled. “It's always good to find dedicated parents.”

“Dedicated is right.” Levi muttered, thinking of his Alpha.

Eren couldn't be more dedicated if he tried. Actually no, the Omega was sure that the brunette could still think of new ways to dote on his mate. Heaven forbid he actually go that extra mile; Levi would probably melt on the spot. And then where would his dignity be?

Right on the floor with him.

“Don't worry,” the nurse said to him, giving the Omega's hand a gentle squeeze, “you'll get to see him again soon. And just imagine how happy he'll be to see you and your little one?”

That was a nice thought. Levi felt a budding warmth in his chest as he anticipated the look on Eren's face when he got to meet their pup for the first time. With his mind beginning to grow fuzzy, the Omega relaxed. Somewhere in his drug-dazed mind, the raven wondered how long it would be until he got to see his pup? Would it be a girl? A boy?

Grey eyes blinked over to the door when it opened and a new male walked in. Levi smelled Omega and could only assume that this would be the doctor who would be taking care of him.

There were questions, mostly simple, and the nurse informed the surgeon of Levi's progress. The raven understood some of the words, hearing that he was a lot further along than they had expected. From the hushed whispers he could pick up, the Omega learned that he was getting close to the point of no return for the caesarian section that he and Eren had planned. That was the safest option and by far the least painful.

The doctor placed a hand on the raven's shoulder, catching the pregnant Omega's attention.

“We're going to get you across to one of the operating rooms now, okay Mr. Jaeger?” The surgeon said, tacking the question on the end like the raven even had a choice in the matter.

“Sure.” The Omega replied, nodding in a groggy manner.

Not long now...

 

_Please be okay, Levi..._

Eren was not handling the separation well. Every last part of the Alpha was tingling and anxious, aching to be with his Omega. The walls around Eren irritated him, constant reminders of the fact that his mate was not with him. The dominant could have sworn that he could almost hear Levi's voice in his head, could almost pick up on those pained noises that the submissive male would no doubt try to keep quiet when his contractions struck. The brunette felt his anxiety grow when that connection, that odd awareness, faded a little. Eren could only assume that Levi was already under the influence of whatever drugs that those nurses would have given him. The Alpha's hackles rose at the thought of his mate drugged and vulnerable, hating that he couldn't at least be there to keep the raven safe. At least Levi wouldn't be in pain.

Alpha was pacing. He knew he was pacing, but it was only a tiny thought in the back of the dominant's mind. Eren was too swept up by his worries to even begin to try and still his feet as they carried him back and forth and back and forth across the waiting room.

_He'd better be okay. I don't know what the fuck I'll do if...if..._

A few panic-induced tears tried to well up in the young Alpha's eyes but he brushed them away, scrubbing his hands at his eyes to catch any traitorous droplets that threatened to overflow. The brunette had heard of complications in surgery and of course every last worse-case scenario flew through his mind like a high-speed horror film.

What if there was a problem with their pup?

What if something went wrong with the surgery? Levi could loose too much blood...or the doctor could slip with the scalpel.

What if Eren never got to see his pup born? What if...what if Levi...

The Alpha shut his eyes, pressing the heels of his palms against closed eyelids.

 _Please, please,_ please _be okay, Levi. Please._

“Mr. Jaeger?”

Teal eyes blinked open, blowing wide in shock, and the young dominant turned quickly to look at the young lady that had addressed him. She was in the hospital's uniform, looking decidedly anxious as she fidgeted.

“P-Pardon?” The brunette managed, staring wide-eyed at the nurse.

A Beta. She was standing carefully, head bowed just slightly, eyes fixed on the floor so as not to appear confrontational. The staff were well equipped to deal with rowdy Alphas, but Eren was just worrying. He didn't understand why this woman would address him so cautiously.

“Uh...you're...” the woman paused, swallowing, “well...you're scaring the Omegas.”

“Huh?” Eren looked over his shoulder, spotting the frightened huddle of submissives across the room, and he blanched. “Oh, I'm so sorry.”

At least five Omegas were clustered together in the corner farthest from the restless Alpha, all casting worried glances in the brunette's direction without ever quite looking at him.

Sighing, the dominant faced the submissives, running a hand up through his hair.

“I'm sorry, I didn't...shit, I didn't mean to scare you.” Eren rubbed the back of his hands against his eyes to get rid of any tears that might have escaped his notice. “I'm just worried. About my Omega.”

“You're Omega?” A quiet voice spoke up.

“You're mated, then?” Another voice sounded, equally soft-spoken but curious.

“Yeah.” Eren nodded, his eyes flicking up to regard the submissives gathered across the room. They didn't seem all that convinced, so the brunette sighed. “Here.”

The Alpha crossed the room slowly, a step at a time, and made sure to keep his eyes directed down and away from the Omegas. Non-confrontational stances and behaviour would hopefully demonstrate that he was not someone they had to worry about. Eren even tilted his head to one side to reassure the submissives that he was no threat to them as the young dominant came to a stop a few feet away. He held out one of his wrists, waiting. Eren knew that he had the smell of a mated Alpha and all that anyone would have to do to learn that would be to scent him.

There was a long moment filled with tense quiet. But, sure enough, one of the Omegas inched forward, curious. Eren felt a small hand close around his wrist, heard the inhale of air as the submissive scented him. Another quiet moment passed.

“It's true,” she called softly back to the others, “he's fine.”

Eren heard actual sighs of relief, looking up to see the Omegas slumping against the wall and into seats. The Alpha let the more curious ones scent him as well, pleased when he could no longer smell distress in the air.

The Omega that had been the first to step forward bravely held Eren's gaze, although her body language was tense and unsure.

“So then, Alpha,” wide blue eyes looked up at the dominant with a mix of curiosity and confusion, “what's got you so riled?”

The teal-eyed Alpha swallowed. “My mate's in surgery.”

The Omega's eyes grew impossibly wider. “An accident?” She guessed, and behind her the other submissives inhaled worried breaths. “How bad?”

“No, nothing like that.” Eren shook his head quickly. “He's in labour.”

“Pregnant? He?” The Omega's face lit up and she beamed up at him. “That's nothing to be worried about. You're going to be a dad!”

A happy murmur went around the little group of Omegas, the sound comforting to the Alpha. And yet he still worried.

“I know,” Eren nodded, looking back over his shoulder towards the door that could lead him to his mate, “but...what if...what if he's not okay?”

The female's eyes softened as she understood, realising the source of this dominant's worry.

“Alpha...” One of the other Omega's spoke up, sounding awed.

Eren felt a hand on his shoulder, the first Omega having stretched up to reach him. She offered a reassuring smile.

“He'll be okay.” The young woman promised. “You'll see. Omegas are tougher than we look.”

The brunette managed a small smile of his own. “Yeah. He sure is a fighter.”

“Then he'll be fine.”

Eren gave a weary chuckle, running a hand over the back of his neck. “I'm sure he'd kick my ass if he knew I was out here crying like a kid.”

“So stop worrying. Have some faith, Alpha.”

Eren wasn't sure if he could stop fretting, but there was something in this Omega's smile, in her words, that had some of his fear easing back. This submissive was a total stranger, yet she believed that Levi would be okay. She had told Eren several times now that his mate would come out okay.

All the Alpha could do was wait and hope, believe, that Levi would be fine.

_He'll be fine. I know he will._

 

The operation was completed without complication, leaving the surgeon in charge of delivering Levi's baby to go and find the Alpha responsible for the Omega left in his care. The raven was recovering well, already awake and asking after his mate. So the surgeon had gone right away to locate the Alpha. It was important to reunite mates quickly after the pups were born so that Alpha and Omega could both bond with their young. The doctor remembered the description that the groggy Omega had given him: tall as fuck with messy-ass hair and eyes that were out of this world. The raven had also added that his mate would probably be the one Alpha crying his little heart out.

“He's a big crybaby, really. But he's my crybaby.”

That was what the Omega, Levi, had told the doctor. It had been quite amusing and the surgeon had found himself wondering if this submissive was always so blunt, even without pain meds in his system. Fiery and spirited Omegas were not common, but they were precious. Levi's Alpha was lucky indeed to have found his mate in this wild little creature.

Wandering out into the waiting room, the doctor stared in disbelief at the sight that greeted him.

The volatile Alpha, the one that his nurses had sent out for his Omega's safety, was sitting in the waiting room now...surrounded by other Omegas.

All of their other patients waiting to be called for their appointments were huddled around the brown-haired dominant. This Alpha, Eren if the doctor recalled correctly, sat in one of the chairs with his head in his hands while the Omegas around him murmured reassurances. Some had hands on the young Alpha's shoulders and head, all trying to comfort this fretting creature in his distress. Distress that even the surgeon could smell as he walked across the room, the space thick with worried dominant scent.

“Eren Jaeger?”

The brunette looked up quickly, an almost lost look in his eyes as he met the doctor's gaze.

Around him, the little pack of Omegas looked up as one, almost like a family of meerkats. The surgeon almost wasn't sure who to give the news to.

“Sir? Is...” the brunette's throat closed up for a moment and he had to swallow before he could talk, “is Levi..?”

This Alpha was beating himself up with worry, it was clear to see how much Eren was worrying for his mate. The surgeon felt pity tug at his heart seeing such a devoted Alpha.

“He's perfectly fine, there's no need to worry.”

Eren let out a heavy sigh of relief, the sound morphing into a sob halfway through, his relief was that intense. The doctor found himself wanting to smile. It was always a beautiful rarity to find such a strongly bonded pair, but this Alpha and his mate were clearly very close despite the raven's abrasiveness and the dominant's bouts of overly possessive behaviour. Protectiveness and stubbornness, what a volatile pair they must make. The surgeon could hardly imagine how these two must behave at home under normal circumstances.

“Levi performed beautifully,” he informed the brunette, watching as the Alpha looked over at him with glassy eyes, “we couldn't have asked for a better patient. Not a single complaint.”

Eren nodded quickly, getting to his feet and taking a shaky step forward. “H-How is he now?”

“A little groggy, but coping well.”

The brunette nodded again, licking his lips anxiously. “And...the baby?”

The doctor smiled, finally showing some actual, honest to God emotion on his face.

“Would you like to meet them?” The surgeon asked.

Eren blinked. Blinked again.

“Them?”

 

Hospitals smelled funny.

Levi wrinkled his nose, trying to decide if he liked or hated the sterile smell of his room. Cleanliness was one thing, but this was almost creepy levels of clean. Maybe it was just the drugs in his system? At least the walls weren't sparkling.

The operation was over; the Omega had the stitches to prove it. This whole ordeal was over and the raven could only find it in himself to want sleep. Weariness pulled at his mind, whispering urges of rest. But he couldn't sleep yet, not until Alpha came and found him. Then, once Eren came, Levi might be able to rest. At least then he would know that their family would be safe while he dozed.

Levi's belly was no longer bloated and swollen, but it felt odd. The sudden lack of that extra weight left the raven feeling almost too light. He wasn't used to feeling this way, almost like he might float away at any moment. That had to be the drugs in his system.

At any rate the Omega would be able to make it up and down stairs by himself now.

Levi felt movement and paused in his thoughts to coo down at the little lifeforms curled up in his arms. The Omega had often wondered what he and Eren would do if he ended up having more than one pup. Somehow the raven knew that there would be quite the adventure ahead of them now.

The sound of the door opening had the Omega baring his teeth, a snarl building in his throat only to die away a second later. Alpha's scent reached him through the sterile smell of the hospital room and Levi would have snorted at the ridiculous sight of Eren in scrubs if he'd had the energy. As it was, he managed a doped-up smile, all traces of hostility evaporating now that he realised that mate was there. Mate would protect him, protect their family.

“Alpha...” the Omega purred, the sound inviting his mate closer.

The brunette's eyes were wide and shiny and for a moment Levi couldn't tell if the kid was happy or sad. He looked about ready to cry, but the Omega figured it was out of joy rather than distress when a brilliant smile lit up the Alpha's face.

“Levi...they're...” Eren couldn't seem to find the words, so he bent to kiss his mate instead.

Levi was warm and pliant, all small smiles and soft lips. Eren barely recognised this happy creature. The Omega smiled into the kiss, giving a pleased hum when Alpha pulled back.

“Do you want to say hello to your family?” Levi murmured in query.

The Alpha nodded eagerly. “Please.”

Eren's eyes dropped from Levi's warm gaze to the pups held in the Omega's arms. His heart simultaneously melted and almost beat right out of his chest at the sight and it took everything in the dominant not to squeal as he looked at the tiny things clinging to his mate.

There were three...three beautiful pups dozing against Levi's chest. Tiny little things, they were, and somehow sweeter than anything that the brunette had ever seen in his life. They were mostly hairless except for a few wisps atop their heads and their eyes were closed for the moment, but Eren had never seen anything so perfect.

Other than his mate, of course.

“They're so tiny.” Eren murmured, his voice barely above a whisper as he stroked a thumb over each of the three little heads of their pups. “We're parents now, Levi. You've brought three precious little lives into the world. I'm so proud of you. My perfect Omega. My good boy.”

Eren kissed the Omega, feeling him smile and hum against the brunette's mouth, lazy and content. The raven was still smiling when his Alpha pulled back, the smaller male purring happily when Eren brushed hair away from his mate's eyes.

“They look like little piglets.” Levi commented, still groggy.

Eren snorted at the statement, reaching over to run a hand through the Omega's hair. “So mean, even to your young.”

The raven leaned into Alpha's touch but his eyes were focused down on his pups.

“Our little piglets.” Levi murmured.

The brunette sighed, but he couldn't keep the smirk off his face. “How high are you right now?”

“Not high,” the raven frowned, turning to look at Eren, “it's the anaesthetic.” Levi defended, pouting.

The Omega was honestly pouting. Eren could hardly believe his eyes. He almost wanted to take a photo. Wouldn't that have been a sight? Levi with an armload of pups and pouting to top it off? No doubt the raven would never let him keep the photo if he did take one.

“Alright, alright,” Eren hummed his amusement, tracing a finger along the bridge of Levi's nose, “well no more drugs for you, you big loon.”

“M'not crazy.” The Omega mumbled distractedly.

“Oh yeah?” Eren nodded along with the raven when he gave a nod of affirmation in response to the brunette's question. “Well maybe you're not crazy, but I am. Crazy about you.”

Levi gave an amused scoff at that. “Sap.”

“You know it.” The Alpha winked at his mate, leaning in for another kiss. “I love you.”

 

Levi's litter of triplets consisted of two boys and one girl. Levi and Eren left the hospital with two sons and a daughter, not to mention a gut full of giddy feelings each.

They named the older of the two boys Cooper and the younger was called Jayden. The little girl, who had been born last, was given the name Erin. Levi had been the one behind that choice and always got a tiny smile on his face whenever he said their baby girl's name.

Eren thought it was a little odd to name their daughter for the sake of a joke, but Levi insisted that he liked the name.

“I'd have called her 'Eren' if I didn't think that she might get picked on for having a dude's name in school.”

“If anyone so much as looks at her wrong, I'll end them.” The Alpha growled low.

Levi smirked. “And that right there is why she's called Erin, not Eren.”

The two mates had a hectic time of it, but eventually a reasonable routine was worked out. Levi and Eren alternated between minding the kids and going to their respective jobs. Levi was home all day every day while Eren went in to the clinic to help out clients, so the raven was in charge of keeping the kids engaged until their daddy got home and it was the raven's turn to go earn some money.

Levi refused to let the pups spend all day watching TV, even going so far as inviting Hanji and Petra over to help him keep the little rascals from getting bored. Petra was very helpful, bringing little arts and crafts things for them to do. She even made felt hand puppets for the three pups one day, performing a few little made up shows while Levi took a much needed nap.

Hanji's first visit ended in her demonstrating to the three pups how to explode a bottle of soda in their backyard. Levi could only thank God that his kids were too young to understand how to replicate his crazy friend's experiment. The bespectacled Beta brought safer science projects to the Jaeger home after that, things like dyeing celery sticks with food colouring. Levi approved.

The raven worked night shifts at The Sina Rose on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday, with Tuesdays and Thursdays being his negotiated nights off to spend with his family.

Eren got a second job, part time, doing odd jobs for people around town like putting up shelves or cleaning out spare rooms on the days when he was not needed in at the clinic. It was a little tiring, but the extra income was worth it. Most weekdays Eren worked at the clinic, but he was free over the weekends unless an emergency came up.

The two mates agreed that they would never need a babysitter. Their time with their pups was precious and it was their responsibility to care for their offspring anyhow. Sometimes a friend would be called over to keep and eye on the children if both parents needed to catch up on some rest, but that was as far as it went.

Sundays were the respective days off for both mates. Family day, as Eren called it. It was on this day that the Alpha seemed most determined to keep Levi from getting anything done, always interrupting his tasks of cleaning or reading to play tag instead. Surprisingly, the pups seemed to enjoy it when their parents played their own games, although these games mostly consisted of Eren chasing Levi about the house until he caught the Omega. Alpha liked to wrestle playfully with his mate, always mindful not to hurt him, and because of this consideration Eren lost most of their matches. The pair would roll about on the living room floor like overgrown puppy dogs until one of them pinned the other. Eren found himself pinned more often than not and Levi would growl or hiss at him in a moody display time after time. But the raven always kissed the sheepish Alpha before he stomped off to resume whatever task had been interrupted beforehand. It was the raven's way of letting the brunette know that he wasn't in too much trouble.

Life was good.

 

Seven years later...

Nicknames were fairly easy to pick out – CJ, JJ and EJ seemed appropriate and the kids thought that it sounded cool to make little acronyms out of their initials.

Cooper and Jayden were both taller than their sister. Levi had a feeling that poor Erin would be somewhat vertically challenged like her papa. She was quite slight and petite, like a tiny, female version of Levi apart from her rather dazzling eyes. Those she got from Eren.

Jayden was a spitting image of Eren, only he had heterochromia which left the boy with one blue eye and the other green. Levi was rather fond of that and he hoped that Jayden wouldn't go through any hate phases because he wasn't like the other kids. If anything like that did occur, the raven was prepared to make sure that his son knew just how special he should feel.

“It's like looking through two separate filters and getting a whole different view of everything. No one else sees the world like you do, Jayden.”

Those had been Eren's words the very first time that their youngest son had asked about why he didn't have eyes like Cooper or Erin, or even the kids in his kindergarten class. The raven-haired Omega had felt so proud of Eren for what he had said in that moment. It was like the brunette hadn't needed to think about the words at all, they just spilled out.

Cooper was a precious mix of both of his parents. Cooper's hair was jet black like Levi's and his eyes were grey like the Omega's too. But the boy's features were a unique mix of both Eren's boyish face and Levi's harsher, more calculating eyes. Cooper and Jayden had similar features and looked quite alike, but there were noticeable differences between them, their eyes being one of the more obvious ones. Cooper also had a faint dusting of tiny freckles across his nose and cheeks. His parents could have squealed when they discovered that for the very first time.

“Not bad, Eren.” Levi often murmured to his Alpha after watching their kids. “We did alright.”

“Not bad yourself, husband.” The brunette would respond.

The kids had completed preschool and kindergarten with flying colours, mostly due to Levi's rigorous home schooling in whatever free time he could get. Eren took it upon himself to take the kids by the park every afternoon after picking them up from school. Together they would play games of chase and hide and seek. Sometimes Levi would join them and watch over Erin while she explored the play equipment or went down the slide over and over again. Mostly she would ask Levi to play on the swings with her and pretend that they were riding dragons in the sky. The swing seat became the saddle in her mind and the rush of air as they swung back and forth acted as the breeze of flight. Levi was amazed with how much detail his daughter put into her games. The fact that she trusted him, an adult, enough to share these little secrets was perhaps more precious. They swung together while Eren and her brothers played more adventurous games. Sometimes Levi would join in those games to show her that there was nothing for her to be worried about when her brothers and daddy went running about chasing each other.

Secretly (or not so secretly) Erin's papa was her hero. Levi always had the patience to help with homework problems and he would even colour pictures with her some afternoons. Eren wasn't as good at staying in the lines as Levi was, much to the Alpha's dismay.

“Maybe she should be teaching you how to colour, huh Eren?”

“Har, har. I'll get the hang of it.”

“Do try. I'd like to see you get there before I turn ninety.”

 

Two years later...

Levi never stopped being amazed at just how smart his pups were getting. They seemed to know more with every passing day.

“Papa?” Little Erin's voice reached the Omega's ears one afternoon.

Levi looked up from the blueprint he had been glancing over, plans for collapsing the boys' bedrooms into one larger room so that they could bunk together. It had been something that Cooper and Jayden had been asking about for a while now, but they didn't know that their parents already had plans in development.

The Omega pushed these plans aside now to focus on his daughter, making a sound so that she knew that he had heard her speak.

Big teal eyes blinked up at the raven as Erin spoke. “Does the Earth go around the Sun?”

Erin often asked questions like this, bringing things that she had heard from other kids or adults or the TV to her papa so that she could find out more. Levi almost always had some kind of answer for her.

“Yes it does, sweetheart.” The raven nodded.

Erin blinked, her little brows pulling together in thought. “How?”

So it was going to be one of those days, was it? Levi knew that this would probably not be a short conversation; once his daughter set her mind on knowing something she would ask as many questions as she could think of to learn as much as she could. It was endearing, especially when she went to Eren with her questions. Levi found it amusing to watch his mate try and answer responsibly.

But Erin had come to him today and Levi would do his best to answer his daughter's queries.

“It's a cycle, sweetheart.” The raven replied, turning from where he had been sitting at their dining table to face his daughter properly.

Erin was hugging her favourite plush rabbit toy, twisting subtly back and forth as she stared up at Levi.

He continued. “Gravity pulls us around the Sun because it's so big. It holds Earth in its orbit so that we won't float away into space.”

“Like a hug?” The little girl asked.

“Not really. The Sun can't hug other planets. It's too warm for that. You remember when you got sunburnt at the park?” Levi reminded the girl. Erin nodded. “That happened because of heat from the Sun. And it's so far away from us. I think the Earth would get hurt if the Sun came up and hugged it.”

“Oh.” Erin blinked, looking a little sad.

Erin loved hugs, she gave them to everybody. The girl was a lot like Eren in that she was quite emotional. It made her even more precious to Levi, especially when he realised that she looked sad because she thought that the Sun couldn't get hugs.

This kid would make him melt one day. Levi just knew it.

He continued before she could get upset. “So it's just gravity keeping us here. Like a long-ranged hug.” The raven allowed, relieved when Erin's face lit up. “The Sun keeps us in orbit, giving us light and warmth so that we can live.” The Omega tried to explain. “That's also the reason we have years and other units of time.”

The little girl looked confused again. “What d'you mean, papa?”

Oh God. He really was digging his own grave here.

Levi took a breath, thinking carefully before he spoke so as not to confuse his daughter. “Well, it takes a year for the Earth to go around the Sun.”

“All the way around?” Erin asked him.

The Omega nodded. “All the way around.”

“Doesn't it get bored?”

Levi blinked, fighting back the urge to smile at the girl's question.

“Hm?” He hummed in question instead.

“Doesn't the Earth get bored going around the sun all the time?” Little Erin clarified, waiting for her papa's answer. She tugged on one of her rabbit's ears while she waited.

Levi had to honestly make an effort not to smile. He bit the inside of his cheek to fight off the curve of his lips.

“No, it doesn't get bored.” The raven answered.

Sometimes the Omega wanted to write down some of the conversations that he had with his children. No doubt they would prove useful research to someone, somewhere. Maybe Hanji?

Oh God no. Cancel that. The last thing he needed was for four-eyes to start analysing him and his family.

“But-” Erin started to question again, but her words were cut off a moment later.

“Erin, are you bothering your papa?”

Levi's shoulders sagged a little in relief at the sound of his mate's voice, feeling a large hand slide along his back moments later.

Eren Jaeger to the rescue!

Little Erin blinked up at her daddy as he passed, staring with wide eyes at his kind smile.

“No, I swear!” She shook her head fervently, her little arms hugging her toy rabbit tightly to her chest. “I was just asking!”

The brunette smiled down at his daughter, crouching so that she didn't have to look up so high to see him.

“What were you asking?” Eren enquired curiously, casting a quick smirk at Levi.

“Well,” Erin began, sounding as if she were abut to deliver a long speech, “papa says that the Earth goes around the Sun all the time, but it takes a whole year to go all the way around.”

Eren nodded when the little girl had finished speaking. “That's right.” He confirmed.

“But wouldn't it get bored doing the same thing all the time?” Erin asked, looking at her daddy with wide, curious eyes.

The brunette shook his head, smiling. “No, Erin. The Earth is actually very patient.”

“Like you, daddy?” Little Erin asked, smiling as she pointed at the Alpha with one tiny finger.

“Even more patient than me.” Eren said, whispering the words like they were some great secret.

“Wow.” Little Erin's eyes stared up in wonder, wide and full of light just like Eren. But a little furrow creased the girl's brows and suddenly she couldn't have looked more like Levi. “But daddy, if it takes a year to get around the Sun...then how come I can see it outside my window every morning?”

Levi wanted to laugh, but he fought back the urge to wait and see what Eren said.

“That's different from going all the way around the Sun.” The brunette said to their daughter, fighting back his own grin.

“How?” Little Erin blinked up at her daddy, waiting.

“That's just the Earth rotating in it's orbit.” Said Eren, using his hands to mime a spinning motion. “It spins around and, depending on which side is facing the Sun, you get either night or day.”

The Alpha was doing very well, all things considered, but Levi had known that Erin would ask the perfect question to derail any sense that Eren had just made. And she did just that.

Erin waved a finger in her parent's face, stating her next words matter-of-factly. “But the Earth is a sphere and spheres don't have _sides_. They only have one surface. Miss Hanji said so when she brought the shapes over.”

Eren blinked, dumbfounded.

Levi scoffed at the mention of his friend. “God, don't listen to that crazy witch.” The raven muttered.

“Daddy, did papa just call Aunty Hanji a crazy witch?”

Apparently the Omega had not spoken as quietly as he had thought. Thankfully Eren rushed in to save him.

“No, heaven's no.” The brunette waved away the thought. “Your papa would never be so crass.”

“What does crass mean, daddy?”

“Uh...” Eren blinked, coming up blank, “why don't we ask your papa?” The Alpha offered, turning to his mate with a look that said 'help'.

“Nice try, brat.” Levi muttered with a wry smirk.

“Hanji says that brat is a mean word.” Erin stated, folding her arms over her chest and taking on an adorably stern expression. “Are you being mean to daddy, Levi?”

“Since when do my own children call me Levi?” The raven clicked his tongue, sighing. “Eren, tell her, please.”

The Omega didn't have much faith in Eren defending him, not with the way the brunette was snickering away to himself at the way a tiny toddler could make such innocent accusations about her own father's character.

But there was a softness to the Alpha's gaze when teal orbs met grey and somewhere inside Levi knew that Eren would sing his praises no matter what else happened.

“Papa isn't being mean to me.” The brunette promised his daughter, smiling at her and then at Levi. “He loves me very much, just like he loves you and your brothers.” Eren explained, pressing his pointer finger to the tip of Erin's nose with a smile.

“Then why does he call you mean names?” The little girl asked, rubbing her sleeve over the end of her nose when her daddy leaned back.

“Well...” Eren sighed, looking up at his mate for a moment and noticing the way Levi's shoulders were tense. He was trying to work, but even the raven couldn't help but be worried when one of his own litter thought he was being a bit of a bully. The brunette sank down into a crouch next to his daughter and smiled, “when your papa says those things, he doesn't mean them to be nasty.”

Erin looked confused. “He doesn't?”

“Not really.” The Alpha smiled, readjusting himself to sit cross-legged on the floor. “It might sound mean, but that's just how he talks.” Eren leaned against the raven's chair, feeling himself smile when Levi reached down to thread his fingers through the dominant's hair. “Some people have different ways of expressing their feelings and different ways to communicate.”

Their daughter pouted in thought, hugging her rabbit close as she considered that.

“So...papa says nasty names but he means nice things?” Erin said after a while.

Eren gave a one-shouldered shrug. “Sort of.”

“He still loves you, though?” The girl asked like it was the most important thing in the world to her.

Eren had no doubt that it was.

“Of course.” He promised.

“Oh.” Erin turned back to her raven-haired parent, beaming up at Levi. “That's okay then, papa.” She stated, hugging the Omega's leg before turning abruptly and dashing off to find her brothers.

Or the cat, Eren could never tell.

“Thanks for rescuing me.” The Omega muttered dryly somewhere behind the Alpha.

“Anytime.”

Smiling, the brunette got to his feet and sidled over to where the raven sat, draping himself over the back of the smaller male's chair with a hum.

“Hey, Levi?” Eren murmured, his voice quiet and warm as he watched the smaller male scribble something down onto the papers in front of him.

“Hn?” The raven responded, half-turning his head but not quite glancing at the younger male.

The teal-eyed young man smiled to himself, his mouth close to the Omega's ear when he spoke. “I love you.”

Levi gave a quiet snort, smirking away as he chuckled. “Heh. Thank God for that.”

The Alpha huffed a laugh, pressing his lips to the shell of one of Levi's ears tenderly. No matter how much time they spent together, the raven always made Eren work to get those three words out of him. But that, of course, was half the fun.

Humming his contentment, the Omega placed his pencil down to better focus on his mate.

“Hey, Eren?” The raven murmured.

“Yes, lover?” The brunette responded, leaning further forward to hover almost upside down over the Omega.

Rolling his eyes, the raven chuckled. “Fuck it. I love you too.” He muttered, pulling the dominant down for a kiss.

And they all lived sassily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a few weeks later Levi gets that floaty, happy feeling again after one of his heats only to discover that he's pregnant. Again. And they have another two pups and everything is golden and shiny and full of fluffy goodness!  
> There, imagine that: a big, happy Jaeger family with loads of adorable little pups running about and a frazzled Eren and Levi being the best parents ever because they know all the shit not to do after their different shite experiences. It's only upwards from there.  
> Well there you go. All done, at last. I feel kind of nostalgic. This has been a blast to write and thank you all so much for reading and commenting and giving support! I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys! Xoxo and hugs and kudos all round!  
> And now *flexes fingers + cracks knuckles* onwards T_T

**Author's Note:**

> So clearly I've never written anything like that before. Feel free to let me know how it went. Drop me a comment here or message me on tumblr if you'd like (haberkonium.tumblr.com)  
> This fic won't be very long, maybe seven chapters or so. Probably. I make no promises. I just need something to write so that I can get rid of UNI stress and since this will be a short fic there isn't that pressure to think ahead. I am writing for my other fics here and there, but until things slow down I'll probably only be updating this or writing small stories. Sorry and thank you!


End file.
